


The Guardian Games

by andy2693



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF Toph, Battle, Blood and Gore, Competition, Destruction, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, On the Run, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Burn, War, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 179,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy2693/pseuds/andy2693
Summary: The Fire Nation has always held control over the other three nations. It was a relationship that worked until Fire Lord Sozin became greedy with power. When the Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and Water Tribe all came together to rebel against the Fire Nation and gain their independence. Fire Lord Sozin used the comet to his advantage and ends the rebellion. As apart of the new treaty set forth by the rulers of each nation a game was created. Eight contestants would be picked from each nation to compete to become a guardian of the empire. For the past hundred years, the Fire Lords have only chosen children from unimportant families. Leaving children of nobility and royalty to grow old and continue their lines. That all changed when Fire Lord Azulon changed the order of succession on his death bed. Fire Lord Ozai was crowned soon after and ordered that all children rather they are high born or low born must be placed into the selection process. Now the 100th year of the games is set with a group of competitors made up of young nobles and royals. Only one can become the next Guardian and return home. Who will win?An AU Avatar story that is Hunger Games based. There is no Avatar in this story.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 141
Kudos: 124





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or claim to own it. Just a huge fan :) 
> 
> I will be updating every week, possibly more than once a week! Leave feedback! I'd love to read what you think! You can also find updates on my Tumblr page https://drea2693.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy the story!

He was hungry for power and didn’t see the need to play nice with the rest of the world any longer. His father had been a fool to trust that the other nations would blindly follow Fire Nation rule. That they would allow themselves to be conquered and forced into an arrangement that made them weak but not powerless. Now he had to face the repercussions of his father’s foolishness. Now he had all three of the other nations rebelling against the governors in their towns and sailing to his doorstep. 

But he could fix this. He would burn the rebels to a crisp and then burn down their villages, towns, and cities. He would exert all of his power over them and break them. He would end all future rebellions he just needed to wait till the comet came. Just one more day…

From his airships, he could see the Water Tribe boats coming from the South and the North. His navy could take care of those infuriating water peasants and their wooden boats. No one knew of the power the comet gave him and every fire bender in the world. They were unstoppable. 

His airships pushed forward towards the Earth Kingdom once they were over the land they began. The fire benders at the front of each airship set huge plumes of flames from their fists to the ground setting everything ablaze. There weren’t enough waterbenders in the world to put out these fires or enough mud for the earthbenders who could bend it to their will. 

He didn’t have long but he didn’t need days to restore order just hours. From his airships, he watched as the world burned beneath him. He heard the screams of villagers trying to outrun the flames. It was music to his ears. His airships continued their reign of terror over the Earth Kingdom. With the comets’ help, he was able to break down the walls that protected Ba Sing Se and captured their King. His admirals followed suit in each of their given territories. The Water Tribe’s Chiefs were captured as well as the Elders from each of the Air Nomad temples. 

Once the comet had passed the Fire Nation army had reclaimed any lost land, killed or captured rebel forces, and reinstated order to the other three nations. Now he sat at a low round table with the other world leaders around him in shackles. These were to be peace talks but he could not take the chance that they would try to kill him. In all the talks were more of a lecture. He explained that the other three nations had lost their right to run themselves. As the man who defeated all three nations in a day, he would take control and bring order to the world and they would agree to his terms. The Fire Nation had become the Fire Empire overnight and with each of their families being held against their will, the other world leaders fell in line. They agreed to his conditions and what their countries would provide to the Empire. The Earth Kingdom would provide iron, crystals, and lumber. The Water Tribes would provide healers, animal skins and fur, leather, and meat. The Air Nation would provide fruits and vegetables. 

The last demand he made was one to show that he and his descendants would never tolerate a rebellion again. Each of the four nations would have to participate in a game. The winner of the game would become a guardian of the Empire and would be called upon if there were ever another rebellion. The leaders were open to the idea until they heard would be entering this game. His grin was cruel as they all raged and yelled obscenities at him from their seats. “Only the children of our four nations will be pooled to be selected. Children ages 12-18. Four benders and four non-benders will be picked from each of your nations. The only exception will be the air nomads. All of your kind are benders. You will only give four contestants each year. You raise them all to be pacifists anyway.” He watched as each of the leaders looked around at each other before one of the Water Tribe Cheifs spoke up. 

“We will go along with this plan but children of the nobility and royal bloodlines will not be forced into these games. We need to continue our family lines as do you. Our children and our children’s children will not take part in these games.” Chief Kato stated keeping his narrowed icy blue eyes on Fire Lord Sozin. 

“I will agree to those terms. Once you have all signed our treaty you will be released and sent back to your homes and families. The first Guardian Game will begin on the first day of the summer solstice next year.” The Fire Lord stood from the table and left the room. He had done it. He had torn apart the rebellion, beaten the leaders of the world into submission, had come up with a punishment that would create an elite group of warriors for any future wars to come and keep the other nations in line. 

Children would die but he didn’t care. Children died all the time from starvation, dehydration, abuse, and murder. He was creating an arena for them to show their skills and fight to survive. They would either rise to the occasion or die trying. They would bring honor to their families and their nations. In hindsight, he was doing them all a favor. They would be grateful one day. For now, the rest of the world was licking its wounds and preparing for the first of many games.


	2. Chapter 1

_Run._

_Run faster._

_Jump. Run. Shoot._

She reminds herself as she pushes through the dense forest of the Earth Kingdom. Her brother clearing the way for them. Once they make to the swamp they’ll be safe. They’ll have to hide there forever but it is the one place the Fire Nation won’t send their soldiers. They can make it. They’ve made it this far!

_Heat._

_It’s too hot._

“Shit!” It was all she could yell until she felt her skin begin to blister. The burn she could heal but she needed to stop, hide, and use her bending water. He was at her side looking at her leg before picking her up bridal style and running again. She worked on the burn to her best ability and prayed they would make it.

It has to be just over this next hill. It has to be. We can’t go back…

Dirt, heat, and the clashing of swords. She was on the ground shooting icicles in the form of darts all around her and her brother. If they went back it would all over for her. She wouldn’t get to grow any older, get married, have children, teach waterbending to the next generation. Her life would be over if she was caught. “You need to run! Forget about me and go!” He yelled and she stared at him not comprehending the words. How could she leave him? Even if he drove her crazy, he was her protector, her best friend, her the only person on the planet that she trusted. She knew he was right though so she got up, put up a wall of ice, squeezed his arm, and ran. Her leg was still badly burned and it slowed her down. She could see it. The entrance to the swamp was just a handful of yards away so she pushed through the pain!

_Darkness, heat, screaming._

______________________________________________________________________________

“You know grandfather is basically on death’s door. I give it a week.” Her nails drummed against the mahogany table while a servant poured her tea. “What do you think cousin? Do you think he’ll live long enough to see the 100th year of the games? Zuzu? Do you have any thoughts?” The princess lifted the tea to her pink stained lips and gracefully drank from the small porcelain teacup.

“It is improper to speak of the Fire Lord in such a way Azula. You should know better.” Prince Lu Ten rose from his chair and adjusted his royal armor. “Zuko if you need me I will be with my father overseeing the final preparations for the games.” He placed his large, calloused hand on the young prince’s shoulder before leaving the two young royals on their own.

Without so much as look in his sister’s direction, he rose and left the sitting room. Only his sister could speak so ill of a dying man. The healers had done everything in their power. For a short time, the Fire Lord was getting better but last month he had taken a turn for the worst. His cheeks were sunken, his skin had paled more to the point where it looked like he was already dead, and he almost never spoke. Ozai was always by his side and tended to his father’s every need. To Zuko, it had been the most attentive he had ever seen his father. Even Azula seemed surprised by this new level attention their father gave their grandfather. He wasn’t the heir apparent or even the favorite son. It felt wrong because it was. His father was plotting but no one had any idea of what he was plotting.

The games were a week away. The Fire Nation capital was busier than ever and packed to the brim with wealthy nobles who would sponsor a contestant they felt was worthy. And with this being the 100th year of the Guardian Games everyone was ready to celebrate the contestants and drink until they couldn’t stand. It disgusted him. They were all eager to watch as children, many of whom never fought a day in their life, killed each other in an arena that was impossible to escape. 100 years of children’s blood laid on the hands of every nobleman and fire nation royal but no one cared. It was a good show. Some of the games lasted a month, some lasted a week. In the end, it didn’t matter. The winner would be crowned, given more money than they would ever need, and become a guardian for the Empire. Did the Empire need so many guardians though? The answer was no. Some had died. Some were too old to be useful in a war. And a few were handicapped from the games. He watched the excitement in the streets from his balcony and prayed this year’s games would be over quick so he could go back to his firebending and his swordsman lessons.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Prince Zuko, did you hear me? My lord, your grandfather-” The servant was about to repeat what he had already heard. He was dead. His dying command, not wish because Fire Lords do not need to wish for anything, was that Ozai becomes the next Fire Lord. It was explained that Fire Lord Azulon’s decision stemmed from the fact that Iroh was too lenient, soft, and old. If was to ascend to power the world would chew him up and spit him out. The Empire would fall apart. No, Ozai would continue down the path of violence and greed. That must have been why he never left Azulon’s side.

“I need to speak to my uncle immediately.” He got up from the cushion he sat on and grabbed his robe. He was halfway to the door when the servant said he could not see him or Lu Ten. “Why not?” He snapped narrowing his golden eyes on the old servant.

“Their rooms were empty this morning. Your father sent out guards to locate them but they have yet to be found. I’m sorry my Lord…” The poor old woman was actually sorry because she knew his uncle and cousin were his only allies in the palace. Now was he left alone with his psychopath sister and power-hungry father.

“Thank you for informing me. I will take breakfast in my room today.” He walked back to his bed in defeat. Why didn’t they take him with them? Where did they go? Agni, what was he going to do?

______________________________________________________________________________

“Dad!” They shouted in unison when the dark-skinned man was finally allowed entry into the room they were being held in. “Daddy.” She whispered to him as he squeezed his only daughter tightly. She began weeping and apologizing for not making it to the swamp. They had been so close and now they were back and under house arrest. The Fire Nation soldiers were standing right outside the door all day, every day. They weren’t escaping again. Three days left until the games started. Three days before the selection festivities began across the world. In three days her world come to an abrupt end.

“That’s enough. You tried, they’re just faster and they knew the terrain better than you both did. Now we just have to prepare for what comes next. You’re the last female waterbender in the South Pole. You aren’t getting out of the selection process because you’re my daughter. But I’ll be damned if you don’t win Katara. You know you can. You will use every form of your bending to your best ability and come home to us.” Her father’s voice was stern, calm, controlled. He must’ve had this speech prepared in case they were brought back. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks, wiping away her tears. “You will not cry anymore because we have a plan now. Since you’re locked in here with Sokka you will practice your bloodbending. You’ll have to use it once you’re in the arena. Look at me!” She pulled her wide blue eyes from the floor and met his intense gaze. “Do you understand?” She nodded and threw her arms around his neck again. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. She felt safest there, but the moment was over too soon. He was being dragged out of the room. Sokka held her back as she screamed for her father. He promised he would come back for them in time.

“Oh La! Sokka, what the hell are we going to do? I can’t kill someone in cold blood. How am I suppose to kill a kid…” Her voice broke, threatening more tears. She started to shake as she forced them to not fall. “I can’t kill kids.” She whispered as her nails dug into her palms.

“You’ll do what you have to do to stay alive. That’s all Kat. Just do what you have to do to stay alive.” He held her as she crumbled to the ground. She shook violently but didn’t cry. No, crying wasn’t going to fix anything.


	3. Chapter 2

The news had spread rather quickly about Fire Lord Azulon passing. The two royal children and their father mourned his death and celebrated his life. Now, with two days left before the selection began Mai and her family strolled through the palace to their quarters. As family friends and guests they were given the best the new Fire Lord had to offer. The princess showed them to their quarters and informed her that Ty Lee would be arriving by that afternoon. With the end of her relationship to Zuko, Mai had leaned on her overly energetic friend more. Being separated from each other made Mai even more recluse and somber.

She had settled into her room when she heard a knock at her door. “Mai!” The high pitch squeal was she needed to feel herself perk up. “I’ve missed you so much! Truly, how can you go so long without seeing me?” Ty Lee’s bubbly personality was on full blast today but it was just what Mai needed. She hugged her friend and dragged her into her room.

“Azula said you were coming in later this afternoon. Have you spoken to her yet? Or Zuko?” Mai asked her friend as she undid her braid and began to brush her hair. Ty Lee sighed as she relaxed and shook her head.

“No, we arrived early and when the guards said your family had already arrived I came straight here.” Ty Lee spun around on the bed and shook out her hair letting it fall in loose waves down her back. Bright gray eyes stared back into her own as she tucked one of Mai’s loose hairs behind her ear. “I didn’t come to see Azula. She may think the world revolves around her but we know that’s not true.” Ty Lee whispered winking at Mai. They were so close and Mai felt her breath hitch in her throat. She leaned in slowly and bit her lip. She had missed her friend more than she had missed the princess. Ty Lee met her halfway and gently pressed her lips to her quiet, somber friend.

_This is how it’s supposed to feel._

Mai leaned in further as Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her neck. They were a tangle of limbs as they rediscovered the other. Mai opened her mouth just enough to let out a soft moan and Ty Lee took advantage. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and slowly coaxed Mai to move her tongue with hers. This was a new relationship. It was the reason Zuko and Mai had broken up. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as Ty Lee pressed up against her and explored her mouth. Mai began to feel more comfortable and let her hands roam up and down the acrobat’s body. She pulled away from her lips and blushed her hands found their way to the edge of the girl’s pink crop top. With a shy nod from Ty Lee, Mai helped her out of the top. She was left in a light pink lace bra. The thin fabric hid nothing and what started as a gentle rediscovery of each other turned into a frantic need to be close. Ty Lee made quick work on the black robe she wore. The two were left topless and twisted together on the bed. Ty Lee’s lips slipped from Mai’s and down her slender neck, sucking and nipping her way down to her small breasts. That was when the door clicked open. The girls jumped and separated immediately. Both of them blushing a deep shade of red as they stared at the bedsheets.

Why had neither of them locked the door? Mai looked up first. _No. Not her._ Her heart sank when she saw Azula. The princess looked between the two of them shocked and angry.

“Well, now I see why neither one of you came to see me after you were settled in. You were too busy getting...reacquainted with each other.” Azula all but spat in their faces. The princess crossed her arms over her chest and stepped further into the room. “Were you going to tell me about this Ty Lee? Were you going to keep us both in the dark? Your dirty little secrets.” Mai looked between the two girls and felt her heart sink.

“What happened between the two of us has long ended Azula and you know that. You forced yourself on me and I rejected you. Mai isn’t a dirty little secret but we...we knew how you would react if you found out.” Ty Lee sat up straight and stared down the princess in such a defiant way it surprised both Mai and Azula. While Mai was impressed and felt like her heart was racing a mile a minute she could physically feel the heat coming off of the princess. She was furious. Azula never had the best of luck when it came to relationships. It was a miracle she as able to keep herself and Ty Lee as friends for so long.

“Wrong answer circus freak.” Azula’s eyes glowed like liquid gold as a cruel smirk graced her lips. “Don’t get too comfortable here ladies. I have a feeling you won’t be staying long.” And with that, the princess left the room. The two girls looked at each other trying to decipher what that meant when it hit them.

“She can’t put us in the games. Noblemen’s children are excluded from the selection process.” Mai assured Ty Lee but neither one of them believed it. If Azula wanted to hurt them this was the way to do it. She couldn’t lock them up or kill them outright but she could have one of the other 26 contestants do away with them.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Oh Father, I wanted to speak with you about some old, antiquated part of the treaty.” Azula’s voice filled the Fire Lord’s chambers as she took a seat on one of the couches.

“What part would that be Azula?” Her father asked as he eyed his reflection in the mirror. He was fixing his fire crown in his topknot.

“The one that says nobility and royal children are excluded from the selection process. Quite frankly I think it’s unfair. Some of those children are better suited to be in the games. I think since this is the hundredth year celebration all children should be put into the selection process. It will make the games more exciting and it will solidify your strength and position as the Fire Lord. No one would dare question you, daddy.” Her cruel smirk was mirrored on his face as he contemplated the idea.

“I believe that would make for an extra special 100th-year celebration.” Her father walked towards her and kissed her forehead.“ I’ll write up the announcement and you will be by my side when I make the announcement tonight.” He waved her off and she happily left his chambers feeling accomplished.

______________________________________________________________________________

As evening nears Azula can feel every nerve in her body firing. She has never been this excited. Zuko was dragged from his bedroom to join them. The two young royals stood behind their father in their formal robes with their fire crowns placed firmly in their topknots as he read the announcement for the cameras in front of him.

“Tonight I make a special announcement. An exciting twist for this year’s games. The selection pool will expand to include children of noble and royal birth. That will include my children of course as well. We eagerly await the chance to meet future contestants.” The Fire Lord’s smile sent a shiver down Zuko’s back as they left the pressroom. They could go into the arena. They could die. Of course, his father would do this. It wasn’t enough that he had to teach him about respect at such a young age but now he was going to teach him...what? How to kill children? How to not feel? How to be cruel? Instinctively his fingertips brushed the scarred skin on his left cheek and eye. Would he be adding more burns and scars to his body?

But why make such a change now? Something had to have happened for him to change his mind. He watched as Azula spoke to her father and he nodded in agreement. They both looked all too happy. As he made his way back to the family wing he heard the soft sound of tears coming from one of the gardens. He walked closer and looked into the closed-off garden to find Ty Lee and Mai hugging each tightly. Both were wiping their eyes and gripping the other as if their lives depended on it. “Ty Lee? Mai? Is everything- what’s wrong?” He joined them in the garden sitting with them.

“Azula-” Mai started but felt her body shake with fresh tears. Her thin black robes weren’t helping. Ty Lee hugged her tighter and looked into her eyes as if asking if she wanted her to explain. Mai shook her head and pulled back squeezing her friend’s hand. “Azula found out about us. She caught us in my room. I think we’re the reason for the change. Azula is going to make sure we get sent in Zuko.” The girl’s fingers intertwined together as the threat of fresh tears pooled in both of their eyes.

Zuko looked at their hands. Small, fragile, but neither one was weak. Either one could easily win but that would be mean the latter would die. Only one could win. “I’ll speak to my father. Both of your families are his biggest supporters he wouldn’t destroy those relationships just to appease Azula.” He hoped his talk with his father would end well. If anything maybe only one would get selected.

______________________________________________________________________________

The walk to his father’s chambers took longer than he had anticipated. He was not scared of his father anymore but he knew damn well what he was capable of. Without warning, he waltzed into his father’s chambers to find Azula already sitting with teacup tilted against her lips. “Father I wish to speak to you alone.” He shot Azula a heated look hoping she would take the hint but instead she snorted and rolled her eyes.

“What seems to be the problem Zuko?” His father sounded annoyed that he had to listen to whatever compliant he had now.

“Mai and Ty Lee. I want to ensure that they will not be entered into the selection. Their fathers are two of your biggest supporters. They are also some of the wealthiest families in the fire nation. Even the possibility of their daughters being selected may upset them or anger them. They could pull their financial aid to many of the crowns projects or could openly oppose you.” Zuko stood tall, his shaggy hair was still pulled back into its regal topknot, and his formal robes hung over his muscular frame in a way that showed everyone he was much stronger than they gave him credit for. As his father looked him over and thought about what he said Zuko could see their similarities. He could see what he would grow up to look like. Their faces, bone structure, muscle tone. It was all too similar.

“You’ve been hiding in your room since your grandfather died and now that you grace us with your presence you expect me to do as you say? No one will openly oppose me. No one will secretly oppose me and those who do will face the consequences, son.” His father spat out the last word to make his point. Zuko was nothing in his father’s eyes and hadn’t been in a long time. Holding his ground he fisted his hands by his side and looked over at Azula. “Do not blame your sister. She may have brought the idea to my attention but I have bigger plans than aiding in the killing of her former friends.” Zuko could feel the steam leave his ears as he forced himself to keep quiet.

“You’re going to alienate the noblemen that do support you and cause another rebellion with this decree. There was a reason for that part of the treaty. To ensure that the Fire Lord always had the support of his noblemen and the heads of state from the other nations. You don’t have the comet to save you when the world turns their weapons and armies toward us.” He spoke with such grace and strength that it almost pleased his father. Instead, a fireball was shot at his head. He ducked out of the way sent his back growling when his father spun around to face him. They each held a fireball in their hands ready to throw.

“You still haven’t learned any respect. GET OUT!” His father shouted and shot the fireball at his feet. Zuko put out his flame and took one last look at his fuming father and his grinning sister.

“I guess I haven’t.” He slammed the door as he walked out and made his way to his room.


	4. Chapter 3

“We have to get up.” She groaned and rolled over swatting away her brother’s hand. “Now Katara it’s not a choice.” She sat up and lifted her middle finger high in the air. She hears his snort as he pulled her off the bedroll she had been laying on. “Come on today’s the day. The guards are allowing us to bathe and get some fresh clothes before tonight. We’re even allowed to eat with dad and gran gran but for the love of-” She was rubbing her eyes and leaning against him for support.

“I’m still waking up Sokka. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” She snapped as the door opened and two large, armored guards walked them to the bathrooms where they would get cleaned up. The siblings held their heads high as they walked past the Fire Nation governess who would be leading the events that evening. Her narrow, black eyes, followed them as they walked down the hallway. Katara got a quick glimpse of her and scowled. The governess was dressed in silks finer than anything she would ever wear, her hair was pin-straight and pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, and she sat as if she had pole shoved up her ass. This woman would call her name and congratulate her on becoming a contestant in the greatest game ever played.

“You will bathe here. You continue to follow me.” The guard she was left with was a young woman who looked like she would rather be anywhere else. She watched her brother’s wolf tail bounce as he walked down the hall. He had the gall to try and speak to the male guard escorting him. The guard, of course, said nothing. She walked into the bathroom and looked around. The building they were being held in was built by the Empire as an outpost for the army, visiting nobles, and the guards stationed in the South Pole. It was beautiful and she could only imagine that the buildings in the Fire Nation would like this one.

It was large, obnoxious looking, and framed out of steel. The walls were all insulated to keep in the warmth and fight off the frigid winds that dominated the south. Instead of being painted red, black, and gold though it was painted blue and white. The building itself was three stories tall. The first floor was all offices and meeting rooms. They were large and held hundreds of books. The floors were white marble and covered in dark gray and black furs. The second floor included a small cafeteria, a set of locker rooms for the male and female guards, and their dormitories. The hall was painted an off white color that looked similar to the color of bones or eggshells. The dormitories were painted in a deep navy with light-colored furniture. Each of the rooms from what Katara had seen was sparsely decorated and only held the essentials for the guards who were forced to live there. The third floor where Katara and Sokka were being held was by far the nicest in the building. The room they were kept in was a large library with books from each nation. The room was painted in an ocean blue with white trim. Two of the walls were floor to ceiling mahogany builtins that housed and protected the books. The floor was once again white marble but covered in cushions, furs, and blankets. They were given bedrolls and used the rest of the furs, cushions, and blankets to supplement a comfortable bed.

Now she sat a large white marble tub that she could sink into. The water was warm enough that steam lingered in the air above the water. Absentmindedly she began to form shapes in the water with the water. She smiled as she watched the shapes changed and the water bend to her every whim. This was something she could get used too. She reached behind to the ledge that was covered with sweet-smelling bath oils and soaps. She sniffed each one before she decided one that smelled of vanilla and roses. She used a sponge to scrub her body free all the dirt, sweat, and grime from their failed trip through the Earth Kingdom and massaged the sweet-smelling shampoo into her long chocolate waves. She rinsed herself off and stepped out of the tub pulling the water away from her body and hair and dropping it back into the tub as it emptied.

She wrapped herself in a towel and looked over the clothes she was given. They were hers. Her father must have brought them from their home. Her hands shook as she held the light blue tunic with a beaded neckline, dark blue leggings, grey wool socks, little fur boots. A set of new bindings were left for her as well and a new parka. She looked it over stunned as she took all of the details. It was light blue with white fur trim. At the bottom of the parka just above the fur was a pattern that resembled waves, this pattern was also found at the base of the sleeves just above the fur trim. The neckline of the parka was open with a wide hood hanging low and covered in the softest, purest color of white fur she had ever seen. She looked over the front of the parka where a beaded circle was sewn on and in the middle held the moon. The ran her fingers over the intricate beading and down to the beads that hung from the circle. Different hues of blue, turquoise, white, gray, and black hung from the circle. The sleeves of her parka had a matching emblem. Her grandmother must have put so much time into this work of art. She was going to look like a princess tonight.

As she started to brush her hair she watched her leggings fall from the counter and heard something hit the ground underneath them. She bent forward to pick up her leggings and found her mother’s betrothal necklace underneath them. She smiled her first genuine smile in two weeks. As she stood back up and held the choker against her slender neck. She eyed her reflection in the mirror. Only wearing her bindings and her choker she looked at herself. Her face had slimmed down. No longer did have the baby fat that covered her cheeks. No, now she had high cheekbones, full dark pink lips, large cerulean blue eyes, long thick dark lashes, and small upturned nose. Her body was built strong but not overly muscular. Her body had natural curves that she heard women in the Fire Nation tried to replicate but never could. She had a narrow waist and a toned, flat stomach that displayed the hours of hard work she put into her training. Her hips were wide and her legs very muscular from her years spent perfecting her bending. She got on her tiptoes and turned in the mirror seeing the natural arch of her back that led down to her ample bottom. She was beautiful and tonight would show just how beautiful she was to the world. Pretty girls got sponsors that helped during the games and some even used their feminine charms to lure the male contestants into traps. It wasn’t the kindest thought but it made her feel more confident about her impending destiny.

She braided her hair and fixed her hair loopies, as Sokka lovingly called them, and got dressed quickly. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked up at her guard nodding that she was ready to leave. She was led back to the library that had become her lavish cell while under house arrest. Her father, uncle, brother, and gran gran all sat around a small table on cushions waiting for her. “Wow, Kat! You clean up pretty nice.” Her brother was the first to notice her and made sure everyone else did as well. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to stand up.

He was dressed as a warrior in a dark blue tunic that was trimmed with white fur to match her parka. A dark brown leather belt sat around his waist with his boomerang and sword sitting on the ground beside his cushion. His dark blue pants were wide until they tucked into his slim black boots and gray armor covered his shins and forearms. Instead of his wolf tail, his hair was down hung loosely in his face and gave him an angsty look. She looked at his neck where his choker was currently resting. It looked exactly like their fathers and uncles. He looked handsome. They were going to make a statement tonight that was for sure. The world wouldn’t see two savage southerners who claimed to be royals. They would see an attractive set of siblings who may never get the chance to lead.

“Come and sit down Katara. We get one last meal together before-” She sat beside her father and took his hand so he did not have to finish his sentence.

“I’m coming back dad. That’s the plan.” She promised him and looked over at Sokka who nodded in agreement.

______________________________________________________________________________

All-day the world watched from the large screen that was placed on the outside of the Empire outpost building. Each nation watched as eight children from the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation were selected, four, one from each of the air temples, was selected, from the Air Nation, four selected from the Northern Water Tribe, and now the four that would be selected from the Southern Water Tribe. From what she could gather it seemed that most of the contestants were selected from noble or royal families, for the first time in years three non-benders had volunteered out of the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation had left one spot open that was to be announced at the Welcome Gala.

Katara stood tall in the roped-off portion of the gathering area meant for female waterbenders. She stood alone and everyone around her had pity in their eyes. She was strong and would come back. That was all she had to keep telling herself. She took in her surroundings as she waited for the governess to grace the citizens of her tribe with her presence. It had just snowed and it was fluffy under her feet. It wasn’t as cold as she had expected and the sun made her home look like it sparkled. Sokka was behind her and to the left with the older non-bending boys of their tribe. Across from her and in front of Sokka were the three waterbending boys from their tribe. The last four waterbenders of the Southern Water tribe stood together, chins raised and shoulders back. Behind Katara were the non-bending girls of her tribe. The younger ones trembled and fought back tears, while the older girls kept the eyes out for their siblings ready to grab them once the selection was over.

“Good evening!” The governess’s voice rang out over the crowd causing everyone to jump or flinch. Her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Katara forced herself to remain stoic and not let an ounce of emotion show on her face. The governess had changed into deep burgundy silk robes that were lined with gold trim. Her shoes were ridiculous, golden heeled boots that sank into the fresh snow. The woman must have been freezing but it never showed on her face. That horrid woman looked too excited to make the announcements. “We will start with the benders. The female waterbender who will be competing in this year’s game is, Princess Katara.”

Time slowed as she walked up to the stage surrounded by guards. She got one last glance at Sokka before she was standing beside the governess who stifled a giggled at her title. “Now for the boys! The male waterbender who will be competing in this year’s game is, Kai.” Everyone watched as the young man walked proudly up to the stage. He met Katara’s gaze and nodded his head before looking out at the crowd. He was one of Sokka’s closest friends. He was handsome and kind and if her father had his way they would be married and running the tribe. He was tall, lean muscle covered his body, broad shoulders, dark skin, dark brown hair pulled back into a wolf tail with a few strands falling into his face. It was his face that had left every girl in the tribe wishing for a marriage proposal. His eyes were the color of ice, they were the lightest of blues, his jaw chiseled and square, framing his face were thick, dark expressive eyebrows, and thick dark brown sideburns.

“Next, the non-benders!” The governess eagerly the box with the names before someone shouted out that they volunteered.

“NO!” The scream left her mouth before she could stop it. She watched as Sokka made his way through the crowd of non-bending boys to get to the walkway. “GO BACK!” She growled when they made eye contact. Kai moved to her side and held her back as she tried to walk to her brother.

“We’re not letting you do this alone.” Kai voiced to her and she stopped struggling against his grasp. That was why all of the older boys looked so calm. This was planned.

_Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry._

She ran to her brother when he joined her on stage and threw herself into his arms. He squeezed her around the middle and held her against him. The governess cleared her throat and motioned for the prince and princess to move off to the side.

“Well, I guess we should announce the female non-bender now.” She paused as if waiting for another volunteer but none of the girls came forward. “The female non-bender who will be competing in this year’s game is, Camilla.” Everyone looked to see who would be joining the three warriors on stage. Out walked this impossibly small, terrified looking blue-eyed girl. “Come here, girl. Come come!” The governess encouraged her as the other three contestants watched as she fussed with her mittens and then her braids. “You’re contestants! May Agni bless them and help them bring honor to this land!” She clapped her hands as Katara reached for the terrified girl.

“Shhh don’t show them you’re scared.” Katara whispered and held the girl against her and Sokka and Kai came to stand protectively in front of them.

The cameras turned off and the four were ushered inside. Sokka and Katara were allowed to stay together in one of the offices. Their father burst into the room. He looked furious. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” His rage turned towards Sokka who shrugged.  
“I’m doing what is best for our tribe. Kai and I will keep Kat safe. When she wins she’ll come home and give you so many grandbabies you won’t be able to keep up with them. You’ll remember to name two of them after Kai and me of course.” Sokka joked winking at his sister. His father was not amused but knew he had a limited amount of time with them.

“You watch out for each other in there. Fight with everything you have and show the world just how strong the South still is.” They could see how hard their father trying to hold it together for them. He pulled them into a tight embrace and kissed both of them of their foreheads. “I love you both so much.” He whispered to them. The damn that Katara had been forcing herself to keep together broke. She reached for her dad again and cried into his shoulder. She was holding him so tightly that the guards and Sokka had to pry her off of him. “Be strong my little pup.” He shouted to her as he left their room.

Sokka wiped her face and kept her close to him as they marched with the guards and the other two contestants to the airship that awaited them. They were given a quick tour before told that they would be arriving in the Fire Nation capital by morning. The governess had left the four of them to take her dinner in her room.

Dinner was quiet but delicious. She looked around to see the two men who had sworn to protect her and the little girl who had no one. She would protect her. The four of them would stick together until they couldn’t anymore. She reached across the table and took the little hand. “We’ll keep you safe Camilla.” She told her and the boys nodded along. There had to be a way they could all survive. There had to be a way to escape and she would figure it out.


	5. Chapter 4

The trip to the Fire Nation was quicker than Katara had thought it would be. Airships moved quickly and the winds were on their side apparently. They had arrived in the capital by mid-morning. The airship landed in an open, barren field. Several other airships were parked in the field as well. She watched as a small group in blue walked along to a carriage. “That must be the Northern Water Tribe.” She whispered to Sokka as she watched the group. She noticed an older girl with white hair and froze. “Sokka i-it’s Yue…” Her hand gripped her brother’s forearm as he whipped his head around to catch a glimpse of the Northern Princess. “We’ll talk to her at the contestant center Sokka. We can’t do anything now.” She reminded him as they both watched the northern princess and the other contestants from their sister tribe being carted away.

Camilla hadn’t spoken to anyone since dinner the night before. The poor girl hid in her room on the airship after dinner and was absent at breakfast. Now as they rode in a cart to the center of the city when little Camilla finally spoke again. “I-I’ve never seen a beautiful place.” She was awed by the city that surrounded them and Katara could understand why. The buildings were tall and golden with large balconies and windows. The shops were decorated for the games with different shades of blues, greens, yellows, oranges, and reds streamers hanging from golden poles, doorways, and windows. There were many shops from each nation represented in the city.

The Earth Kingdom shops held some of the most stunning silver jewelry and the finest green silks in every shade possible. They held flowers from mountain ranges she had never heard of and valleys wide enough to fit the entire southern water tribe in. The Air Nation shops featured monk clothing and fruit pies. The Water Tribe shops were filled with furs, different types of jerky, bone, and wood-carved instruments and toys, and beads made of bone painted with tribal design. The Fire Nation stores held lotions, oils, silks, glass-blown figurines, and stylish jewelry covered in rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds. “It sure is something to behold.” Kai murmured as all four contestants peered out their windows.

“Look it’s the Southern Water Tribe carriage.” Camilla tugged at Kai’s sleeve before started to wave out the window. Katara glanced out at the people instead of the architecture. So many pale faces stared back at her. Some bowed when they noticed her, while others let their disgust show plainly on this face. Kai and Sokka shared a look before throwing their most seductive smiles out the window. Katara almost doubled over laughing, her eyes lit up as she watched the boys make the girls of Fire Nation swoon. She joined in on the fun waving to the crowds and sending her own dazzling smile to the citizens of the capital.

_May as well have some fun while we’re here._

Their carriage stopped and a guard opened their door. Kai stepped out first holding his hand out for Katara and Camilla. She watched as Camilla’s cheeks flushed pink when she took his hand. She tucked the short layer of her hair that couldn’t be twisted into the braid behind her ear and whispered a thank you to the handsome, young warrior. Sokka reached out and took his hand next gushing over how chivalrous, attractive, and manly Kai was. “I’ll have to make you a betrothal necklace before we enter the arena so that everyone knows your mine.” Sokka teased slapping the warrior on the back before turning his attention to Camilla. “My lady.” He armed out his arm for Camilla who once again blushed and hid her snickers behind her hand.

“Thank you, your highness.” She joked back as tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. Katara reached for Kai’s hand and slipped out of the carriage rolling her eyes at her brother’s antics.

“Only Sokka could be comfortable enough to make jokes at a time like this.” She said to Kai and he placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

“I’d take his ridiculous ill-timed jokes over him trying to be serious or him actually being serious.” Kai looked down at her and smirked as they walked into the contestant center. Obviously, her last days were meant to be spent in the lap of luxury. Floor to ceiling black marble welcomed them as they joined all of the other contestants. Four separate exits all labeled with each their nation’s flag hanging above it.

“Attention! Attention!” A woman in her thirties clapped her hands and tapped on the microphone in front of her. The resulting sound had everyone in the crowd cover their ears. The sound had Katara wishing she had her earmuffs. “Whoops! My apologies everyone.” The woman smiled warmly at the crowd of teens. “I’m Althea and I am the coordinator here in the contestant center. My team and I will make sure everything you need for your stay here is brought to you. We want to make sure all of you are comfortable and prepared before the games.” Katara had to stop herself from rolling her eyes while one of the Earth Kingdom girls openly scoffed at the woman’s seemingly kind words. “Today you will meet the mentors from your nations. They are awaiting you in your living quarters. They will be staying with you in your living quarters while you train for the games. There are a few rules you must follow while here. You need to be escorted to and from your quarters by a guard at all times. You are not allowed to leave the center under any circumstance. If you need something that is not already in your quarters just ask and someone will bring it to you. At the start of the week, your training will begin along with your curfew, which is at dusk. Until then you can move freely through the building except into the other contestants living quarters. You cannot get into any physical altercations with other contestants while staying at the center. Save it for the arena. Alright, I believe that is all for now. You may head to your quarters and settled in. In two days, your style teams will come to gather you and prepare for you the Welcome Gala tomorrow. Seamstresses will come tomorrow to take your measurements. Enjoy your free time contestants!” And with that, they were lead down their intended hallways.

“Yue! Yue! YUE!” Katara yelled as she raced through the crowd to find the northern princess. When she reached the princess she noticed the dark circles under her eyes and just how bloodshot they were. “Oh, Yue..” She pulled her friends into a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. She could feel eyes on her back and turned her head to see Hahn looking her over. “Seriously Hahn. Your betrothed is standing right here. Can you control your hormones for at least a few minutes while I comfort her since clearly you haven’t been.” She snapped at Hahn leveling him with an icy glare.

“If looks could kill...save that for the arena Princess Katara.” Another young man with deep blue eyes and water tribe tattoos encircling his biceps said as he stepped between Hahn and Katara. She looked him over and frowned.

_Why does he look so familiar?_

“That’s Enzo. You two trained together with Master Pakku.” Yue whispered to her as they continued their walk down the hall to their living quarters. She turned to look at him again and saw the easy way he spoke with Kai and another girl. Hahn tried to make a conversation with Sokka, who was usually exceptionally good at small talk but ignored him instead. She sent her brother an apologetic smile as they entered their quarters. Everything made her think of home. “This is just cruel…” Yue muttered and shook her head as she found a seat on one of the couches. Hahn joined her taking her hand, which she swiftly snatched away.

Sokka and Katara sat together with Kai and Enzo on another couch while Cam sat with the eighth member of their group. As they all got settled into the silver velvet couches two older folk, a man and a woman, stepped in with warm smiles. “Well hello, contestants. We are your mentors. My name in Kinto and I’m from the Northern Water tribe.” The older man sat down on a large chair getting comfortable.

“And I am Hama from the Southern Water tribe. We are your mentors. We will help you prepare for the games here at the center and will work to get you sponsors while you are in the arena. We are both waterbenders but Kinto is a very well trained warrior I know he is eager to work all of you boys.” Hama seemed like a very sweet old woman. She looked over at the teenage girls in the room. “Such pretty girls. Use that to your advantage. Girls always forget that their most valuable weapon is their charm.” She smiled and winked at Katara.

“Today and tomorrow will be days of rest and answering any and all questions that you have. Hama and I will also work with each of you to prepare for the televised interviews that will happen at the gala. It can very intimidating. Thankfully the questions are usually the same. It’s your attitude and answers that will separate you from the group.” Kinto explained looking over all of the teens with a somber look in his eyes. Hama shared this look as both of their gazes landed on the youngest in the group. “How old are you child?” He asked and Camilla looked around at the group of adults that surround her.

“I’m 13.” Katara had known she was young but not that young. The girl next to her took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m only 15.” She said and Katara felt her heart was breaking watching the two girls. They were too young to be dragged into what can only be called legalized murder. “My name is Calista. I was hoping you could work with me on my bending. I was a late bloomer. I didn’t start bending until I was 10 and girls aren’t trained in the North for combat.” She admitted and Hama and Katara scowled.

“We’ll both work with you. Master Pakku trained Kai, Enzo, and I when we were younger. Though Master Pakku didn’t know he was training a girl until I was better than him and other boys.” Katara told her as Kai and Enzo snorted shaking his head. Sokka laughed out loud at the memory.

“She cut her hair and ran around in boys’ clothes for a month. Our dad thought her little idea was reckless and wouldn’t work. Either Pakku truly didn’t know or played along for our father’s benefit.” Sokka explained wiping his eyes. He could still picture his sister with her little wolf tail bouncing along as she ran to her lessons. “I’m pretty sure gran gran also chewed out Pakku when he tried to kick her out. Southern women are hard to say no too though.” He finished wrapping an arm around his sister. She leaned into his side and laughed remembering the way their father would do anything he could to appease their mother when he had angered her.

“Well, it seems like you are in good hands ladies. Your highnesses, I would like to apologize for you having to be here. The new Fire Lord hasn’t made any friends with this change.” Kinto said and bowed deeply to the three of them. He helped Hama stand and motioned for the teens to follow them. “You each have your own rooms and they are stocked with casual and training clothes. You can eat with us in the main dining room or in your own rooms. We’ll let you all relax before having a late lunch.” He and Hama excused themselves whispering between themselves as the teens wandered into their own rooms.

______________________________________________________________________________

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Mai and Ty Lee rolled their eyes while Chan threw red, satin pillows around the living room in their quarters. “HE CAN’T DO THIS! I’M AN ADMIRALS SON! THIS IS-IT’S-FUCK!” He sent a blast of fire from his fist towards the wall leaving scorch marks.

“Chan, you do realize that no one here wants to be here right? Even all those low born peasants would rather be in their dirty huts or caves or whatever they live in.” Yee said shaking her head at his antics. She was a plain-looking girl. Straight black hair, brown eyes, and thin. Mula reached over grabbing her fire wine glass and took a sip. “Mula and I are from two of the oldest noble families and we got stuck here. Mai and Ty Lee are friends of the princess. May her bitchiness reign.” Yee rolled her eyes and looked over at the two young boys from quiet villages on Ember Island. They couldn’t have been older than 13 or 14 years old.

Chan stalked off to his room mumbling how he would get out of this before the games started. The two younger boys, Bo and Kuzon, both continued to eat their lunch in silence. The four girls attempted to make conversation before Mai and Ty Lee excused themselves.

“Do you think Chan will really be able to get himself out of the games?” Ty Lee asked hoping the answer would be yes. It may mean they could get out too then.

“No, his father was loyal to General Iroh which is why Chan is here. Along with Yee and Mula. Their families were all very loyal to the old man. When Ozai weaseled his way to the throne they all called for him to step down until his brother could found.” Mai explained and watched as her friend’s last glimmer of hope fade from her eyes. “Let’s just enjoy the time we have now.” She offered and lead her friend to her room.

______________________________________________________________________________

“These are some pretty digs. No wood floors either? Nice!” Toph was the 16-year-old blind earthbender from the wealthy and noble Beifong family. She plopped down on the large low bed brought in especially for her and kicked off the sheets, rolling around. “Are there any plants in here?” She asked knowing that her mentor and friend had followed her into the room.

“I will do that! Damnit Toph don’t break the vases.” Jun snapped and ripped the porcelain vase from her small hands. “Dirt on the floor or the bed? Retched little hog-monkey…” Jun muttered as Toph pointed at the floor. Jun ripped out the flowers and tossed the dirt on the floor of all three potted plants before turning her attention to her charge. “We actually have to talk Toph. You know you were purposely picked this year. The White Lotus didn’t ensure your entrance for you to play with dirt.” Toph groaned and shuffled to the chairs placed in her bedroom.

“Is she ready? Can I come in now-” Haru opened the door and looked at the dirt covering the floor. “How are you a noblewoman?” He asked as he walked over to the duo. Toph waved him off and settled her milky gaze on Jun.

“What’s the plan money bags?” She asked as she absentmindedly played with the dirt. Jun smirked at her nickname and looked over at Haru.

“The grandmaster would like the resistance to make its stand with these games but we need a team on the inside. You two are going to keep an eye on all of the contestants and report back on who you think would be the best suited for our plans. I’ll have more information before you leave for the arena but first, we need strong benders and non-benders. A small group nothing that could draw attention to yourselves.” Jun explained and Toph smirked and looked over at Haru whose heart was pounding.

“Oh, calm your nuts goody goody we got this! We find the best of the best, tell Jun their names, and bust out of that arena. I’d love to make some heads roll here but I understand these things take time. As long as I get to see some real action I’m all yours.” Toph cracked her knuckles and Jun sat back satisfied.

“Haru you are her eyes in there. She’ll know whose the strongest but we also need to make sure she isn’t picking someone who looks like they could break. Strong. We need strong, young, intelligent, caple people for this to work. Is that understood?” Jun drummed her fingertips along the table waiting for their answers. Toph threw up a thumbs up and Haru nodded. “Good now enjoy the next two days and watch out for our volunteers. I don’t trust them…” Toph made a note of her honesty and swallowed. The airship trip with Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee had been uncomfortable. They all seemed too eager to be heading to their certain deaths.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, each of the contestants sat in their living rooms looking up at the television screen where Fire Lord Ozai stood ready to make an announcement.

“I know all of you would like to know who is the final firebender who will be joining the contestants. The last male bender will be announced at the Gala! Until then enjoy the festivities and celebrate our 100th-year contestants! I am sure this year’s games will be one to remember.” His smile sent goosebumps along every contestant’s back and arms. He looked like he was molded out of solidified pure evil. His daughter was no better. She smirked behind her father and his son stood regally behind him but avoided looking directly into the camera.

Two days before the real work began. Two last days of freedom.


	6. Chapter 5

_Waxing… why would anyone put themselves through something as painful as waxing?_

Katara sat at the dining table where the rest of the Water Tribe teens ate and chatted about their homes and families. Katara couldn’t stop herself from rubbing her now very smooth legs together. She had done it while in bed as well. The feel of fresh smooth skin against the silk sheets made her giddy.

“Oh spirits, please stop Kat. It’s getting weird.” Sokka whined when he caught her brushing her fingers against her calf. She blushed and looked down at her food stabbing one of the eggs with her chopstick. Yue and the other girls chuckled while the boys openly laughed at her embarrassment. “Last night all you did was complain about the pain and now you can’t stop...touching yourself. It’s making me very uncomfortable.” Her brother continued not caring at all that her face was burning and flushed bright red.

“It’s so smooth though…” She whispered as her only defense which sent everyone at the table over the edge. She groaned and hid her face in her hands as everyone laughed at her.

The sound of a throat clearing caught everyone’s attention. At the head of the table stood Hama and Kinto with their hands folded in front of them. “We will start working with you one on one for the interviews but that does not mean you have to stay here while you wait for your turn. There is a spa that you can utilize. It’s good to relax while you can. Once you’re in the arena you won’t have time to relax or even breathe.” Well, that got everyone’s attention. “There is also a pool. Quite large and deep that you can go and swim in. The attendants just ask that you don’t bend aggressively while at the pool. There are swimsuits in each of your-” Katara, Kai, and Enzo were already running back to their rooms. She heard Sokka comment on their retreat before all of the non-benders and Calista started to laugh.

Katara found the swimsuit and looked at it like it was going to bite her. Two pieces that were too small to really cover anything. She heard Kai and Enzo knock on her door asking if she was ready. She growled at the offensive pieces of cloth and quickly changed. The top, like everything else in her new wardrobe, was blue and trimmed in white. It was in the shape of a rectangle with a low scoop neck showing off her cleavage and thin straps holding it all together. The bottoms covered next to nothing besides her modesty and the majority of her bottom. She wrapped her hair into a high ponytail, wrapped herself in a towel, and slipped on her sandals before finally opening the door.  
“Finally! Are girls swimsuits that complicated to put on?” Enzo asked as the three started to walk out of their living quarters.

“Hey! Wait up!” The three turned to see Yue, Hahn, and Sokka chasing after them in their own swimsuits. Yue was covered up like she was and blushing. Sokka reached them first and joined Kai at his side. “You cannot leave me alone with Hahn.” He whispered to Kai but Katara heard it and snorted. She walked with Yue while the guys led the way.

As the group of teens made their way to the pool they noticed that other contestants were wondering around the center taking in their new surroundings. Katara made note of the blind girl from the day before. She was walking arm and arm with an Earth Kingdom boy who looked about her age. He had dark green eyes, long straight brown hair, that was well built. He looked like an earthbender. Strong and sturdy. Their eyes met and she watched him smiled warmly at her before turning his attention back to the girl on his arm. She said something to him that made him blush. The female earthbender beside him looked up to meet her gaze in a way that sent a shiver down her back and grinned. It wasn’t meant to scare her or intimidate her. It made her feel like not everyone was out to get her. Before she knew what she was doing she was smiling back. _She’s blind. She can’t see you smiling._ She groaned and continued to walk with Yue who looked at her as if to ask what was wrong. She shook her head and took one more quick glance in their direction. They were both staring at her now which should have made her uncomfortable but it didn’t.

______________________________________________________________________________

The pool was outdoors and huge. Twelves lanes available to just swim in, a diving well that was 15 feet deep, and an open area that was called a leisure pool for the contestants to just relax in. Off to the side was another small pool with steam coming off the top of the water. Some of the Fire Nation teens were chatting in there as they walked in. Katara wanted to head to the lap lanes and just swim. The water was deep there and begged for her attention. She untwisted her towel from around her and placed it on one of the chairs. Yue followed suit and walked over to the leisure pool. Her swimsuit was one piece but had the same low scoop neckline that was mirrored in the back exposing so much skin. Katara kicked off her sandals and watched as all of the Water Tribe boys gawked at them. Sokka cleared his throat and nodded to Yue. “Well, your highness fancy a swim?” Katara watched as Yue blushed and joined him in the water where they leisurely floated in the shallow water. Hahn shook off his tunic and joined them quickly making both of them frown at the sudden third party.

“Wanna race?” Kai asked her as the benders made their way to the lap lanes.

“Sure.” Enzo took his place at the end of the lap lanes and counted down from three. When they heard him say go they dove into the cool water and started to kick. Neither one used their bending as they pushed forward through the water with their arms. She made it to the end of the lane first and flipped under the water kicking off the wall. With her feet together and her hands together making her as streamlined as possible, she kept her lead with five powerful dolphin kicks before breaking the surface of the water. When she made it back to the end of the lane that Enzo was at she stopped and popped up seeing Enzo calling out her name as the winner. Kai was out of breath when he popped up beside her.

“How do you move so fast in the water without your bending? I was tempted to use mine just make it a fair fight.” Kai complained and Katara shook her head giggling.

“I’ve always been a better a swimmer than you. Better stamina. Also, waxing has its benefits.” She teased dove back under the water creating an air bubble around her as she swam around the lap lanes not bothering to come up for air. Kai joined her at the bottom of the pool poking her air bubble and causing her to hold her breath. They both started to move the water together and created two water spouts that lifted them from the bottom of the pool. She laughed loudly as they looked over at the other contestants at the pool. A few of the Air Nomads had made their way and were playing chicken in the leisure pool talking to Sokka and Yue while a few of the Earth Kingdom contestants had joined the Fire Nation teens in the steaming pool. All eyes were on Kai and Katara as they fell back to the pool and created a wave to ride down the lap lane to the leisure pool. The duo landed with a plop into the shallow water near the airbenders.

“That was amazing! If you can do that in a pool...man what can you do with the ocean?” One of the airbenders asked them his gray eyes shimmering with excitement and curiosity.

“Honestly, it’s all her. She could probably bend the entire ocean to her will if she wanted too.” Kai said elbowing Katara and making her blush. “Kai.” He offered his hand to the young airbender who eagerly took it.

“Aang. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Are you from the North or South?” He asked them both. His smile was crooked and so adorably endearing.  
“We’re from the South. I’m Katara.” She offered her hand but instead, he bowed to her and his smile became laced with sadness.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Princess Katara.” Aang looked back at Sokka a little annoyed but her bother just shrugged. “I take it that’s your brother then. You two don’t seem to care about your titles.” The airbender observed as the three of them floated in the shallows.

“No, we don’t. We’re the chief’s children but we’ve never looked at ourselves as royalty. In the South, everyone has to help out for the tribe to survive. Sokka and I make it a point to do our fair share every day.” Katara explained as Aang nodded along. They made it to the edge of the pool where they both hopped out and sat enjoying the sun on their bare skin. Kai had joined the others in their game of chicken hoisting one of the female airbenders onto his shoulders. He looked over at Katara and Aang making sure she was okay before turning his attention to the task at hand.

“So it’s true. Your brother and that boy are here as what? Bodyguards?” Aang asked laughing a little as he watched the group play in the water.

“Sokka volunteered to watch over me. I guess the three make waterbenders left in the tribe opted to watch over me as well.” Katara sighed and watched her friend and her brother joking and playing with the other contestants. “I wish they hadn’t though. I don’t know if I could live with myself if anything happened to them. To Sokka… He’s my… it’s going to sound so weird but my everything. I love him so much. I don’t think anyone is as lucky as me in the sibling department. We argue and get on each other’s nerves but at the end of the day, we’ll always have each other’s backs. Sorry, I shouldn’t be dumping all of that on you. I mean your the competition...” She felt Aang wipe a stray tear from her cheek and reach for her hand. Nothing was romantic about the gesture. She squeezed his hand and they sat there watching their friends.

“I wish we weren’t meeting this way. I think you and I could be really good friends. And your brother well he’s funny and strange…” Aang finally said. Their eyes met and they both started to laugh.

Their laughter caused one of the Earth Kingdom boys to look their way. He stared at the girl in the blue bikini, taking in her curves and how her hair fell into perfect waves down her back even though it was pulled back. He wondered if her skin felt as smooth as it looked. He was pulled from his thoughts when she stood with the airbender who pulled her into his arms and created a ball of spiraling air underneath them. “AANG!” He watched as she clutched his shoulders while he flew them over the deep end of the pool. “NO! NO! NO!” She screamed as he released the air and they fell into the water. When they came up she was still holding onto him and he was laughing happily as she spit out water. They had just met but she seemed very comfortable where she was. It made his blood boil.

“Water Tribe girls have always been known for their beauty but she’s probably the prettiest one I’ve ever seen too.” A voice came from behind him. It was one of the firebenders. He looked as arrogant as he sounded. He huffed in response and continued to watch as the airbender lifted her onto his shoulders as they joined in on the game.

______________________________________________________________________________

He sat locked in his bedroom trying to find a way out. How could this happen to him? He had done everything asked of him, trained harder than anyone else, and tried to stay out of affairs that had nothing to do with him. Yet, here he was alone in his bedroom, under heavy guard, with only servants coming in and out to bring him food. He hadn’t heard from his sister or father since he made his declaration about the change in the games. He tried not to think too hard about his father’s next declaration but with no one else to talk to and nowhere to go, it was impossible not to.

_Right after the broadcast had ended and he was back in the privacy of the palace he was taken by the guards. He fought using every skill that had been drilled into his brain. He looked to see his sister’s sinister smirk and his father’s disapproving gaze. What was he missing?_

_“Take him to his room and keep him there I will speak to him soon.” He struggled against the hold the guards had on him until he finally gave in. They weren’t going to let him go and he had nowhere to run too. He had no ability to escape because everyone knew his face. He had been televised enough as a child that no matter where he went someone would recognize him._

_Once back in his room he made way to his windows which had been covered by sheets of wood to block out the sun. He felt his inner fire dim as fear settled in. No sun meant no fire. He waited and waited and waited until finally after a day his father graced him with his presence._

_“Son, you disrespected my choice and questioned my motives because of our choice I have found a solution that will teach you respect and restore your honor and claim to the throne.” Ozai was so calm when he spoke that the goosebumps on Zuko’s arms rose. “You will be the final contestant from the Fire Nation. You will join your friends in the arena and win. When you win you will be restored as the heir apparent once again. You wi-”_

_“You can’t do this! You are disgracing great grandfather’s legacy by doing this!” Zuko yelled rising to his feet and crossing the room to face his father. “You’re the one with no honor! The treaty has worked for one hundred years. The minute grandfather dies you blow up one hundred years of peace and prosperity overnight. Do you really believe that the other world leaders are going to be okay with this? Do you truly believe that they won’t rebel once more? You’ve taken their children and now you are asking me to kill them. So that I can rule over an Empire that may very well fall apart.” He finished staring down his father. Golden gazes locked in a silent war._

_“You will win but if you don’t it won’t be a loss for the Empire. I still have Azula.” His father finished showing no emotion. He started to walk towards the door but stopped beside Zuko placing a hand on his shoulder. “Do not fail me again, Zuko.” And with that Zuko was left in his darkened room._

Now, he watched the selections to see who his competition was. The prince and princesses from the Water Tribes, volunteers from the Earth Kingdoms along with several noblemen sons and daughters, and one was blind, and one the Air Nomads elder’s surrogate son was chosen as well, along with Chan, Mai, and Ty Lee. His hands caught his face as he watched each selection process. Some of the contestants handled themselves with the grace and poise they were raised to have, while others shook with fear.

The selection that caught his attention was from the Southern Water Tribe. He remembered that the chief’s children had been caught trying to flee to the swamp. His uncle had explained that she was the last female waterbender of her tribe and it was a desperate attempt to keep her alive. She was going to be selected regardless of his father’s choice to force royals and noble children into the selection. She stood proud and tall until a boy volunteered and joined her on stage. She looked terrified, angry, and shocked. The other waterbender had to keep her from jumping off the stage. Then it was announced that they were siblings. He realized why he had been so drawn to that selection. He was jealous. Jealous that his sister would never react like to him being put into danger, jealous that his sister would never appreciate him as much as this girl appreciated her brother, jealous that his people would never lay down their lives to protect his out of choice. This girl had an endless amount of love, joy, affection, and respect in her life and all of it was being ripped away from her. On top of everything, she was beautiful and the whole of the Fire Nation could not stop talking about her. They called her elegant, graceful, stunning, and a marvel. How could someone like her come from the South? Her brother and the waterbender were just as talked about. Handsome, brave, fearless. None of the other contestants were being talked about like the Southern Water tribe teens were. He shut off his television and threw himself back into his bed waiting for the royal seamstress to come to and prepare him for the gala tomorrow night.

______________________________________________________________________________

“You, my dear are the talk of the town. Of the world.” Hama stated as Katara sat down across from her in a fresh tunic and leggings. The undergarments that they wore in the Fire Nation were strange but far more comfortable than her traditional wrappings. She shifted in her seat as Hama set out two teacups and an ornate teapot. “I had this made when I won. Do you not remember it? We use to drink from it when I came to visit you.” Hama said and Katara smiled remembering those visits as less than warm and friendly. “Have you continued to practice?” Katara nodded and finally met the old woman’s icy gaze.

“I can do it without the full moon now and I know I’ll have to use it in the arena…” She swallowed some tea trying to think about the blood coursing through the old woman and how easy it was to manipulate it.

“Good. Only show that gift when necessary. Do not let any of the contestants know you can do it or they will be more cautious around you. You will win by looking as though you are just an elegant princess and strong bender. The world already knows that Mater Pakku trained you but they do not know the extent of your abilities. You’ll give them quite a show this year.” Hama patted her knee and took a sip from her own cup.

Katara took several deep breaths and tried not to think too much about her future. Hama was right though. Her bloodbending would give the world quite a show. It would make her look like a monster. The Firelord would probably have her killed either way because of her gift.


	7. Chapter 6

After a day spent by the pool and meeting some of the other contestants, the Water Tribe teens awoke to a large group of well-manicured adults sitting impatiently in their sitting room. Katara yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes to find a set of golden eyes roaming over her body. She stopped, looked around the room, and felt a blush creeping up the back of her neck. They were going to spend the day getting made up for the gala. Sokka walked straight into her back and grumbled something about how she should get the hell out of the way when he too noticed the group staring at them. Some of the adults were even taking notes.

“Go and enjoy your breakfast for now children! We’ll take you to where you need to go after!” One of the adults smiled brightly clapping her hands. She looked far too excited for Katara’s liking. She could only imagine what these people had in store for her. Yesterday, when they returned from the pool all of them were subjected to getting measured. She could only imagine what they were going to dress her in. She had seen what they had put past contestants from the Water Tribes in before and they were either boring or ended up looking like one of the animals they hunted. She hoped she wouldn’t have to wear any furs that evening. Summer in the Fire Nation meant that it always hot even at night.

Sokka and Katara walked over to the table joining Kai, Yue, and Calista. “Where is everyone else?” Katara asked as she served herself some eggs, sliced meat, mixed fruits, and a bread roll with cheese. She took her place beside her brother whose plate was stacked with food. _Where does he put it all?_ She thought as she watched him eat. She locked eyes with Yue who grinned and shook her head.

“They’re still sleeping. Camilla was exhausted after the pool yesterday. She and that airbender. Gosh, what was his name? I think Kenji? They really hit it off and might have overexerted themselves.” Yue explained as she delicately ate her food. Katara kicked her brother under the table in a bid to get him to slow down. He looked at her with food in his mouth before looking around at everyone else and watching how they ate. Yue used her napkin to hide her giggle causing Sokka to blush a deep shade of red.

“Aang seemed really nice too.” Katara said smiling as her tea was poured for her. She thanked the young servant and took a sip. Sokka nudged her and waggled his eyebrows making Katara and Yue laugh. Kai grunted disapprovingly and shook his head at the prince’s antics.

“You two did seem pretty comfortable together and he can fly. Does he have one of those giant flying bison things?” Sokka asked and Katara thought back to the day before. She tried to remember if he had mentioned having one.

“I think so. I think he said his name was Appa? What I wouldn’t give for the chance to ride one of those.” Katara sighed as she started to picture herself on the back of a sky bison flying through the clouds. Her daydream was disrupted by Hahn and Enzo’s booming laughter. Camilla walked in behind them grumbling about how it was too early to be up and rubbing her eyes. The poor thing looked exhausted and now she was going to be up all day and most of the night. She watched as Camilla went and sat between Hahn and Yue resting her head on Yue’s shoulder. “Did you not sleep much Cam?” Katara asked her as Yue made up a plate for her and rubbed her back.

“Kenji showed me his glider-” Enzo and Sokka started to snicker as they kept their eyes on their plates. “He was showing me how he flies with it! You two are-are- so gross!” Camilla told them blushing as she slowly ate her food.

Katara and the other girls at the table glared at Enzo and Sokka effectively stopping their laughter. Cam ate quietly while the rest of the table discussed what the gala would be like that evening. When everyone was finished eating they washed up and joined the adults in the living room. There were six adults all wearing fine silks and fancy jewelry. They smelled like they had been dipped in a bath of perfumes and colognes and their hair was shined so brightly it was almost blinding.

“Hello, contestants. We are your styling team for tonight’s gala. We will prep you, do your hair, girls your makeup, and dress you. I am the lead designer, my name is Song. Prepping for the gala takes longer for the girls than the boys but dressing will take around the same amount of time for everyone. We have laid out your dresses and suits in your rooms. I know that usually, contestants wear clothing from their home countries. My team and I wanted to make sure you stood out tonight. Especially our princesses. I’ve never been given the pleasure to dress someone so important before so you’re dresses are more extravagant then originally planned. Gentlemen, we wanted to show the world just how handsome you are so I designed some suits that will show off your builds.” Song continued to explain how the rest of the day would go. It was a strict schedule with only a few breaks for food, snacks, and waiting time between the girls getting their hair and makeup done. “Oh! We also need to pair all of you off! Do you care who you walk in with? I was hoping to make it easy and just do-”

“I would like to walk in with Sokka. Prince and Princess of the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. It will make a statement.” Yue and Sokka shared a look that had Enzo holding Hahn back.

“I think that could work quite nicely.” Song smiled warmly at the two and made one of her team members make a note of this arrangement. “Princess Katara did you have someone, in particular, you wanted to walk in with?” Katara could hear Hahn calling her name but the absolute last person she wanted to be tied down to was him.

“Kai, please.” Katara answered looking over at her friend who nodded in agreement. Enzo volunteered to walk in with Camilla and smiled warmly at the young girl. Hahn would walk in with Calista. Neither one was particularly happy with the arrangement but it was settled.

“Wonderful! We will take the ladies now then. Since you all have such thick, beautiful hair we wanted to get you into the spa early so we that didn’t have to rush you later.” Song waved to the girls and ushered them out the door. One of the male members of her team began talking with the boys about what their day would like as the girls walked down the long hallway to the main atrium. The girls made their way to the spa in their nightgowns and robes and were greeted by an excited group of women ready to pamper them for the day.

They were sent to change into just simple silk robes and then ushered into different parts of the spa. Katara and Yue were sent the baths first. The room was large and filled with steam. Their hair was pulled into high messy buns as they stripped and stepped into the sweet, smelling water. The water was the perfect temperature and it helped her relax into the water. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the towel that was folded up like a little pillow. Yue and Katara were allowed to bathe alone. They were given rose-scented soaps and small wash towels to wash with.

“So Sokka? Really?” Katara asked as she bent the water around her body collecting the soap.

“You have a wonderful brother,” Yue answered blushing as she continued washing, “and he’s a far better option than Hahn.” Katara snorted and stepped out of the bath as the water began to cool. She bent the water around Yue to speed up her bath.

“He is a far better option than Hahn. Poor Calista…” Katara and Yue wrapped themselves back in their robes and made their way to their full-body exfoliation next. They made idle chit chat throughout the day. After their full-body exfoliation with an array of sea salts, they received massages. Their skin glowed, slightly sun-kissed from their day spent at the pool. Afterward, they were given facials that made their skin glow and look completely poreless. The bags under Katara’s eyes were long gone and instead, her natural blush was present on the apples of her cheeks. Next, they had their hair shampooed, conditioned, and brushed. Special hair oil was placed in her hair making it shiny and smoother than she had seen it before. It cascaded in waves down her back while another woman painted her fingernails and another painted her toes in a matching shade of opal.

All-day the girls were shuffled around throughout the spa before finally being sent back to their quarters for a late lunch. When they arrived the boys were taken to the spa next. After the girls were finished eating they were allowed to clean their mouth with a special paste that tasted of mint. Katara and Yue were being saved for last so they had time to relax in their rooms. It gave Katara the chance to see her dress. She walked over to the garment cover and took it off. It wasn’t just blue like she had figured. It was every color you would find when the waves crash against each other or the shore. The top was constructed with a sheer fabric, different shades of blue iridescent beads that created a pattern of waves splashing across her chest and waist. The beading covered her breasts and flowed down to the light blue flowing fabric of the skirt. The beading did not cover all of the skin on her shoulders, top of her chest, or waist though. Her skin could peak through the sheer fabric and would create the look that the waves covered her skin. The skirt flowed to her feet in the different shades of light blue mimicking the color of waves, and while it was not completely sheer she knew her legs would be seen that night. A special pair of undergarments were made especially for the dress so that it would all match. The dress was simply stunning and she was more than excited to wear it. The shoes, on the other hand, looked like something out of a nightmare. She decided it would be best to try them on and practiced walking in them now so she wouldn’t fall later.

Katara walked around their quarters in her heels trying to get used to the slight change in height and the unsteady feeling she had with each step. “Princess Katara! You shouldn’t be wearing those just yet!” One of the members of her styling team helped her walk back to her room and removed the heels from her feet.

“I’m sorry I’ve never worn shoes like those before I just thought I should practice in them first. I don’t want to fall or trip tonight.” She apologized and the woman sighed and smiled up at her.

“Let’s get your hair and makeup done. The carriages will be arriving to take all of you to the palace soon.” And with that Katara was ushered into her bathroom where the girl began playing with her hair. They decided it needed to be put up. They braided her hair in two thick braids, pulled them back, tucked them into each other, and left a few tendrils of hair out and curled to frame her face. They sprinkled some white and silver glitter into her hair and placed small white pearls from the southern seas into her hair. Her makeup was kept light and only accented her already exotic features. Shades of brown in both matte and shimmer covered her eyes, black kohl-lined the top of her eyes making her already thick lashes look thicker, a black tar was brushed onto her lashes extending them even further, a mauve color blush was applied to her cheeks lightly, and finally, a lipstick that almost matched her natural lip shade was applied.

Katara finally got to look at herself in the mirror and was shocked by what she saw. She looked like the princess everyone in the capital was expecting her to be. She hastily put on her mother’s necklace before standing and moving back into her bedroom to get dressed. The dress was light and airy, it flowed like waves with every step she took. She slipped into the heels once more and was finally turned to look into the mirror.

“I look like the ocean…” She said as she swayed in her dress. The woman who helped her get ready beamed when she saw just how happy the princess looked.

“Well, you deserve nothing less princess.” Katara smiled back at the woman through the mirror before hearing a knock on the door. “Ah, I believe that’s your escort.” Katara slowly walked over to the door to see Kai standing on the other side. He looked dashing in his dark blue, tailored suit. It displayed his broad shoulders, narrow waist, long legs, and muscular frame. They both finally made eye contact and tried to find words to say to the other.

“You look amazing Katara.” Kai finally managed to get out and offered his arm to her.

“Wait! One last thing!” Her stylist walked over to her and spritzed a little perfume on her neck and in her hair. “Waterlillies. Everyone else will smell like roses or firelilies.” She told her and nudged her out the door. She took Kai’s arm and held onto him tightly.

“I can’t walk in these shoes, so I expect you to make sure I don’t fall.” Katara whispered to him which caused him to snort under his breath.

“I’ve got your back, princess.” She nudged him as he teased her with her title and entered the living room where everyone else was already awaiting them. All of the boys were in tailored suits. Sokka’s suit was the same light blue as her own and the hems were detailed with a similar wave design. Yue wore a dark blue floor-length, fitted dress with long billowing sleeves, no back, and tribal designs were beaded along the front of her dress. Her white hair was pulled into one low bun and with beads laced through, glimmering against her white hair.

Enzo and Hahn wore suits similar to Kai’s, while Calista wore a knee-length baby blue dress that hugged her chest and waist. Along the hem of her dress was beaded koi fish that looked like they were swimming. Camilla dress showcased her youth and she beamed as she spun around happily. Her dress was also knee-length but the material of her skirt was similar to Katara’s. The entire dress was dip-dyed to go from dark blue to white at the bottom. It had a scoop neckline and cap sleeves. Her hair was loose and wavy. She wore almost no makeup but enough to make her feel like the rest of the girls. Enzo watched her and twirled her around to make her dress fly up as she wanted it to.

“It’s time! Let’s get you all to the carriages.” Song clapped her hands watching as Yue and Sokka led the way followed by Kai and Katara, Enzo and Camilla, and Hahn and Calista.

______________________________________________________________________________

Everyone arrived at the ball in the order of the selections. First, the Fire Nation, next the Earth Kingdom, followed by the Air Nation, and last to arrive were the Water Tribes. Calista and Hahn exited first and Camilla and Enzo followed behind them. Sokka helped Yue out of the carriage and led her to the gardens. Cameras followed them and panned over their attire. Last to arrive were Kai and Katara. He stepped out of the carriage and held his hand out to her. She grasped it tightly and they walked slowly to the gardens as citizens of the fire nation fawned over her dress. She smiled politely and held onto Kai for dear life.

“You’re squeezing too hard,” Kai whispered and Katara loosened her grip trying to stay steady in the heels.

“These shoes are impossible to walk in.” She snapped and groaned wrapping an around her waist and pulling her close.

“If your brother catches us like this I’m dead.” He whispered to her but she was grateful for the support. She curled her fingers around his to make it look like he wasn’t holding her up.

“That’s an awful joke to make at this time Kai.” She looked up at him and a camera panned over the two of them. Around them, the citizens who were invited to the gala cooed over their sweet embrace and how lovely looked together. They nodded and smiled at the strangers who could be potential sponsors while in the arena.

The walked up to the other contestants and chatted idly until a hush fell over the crowd. Katara looked up and saw Fire Lord Ozai looking down at her and the other contestants with a satisfied smirk. His daughter looked beautiful in a fitted red column dress with a high collared neck. Her hair pulled back into a Fire Nation top knot and her crown settled into safely into it. His son was nowhere to be found though.

“Thank you all for joining my family and the contestants tonight! We will celebrate these brave, young warriors this evening and send them off with all of our blessings.” Ozai spoke into a microphone and the crowd cheered while the contestants looked on with little to no excitement.

“They’re here to celebrate our deaths and they’re cheering about it!” Katara sounded horrified and the words came out louder than she had intended. Kai squeezed her waist and brought her closer to him.

“Talk any louder and we won’t make it to the games.” She shivered and nodded her head staying close to him. He rubbed her side and looked around them. Two of the Earth Kingdom boys were looking over at them, along with Aang who waved, and a Fire Nation boy. He kept his arm protectively around her waist and moved to shield her from their gaze. Katara noticed his stance change and his grip around tighten slightly. She wanted to look away to see what changed Kai’s demeanor but the Fire Lord was about to announce the final contestant.

“I know you have all been eagerly awaiting the name of the final contestant. I have brought him here tonight. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation!” The roar of the crowd was deafening. Katara watched as the Prince stood regally by his father’s side in a maroon suit instead of the robes that she had seen him wear during past television announcements. His hair pulled back into a top knot without his crown. “My son volunteered for this year’s games. He spoke of the honor he wanted to bring our great nation and our family.” Ozai clapped his son on the shoulder and his sister kissed his cheek. The prince looked fierce and angry like he was ready for the games. Maybe he had really volunteered. This sure was the way to make an entrance. “Now friends, citizens, and contestants enjoy your evening! Interviews will begin soon!” And with that, the music started and the mingling began.

“How about a dance?” Kai looked over at the dance floor starting to fill with people. It would mean she wouldn’t have to speak to anyone just yet. She looked up at her escort and nodded her head letting him lead them to the dance floor.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko made his way off the stage. His eyes followed the Water Tribe princess as one of the warriors that came with her ushered her to the dance floor. Her dress hugged every curve and displayed her glowing skin. He watched as she vanished in the crowd and was collected by Mai and Ty Lee. They each took an arm and dragged him off to the side of the party away from everyone else.

“ZUKO! Why on earth would you volunteer?! You’re the heir, next in line to the throne! If you- if-” Ty Lee’s voice quivered at the thought of her friends dying in and the thought of Azula becoming the next Fire Lord.

“What Ty Lee is trying to say is that this is by far the dumbest thing you’ve ever done. And you are known for doing incredibly dumb things.” Mai finished for her friend and looked sternly up at her ex.

“I didn’t volunteer. I tried to convince my father to protect you two but he wouldn’t hear it. He said that I once again was showing disrespect and that I would learn it this time. He told me this was the way I would learn and earn my title back.” He explained putting his hands in his pockets and scowling at everyone who turned in their direction.

“You’re here because of us?” Mai and Ty Lee asked in unison and he nodded grimly. “Zuko you didn’t-” He held up his hand and shook his head.

“Of course I did Mai. We’re still friends.” He looked around and saw the glasses of red wine being handed out. “I need a drink. Try to enjoy the party at least.” He walked off and grabbed a glass as he made his way to the dance floor. He saw here again. Her dress twirling around her as the Water Tribe boy spun her around and pulled her back into his arms. Her smile was contagious as she held onto his shoulders. The duo was putting on quite the show for the crowd. A number of the male contestant had also come to watch. An airbender stepped out of the crowd as the music ended and tapped her shoulder.

“May I have the next dance?” He asked holding his hand out to her. She looked to the boy she was dancing as if asking for permission. No, like she was telling him that she would be fine.

“I’d love too.” The next song started and they moved in sync whispering to each other while holding each other. He whispered something to her that made her look at him questioningly before they started to lift off the ground. Her smile grew as they floated above the crowd laughing like two children.


	8. Chapter 7

“Aang, this is amazing!” Katara clutched his shoulders and laughed as he moved them through the air. She felt them land and began dancing again. She felt like her feet never touched the ground. He kept her steady as they twirled through the air causing everyone on the dance floor to watch them. She didn’t care, though. She felt so light, free, and happy. When the song ended, she was out of breath and very dizzy. “What I wouldn’t give to be an airbender.” She told him and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How about we get something to drink?” He asked and offered her his arm. She happily took it and walked with him off the dance floor.

“You made me a better dancer. Just ask Kai, I have two left feet most days.” She joked as he brought them over two glasses of red wine. She took a sip, choosing to drink slowly.

“You could’ve fooled me!” Aang said as they walked along the perimeter of the gala avoided the guests. “By the way, I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier, but you look beautiful tonight, Katara.” He was blushing, and she knew she was too.

“Thank you, Aang, you look very nice too. Monk robes, correct?” She asked him as she looked over the one-shoulder robes that showed a bit of his chest and lean arms.

“Yeah, but these are far fancier than the ones I usually wear. I didn’t think they would let me wear my robes. I thought for sure I’d end up in a suit like the others.” He said and motioned to the crowd.

“Their suites are nice but very uniform.” Katara and Aang laughed lightly into their wine glasses before watching as two women joined them.

“Hey Toph! Is this your mentor?” Aang asked, bowing to the older woman. The two women smiled and bowed deeply in return.

“Hey Twinkletoes, and this must be the infamous Princess Katara. You two put on a show for the people tonight. Everyone wants to dance with the princess now.” Toph said, taking a step closer to them. Katara watched as the young girl seemed to know exactly where they were without her mentor’s help. “This is my mentor Jun. Non-bender, badass, extraordinaire.” Toph introduced her mentor and took Katara’s wine glass from her hand.

“Hey! How did you know where I was or where my glass was?” Katara’s voice squeaked as she watched Toph move quickly from one spot to another.

“I may be blind, but I can see everything.” Toph pointed to her bare feet and stomped them. “You’re an incredibly sarcastic brother hasn’t left the other princesses side. They are over there, talking with possible sponsors. Your bodyguard is eating with what I’m assuming is your other bodyguard, the buff waterbenders. And the fire prince is trying to eavesdrop on this conversation. It’s probably whatever your wearing. Everyone, man, and even a few women who look at you can’t help but stare. I feel their hearts racing. It’s hilarious.” Toph was fighting back a fit of laughter. Katara looked up seeing Kai and Enzo eating by the table, Sokka and Yue were speaking with Fire Nation noblemen and women, and the prince was storming off back towards the dance floor.

“That is… wow. How do you do that?” Katara asked her crossing her arms over her chest as Toph finished off her wine.

“I learned from the badger moles years ago. I came over here to steal Twinkletoes from you for a dance. If you don’t mind sharing him.” Toph handed her back her now empty wine glass and reached Aang. Aang blushed and waved goodbye to Katara as Toph dragged him back to the dancefloor. Katara waved goodbye to Jun, Toph, and Aang before wandering over to get herself some water.

She knew that she really should go back to Kai, but she was enjoying the quiet time. She said hello to noblemen and women and their children and made polite small talk when they insisted. She shared what her life is like in the South Pole is like, shared stories about her family, and tried to be as polite and respectful as possible. Like Toph had said everyone she met complimented her dress and seemed to enjoy her company. After several attempts to get a glass of water, she caved and just grabbed another glass of wine. She began to walk along the edge of the party, looking over the flowers as some began to bloom under the moonlight.

She squatted down in the grass, sniffing one of the waterlilies as it bloomed and watched as more open up.

“They’re not as beautiful as you.” A voice behind her said it picked one of the lilies. She followed the flower and stood facing a tall boy with shaggy hair and a sinister smirk. She looked around for Kai or Sokka to see if they were close enough to excuse herself easily. “Here,” He tucked the short stem behind her ear and let his fingertips trail along her cheek and jaw. She shivered uncomfortably under his unwavering gaze and unsolicited touch. “I’m Jet.” He took her hand and pulled her closer to him, kissing the back of her hand. “Another dance is going to start soon. Would you honor me with one?” He asked, still gripping her hand.

“That is very kind of you to say and ask.” She said as she tried to take her hand back. “But I should be getting back to my brother and friends. Maybe later in the evening.” She offered as she tried to take a step back and to retrieve her hand.

“One dance princess. You seemed to enjoy dancing with those other guys, and Earth Kingdom men are far better dancers.” Jet started to pull her close again before he felt a warm hand come down on his shoulder.

“The princess said no.” A raspy voice drew both their attention up. Katara took her hand back and stepped away from Jet and Prince Zuko. She swallowed as she took the waterlily out from behind her ear and discreetly tossed it behind her. “And seeing as you are well below her station, you will listen and obey whatever she says.” He finished, and Jet ripped himself free from Zuko’s grip looking between the two of them.

“He’s right, Jet. I do not wish to dance with you tonight, especially after you attempted to manhandle me.” Katara reached for her necklace and gently rubbed the smooth stone. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “But Prince Zuko, I’d love the chance to dance with someone fitting of my _station_.” She purred and fluttered her lashes at him. She wanted to drive the point home to Jet. He would not be touching her, dancing with her, or speaking to her again that evening, even if that meant dancing with a firebender.

“I would hate to disappoint a princess.” He held out his arm, and she steadied herself before taking his arm. He placed his hand on top of hers, and they both walked off, leaving Jet fuming behind them.

“Thank you, Prince Zuko. We don’t have to dance; I just needed to get away from him…” Katara said to him as she put down her wine glass and continued to walk with him towards the dance floor.

“I think it would be better if you for you to be occupied for a few more minutes. I wouldn’t want Jet coming back while you were alone again.” The music slowed as Zuko pulled her flush against him. She gasped and let her hand fall into his, and the other rested on his shoulder. She looked up at him, her large cerulean eyes locking onto his molten golden gaze. She took in his chiseled jaw, high cheekbones, and the large scar that covered half his face. She wanted to reach up and touch it but fought the urge. It would be rude and an invasion of his space, even if he was currently invading hers. She found that she didn’t entirely mind. She could feel his shoulder muscle flex under her hand. He started to move, and she found it was easy to follow his steps. They held each other’s gaze for the entire dance. His hand never strayed from her waist; he kept her close to him. Her hand drifted from his shoulder to his bicep, eager to see if he reacted to her touch. She smiled when she felt the muscle under her hand flex. They seemed to move together without any effort until he let her go for a spin, and she almost fell at the loss of contact. His reflexives were quick, and he caught her, bringing her back up against his chest, their faces inches apart.

“Thank you.” She bit her lower lip as he stood back up with her still in his arms. They stood still as Katara steadied herself. She rested her hands on his chest and looked away from him, blushing under his intense gaze. She could feel his heart pounding against her hands and knew hers was doing the same. She could hear it as it drowned out the end of the song. They both stood stock still until she heard her brother’s voice coming up from behind her.

“Kat! Hey, what’s going on here?” He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder and started to pull her away from Zuko.

“I asked Prince Zuko to dance, and he accepted,” Katara answered quickly, wanting to skip over the Jet situation. She looked back up to Zuko, who stood tall and cleared his throat.

“Thank you for the dance, Princess Katara. Have a wonderful rest of your evening.” He backed away from the siblings and left Katara for a loss of words.

“I need water.” She blurted out and took her brother’s hand, keeping him close since her savior had left her alone.

When they were at the bar, she asked for a glass of water, and Sokka started to question her.

“Why would you ask him of all people to dance, Kat?” He questioned her in a hushed tone shaking his head.

“Because one of the Earth Kingdom boys cornered me by the flower beds and Zuko got him to leave me alone. And don’t go yelling at Kai about leaving me alone. He should be able to enjoy the gala too. He does not need to be my shadow.” She whispered to him shaking her head. She downed her glass of water and asked for another. “Spirits, when are these interviews going to happen?” She questioned as she finished another glass of water and walked away from the bar with Sokka staying close to her side.

“Fine, Kai doesn’t have to shadow you, but you need to stay close to us or at least me the rest of the night.” He stated and walked her over to Kai and Enzo. She rolled her eyes and looked up at her brother, who was looking for Yue. She had wandered off with Hahn while Katara was dancing with Zuko. Kai stepped up beside her and looked down at her raising an eyebrow. She waved him off and tried to plaster a sweet smile on her face for the rest of the evening. She never strayed too far from her “bodyguards” again, but she found herself looking over her shoulder and slyly meeting Zuko’s gaze.

______________________________________________________________________________

He could still smell her as he back away from her and her brother. He could still feel the dip of her waist and her toned frame pressed against his chest. Watching that Earth Kingdom boy push himself on her made his blood boil. He really shouldn’t have intervened, but watching her struggle in his grasp and looking for an exit forced his hand. Now all he could do was watch as her brother, and the other two water benders created a shield around her. He would catch her looking for him now and then, but he fought the urge to go back to her and have an actual conversation with her.

“The waterbender Zuko? Really?” Mai’s monotone voice came from behind him. He growled and spun to see her bored gaze looking him over. “She does look incredible tonight. Obliviously her stylist was excited.” She walked over to the railing he was leaning against and looked down at the crowd finding the princess right away.

“That guy over there. He was forcing her into a dance she had no desire to participate in.” Zuko’s voice stayed leveled as he explained to Mai why he had such a sudden interest in the water tribe princess.

“Oh, Jet. He is a piece of work. Yesterday a bunch of were out at the pool. Chan and Jet were staring at her yesterday too. Chan had the nerve to say that Water Tribe girls were the prettiest girls in the world.” Mai looked up at him and took a long drink from her wine glass. “Remember, only one person can win Zuko, and now it has to be you. Azula can’t be Ozai’s heir. She will start a war just because she can…” Zuko finished his wine and nodded his head in agreement. Still, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the stunning, kind, clumsy waterbender.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sokka made sure that Kai wouldn’t leave Katara’s side before he walked off to get another drink. Yue was tucked safely at Hahn’s side, chatting with one of the Earth Kingdom girls named Suki. As he made his way to the bar, he noticed the boy that Zuko had “rescued” his sister from speaking with another boy who didn’t talk just nodded along.

He stood behind the boy named Jet and listened in on the conversation.

“That fucking firebender just swooped in and took her Longshot.” Jet slammed his glass on the bar top and nodded to the bartender for more. “And she flirted with him. You should’ve heard the way she said his name. I’m going to have to have a word with the boss. I will not be cock blocked by that fucking prince.” Jet was furious, swearing, and throwing his hands in the air as he spoke. Sokka smirked, shaking his head. Only his sitter could get a man this riled up over a dance.

Longshot nudged Jet and pointed behind him at Sokka. Sokka grabbed his two glasses of wine and nodded to the men beside him as he started to walk back to his friends.

“Hey, wait!” Jet ran up beside him and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Your Prince Sokka, right?” Jet asked, throwing back the rest of his drink.

“I am, and no, I will not help you get with my sister. As far as you’re concerned, she’s off-limits.” Sokka started, shrugging off Jet's hand. Jet scowled and but attempted to be friendly by lightly punching Sokka's arm.

“Oh, come on, man. I’m sure you’re working any angle to score with the Northern princess. And wouldn’t you want your sister with a safe, committed, non-bender instead of a firebender?” Jet asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sokka almost started to laugh but shook his head, grinning to himself. “The only reason Prince Zuko came to her defense tonight is that she doesn’t want to get in trouble for bending aggressively at a contestant before we head into training. If I were you, I would steer clear of her. She tends to hold a grudge, and the word most used around our tribe to describe her is lethal. Not deadly or strong, lethal. So if you want to make it to the arena, back off my sister.” Sokka walked off, smirking smugly.

“What did you do?” Katara asked when he arrived back at their group.

“I don’t think that Jet guy will be giving you any more problems.” That was all he would say. Katara rolled her eyes and listened as Ozai’s voice came through the speakers.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the interviews! Contestants, please come to the back of the stage to be organized and seated for your interview.” Katara thought back to what Hama had the night before. She was to act like the prom and proper princess everyone believed she was. The dress made her stand out, her bending abilities would further impress the crowd, but she couldn’t act the fireball she was at home. She shook off her nerves and walked with Kai to the back of the stage. His arm protectively around her keeping her close. Kai was more alert now that she had to explain why Zuko had to step in during the Jet encounter. His arm stayed firmly around her waist, and he glared at any of the male contestants who dared to look her way. The only other male contestants allowed near her were her brother, Enzo, and Aang. She was annoyed by the sudden need to keep others away like he was marking his territory, but it had kept Jet away from her, and her feet were killing her. She leaned into his side, waiting to be seated, hoping they wouldn’t get more than two or three questions. There were so many of them there, and it was already late.

“Hey, little pup, you’ve got to stay awake,” Katara whispered as Camilla leaned back against her and Kai and tried to keep her eyes open. She groaned and turned to look up at her. Katara squatted in front of the young lady and fixed her hair and straightened her dress. “You can do this. You look adorable, and you’re just too sweet for anyone not to like you.” Katara whispered to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

An attendant lined them up single file with Katara going last. She groaned and shifted from her left to her right, trying to keep weight off of her feet. After everyone was in their correct place, the Fire Nation contestants were led to their seats on the stage for the first round of interviews.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter!

Zuko watched as the ladies in their group were interviewed first. Mai and Ty Lee looked and sounded incredibly prepared. They handled the questions with grace and answered them as any Fire Nation noblewomen would. The two firebendering girls were too eager and arrogant in their abilities for his liking. The two firebendering boys were nervous, he could see their hands shaking while they waited for their turn, but they acted bravely and shared how they couldn’t wait to show off their skills to the world. Chan was pissed. He expressed his anger at being picked and how he couldn’t wait to get into the arena to let loose his rage. Zuko knew the only two he could count in the arena were Mai and Ty Lee.

He straightened the dark maroon suit as he walked up to the oversized, red, and gold armchair. He gave a Fire Nation bow to the crowd before taking his seat. He knew how he looked with one leg resting on the other. A little cocky but confident and at ease.

“Prince Zuko, I can speak for everyone when I say I’m surprised to see you here tonight.” Jin Wei was the host. He was an animated character who took his job a little seriously.

“I don’t see why. My father did state that even his children would be up for selection this year. I just wanted to show my country, my people, and the Empire how strong the royal family is.” Zuko looked out at the crowd catching his father's eye and threw a satisfied smirk to the masses.

“I am sure you will do us all proud, Prince Zuko, and come home to us.” Jin Wei scooted to the front of his seat and put down his question cards. “I’m sure you have someone waiting for you to come home. Our next possible Fire Lady?” He asked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I do not currently have a girl waiting for me to come back, but I’m sure I’ll have plenty to pick from when I do.” The two laughed on stage like they were old friends.

“I saw you dancing with the only master in this year's games earlier this evening. Princess Katara, if you two weren’t in the games, do you think that could ever work?” Zuko didn’t know she was a master waterbender. The surprise must have shown on his face because Mai coughed behind them to refocus his thoughts.

“A prince would never deny a princess a dance, especially one as beautiful as the southern princess. I don’t know enough about the princess to answer that question. Although now I know she’s a master. Someone to watch out for.” His answer seemed to please the crowd as he relaxed back in his seat.

“I can safely say you two would make a lovely match. Good luck with the games Prince Zuko. I know you will bring honor to our great nation!” Jin Wei stood, and Zuko stood with him. They bowed to each other before Zuko turned and waved to the crowd, who roared with cheers and blessings for him.

He was ushered off the stage and walked down the hallway that the other contestants were waiting. He kept his chin raised until he saw Katara. He reached out and gently squeezed her bicep. “Good luck, master.” He whispered in her ear and felt her shiver. He smirked as he pulled back and slowly took his hand back. He watched her turn around to watch him leave. Her blue eyes were wide, and her plump lips were sent in a tight line.

He and the other Fire Nation contestants were locked in a waiting room to watch the rest of the interviews. He took out his top knot and shook free his short hair. He ran his fingers through the silky black strands as he joined Mai and Ty Lee on a red velvet couch.

“Was that supposed to be encouraging or intimidating?” Mai asked as she waved down a server for a glass of wine. Zuko nodded to the server for his drink before answering.

“A little bit of both, I suppose. I wonder how long she’s been a master.” He thanked the server and took a long drink from the glass as he watched the Earth Kingdom contestants settle into their seats. His eyes went directly to Jet, who sat smugly in his chair.

______________________________________________________________________________

Toph groaned as she listened to Jet go on and on about his swordsman skills and his eagerness to head into training this week. She couldn’t wait to toss him around once they got into the arena. She would make sure that he got his wish for lots of action.

Haru was very mild-mannered and calm. He expressed his desire to go home and share his new wealth with his parents and their town. She was very thankful for the stage being stone. It made it easy to detect everyone’s heartbeats. _Poor Haru, he may not make it back to his seat._ Toph giggled when he, too, was asked about any girls. He simply answered no, and Toph knew he was thinking about the princess. She seemed to be a fan favorite among the men.

The interview that did catch her attention was the female non-bender from Kyoshi. Suki spoke with confidence, strength, and boldness that mirrored Toph's attitude. She knew that this was a girl to watch and possibly add to their team. She would have to talk to Haru and Jin that evening.

First, Toph had to wow the crowd. She delicately made her way to the large seat, and demurely smiled and waved to the masses. They all sympathized with her. She was blind, petite, and a noblewoman. To the world, she had no training and needed help with just about everything. She would use their ignorance to her advantage and make everyone feel terrible about her placement to dazzle them later.

“Toph Beifong. How are you doing, my dear? I trust that you are being given the assistance you need while here.” Jin Wei asked, reaching for her hand. She sniffled and nodded her head.

“I am, thank you.” She answered bashfully and gave his hand a light squeeze. “But I do wish I was at home with my parents. I know they’re very concerned about me. I won’t be given any help while in the arena.” She lightly tapped under her eyes to wipe away a few stray tears. The crowd all seem just as concerned for her.

“Surely, you must feel somewhat prepared for the arena. You are an earthbender. Haven’t you been training with a master?” Jin Wei asked her to acknowledge her gift.

“I have been, and I feel that I have made some progress but not nearly enough to compete. I just hope to make it home. I’ll fight with the best of my abilities so that I can see my parents again.” She said confidently and looked out at the crowd. They all cheered at her show of strength, and some vowed to sponsor her right then and there. She waved and thanked the crowd for their kindness and felt her fake tears falling down her cheeks. “All of you are being too kind. Thank you! I hope I make you all proud next week!” She shouted to the crowd, who cheered louder for her.

_Hook, line, sinker. Suckers… all of them._

She stood and bowed to the crowd before joining the other contestants from her home back down the hallway, where the others were still waiting. She could hear Aang chuckling under his breath as she passed and tried to keep her laughter in check. They joined the Fire Nation contestants who regarded them with silent nods or quiet hellos.

In typical Toph fashion, she chose to ignore her group and instead sat right beside the prince. She could feel his gaze on her, and she just smirked and waved over a server. “I enjoyed the load of bullshit you spewed during your interview. I hope you continue to entertain, Sparky.” She said as she planted one foot firmly on the ground while crossing the other one over it.

She grinned as she felt his heart rate speed up, and the couch became warmer. “Cool it, Sparky. You don’t want to cause a scene.” She whispered to him, taking a sip from her wine.

The room fell silent as the air nomads took the stage.

______________________________________________________________________________

Aang’s leg bounced in his chair as he watched the other three airbenders before him take the stage. He didn’t know any of them very well. They each came from one of the air temples. Currently, he was listening to Freya share what her life is like at the Western Air Temple. She explained that violence is never the answer but that if she had to defend herself, she could and would. Aang couldn’t see the crowd because of the bright lights. He wished he was back home with Monk Gyatso riding around on his air scooter, playing pai sho, and taking Appa out for long flights over the never-ending sea. He started to think about Katara and Sokka; both were brave, loyal, and welcoming. He felt comfortable with both of them and prayed for a miracle that he wouldn’t have to watch his new friends get hurt or die.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice it was his turn to join Jin Wei. He rubbed the back of his neck and used his air scooter to get down to the host faster. The crowd was awed by his little stunt and started to cheer for him.

“WOW! What an entrance, Aang!” Jin Wei clapped him on the back and nodded to the oversized armchair. Aang took his seat and tried to give the cameras and the crowd his brightest smile. “How have your first couple of days gone so far, Aang? Are you enjoying the capital?”Jin Wei asked as sensing that the boy was nervous.

“It’s been great! I’m making new friends and learning about everyone’s cultures. It’s been very eye-opening to hear how others live and learn.” Aang shared, relishing in the fact that he was given an easy question.

“Oh? New friends? Already alliances are forming. Who are some of these new friends of yours?” Jin Wei was on the edge of his seat, conveying how interested he was in this turn of events.

“Uh-well-I wouldn’t call them alliances. Just friendships. Like if we didn’t get picked and met each other, we would be friends.” Aang stumbled through his answer and gave a lopsided grin. “Princess Katara, Prince Sokka, and Toph have been cool. I like hanging out with them.” He finished as the crowd took in that information. He wished he had never mentioned making friends; now, everyone was going to be watching his friends more carefully.

“Well, the princess is very popular this evening. First, our own prince takes a liking to her, and now you as well. I’m sure there are more gentlemen back there that feel the same way. Why do you think you and her would-be friends outside the games?” Aang looked out at the crowd and thought about his next words wisely. He didn’t want to say anything that would hurt Katara’s chances in the games or her reputation.

“She’s one of the friendliest people I’ve ever met. She is kind, welcoming, and-and-warm like a mom. She’s very nurturing and since I never met my mom it’s been nice to have a friend in here who just wants to make sure everyone is okay.” He explained feeling his cheeks burn. He knew he must have looked like a tomato under all of the lights.

“She sounds like a wonderful young woman. I can’t wait to sit with her and chat. Thank you, Aang, and good luck.” Jin Wei stood, and Aang did as well. He bent his air scooter and waved to the crowd as he followed the other airbenders down to the waiting room. Sokka held up his hand for a high five, and Aang eagerly returned one. He slowed when he came up to Katara and gave her a small, shy smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring you up in my interview. I hope this doesn’t hurt your chances here.” He said, watching as the Water Tribe started to walk up to the stage.

“If anything, you made me look like a saint, so thanks, Aang.” Katara leaned in kissed his cheek. She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze before walking off with the rest of her group. Aang watched her walk off with her head held high and shoulders squared. He joined everyone in the sitting room and took in the group. Everyone sat with their nation’s group, except for Toph. He walked over to her and whispered for her to make him a chair out of the marble. She cracked her knuckles and lifted a black marble chair out of the ground for him.

“Thanks, Toph.” A server asked if he needed anything, and he asked for water and some fruit.

“Now, let’s see how Sugar Queen does on her interview.” Toph snapped her fingers and held up the empty wine glass. It was switched for a freshly filled one quickly. The room watched the Water Tribe teens take their seats and waited to see what this close-knit group would have to say.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara watched as one by one, her friends and Hahn joined Jin Wei and spoke about their home, families, and desire to return. Yue was calm, relaxed, and incredibly charming. The crowd had fallen in love with the young, white-haired princess after she shared the story behind her white hair. Hahn made the group swoon with his declarations of love for his betrothed. Calista shared her desire to be a warrior like Katara, Enzo, and Kai. Camilla twirled her dress and shared her love of dancing and singing. She even sang the crowd a short and sweet lullaby. It broke Katara’s heart, and when Camilla walked back to her seat, she reached out and squeezed her shoulder. Enzo and Kai both spoke about their duties to their countries and their charges. She felt every eye in the room fall on her and Yue when they swore their lives to protect their princesses.

Kai took it a step further and shared his fondness for Katara and how he had always hoped she would be wearing his betrothal necklace one day. Katara smiled warmly at him as he took his seat beside her. He reached out and held her hand, and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You used to throw snowballs at my face, and now you declare you’re love for me?” She whispered to him. His answering snort made her roll her eyes. It was all for the games. She wanted to punch him or scold him, but all of the praise made her seem like she walked on water.

“Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!” Jin Wei announced, and Sokka stood, throwing cheesy smiles at the crowd. He waved and met Jin Wei for a traditional Water Tribe greeting where both men grab each other forearms. “You and your sister seem to be quite the duo. What is your secret?” Jin Wei asked after they both sat down.  
“She gets all of her charm from me. Really the only thing she has going for her are her bending abilities.” Sokka teased and looked back at his sister, who shook her head and grinning back at him. “I kid! I kid! I don’t know why people like us so much. Back home, everyone is family, so that is how we’ve always treated others. Being here doesn’t change that.” He explained as he reclined back in the chair and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his shirt. “Man, it’s hot in this country.” He fanned himself and left the top half of his chest exposed. The women in the crowd sighed, taking him in.

“Aang had said something along those lines as well. Family is very important to you and your people. I take it, that is why you volunteered.” Jin Wei said thoughtfully, and Sokka nodded in agreement.

“Being an old brother means that you do everything in your power to protect your siblings. She’s the only sibling I have, and she means more to me than anything else in the world. I’ll lay down my life if it means she gets to go home. My dad would never say, but she would make a much better chief than I would anyway. She’s more mature or whatever.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled at his joke. The crowd was hanging on his every word.

“It was quite moving to watch your selection day. We don’t get very many volunteers from the poles. Let alone a pair of siblings.” Jin Wei said, and the crowd nodded along.

“If I could take her place, I would. She’s too good, too strong, too-too important to be here. There isn’t another girl in this world like her. I couldn’t take her place, but I can protect her, and I will. She’ll be returning home by the end of this if it’s the last thing I do.” Gone was joking, charming prince. Instead her brother sounded so mature and sure of himself. Katara fought back the tears as she listened to him. He sounded so much like their father. Kai squeezed her hand and clenched his jaw to keep his composure as well.

“Prince Sokka, you bring honor to your family, your tribe, and your country. I cannot wait to see how you perform next week in the games.” Jin Wei and Sokka stood, and instead of a hug or handshake, Jin Wei gave a deep Fire Nation bow. Sokka waved one last time to the crowd and walked back over to his seat.

Katara stood, knowing it was her turn. Sokka was waiting for her and held out his arms for her. She ran into them and hugged him tightly. She felt him kiss the top of her head and rub her back. “You’ve got this.” He whispered to her. She walked down the stage and turned to see each Southern Water Tribe member standing for her in a show of respect. She nodded her head, and they all sat down.

She joined Jin Wei at the front of the stage and held out her hand to him. He graciously took it and gave a small kiss to the back of it.

“Princess Katara, I must say we have certainly saved the best for last. I’m sorry should I be calling you Mater Katara?” Katara smiled demurely to the cameras and the crowd before hearing Jin Wei mention her dress. “You look as graceful and elegant as the water you bend.” She took that as her cue to show off the dress. She spun, letting the iridescent beads reflect in the stage lights, and the lightweight fabric of her skirt spun around her. She instinctively called forth some water bent thin streams around her as she twirled for the crowd. Everyone gasped in awe until she stopped and returned the water to the pitcher sitting beside Jin Wei’s chair. “My, my, my I’ve never been speechless, but I guess there’s a first time for anything.” She giggled and gracefully took her seat.

“I’ve never been one for titles Jin Wei. Katara is just fine.” She remembered his first question and made sure to answer it.

“Ah, but you are a master, correct? Master Pakku’s first female student and the first female master waterbender to come out of the water tribes in decades.” He explained and Katara nodded her head in agreement.

“Yes, I am one of Master Pakku’s students though I don’t think he particularly enjoys sharing that detail.” She joked and smiled out at the cameras.

“When did you become a master, and why wouldn’t he share that? You are a marvel, Princess.” Jin Wei said, and the compliment made her blush.

“I technically reached mastery level at 15, but I am still so young, and I know there is so much more I can learn and achieve.” She explained to him, hoping to come off as humble. “And he wouldn’t share it because I’m a girl and technically he shouldn’t have been teaching me. It’s a Northern Water Tribe law. Girls only learn to heal, not combat.” She tried to keep her voice steady, and even though that law irked the hell out of her.

“Ah, I see, so I can add lawbreaker to the list of adjectives given about you tonight.” Jin Wei teased, and Katara chuckled, nodding her head.

“I suppose you could.” She added and playfully hit his hand. Jin Wei laughed even harder along with the crowd before growing serious.

“Now I know it is difficult for you to be here, princess. You are the last female waterbender in your tribe and a powerful one at that. Do you feel ready for the arena next week?” Jin Wei asked, and she too became very serious. She looked back at her brother and then at the crowd.

“My duty is to my country. Being the last female bender means that I cannot afford to lose. I’m needed at home, and that’s where I plan on returning too. I know everyone here wants to return home, and I do not want to diminish their desire to win, but I can’t lose. It would be a devastating loss for my country and the end of an entire line of benders. I plan on winning, so I guess instead of goodbye, I’ll say, see you soon, Jin Wei.” The crowd roared at her display of confidence; the cheers and applause drowned out whatever Jin Wei had said to her. She stood waving to the crowd before walking off stage with her fellow contestants.

Sokka and Kai stepped in time with her and squeezed her in between them. “That was amazing, Kat! They loved you!” Sokka was so enthused by her performance. He couldn’t stop praising her even as they walked into the sitting room where the rest of the contestants were. She looked up at everyone in the room and felt like she was going to be sick. None of these people deserved to die.

 _Well, maybe, Jet. Yeah, Jet can go to the arena._ She thought as he smirked at her, but everyone else? She had just declared that she was going to go home, which meant killing a few of the people in this room. She swallowed and wished she could run, but Toph cleared her throat and got everyone’s attention.

“Sugar Queen, you sure do know how to put on a show.” Toph raised her third glass of wine to the princess before downing the rest of it. Katara felt Kai’s hand curve around her and pull her over to an empty couch. Everyone in the room stared at her for a moment more they went back to talking amongst themselves. Katara threw herself onto the couch and rested her head on Kai’s shoulder. It had been such a long day, first the never-ending spa treatments, then getting dressed, dancing, being rescued, the interview, and her shoes. She was ready for bed. She wanted to curl up and sleep through the week.

“Alright, contestants, you will have another hour to enjoy the gala before your carriages come to pick you up.” A man said and held open the doors for them. Katara groaned and snuggled in Kai’s side more wishing she could stay there.

“Come on, Kat, just one more hour, then you can sleep, and I promise not to wake you up too early tomor- well later this morning.” Kai nudged her helped her up. His arm protectively around her waist and holding most of her weight.

“I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.” She mumbled as Aang joined them and walked on her free side, patting her shoulder.

“You did amazing, Katara, and now you can reward yourself with fruit tarts or cake,” Aang whispered to her, and that caught her interest.

“I do like cake…” She whispered back to him, and both of the men at her sides laughed and walked with her back out to the party.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko watched as the girl who struggled to get away from Jet spoke so confidently on stage. She floored everyone in the sitting room interview. He looked over at Toph and Aang, both whispering about how she had nailed her interview. He had to agree with them. She had more fire in her than most firebenders he knew. She was strong, confident, elegant, and awe-inspiring. When she joined them in the sitting room, he felt Mai’s hand cover his own. He glanced down at her, and she shook her head. “If you want to talk to her, wait until we’re outside. Not here.” She whispered to him, and he growled in frustration but stayed in his seat.

So, he watched as the bender who had declared his love for her wrapped and arm around her once again and walked her back out to the party. Aang was by her side the minute she stood and congratulating her. Her brother was few paces in front of them, speaking to the Kyoshi warrior with his hands in his pockets. He didn’t want to approach her while surrounded by people, especially people who had just announced that she was their number one priority and would die protecting her. So he waited for his moment and scanned the crowd for his family, wishing his uncle and cousin were there.

Sokka excused himself to find a restroom and was directed to the back of the gardens where a small building was located. He walked over to it and opened to the door for the male restroom, quietly stepping inside. He froze seconds later when he heard the voice of the Fire Lord.

“You want an evening with the Southern Water Tribe princess in return for what I have asked of you?” He sounded annoyed as he asked the question. Sokka could feel the temperature in the room rise. He slowly and quietly snuck further into the restroom hiding in one of the stalls.

“I don’t think it’s too much to ask. I’m doing a pretty huge favor, and I’m hoping for a small one in return. You know I’ll keep up my end of the bargain. I’m happy to execute the prince, but I want her first.” The voice belonged to Jet. Sokka clenched his fist and stayed perfectly still.

“Fine. One evening alone for you and the princess. I’ll send a message when it’s set up.” Sokka heard the Fire Lord’s footsteps retreat out the door. He looked over the stall door and watched as Jet fixed his unruly hair, washed his hands, and spray on cologne before leaving. Sokka sank against the stall’s wall and tried to process what he had just heard. Had the Fire Lord offered up his sister as payment for the assassination of him or Zuko?

He needed to get back to his sister and Kai and make sure she was safe. She was in danger of being traded off like a piece of meat and given to a man with no moral compass or honor.

______________________________________________________________________________

Finally, she was alone on the balcony watching the sea of people enjoying their night and celebrating the contestants. He grabbed two glasses of wine and walked over to her. “Here, you look like you need it.” He handed her the glass and leaned against the railing, looking down at the scene.

“Thank you.” She was on edge, and he couldn’t tell why. Was it because of him? Had he done something? “Are you here to tell me that I’m not going to win?” She asked him, and he swallowed his wine.

“No, I’m here to tell here that I wish you weren’t here at all. My father ending an entire race of people. It’s a new low even for him.” He felt her blue eyes narrow as he took in his face and nodded in agreement. “What you said was moving. I’m sure you’ll get all the help you need from sponsors.” She again nodded in agreement and took a sip from her wine. He watched as she put down the glass and reached out to grasp his shoulder.

“I can’t fucking wear these anymore. My feet feel like they’re going to fall off.” She stated, and he immediately bent down and lifted the hem of her dress.

“I’ve got it. Hold the railing.” He ordered, and she did, as she watched the top of his head as he ran his hand down her calf to the strap of the heel. He undid the clasp and pulled it off her foot. _Agni, her skin is as smooth as it looks._ He worked on the other heel and tossed both of the offending shoes to the side. She giggled and rested her elbows back on the railing.

“Thank you again. That’s all I keep saying to you tonight. You seem to find me when I need you the most.” He took her in. Her cheeks were flushed, and he could tell the wine was starting to settle and make her tipsy. She was far shorter than he had initially thought, and the beads on her dress just covered her breasts. Her collarbone and neck were completely exposed. No wonder the city was falling at her feet; she was a vision.

“You actually found my hiding place. I like to come up here during any of the royal parties my family throws. I can see everyone from up here, but they can’t see me.” He leaned against the railing beside her and watched her as she spun around to face the crowd.

“I can’t go back down there. Everyone wants to dance with me or ask me a million questions or have me show off my bending. I’m exhausted, and all I want to do is curl up and sleep.” She told him and covered her mouth as she yawned. “But if I don’t get back to Kai soon, I’ll get yelled by Sokka because apparently, I’m just this weak little thing that needs to be protected. I’m sure you don’t treat your sister like this, right? Like she could break at any moment if left alone.” She looked over at him and nudged his arm.

“My sister would kill me before I even got the chance to offer to protect her. We aren’t very close. Nothing like how you and your brother are.” He looked over to see her studying him like she was trying to figure out what to say, but the wine was working its magic, and words were probably too hard to find in her current state. “Why don’t I walk you to your carriage? It looks like the contestants are making their way back.” He offered his arm and groaned. She picked up her shoes and slipped her hand through his arm. She leaned against his side and ambled beside him as he guided her to the carriages.  
“You are-” She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. She moved in closer and squeezed his arm. “Not horrible.” Her declaration made him laugh. They arrived at the same time as her brother and the other waterbender.

“She might’ve had too much wine tonight.” He said as he handed her off to the waterbender who lifted her into his arms.

“Thanks, we’ll take care of her.” He said and stepped into the carriage, cradling her against his chest as she slept. “I can’t believe she got drunk…” He joked as Yue and Sokka joined them.

“Yue, will you help her when we get back? And Kai, once you’ve changed, can you come to my room?” Sokka asked sternly, causing both of them to look up at him alarmed. They nodded yes and looked at each other, silently asking for details the next morning.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages of the contestants! Sorry I didn't include these sooner!
> 
> Fire Nation Contestants
> 
> Zuko (18)  
> Yee (18)  
> Bo (15)  
> Mai (17)  
> Chan (18)  
> Malu (16)  
> Kuzon (16)  
> Ty Lee (17) 
> 
> Air Nomad Contestants
> 
> Aang (16)  
> Ting (16)  
> Kenji (15)  
> Freya (14) 
> 
> Water Tribe Contestants
> 
> Sokka (18)  
> Yue (17)  
> Hahn (18)  
> Cam (13)  
> Kai (17)  
> Katara (17)  
> Enzo (18)  
> Calista (15)
> 
> Earth Kingdom
> 
> Haru (18)  
> Toph (16)  
> Genji (16)  
> Amaya (15)  
> Longshot (18)  
> Suki (18)  
> Jet (18)  
> Smellerbee (16)

“I told her she could sleep in a little today. She was exhausted last night. Let’s just tell her tonight.” Katara could hear Kai talking through her closed door and groaned. She was promised sleep, and here he was waking her up. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside.

“She needs to know, and I’d rather her know before we head into the training center.” Sokka opened the door and sat on the bed, shaking her shoulder gently. “Come on, wake up, Kat.” He sounded annoyed, and she wanted to snap at him, but something about his tone and urgency forced her up.

“What the hell do you want, Sokka? The sun isn’t even up yet.” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Enzo, Kai, and Yue filed into her room, closing the door behind her. She pulled the blanket up to her chest and looked over at her uninvited guests. “What’s wrong? Is this because of Zuko? It was one dance, and no one seems to be upset about me dancing with Aang.” She yawned and fluffed up her pillows behind her refusing to get up just yet. The four of them shared a look, which caused her to squirm uncomfortably under her sheets.

“No, but we’ll double back to Zuko in a minute. Last night, I overheard Jet and Fire Lord Ozai speaking to each other. Jet said he wanted a small favor in return for what he was doing for the Fire Lord, and that small favor is a night with you.” Sokka explained, looking as serious as he had when they tried to run away. She was still half asleep and was trying to figure out what he meant. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, confused. “Get to it faster, Katara.” He snapped, and she gasped, making a disgusted face.

“As disgusting as that is, you know it won’t happen. Jet can’t get into our rooms, and Kai is always with me.” She said to Sokka as she slipped out of bed. She grabbed the silk robe she was given and put it on. She started to brush out her braids and groaned as more glitter fell out.

“I’m not taking any chances. If Kai isn’t with you, I will be or Enzo, and if you refuse, I’ll get Hahn in on this as well.” Katara scrunched her nose at the mention of Hahn. “Jet is up to something. There has to be a reason he volunteered for these games, and I know it has to do with a prince, and I don’t think it’s me.” That got her attention. She spun around and looked at the group. “I think he was contracted to kill Prince Zuko. The arena would be the perfect place to take out anyone you view as a threat. We know that’s why most of us are here. I mean, come on, Ozai allowed a blind 16-year-old girl to go through the selection. Her family is one of the wealthiest in the Earth Kingdom. Their money could fund a war, and now their only child is trapped here and possibly sentenced to death.” Sokka explained, and Katara sat down at her vanity. She had her suspicions about why the rule concerning nobles and royalty had changed, but to hear that her thoughts were shared with others unnerved her. This also meant that Zuko probably didn’t volunteer, as Ozai had said. He was likely forced into this competition like the rest of them.

“Do not underestimate Toph. She’s far stronger than she’s letting on.” Katara said and met her brother’s gaze. “And fine, Kai, Enzo, or you at all times.” She looked up at Yue and then between the boys. “You’ll be okay sticking this out with Hahn for the week? You can ditch him in the arena.” She tried to joke, and Yue snorted, nodding her head.

“I’ve had to deal with Hahn since we were kids. I’m sure I can survive a week more.” She flipped her white hair back over her shoulder and walked over to Katara’s dresser. “Get ready for training today. Maybe you could scare Jet straight.” Yue pulled out her training clothes and left them on the bed. “Boys, let’s go. She doesn’t need protection to get dressed.” She grabbed Enzo and Kai’s hands, pulling them out of the room. Sokka stayed behind and cleared his throat. He lounged back on her bed, deep in thought.

“Zuko walked you to the carriages last night. Why were you with him?” Sokka asked her, and she tried to remember what he was talking about.

“I was on the balcony, and he brought me wine. We talked, but I can’t remember what about, and I honestly don’t remember walking back to the carriages.” She admitted rubbing her head. “He isn’t horrible, Sokka. I don’t think you need to worry about him doing anything to me.” She offered and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. “Now, get out, so I get this glitter out of my hair.” She waited until she heard the door open and close before stepping in.

She stepped under the warm water and grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed her scalp as she tried to make sense of everything that her brother had just told her. Jet was more of a prick than she had thought, Zuko probably hadn’t volunteered, and his life was in danger, and Ozai was using the games to eliminate any threats to his Empire. Everything was so calculated, and Ozai seemed to have the result he wanted in mind. If she wanted to make it out of this alive, she would need to start planning herself, but she couldn’t figure out what to do. Sokka was the strategist, and even though not all of his ideas were practical, they seemed to work. She would have to talk to him alone later that day, but now she had to get ready to train.

Katara fixed her hair loops and braided her hair down her back before getting dressed. The training clothes were very comfortable. A blue tank top with matching blue leggings. A water skin was provided for her to use if she wanted to train away from the pool. She pulled on the black boots left for her and wrapped her arms and hands in dark blue wrappings. She grabbed a gray sweater from the closet and slipped it on before heading down to the dining area.

Everyone was already sitting at the table. A spot between Sokka and Kai was left open for her. She took her seat and grabbed some oatmeal and fruit while everyone spoke quietly. It seemed she wasn’t the only one nursing a hangover. Hahn looked worse for wear as did Enzo. _Had he looked like that in my room?_ She wondered, but her head was killing her too. She asked one of the servers for a bowl of lukewarm water and waited for it to arrive. Once it did, she called the water to her hands and held them against her temples as the water glowed. After several minutes the headache seemed to subside. She walked over to Enzo and Hahn and repeated the action healing their headaches as well.

“Thanks, Kat.” Each one said as they ate their food. She grabbed a roll from the center of the table before heading back to her seat. She let the bread soak up any of the remaining alcohol in her stomach. She ate her food in silence, trying to figure out a game plan for that day. Yue was right; she could try to scare Jet into staying away from her, but she didn’t want to show her strength early on. As they ate, Hama and Kinto went over what to expect when they made it to the training room. Several Masters, both bending and non-bending, would be available to train with the contestants. Survival lessons would be open to prepare the contestants for the exposure of the elements. Hama explained that many of the contestants died due to exposure and not from the other contestants.

“Dehydration, starvation, and heatstroke can just as easily kill you in the arena.” Hama made sure to look at Yue and Camilla, who looked like they had the most shelter upbringing. Katara made a mental note to join Camilla for a few lessons to help her pick up those skills quicker. “I also suggest visiting with the other bending masters. There is a lot you can learn by watching how others bend their elements. Water and Air move similarly, and you can adopt a few of their movements. Fire and Earth are our opposite, but I have used earthbending and firebending stances before. It is very enlightening.” Hama finished and went back to enjoying her breakfast. When everyone was finished, the guards were waiting for them outside their quarters.

Katara lagged and tapped Hama’s shoulder. “Our unique form of bending. Can I practice that while in the training room? If I can do it secretly?” She asked in a whisper, and Hama looked up at her, her lips curving into a terrifying smirk.

“I would expect that you do. You need to master it before the arena. We both know it’s your only way out.” Katara swallowed and nodded her head before joining Kai at his side. Thankfully he kept his hands to himself this morning. The group walked together to the training room. They ran into the Fire Nation contestants as they filed in behind the Air Nomads. Katara found Aang and dragged Kai with her to say hello. Aang reached for her and pulled her in for a side hug before waving to Kai and saying good morning. Katara felt more relaxed with Aang and decided if she were going to have a babysitter by her side at all times, they would have to have to do whatever she wanted. Thankfully, Kai seemed to enjoy Aang’s company as well. The trio stood and waited for the masters and teachers to file in and introduce themselves.

“What-why he is here?” Kai whispered, and Aang gasped as well. Katara looked up and saw Pakku standing beside an older man in monk robes.

“Monk Gyatso!” Aang waved happily to the older man, who smiled warmly and nodded back to him. All of the masters seemed to know someone in the crowd. Pakku met her gaze and nodded before giving one of his rare smiles. She wanted to run up to him and hug him tightly, but she knew how he would react to the public display of affection. Instead, she returned his smile and nodded over to Calista in a silent bid to get him to work with her. His eye roll was answer enough for her.

“You always were his favorite.” Kai teased beside her, and she snorted, nodding her head in agreement.

“That’s cause I was better than all of you.” She stated and heard Aang stifle his laughter.

“You two sound like an old married couple.” His smile was unbelievably kind as he regarded the duo. She rolled her eyes and got comfortable as one of their coordinators stepped up to speak.

“Good morning, contestants. I’m glad to see that most of you are ready for your first day of training.” Althea narrowed her eyes on a boy from the Fire Nation who groaned and rubbed his temples. “Today is your first day of training. There will be signups for you to select times to work with our masters and join survival lessons. Since some of you already know your masters, please do not dominate their time. They will need to work with other students during the week, but if it is alright with them, and with the other students, you may create group lessons.” Althea explained, and Katara felt Kai shift from her side to behind her. She felt his chin rest on her head, and his arms come around her middle. She leaned back against him when she figured out the reason for this new position. Jet was openly staring at her with a look in his eye that made Katara glad for her friend’s protection. She placed her hands on top of Kai’s and swallowed as he tightened his hold on her.

“You will all have lunch together in the cafeteria, which is through those doors. You are free to leave after sunset for dinner or to relax at the spa. You may use the pool during the day for exercise if you want, but you must have a guard escort you there and back. They will also stay there with you.” Althea continued to drone on and on about the rules that were put in place to ensure their safety and keep them from trying to escape. Kai sighed and moved his head to her shoulder, mumbling about how bored he already was. Katara nodded her head in agreement. “Alright, that’s all I have for you. Good luck, and enjoy your first day of training. I’ll see you at noon for lunch.” And with that, they were released.

Kai let go of her and walked with her over to Master Pakku. She bowed to her teacher and beamed when he pulled her in for a tight hug. “Never did I think you would be dragged into this madness.” He whispered to her and let her go, smoothing her hair. The open and honest affection coming from him made her want to cry. She looked down and wiped her eyes as discreetly as she could. “How about all of my students and my new student come out to the pool with me. We can work out there and away from prying eyes.” He nodded over to Jet, who was still staring. Calista looked up at Pakku, stunned that she was included, and eagerly joined the group. The group of waterbenders followed the old master out of the training center with a guard out to the pool.

“I will work with Calista on her basics. I would like you three to go through the first twenty stances twice.” He ordered, and all three groaned before falling into their stance and calling upon their element.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Do you think Kai is taking his role to seriously? He was all over my sister just a second ago.” Sokka complained, and Yue stifled a laugh.

“So what if he is? Kai is a good man, and he just wants to make it clear to Jet to back off.” She answered and pulled him over to the sword’s master. “I think you should sign up for some time with him. You never know. There may not be a boomerang available in the arena, and you’re pretty decent with a sword already.” Yue smiled up at the man and patted Sokka’s back, pushing him forward. “I’m going to sign up for survival lessons with Camilla.” She whispered and kissed his cheek before walking off.

“Hello, I am a Master Piando. Are you going to sign up for a few lessons?” The man wasn’t as old as the other masters and seemed very kind. Sokka nodded and bowed politely to him.

“I’ve used a sword back home, but they’re made differently in the south.” He explained and Piando bent forward and took the brush from him

“Let’s get in as much one on one time we can.” Sokka nodded in agreement and watched spelled his name for Piando. He was marked down for three-hour sessions every afternoon. That week. “I’ll see you after lunch Prince Sokka.” The two bowed to each other once more before Sokka turned to leave. Zuko was behind him, and the two shared a look before Sokka went to find Yue.

Zuko bowed to his former teacher and signed up for a few lessons to practice his skills. Piando clapped his former student on the shoulder and added his name to some of Sokka’s lessons toward the end of the week. “It will do you well to train with someone else, and since your father ended our lessons before you reach your mastery level, you will need someone at your level to spar with,” Piando explained the confused prince. The last person he wanted to be alone with was Katara’s brother. He had been shooting him distrustful looks the evening prior to and during Althea’s speech, but he knew better than to question his master’s motives.

He walked over to Master Jeong Jeong next and scribbled his name down for a few lessons to work on his bending. “I suggest you sign up for at least one session with Master Pakku. He’s grumpy and may only give his time to his former students, but you can learn from him.” Jeong Jeong said, meeting the prince’s golden eyes.

“What could I possibly learn from a waterbender?” He questioned, his tone coming off rougher than he had expected it too.

“How to adapt and how to move.” Jeong Jeong replied and nodded towards the empty table where Master Pakku was supposed to be. “It wouldn’t hurt to go and watch them now either.” He nodded to Chan and started to speak with the other firebenders about times to train.

Zuko marked his name down for morning two morning lessons. He hoped that wouldn’t interfere with his current students. He walked over the guards and asked to be escorted to the pool. An attendant handed him a pair of basic swim trunks. He changed and looked over at the leisure pool where Pakku worked one on one with the other female waterbender. It looked like basic katas. He walked over to the lap lanes where the other three were and watched as Katara moved fluidly through her forms. She looked like she was dancing as she lifted walls of water, snaked tendrils around her, and lashed whips of water several feet ahead of her. The men beside her glared in his direction as he watched them. When he slipped into the last lane, he felt the temperature of water drop significantly. He raised his body heat and watched as steam rose from his spot in the water.

“Oh, cut it out and let him swim! He isn’t bothering you.” Katara snapped, and two whips knocked them into their lanes. She looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders before returning to her forms.

“Hey! Master Pakku said to practice not to engage.” Enzo lifted himself out the way and pulled the water from his body, tossing it back in the pool. Kai used the latter and repeated the same action to dry himself off.

“Oh, good, so you did hear him say that then. Don’t freeze the prince to the bottom of the pool. Wouldn’t want you getting in trouble.” Katara said as she took off her boots and socks. He watched as she took a deep breath and stepped onto the water. Her hands moved by her sides as she kept herself from falling in. She was walking on the water.

“Excellent, Katara! Now, try running without creating a trail of ice!” Master Pakku called out as he worked with the other girl. She was a slow learner, but she looked incredibly determined.

Zuko watched as her brows furrowed in concentration before took off running down the lane. _No ice. No one can chase after her_. He watched as she summoned a massive wave to bring herself back to the start of the lane. The boys started to try, but each created little paths of ice behind them. She sighed and took out her braid, shaking out her hair. She looked over, feeling a pair of eyes on her, and walked over the lane beside his. “Enjoying the show, your highness?” She smirked and dove into the pool, fully clothed. She popped up beside him, hanging on the floats that separated the lanes.

“How did you do that? You were walking on water like it was just common ground.” Zuko asked, sounding more impressed than he wanted too.

“Focused my chi in my feet. It takes some getting used too, but it has helped in the past.” She answered and met his gaze. “Sorry about Enzo. He’s not your biggest fan or a fan of firebenders in general.” She sighed and looked back at her friends as they continued to practice without her.

“Do you feel the same way as him?” Zuko asked, hopping out of the pool and shaking the water from his short hair.

“Sort of. My mom used to say that it’s not right to blame the many for the few. I know she’s right. Not everyone in the Fire Nation is evil, but-” She closed her eyes and carefully picked her next words. “A firebender killed her, so it’s hard not to blame all firebenders.” She finished and let out a breath freezing the water in front of her. He never knew how to comfort girls. Mai never needed comforting while they dated, but at least he felt more comfortable trying with them.

“I’m sorry.” It was all he could manage, and he was rewarded with a small, shy smile. He studied her face noticing how petite her nose was, her eyelashes were still thick even without the makeup on them, how her lips were a dusty rose color, and how her cheeks had the faintest flush of color to them. “I’m sure it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I mean it. I’m sorry.” He eyed her lips for a second longer before hopping out of the pool.

Wanting to defuse the tension, she cleared her throat to ask. “Want to race? I won’t use my bending, and I could use the practice.” She was pushing away from the rope and treading the water to keep herself afloat.

“Your bodyguards won’t get mad?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They’re more concerned about Jet, and you’re in my element. The only one who should be concerned about their safety here is you.” She smirked and dove under the water, and seconds later, shoot into the air with the help of a water spout. She lifted her arms and sent icicles flying towards Enzo and Kai. They yelped in surprise and cried out obscenities as she lowered herself out of the pool. “Hey, I’m going to race Zuko. Can one of you judge?” She called out, and both walked over.

“You’re going to race her? I didn’t now firebenders could swim.” Enzo took a seat on one of the diving blocks lifting the water in front of him up.  
“I’ll judge. No drowning him, Kat, or you, Enzo.” Kai rubbed his forehead, trying to maintain the peace, but he knew Enzo would repeat something rude or snarky. “Are you starting on the blocks or the deck?” He asked, and Zuko climbed onto his block. Katara followed his lead and jumped on hers. “Alright, four laps. Down, back, down, back. The first one to touch the wall on the last lap wins. No bending, Kat.” Kai watched as Katara rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

“You’re going to race in your clothes? It’ll slow you down.” Zuko said, eyeing her leggings and tank top.

“When we’re in the arena, I won’t have the luxury to slip into my swimsuit, so it’s better to practice with layers. The drag will just help my stamina and build my strength.” He was impressed by her logic. “Don’t worry. I’ll still win.” She winked at him and got into position. Kai groaned and counted down from five. When he said go, they dove into the pool.

“I bet your dessert tonight that she creams him.” Enzo said, watching as the two came up and started to use their arms to propel them forward.

“Kat never loses. Why would I take that bet?” Kai crossed his arms and hopped onto Katara’s diving block, watching as she took an early lead coming back. Enzo humphed and started to create a current in her lane.

“Now, do you want to take that bet?” Enzo asked, his deep blue eyes shining with mischief.

“When she wins, she’s going to drown you.” Kai warned and watched as the current moved through her lane. Not even a current could slow her progress. She was half a lane ahead of the prince.

“Waterbenders can’t drown unless their unconscious.” Master Pakku scolded them and watched as his pupil flipped and pushed off the wall. Her body streamline like a seal as she pushed forward in the water. “She could probably just hide in a lake during the games and drown anyone who got to close.” He mused, and both boys shared a horrified look.

When Kai looked back down, Katara was making her way back to them. Zuko wasn’t too far behind her now. “LET’S GO KAT!” He yelled and watched her pick up steam and push forward. Her hand reached the wall first, and her head popped out of the water. “That’s my girl.” He reached out his hand and pulled her out of the water. The prince popped out of the water looked over at them. He shook his short hair and brushed it out of his face.

“Good race.” He held out his hand, and she shook it, smiling up at him. “Did one of you create a current in her lane? I’d hate to race you under the perfect conditions.” Zuko stated and ran his hand through his hair, trying to keep it out of his face.

“Someone did create a current in my lane, and Enzo should start running now.” She lifted a water whip from the pool and flicked her wrist in his direction.

“HEY!” He cried out and stepped back from her.

“Run.” She flicked her wrist again and watched as he dodged her whips, stumbling backward. The men behind her cheered as she caught his ankle and lifted him into the air over the pool.

“Drop him!” Kai shouted and doubled over when she did just that. Katara pulled the water from her body and dumped on top of Enzo when he came up for air.

“Alright, that’s enough. I’m going to work with Calista for the remainder of the morning. Why don’t you three head back inside.” Master Pakku shook his head disapprovingly at Enzo and walked back to his newest student.

Katara and Kai looked back at Zuko. “You coming with us or staying here?” Katara asked, still laughing a little.

“I’ll see you inside.” Zuko replied and wrapped a towel around his waist. Katara let her eyes linger a few seconds longer on his chest and abdomen. She nodded her head and looked up to see him smirking down at her. She blushed and turned away, walking inside with Kai once Enzo was out of the pool.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aang worked with Monk Gyatso on some offensive stances sending strong gusts of wind towards Toph and Haru. They shared a look, and Toph wandered over to where Aang was working. “That’s some impressive bending, Twinkletoes.” She stomped her foot and created a stone chair, taking a seat. Monk Gyatso walked Aang through another series of forms before nodding to Toph. She created another chair for the old Monk who took a seat beside her. “The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets,” Toph whispered to the Monk who smiled and patted her shoulder.

“Ah, I do love running into old friends.” He said to her and called out a correction to Aang.

“What is the likely hood I can get Twinkletoes on board with the Grandmaster’s plan?” Toph asked him as she continued to sense Aang’s movements through the ground.

“Aang will do anything to help others. Just talk with him, my little badgermole.” Monk Gyatso patted her shoulder again and joined Aang to help him with his forms. Toph nodded and looked over, sensing two people working on hand to hand combat. One moved like Aang, and the other was heavier on their feet but still quick. Toph wanted to talk to Aang, but he was busy.

“Hey, Twinkletoes!” She shouted and felt him turn and walk over to her.

“What’s up, Toph?” He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“When it’s time for lunch, find me. We have things to discuss.” She punched his arm, causing him to yelp out in pain. “See you later.” She waved behind her as she strolled over to the sparring partners. She leaned against the wall, trying to figure out who was who when she heard a name.

“Suki, you’ll be a chi blocker before you know it! You just have to be lighter on your feet. Watch the airbenders and how they move. It will help you understand how you need to move.” Ty Lee was proud of her pupil. She knew it was odd to be helping a fellow contestant, but she knew what fighting against a bender was like, and if she could help one other person level the playing field, she would.

 _Hmm, so Warrior Princess is learning how to chi block and can move. She’ll be perfect_. Toph was building her team and was proud of her picks. As she leaned against the wall, she heard Katara and Kai come back in from the pool. “You can run on water. Honestly, sometimes I think you were meant to be born a fish. The way you control the water is- you move with like it’s an extra limb.” Kai sounded utterly in awe of the princess. Toph knew Haru wanted her to be apart of their team, and she was already a master like Toph. Suppose she asked Katara to be a part of their team though she may ask for her friends to join as well. The team had to be small, but Kai was also strong, and she would never leave without her brother. Toph knew they needed her, so she would have to live with the extra bodies.

A loud clanging pulled her from her thoughts. She felt Haru’s footsteps come up next to her, and she grabbed his arm, letting him lead her to the cafeteria. “So, who do you want?” He asked as he walked them into line.

“Aang, Suki, Katara, and her brother and bodyguard,” Toph said, grabbing a tray and stepping ahead of him to get her food. “Suki is learning how to chi block, and Aang is far more capable than he looks. Katara can walk on water, but she won’t leave her brother or that guy, Kai, behind, so we need to bring them along. Although I have a good feeling about the water prince and obliviously, Kai would be a great addition. He would do anything to protect Katara.” Toph and Haru sat at a table alone, and Haru looked around the room at the contestants in question.

“I can see all of those working for our cause, but if we want Suki, we have to talk to her outside of our quarters. I think Jet has that girl that came with him following me. The guy that hardly speaks, Longshot, is always lurking around us too.” Haru clamped his mouth shut when he noticed Aang and Katara walk over to their table.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but invited Katara to sit with us too,” Aang said as they took a seat with the two earthbenders.

“Of course not.” Toph was far too cheery when she responded. Aang and Katara looked over to Haru, who they hadn’t met yet, and introduced themselves. Toph decided the best time to discuss her plans with her desired team members would be the fifth day of training. It will give them a day to think it over and learn the full extent of the plan.

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the lunch went by quickly, with everyone sitting with their respective nations. The only mixed group was Toph, Haru, Aang, Katara, and Kai. The five of them laughed and talked about their homes sharing funny stories about friends and family. Toph even admitted to taking part in underground earthbending fights and defeating the grown men.

Katara said her goodbyes and walked with Sokka to his sword-fighting lesson. She looked around, seeing a myriad of weapons for the contestants to practice with. Her eyes roamed over the room, taking the sullen Fire Nation girl who threw knives with scary accuracy. Jet was testing out the feel of two hook swords, Zuko had dual broadswords strapped to his back, and Sokka was speaking with the sword’s master. She was drawn towards the boy they called Longshot, as he worked on his archery.

She walked over to him and took in his stance, how he held his shoulders, the shape of the bow, and his grip on the arrows. “Hi, Longshot?” She smiled when he lowered his bow and cocked his head to the side, acknowledging her. “I was wondering if you could show me how to shoot an arrow. You’re very good at it, and I was told I couldn’t leave until Sokka does.” His eyebrows raised, and he took a step to the right, letting her join him on the range.

“You’ll need a bow and some arrows.” His voice was like velvet, and it startled her. She hadn’t expected his voice to be that deep, instead of picking up an actual bow and quiver of arrows. She created a bow and an arrow out some water from her waterskin and to turned to face him, waiting for his direction. He explained how should to stand and stood behind her fixing her stance. “Lower your elbow, shoulders back, deep breath in, and release.” She did as she was told as watched her arrow just miss the target. “Try again.” He stepped back, and she created another arrow out of water. She took several more shots before finally hitting the target. She created another arrow and let it fly, hitting closer to the center.

Katara looked back at Longshot, who nodded to her and raised his bow. Together they took turns aiming at the targets. Longshot never missed, and Katara was getting better by the minute. She didn’t always hit the mark, but she was feeling more comfortable with the movements. She heard Jet as he approached, calling her name. She smirked and created an arrow. When she heard him getting close, she raised her bow and turned to face him.

“Woah there, _princess_. We’re all friends here.” Jet joked, holding up his hands in a teasing manner. She looked over at the guards who were watching Sokka’s lesson. She stepped back from him and released her arrow, watching it graze the side of his arm. The shot drew blood, which stained his shirt.

“Whoops, it slipped.” Katara nocked another arrow another and held up her bow to him again.

“I’ll let that go if you agree to take a dip with me later tonight in the hot tub.” She watched him smile and knew it was supposed to make her swoon, but it only annoyed her more.

“Take the hint, Jet. Not only am I not interested, but you’re making it easier to think about killing you in a week. So unless you back off, I’ll make sure to hunt you down and make you beg for your life.” Katara lowered her bow and watched as Jet’s body jerked violently as he struggled against her grip.

“What-what are you doing to me?” He gasped as he fell to his knees with her arrow pointing at his head.

“I’m not doing a thing, Jet. You just finally seem to be getting the hint.” She released her arrow and made sure the water just splashed his face before letting go of his blood. He sagged at her feet, and she bent down in front of him and slapped his cheek lightly. “Consider that a warning.” She whispered to him and stood, storing the water back into her waterskin. She heard his growl as he jumped back to his feet. She was walking away when she felt his hand on her upper arm. She whipped around and yanked her arm free, slapping him hard across the face.

“I don’t take kindly to threats.” Jet snapped as he rubbed his cheek. “Now, what the hell did you do to me?” He asked again, and she smirked, crossing her arms.

“Keep this up, and I’ll practice that little trick on you again.” She groaned, feeling a Kai standing behind her, and turned to face him. She looked up, ready to chew him out when she found Zuko. He nudged her so that she was behind him and squared his shoulders, reached for the hilts of his swords.

“There are twelve other girls here that you could bother. Why don’t you try some of your cheesy lines on them.” Zuko suggested and raised his body temperature as he took a step closer to Jet. Jet clenched his jaw and watched as the guards started to turn and watch the scene, ready to jump in.

“You’re not always going to have protection, _princess_.” Jet sneered and marched off with a distressed Smellerbee trailing behind him.

Katara watched him walk down the hall away from her and released the breath she had been holding. Sokka was by her side; the second Jet left the room. “Did you?” He whispered, and she nodded, giving him a half-smile. “Nice job, little sis.” He bumped her arm with his fist causing her to roll her eyes.

“Go back to your lesson. I’ll find Kai and tell him that he or Enzo will have to join me here tomorrow and the rest of the week.” She groaned as she felt her freedom slipping away due to a hormonal teenage boy who can’t take no for an answer. Sokka looked down the hallway and then back to his teacher, who was waiting for him to return.

“I can walk her to where Kai is,” Zuko spoke, causing the siblings to jump. Katara had forgotten he was there. She looked up at him and graced him with a small smile.

“No, Zuko, I’m fine. Sokka go back to your lesson, and I’ll find Kai. I’m pretty sure he’s with Haru and Toph. I remember her saying something about making and bending mud.” Katara could only imagine what that trio was up too.

“Mud? Mud bending?” Sokka sighed and let out a small chuckle. “Fine, go bend some mud with your new friends, but if Jet comes back-” Katara groaned and pushed him towards his lesson.

“I know what to do. Now enjoy your lesson.” She squeezed his forearm and walked waved goodbye to Zuko and Mai as she left the room. Zuko watched her go, feeling uneasy about her walking around by herself.

“She can take care of herself. She doesn’t need your protection.” Mai tossed another knife hitting the target ten feet ahead of her. “I mean, she did something to him that brought him to his knees, and now we know she can shoot with a bow that she can make out of water. I don’t plan on getting anywhere near her once we enter that arena.” He had never heard Mai speak about someone with such admiration. His ex sounded impressed and nervous. Zuko placed the dual broadswords back on the rack and excused himself from the armory.

______________________________________________________________________________

The first day at the training center came to an end with Katara, Aang, Toph, Haru, and Camilla starting a mud war during a camouflage lesson. Katara and Toph walked out of the class, covered in mud, and laughing hysterically. Yue shared that Camilla had been quiet the entire day. The mud fight was needed, and it made the young contestant smile and squeal with excitement.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for round two, Sugar Queen, Twinkletoes.” Toph cackled, and Katara and Aang called back their own goodbyes.

“See ya in the morning Katara.” Aang chased after the other Air Nomads while Katara joined Enzo and Hahn. They looked her over, and Hahn made a face at her appearance. She certainly did not look like a princess at that moment. Once back in their quarters, everyone showered and sat down for dinner. Unlike breakfast, everyone had something to share. Calista was excited about her lessons with Pakku, Kai was becoming fast friends with Haru, Yue had memorized everything she had learned about edible plants and starting a fire, Sokka was excited about his swordsman lessons, Enzo and Hahn focused on their hand to hand combat skills, and Camilla couldn’t wait to see Toph again. Katara shared with Hama what had happened with Jet and received praise for her quick thinking. The evening felt light and hopeful. Katara knew this wouldn’t last for long, though. She kept her thoughts to herself and laughed when appropriate so that no one would know about her dark thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Haru says you have a pretty good idea of who you want, and he agrees with your choices,” Jun said as Toph dumped fresh dirt on her floors. Haru and Suki watched her, thoroughly disgusted with her antics.

“Yeah, Katara, Kai, Sokka, Aang, and Suki.” Toph named off her team and took a seat next to Suki. “You’ll help us get the others on board?” She asked the warrior, who eagerly nodded her head.

“This is going to change everything, isn’t it? Life will never be the same if we pull this off.” Suki stated, and the small group took the possibility that if their plan worked, Suki would be right. The world was going to change. They just hoped it would be for the better.


	11. Chapter 10

The next two days are very similar to the first. Katara, Calista, Kai, and Enzo work on their bending out by the pool in the morning and spar. Sokka and Hahn spar and work on hand-to-hand combat skills in the morning while Yue and Camilla go to the survival lessons. Toph wanders around the training center watching over her chosen team. She assesses their abilities and reports back to Jun on their progress. Suki and Ty Lee train together each morning, learning the style of the other before splitting off at lunch. Zuko works Jeong Jeong in the mornings after swimming and works with Piando and Sokka in the afternoon. To everyone’s displeasure, Jet continues his attempts with Katara. He tries to sit with her at lunch and has joined Zuko in the pool each morning. Toph has been the tiny miracle that Katara needed. She knows it’s Toph who throws rocks at Jet when no one is looking, who creates small earthquakes that cause him to trip or spill, and who calls him out for being a creep and pervert.

By the fourth day at the training center, everyone has split off into small groups. Some of the contestants only stick with their nation’s contestants while others have mixed and found kinship with people who were strangers just days ago. Katara and Kai spend most of their time with Aang, Suki, Ty Lee, Haru, and Toph. Sokka has started to join them at lunch, winning over Toph the moment he spoke. Their dark humor and sarcasm bonding them together. Their small group seemed to be the most at ease with each other. They all respected one another's abilities and strengths and took the time to get to know each other. It was at lunch when Toph mentioned that they should all sneak up to the roof that night and enjoy the whiskey the Fire Nation was known for. Ty Lee said she couldn’t join them but wouldn’t give a reason, but everyone else seemed up to do something different.

That afternoon Katara was in the armory with her water bow and arrows. Kai was watching her as she aimed at the clay targets being shot into the air by Aang.

“You know we have to get you a real bow in the arena. You seem to have gotten the hang of this pretty quickly.” Kai and Aang observed her newfound skill and cheered when she hit each target, not missing once.

“Nah, leave it to Longshot I can make one.” Katara said and returned the water to her waterskin. She looked over her shoulder to see a scowling Jet and Smellerbee but no Longshot. She found it odd that they wouldn’t all be together since they seem attached at the hip.

“He’s outside working on targets with the real wind, not airbender wind.” Mai explained as she walked over to the group. Katara eyed the knives in her hands and relaxed when the girl had tucked them away. “Those two seem to be getting along. Must be a prince thing.” Both girls turned to look Sokka and Zuko as they moved in sync with each other. Piando watched tossing out pointers now and then but otherwise letting the boys have their fun. And they both seemed to be having fun. “He doesn’t smile much, but he does during these sparring matches with your brother.” Mai explained, and Katara looked away from her brother to see that Zuko was smiling. _He has a charming smile._ She thought as the two continued their practice. Sokka was quick and always moving, pushing Zuko back into defensive positions.

“Sokka is sarcastic and has an endless amount of jokes up his sleeves.” Katara explained and crossed her arms when she heard her brother begin to whine that it was unfair that Zuko gets two swords, and he only has one. “He’s also incredibly childish.” She finished and heard the rare sound of soft laughter coming from the usually sullen teen.

“Under different circumstances, they might’ve been friends. He needs more friends…” Katara could hear the sadness in her voice and wished there was a way she could make her feel better.

“Well, I know we don’t have much time together before, you know, but we can still hang out till then. Sokka is going to be sore after today. Why don’t you and Zuko come and meet us in the steam pool after training ends today? Dinner usually isn’t right after training anyway.” Katara offered and watched as more emotion than she had seen from the teen cross her face.

“Alright. That could be nice…” Mai's shy smile warmed her heart. She gave the girls elbow a gentle squeeze and turned back to Aang and Kai, who were having an intense conversation about which bending style is the most deadly.

“Would you two like to join us in the steam pool after training today?” She asked them, and both boys nodded and went back to their conversation. _We all could’ve been friends under different circumstances._ She thought as she watched one of her oldest friends and newest friends speak animatedly with each other. She sat beside Kai and looped her arm through his, resting her chin on his shoulder. He glanced down at her and kissed the side of her head before getting back to his conversation with Aang. None of this was fair. Her friends shouldn’t have to worry about dying in three days and shouldn’t kill each other to survive.

“I’m starting to think you two are actually together,” Sokka shouted from his spot on the floor as Zuko offered him a hand.

“And what if we are Sokka? What would you do?” Kai argued, and Zuko looked at the two of them as annoyed as Sokka was.

“You’re supposed to be protecting her, not dating her. And now is not the time to jump into a relationship, especially with my sister.” Sokka walked over to them and nudged Katara. She pushed him back and cuddled into Kai’s side. The look of disgust and on her brother’s face causes Aang, Kai, and Katara to burst into a fit of laughter. Katara stood up and turned to see Mai and Zuko speaking quietly together.

“We’ll meet you in the steam pool!” She called, and Mai nodded in response. “Alright, then let’s go change you three.” Katara watched as Aang and Kai walked together out of the armory discussing the pros and cons of being a vegetarian. Katara walked with her brother, who looked confused. “Mai thinks you’re good for Zuko and that he needs a friend. I suggested that we all hang out in the steam pool after training today to relax.” Sokka nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You were right. Zuko Isn’t a horrible, jerk bender. He’s a pretty decent man.” Sokka’s voice was so low that she almost didn’t hear him. She couldn’t believe that Sokka had managed to respect the prince of the Fire Nation in just four days. She giggled at his quiet admission and bumped him with her hip. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and the duo went to change into their swimsuits.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Why are we hanging out with them?” Zuko snapped when Mai joined him in his room after changing.

“Because you need friends, and they are both willing to be that for you,” Mai answered as she examined her nails. “Besides, you like her, don’t you? That’s why you swim every morning now.” He spun around and small the smirk that had graced her thin lips irked the hell out of him.

“Why would I become friends with the people I have to kill or avoid while in the arena? You said it; I can’t afford to lose. The world can’t afford for me to lose.” He threw his hands in the air and threw his swimsuit at the wall. Mai was used to his outbursts and sat calmly on his bed. While he was right and would have to avoid their competition in the arena, he could try to enjoy what time and freedom he does have here away from the palace.

“Zuko, you are surrounded by people your age who have decided to enjoy what time they have left. You have far more freedom here than at home. Your dad can’t judge you here and can’t stop you from enjoying some time with a pretty girl. It’s one dip in the steam pool to help you relax. Honestly, it won’t kill you.” Mai handed him his swimsuit and pushed him into the bathroom. “Hurry, we have to be back before dinner.” He changed and complained all the way to the pool. Mai had tuned him out, thinking about how it would be good for him in the long run. He needed to know that there were good people out there and that those people would need his help.

When they walked up to the steam, everyone else was already there. Katara was sitting with just her feet in p water. He had yet to see her in a swimsuit and immediately thought this plan wasn’t so bad. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes roamed along with her petite frame, taking in all of the exposed skin. He looked her over, eyeing the swell of her breasts, the dip at her narrow waist, and her hips’ curve. He itched to hold her again and feel each of those curves in his hands. Her eyes sparkled in the setting sun, and her skin glowed. He swallowed and stepped up to the steam pool and met her gaze. “Hey! Come in!” She waved them over and made room on edge for them.

Zuko felt Mai nudge him as she passed and slipped into the pool beside Aang. Zuko walked around and took a seat beside Katara. He leaned back, one of his hands positioned behind her as he got comfortable. “I’m glad you came.” She whispered to him before turning her attention back to the conversation.

“I’m just saying! Moon peaches are way better than any other fruit. They make the best cakes and pies.” Aang exclaimed as Suki rolled her eyes, splashing him.

“I’m sorry, but that’s just wrong,” Suki responded, which elicited a groaned from everyone in the pool.

“Let’s just drop it. Obviously, this touchy subject for everyone.” Katara pulled the water off of Aang’s face. “How about you tell more about Kyoshi Island?” She offered, and that seemed to make the warrior very happy. She started to talk about everyone on the island and how things work at her home. Katara leaned back and felt her back brush against something. She turned and saw Zuko’s arm behind her.

“I’m sorry I can-” He started to whisper an apology, but she just waved him off and stayed in her spot, leaning back into his arm.

“And we have a sea serpent called the Unagi that protects the island from unwanted guests.” Suki finished, beaming with pride over her home. A land of female warriors that very few got to see.

“Has anyone tried to ride the Unagi?” Aang asked, and everyone turned to look at him. “What?! It’s not a weird question!” Aang began to defend himself when Sokka crossed over to sit beside Zuko.

“Hey, buddy.” Sokka’s very informal greeting brought an anxious smile to Zuko’s face.

“Hey, Sokka. Uh-nice job today, with Piando.” Zuko wished that he wasn’t so awkward. He sincerely wished that he had stayed in his room and continued hiding from the rest of the contestants.

“Thanks! I’ve never worked with a master before. I understand the bond between Pakku and Kat now.” He said, and Katara looked over at her brother when she heard her name. Zuko’s lip lifted at the corner when she glanced at the two of them.

“You don’t have masters in the South?” Zuko asked, pulling his eyes from the prince’s sister and back to him.

“No, Pakku came from the North, and we don’t use swords in the South. I picked up a sword for the first time while in the Earth Kingdom. I wouldn’t say I’m great with one, but it was good practice.” Sokka explained, kicking some water towards Kai and Aang and accidentally getting Mai. “Sorry…” He mumbled after receiving a deathly glare from her.

“Is that when you were, two were running to the swamp?” Everyone in the steam pool halted their conversations and looked over at Zuko. It was then that he realized that no one else knew about their escape attempt except Kai. Katara squirmed uncomfortably next to him, and Sokka cleared his throat.

“Yeah, it was. How did you know about that?” Sokka narrowed his eyes at the prince, and Katara looked up at him as well.

“My Uncle was telling me about it. He said you did because you’re the last female waterbender in your tribe. He tried to hold the guards and the search parties for as long as he could.” Zuko and explained, and Katara scooted closer to him, hearing how down he sounded. He wished he could help her in some way, but he couldn’t figure out how. She must have sensed his pain because she was so close that their thighs and knees were touching.

He remembered earlier in the day when he caught a glance at her and Kai in the armory. Her arm through his, her chin on his shoulder, and the tender kiss he placed on her temple. He wanted to do that right now, a small gesture to show that he cared, but not in front of everyone else. This small amount of acceptance was enough for now. Her body this close to his was enough.

“Well, had he held them off for like another hour or two, we would’ve been hiding with the crazy swamp people.” Sokka nudged Zuko’s shoulder and gave him a small, half-smile. “No hard feelings.” Sokka finished, and everyone in the steam pool also smiled at Zuko. It was the first time in his life where he felt accepted by others his age. He looked over at Mai, who never let much emotion show, but he could tell she was touched by everyone’s acceptance of him as well.

“Your uncle sounds like a good man. I know people are saying a lot of things about him and your cousin, but he would try to protect a princess from a foreign nation than those things can’t be true.” Aang said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Thank you. He is a good man; they both are good men.” Zuko thought about his uncle and cousin, wishing he knew where they were at that moment. If they saw him surrounded by people his age conversing with him like he wasn’t a prince, they would be more excited than he was.

Sokka broke the tension by asking about Fire Nation and if there were any cool places to visit. Mai decided to answer that question and told everyone about Ember Island, the royal beach house, and the small island town. Aang seemed the most excited and asked question after question. Much to Zuko’s amusement, Mai continued to answer them without sounding annoyed.

As the sun set, the guards came over to inform everyone that dinner would be served soon. The teens got up from the steam pool and wrapped towels around themselves as they started to walk back inside. Kai and Aang were waiting for Katara when Sokka pulled them along. “She’ll be fine.” He told them, and Mai nodded for the boys to head inside. Zuko and Katara walked back inside, slowly trailing behind the guards.

“I didn’t think you knew about my failed escape.” Katara said as she pulled the towel tighter around her.

“Are you cold?” He asked, and she looked up at him, nodding shyly. He stepped closer to her and raised his body temperature. She inched closer to him, greedily taking advantage of his warmth. “Your escape attempt was all the generals would talk about. They couldn’t understand why someone would run. They called you a coward, but your choice wasn’t cowardice. My uncle saw it for what it was, and I respect it.” He said his praise made her blush. She swept her hair over her shoulder and slowed her pace as they came close to the Water Tribe hallway.

Zuko stopped at the opening of her hallway and glazed around them. There were guards everywhere, but they weren’t watching them. It made it seem like they had some privacy. “I’m glad you came out tonight.” His eyes snapped back to the beautiful girl in front of him, who fidgeted under his gaze.

“I am too. I figured everyone here would hate me. Either for volunteering or just being who I am.” He still figured he wasn’t trusted, but it would be nice not to be met with dirty looks, angry whispers, or ignored. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt her hand on his arm. She waited for him to say something else, but he never did. She leaned close, her breast brushing against his chest as she kissed his scarred cheek.

“I’ll you see tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Zuko.” She took a step back, dropped her hand, and started to walk down her hallway. He watched her go and cursed himself for not kissing her.  
______________________________________________________________________________

A few hours after dinner Kai, Katara, and Sokka slipped out of their rooms and found the door that led to the roof. Kai slipped book between the door and the door frame, and the trio walked up the stairs with their whiskey in hand.

When they got upstairs, they greeted Haru, Toph, Suki, and Aang. The seven of them sat in a circle, each taking swigs from the several bottles of wine and whiskey available. Before they got too drunk, Toph cleared her throat.

“Alright, I know this is fun, but I have a reason for needing you all here, away from eavesdroppers.” Haru and Suki sat up straighter and looked over at the four confused faces staring back at them. “Haru and I need help. We were asked by some people who are not fans of the games to reak some havoc once inside the arena. The result would be us leaving the arena altogether and joining those people in Omashu.” Toph was vague to see how they reacted.

“You two are apart of the rebellion? But you’re blind and can barley earthbend.” Sokka grabbed the whiskey and shook his head. Her response to his attitude was a large rock to the stomach and rock manacles holding him down. She got up and stepped over him, poking his chest.

“I am apart of the rebellion, and I can see everything around me. I could level this entire island if I wanted too, and I could escape from it whenever I want. I act incompetent so that Ozai doesn’t learn about my strengths. To him, I’m just a pawn to keep my parents in line. I’m the greatest earthbender the world has ever seen! I can even bend metal! Now, if you want your precious sister to make it out this alive, you’ll show me some respect. Got that, Snoozles!” Sokka looked up at the tiny earthbender and nodded his head. “If you’re nodding your head, I can’t tell because I’m blind dumbass.” He sputtered an apology and agreed to listen. She released his hands and helped him up. Katara and Aang held in a laugh while Kai took another swig from the whiskey bottle.

“Snoozles? Snoozles?! Why is that my nickname?” Sokka sat up, rubbing his wrists to see Toph sitting back in her spot between Suki and Haru.

“Because I caught you earlier today sleeping during the shelter building lessons. Your heart was beating so slowly and evenly that I knew you had passed out in your tent.” Katara hit her brother’s arm and shook her head disapprovingly.

“That’s enough. First, we need to know you won’t tell anyone about this, and then we’ll explain.” Haru looked at the four and watched them all nod in agreement. “We were recruited into the rebellion after being pulled out of an underground bare-knuckles earthbending competition. Toph here was the undefeated champion. We were the youngest in the competition. It was a way for us to earn money and buy our way out of Gaoling and to Ba Sing Se. Our recruitment meant we didn’t go to jail for almost killing The Boulder-”

“Which was an accident! I didn’t purposely mean to make the tunnel collapse on him, but who talks about themselves in the third person all the time?” Toph cut off Haru, who sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Anyway, Jun, our mentor got us out of prison and brought us to King Bumi in Omashu. He and some other masters are apart of a secret organization called the White Lotus. They are the ones running the rebellion, and they want this year’s games to be the last.” Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Kai all shared a look and then nodded to the Earth Kingdom rebels. “Wonderful, glad we can count on all of you. Toph has always been a great judge of character.” Haru opened the wine and started to drink from the bottle passing it to Suki.

“The plan is to destroy the arena. The Grandmaster knows all of the weak points in the mountains around it. There’s a bay outside of the arena that Haru and I can tunnel out too where a boat will be waiting for us. The destruction of the arena will work as a distraction to allow the rebellion to move against various Fire Nation outposts on the eastern coast of the Earth Kingdom. Once they can take back enough territories, the real fighting starts.” Toph was cracking her knuckles, excited to leave the Fire Nation, and get back to where she was most needed. Haru was about to jump in and explain their jobs in the arena when Katara interrupted.

“Wait, only us seven are leaving? What about even else? Yue is a princess, Freya has been tapped to become an elder at the Western Air Temple, Mai and Ty Lee are insanely gifted non-benders. Shouldn’t all of them get to leave with us?” Aang could hear the determination in her voice and knew she wasn’t going to agree to anymore unless they saved more than just themselves.

“The boat we’ll have is too small. This group alone is pushing it. We need to get out fast. A ship any larger will be caught by the Fire Nation navy long before clear their waters.” Haru argued, and Toph could feel Katara’s heart race in her chest. She could feel her anger as she tried her best to suppress it.

“Not a Water Tribe Boat. They’re fast, so fast that the Fire Nation navy has never caught one, and they’re big enough to hold up to 20 people. I know that’s not all of the contestants, but the more soldiers the rebellion has, the better right?” Sokka was starting to think about all of the possibilities. “If you can word to the Southern Water Tribe, they’ll provide the boat, and if we can get Enzo and Calista on it with us, you’ll have four waterbenders propelling the boat forward along with the winds which Aang and Freya could help with. We would be long gone before anyone even know what happened, and we would have skilled fighters to add to their forces.” Suki was impressed by the water prince and began to agree with him. Haru rubbed his temple and let out an exaggerated sigh.

“We could always use more help on the front, Mai’s accuracy with those knives would be incredibly helpful, and Ty Lee’s chi blocking skills could be taught to more benders and non-benders alike. Think about how the Fire Nation guards fight. If they're benders they rely solely on their bending. What would happen to them if that was taken away? They would be completely useless.” Suki added to Sokka’s argument, and Toph was starting to fall in love with her group.

“And Enzo is an expert navigator on land and sea. Give him and map, and he can get you anywhere in the shortest amount of time. He’s also very stealthy, moves around like a mouse. You don’t know he’s there until its too late.” Kai continued knowing his friend would make a great addition to their team.

“Most of the contestants here are descendants of nobility or royalty. If we saved their children, we would have more help from those around the world. That could also mean more money to feed, clothe, and train a growing rebellion army.” Aang mentioned raising an eyebrow at Haru. “It would also mean more high born citizen’s resisting Ozai’s rule. He would have to fight all every nation, including his own.”

Haru looked at their group and thought about what Jun would say when he explained just how out of hand this meeting had gotten. As much as he wanted to say no though, he knew they were right. The more people they saved today, the more that could live to fight tomorrow. And everyone they mentioned would be an asset to their cause as would their families. “Fine! Toph and I will discuss it with Jun tonight and see what she says. How about we meet back up here tomorrow night, and we’ll tell you what Jun says.” Everyone nodded and started to drink again.

“We can do this, Haru. This plan can work.” Katara’s encouraging tone gave everyone hope that they could really save more than just themselves from the games. It would just mean keeping them all alive long enough to break out. The group watched the moon as they drank until they were drunk and stumbled back to their rooms to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at our little rag, tag army coming together!
> 
> While writing I'm listening to the Hamilton soundtrack so the next chapter may have a few lyrics from my favorite songs :)


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning was rough for the newly formed rag, tag, rebel army. They were sluggish getting out of bed, and Katara was healing Kai’s and Sokka’s hangovers well into breakfast. When the trio found the rest of their group Katara guided them to the pool and treated their hangovers as well away from prying eyes. “That’s a very nifty trick.” Aang was back to his upbeat self and thanked Katara before walking back inside. Toph mumbled a thank you but was still grumpy. Evidently, Toph’s mood wasn’t due to the massive hangover but was due to the fact that she wasn’t a morning person. Sokka, Kai, and Katara were left by the pool rubbing their heads, trying to pool themselves together when Zuko walked over in his swimsuit and a towel wrapped around his neck.

“Wow, you three look awful.” Zuko sat down beside Katara grumbled something that sounded like good morning. His light chuckle made her turn to look at him. “Fun night?” He asked, and Kai groaned, reaching for Katara’s hand.

“More healing less talking.” He mumbled, and Sokka agreed. She got on her knees in front of him and covered her hands with water, slowly moving them along the sides of his head and his temples. Zuko watched, fascinated by whatever she was doing. He had never seen a waterbenders hands glow before.

“How does that feel?” Katara asked Kai as she pulled her hands away and lifted his chin. He had dark purple rings under them and looked exhausted. Sokka looked just as bad. She could only imagine what she looked like. She had refused to look in the mirror that morning. She threw her hair into a messy bun and grabbed something clean to wear. Kai rubbed his temples and gave her thumbs up. “You’ll feel better once we get some food in you. Maybe we don’t try to out drink Toph tonight.” Sokka barked out a laugh and laid back in the sun. Zuko watched the three closely. They were hungover and had been drinking with Toph the night before. When and where did they find the time to do that?

“No drinkin’ nite.” Kai sounded like he was about to pass out right there.

“Sokka, go with Kai to build a shelter and take another nap.” Katara ordered and pulled them both to their feet. Zuko got up and helped her pushing both boys back inside the training center. She leaned against the wall and looked up at her helper and rubbed her eyes.

“Toph wanted to drink on the roof. Figured we might as well enjoy what time we’ve got here, you know.” She started to walk back out to the pool with him, explaining the drinking game they had played that had gotten them all so drunk. “She’s a piece of work. A smug, little shit. Aang and I have a theory that she’s not really a Beifong.” That made him laugh again, and she decided she enjoyed that sound so much that she was going to make it her job to get to do it more often.

“She does have an edge to her, and she swears like a sailor or maybe worse than one.” Zuko tossed his towel on a chair and jumped into the water. Katara sat on top of the diving block in his lane and started to create current where he was swimming. “Training me today?” He asked, his eyebrow raised questioning her.

“Well, you never know what can be found in the arena. There could be a giant lake that four waterbenders are defending and keeping for themselves.” Katara bent small waves in his direction as he ducked underneath the water, trying to escape them. He swam back over to the diving block and grabbed her foot. She struggled against his grasp and reached down to swat his hand away when he grabbed that next and pulled her into the pool. She screamed and fell in on top of him. He caught her by the waist and kept her under. She bent an air bubble around their heads as he held her against him.

“Now, that is impressive.” He looked up and around them, seeing the water moving from Enzo and Calista’s lesson. They weren’t alone anymore, but under the cool water, they were hidden from the trio. She rested her hands on his shoulders and inspected his scar more closely. Her fingers broke through their air bubble, and she reached up hesitantly, waiting for his approval. He closed his eyes, and she let her fingertips lightly brush the rough skin.

“You didn’t volunteer, did you, Zuko?” She asked him, and he leaned into her touch. Her palm covered his cheek, and her thumb lightly stroked the scar. “What-who did this?” She asked, hoping he would tell her the same story that the world had been told that it was just a horrible training accident.

“No, I didn’t.” He opened his eyes, and she felt his arms encircle her waist, pulling her closer to him. “My-my dad.” He sounded so young, and she could tell he hadn’t shared this information with anyone else before.

“Oh, Zuko…” His grip tightened around her, and she rested her forehead against his. Her free hand rubbed the back of his neck, paying with his loose hair. Her heart broke for the boy in her arms. He was nothing like his father or his sister. He was gentle and very broken. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, quietly she comforted him. They finally came up when Enzo, Calista, and Pakku retreated back inside. He let her go so she could get out of the pool and climbed out after her. He looked up at the sky; it wasn’t lunchtime yet. They still had an hour before they needed to head to the cafeteria. He watched her pull the water from her clothes and dump it back in the pool before doing the same for him. It was an odd sensation going from soaking wet to dry in seconds. He shyly met her gaze, expecting to see pity, but instead, he was met with the most empathic look he had ever seen. Empathy was not an emotion anyone in his family had ever shown to anyone. He grabbed his towel and started to walk back inside with her, unsure of what to say. They had just held each other, and he told her something he had not shared with anyone before. Even Mai didn’t know the truth behind his scar.

Now, he felt awkward and defensive like he shouldn’t have said anything. Those feelings all fell away when he felt her hand on his, twisting her pinky around his. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about your scar and if you ever want to share the full story, I’m all ears.” He looked down at her, whispered a thank you before stopping by the men’s locker room. “See you inside.” She let go of his pinky and walked back inside without him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jet has walked out to the pool, trying to catch a glimpse of Katara training. Instead, he found Zuko pulling her under the water with him. He waited for five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes before storming off into the training center. What were they doing under the water for so long? Why did she give him all of her attention and obvious affection? That scarred, cowardice prince didn’t deserve someone as strong, kind, and loving as her. Once back inside, he picked up his hook swords and called over one of the trainers to spar. He took out his frustrations on the poor man, even drawing blood.

He couldn’t wait to get into the arena and kill the bastard. Nothing would make him happier than take out the brat and take Katara for himself. He waited day after day for a message from Ozai saying he was getting his night with the girl, but nothing had come. If he couldn’t rely on the Fire Lord, he would take matters into his own hands.

“You really beat that guy’s ass, Jet. What’s got you so ticked off.” Smellerbee placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back as the trainer got up and walked off to the infirmary.

“Katara and Zuko. They were underwater for at least 20 minutes doing who knows what. They were flirting with each other, Bee.” Jet growled and kicked over a stand of swords. Smellerbee looked over at Longshot, who shared her look of concern.

“Jet, this obsession isn’t healthy. We have a job to do, and you getting all worked up over a girl is going to mess that up.” Smellerbee took a step back when he whirled around and held his hook sword up to her neck.

“I can do both.” Jet fixed both swords onto his back and walked off, leaving Smellerbee and Longshot alone to worry about their friend.

______________________________________________________________________________

At lunch, Katara took her usual seat with Toph, Aang, Haru, Suki, Sokka, and Kai. She was eager to hear what Jun had said about their proposal all morning. It was the only thing getting her through. As she sat down, she felt someone looking at her. She stole a glance, spotting Zuko watching her from across the cafeteria. She looked back down at her food, feeling her lips twitch into an amused smile. She could still his strong, muscular arms pressing her into his chest. It was a place she would be eager to find herself in again.

“So what did Jun say?” Sokka whispered as everyone moved in closer to Haru. Toph was sitting back with her feet propped up on the table, and Suki seemed extremely pleased.

“She was hesitant at first, but saving as many contestants as we can make sense. She sent word last night and got a message just before lunch. Our new plan is a go. The White Lotus is reaching out to get a Water Tribe boat ready. The only change to our plan is that we have to get Prince Zuko out too. The boat won’t leave without him.” Haru explained, and everyone fought the urge to look at him. “So tonight I say we break off and talk in smaller groups. Aang will speak with Freya? Sokka and Kai, can you speak to the others in your group? Suki will talk to Mai and Ty Lee. Katara, can you talk to Zuko?” Aang and Sokka looked over at Katara, who nodded along.

“Good, and I think we should all train together after lunch. Get a feel for each other’s strengths and abilities. It’s one thing to observe and another to feel it.” Haru started to dig into his lunch, and the others all followed suit. Sokka and Suki slipped out a little early and walked off to talk to their masters to explain they would be missing their lessons that afternoon. Aang finished early and walked over to ask a guard if there was a field or outdoor space on which the team could spar together on. When the guard said yes, he requested that water barrels be brought out for Kai and Katara.

Katara, Kai, and Toph finished their lunch and walked together to find the space Aang had found. It was outdoors on the opposite side of the compound, away from the pool. Katara took off her tunic and stood in her in the thin undershirt and fitted leggings. She walked over to the barrels of water, lifted some into her waterskins, and watched as Kai did the same. “You got what you wanted. You’re going to save a lot of these people.” Kai said to her as he secured his waterskins to his sides. She looked around as a crowd started to form.

“They deserve it.” She smiled as Ty Lee waved at her and Kai and waved back. He nudged her with his chest and chuckled as she pushed him back.

“You can stare at the prince later.” He teased, and she felt her whole face heat up. His body shook with laughter at her reaction, and draped his arm around her shoulders, covering her. “You make it too easy.” He said, catching his breath.

Kai and Katara each took a corner by the water barrels, while Aang took a separate corner, and Toph and Haru filed into the last corner. Sokka joined Kai in his, and Suki joined Katara in hers. “Alright, we’ll permit this, but you cannot greatly injure each other. Please save that for the arena.” Althea was pale as she stood in the middle of the field. She looked at each contestant and looked over to the masters and other contestants who had gathered to watch. “You may start after I send up a fireball.” She walked off the field and threw a fist in the air. A bright orange fireball flew high, and everyone watched for a second to see who would attack first.

Toph and Haru took a step forward and cracked the ground beneath them and sent Aang into the air. Katara created a wave to keep her off the ground and pulled Suki up with her. Kai sent icicles towards Haru while Sokka ran behind him using the hilt of his sword to hit Haru’s arm. Toph lifted the ground beneath them to stop their attack, but Aang raised his staff and swung it in her direction, knocking her off her feet. Katara and Suki took the opportunity and glided down her wave. Suki jumped behind Aang and jabbed his back with two fingers before pulling him down to the ground. Katara was about to freeze Toph to the ground when she felt her feet sink into fresh mud. She added more water to the mud, which made it to difficult for Toph to bend. She used the fresh mud to make the ground under her feet hard to stand on. Toph sent boulders her way, flinging them in her general direction while Katara dodged and broke them apart before they could reach her.

Kai and Sokka were working together to take out Haru. Where Toph was steady and commanding, Haru was quick and adaptable. The two earthbenders stood back to back as the waterbenders and Sokka advanced on them. Katara froze Haru to the ground stopping his movements while Suki ran up behind Toph to try and jab the chi points in her back but was met with a muddy rock that sent her flying back. Katara called more water from the barrels and encircled it around her as Toph advanced.

Toph’s endless earthquakes, flying boulders, and shifts in the ground, making it hard for her to gain any ground and get close to her. Haru was struggling with Kai and Sokka’s relentless attacks. Katara thought about what Toph needed to see her and focused a small water spout under her feet, lifting her from the ground. She moved swiftly, floating inches above the ground and as she a water whip to Toph’s hand and pulled it down to the ground freezing it. She repeated the motion forcing the blind girl to her knees, both of her hands frozen in front of her. She released the water under her feet and landed in front of Toph with two frozen swords for arms. “Yield.” Katara’s voice was commanding as she lifted Toph’s head with one of her covered arms. Toph looked pissed as she struggled against the ice encasing her hands. Haru was drenched and found himself at the edge of Sokka’s sword. Toph hung her head and growled in frustration. She had never lost a fight, and here she and Haru had both just lost.

“I yield,” Toph spoke, and Katara released her hands and returned the water to the barrels. “That was some fancy footwork Sugar Queen. I couldn’t see you at all.” Toph said as Katara reached out, her hand helped the girl up.

“Did I hurt you? Do you need me to heal anything?” Katara asked Toph, who shook her head.

“Just my pride, but I’ll kick Aang’s ass tomorrow to make up for it.” Katara looked over at Aang, who was having trouble moving his arms. Haru had yielded as well, and Sokka lowered his sword, slowly keeping an eye on his opponent. Kai rubbed his right shoulder and bumped Haru.

“Nice fight, man.” Kai and Sokka walked off the field while Katara looked over Haru.

“I’ll fix the cuts inside. I don’t want anyone to know I can heal.” Haru nodded and walked over to the benches, where everyone was sitting to watch them. Piando was congratulating Sokka on his progress, Pakku was waiting for Katara and Kai to give his corrections to their forms and tell them what they should’ve done instead, and Aang was siting with Monk Gyatso, who was whispering his praise to him. Toph spoke with Suki and Haru in hushed tones. Katara guessed they were planning what to say to Jun later that evening.

“Now what you did to stop the blind earthbender was ingenious, Katara. I take it she uses the vibrations in the ground to see?” Pakku asked, and she nodded as her chest swelled with pride. Pakku rarely complimented any of his students, so the praise was like music to her ears. “You will have to teach me that trick one day, Master Katara.” It was the first time Pakku had used the title since bestowing it onto her two years ago. Katara bowed deeply to her teacher and watched the other contestants started to leave. Calista and Camilla ran over to her with Yue not far behind.

“That was amazing! You looked like an airbender for a minute Kat! Gosh, it was so cool!” Camilla rattled on and on with the compliments before turning to Kai. “And you! You had that earthbender shaking in his boots, Kai!” Kai looked over at Katara before lifting Camilla and placing her on the bench so that she was as tall as he was.

“You know when a warrior wins a battle, he is usually rewarded with a kiss.” Kai explained, and Camilla turned bright red. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek, seeing her blush. “That was perfect. Thank you, Camilla.” She hid her face in his neck as the other three girls giggled at her embarrassment. Kai whispered something to her that caused her face to light up and wiggle from grasp. “Camilla is going to show me how to climb a tree. If you need me get Aang because I know none of you ladies know how to climb one.” Katara snorted and watched as Camilla ran off towards the tree. Yue and Calista joined Sokka, who was talking with Aang.

“Be careful in the trees, please. It takes forever to fix a broken bone.” Katara warned, and Kai walked back over to her pulling her into his arms.

“Yes, Kit Kat.” Katara laughed and tried to escape his hold. He squeezed her waist and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. She looked up at him, wide-eyed and blushing. He chuckled at her reaction and released her, running after the youngest member of their group. She walked away from her friends and sat beside Haru, hand covered in water, and ready to heal the cuts.

“Do me next? Toph got me good with that boulder to the stomach.” Suki rubbed her middle, and Katara nodded as she focused on her work.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Zuko had known she was a strong bender, but watching in action, thinking on her toes, and adapting to her opponents was the reality check he needed. Nothing could happen with her, not when he knew she could take him out with little to no effort on her part. He wasn’t a master, and his sister made sure he knew how mediocre he was whenever they sparred. He would have to work with Jeong Jeong more before the start of the games. Then he watched her interaction with Kai and wished he hadn’t gotten as jealous as he had. There was an ease between the two. She didn’t mind being in his arms, or his teasing remarks and she never shied away from him even when he kissed her just now or yesterday in the armory. _They weren’t making out. It was the sweetest of pecks both times_. He growled and tried to find her in the dispersing crowd.

He was planted in his seat, watching her heal Haru and Suki once enough people had left. She had laughed at a joke or sarcastic remark Toph had made before catching his gaze. She put up a finger asking him to wait for her. He should’ve walked off and stopped whatever this was now, but she was smiling at him and wanted to be around him. The internal struggle he was having clouded his thoughts because before he knew it, she was standing in front of him, holding out a hand. “I was wondering if you meet me on the roof tonight. You don’t have to bring anything to drink. I think I had enough fun for a lifetime last night.” She joked and took her hand back when he didn’t take it. “Zuko?” Her voice was soft like it had been that morning, and he couldn’t keep himself from her.

“Tonight after dinner?” He asked, and she bounced on the balls of her feet. “Alright, I’ll meet you.” He said and stood up, running his hand through his hair. She shuffled in front of him as if she was trying to figure out what to do. It was endearing to see her flustered around him as well.

“I guess I’ll let you go. Um, see you later.” Katara could tell something was wrong, but she also knew he wasn’t one to discuss it in front of others. She turned and was back inside when she felt his presence next to her.

“Enzo, Kai, and Sokka left you on your own?” He questioned, and she relaxed, nodding.

“Kai is entertaining Camilla. She’s this quiet girl who came with us. She’s 13 and has just discovered that she’s an excellent tree climber.” Katara explained, and Zuko’s lip twitched with amusement.

“That’s very nice of him.” Zuko said, and Katara could see him straining to be kind for her sake.

“Kai is very nice. I’ve known him my whole life, and I’ve been his kit kat since we were five.” She never let anyone hear her childhood nickname and hoped it would lighten his mood. It did seem to work because she got to listen to his laugh again. It really was such a lovely sound.

“Kit kat?” He asked, raising an eyebrow raised.

“And little pup.” She answered, receiving another bout of laughter. If it had been Sokka or Kai laughing at her, they would’ve met the business end of one of her water whips, but because she was trying to get Zuko to laugh, she let it go.

“My sister calls me Zuzu.” He shared and looked up at him, picturing a younger Zuko being chased by the princess, calling out for Zuzu. “It’s not as sweet as you’re picturing. She is very condescending when she says it. Its meant to be an insult, not a sweet gesture. Not like kit kat or little pup.” She wrapped her hand around his and in a move to try and comfort him. She noticed him look down and intertwine their fingers together. With Kai, this wouldn’t have been anything to get excited about. She held his hand many times, snuggled into his side or chest, hugged him, been carried by him, and held by him, but with Zuko, this effortless gesture seemed to mean so much more.

“Hey, Kat! Can you help Aang? Toph got him in the gut too.” Katara looked over her shoulder see Suki eyeing their laced fingers. “Come when you can! He’s not dying or another just bruised pretty bad.” Suki added and winked at the two of them.

“I should go check on Aang. I’ll see you tonight after dinner.” Katara squeezed his hand, and reluctantly let go. He nodded and took back his hand, shoving it into his pockets. She sighed and jogged back outside. He stayed in his place, hearing her yell at Toph. “Althea said not to hurt anyone! Toph, you broke two of his ribs! I’m going to be here for the rest of the training!” Zuko shook his head, chuckling at how she scolded the troublesome earthbender.

______________________________________________________________________________

After dinner that evening, Katara shuffled to her room to shower and change. She slipped into a dark blue silk tank top with thin straps and wide legs dark blue pants. She put on her slippers and the white open sweater that she usually slept in. She brushed her hair and left it loose and wet. She walked out, grabbing the book that Kai had used the night before but froze when she saw that their servant was still working in their living room. She cursed under her breath and walked back to her room. She looked around and found a fancy bottle of lotion that didn’t match the others in her room. She dumped out the contents and smelled it and decided that lotion would work. She held the book behind her back and dumped it on the chair before walking towards the young woman.

“Hi, I hate to bother you while you’re working, but I was wondering is this lotion from the city?” She asked, holding out the empty bottle.

“Oh yes, it’s a new lotion from Ember Island. Did you like it, Princess Katara?” The woman asked, and Katara smiled and nodded her head.

“I loved it! I was wondering if you could find someone to pick up more for me.” Katara watched the woman’s face light up and took the bottle from her.

“They actually make this in a shampoo and conditioner as well. I can go pick up the set if you would like. I can leave it outside your door tomorrow morning.” Katara smiled warmly and nodded her head.

“Thank you so much! That would be amazing! Are you going to head out now then? I know the stores are open later but I would hate for you to be out too late.” Katara sounded concerned, hoping that the woman would leave sooner rather than later.

“I’m all done here. I’ll head into the city now. Have a wonderful evening, Princess Katara.” The young woman packed up her things and held onto the bottle as she left. Katara ran back and grabbed the book and slipped out of the Water Tribe quarters heading to the door that led to the roof. She put the book down to keep the door from locking and ran up the stairs. When she walked outside, she found Zuko sitting on the edge of the building. She walked over to him and made sure he could hear her footsteps. He turned around and hopped up from his spot when he saw her.

Zuko let his eyes fall, taking her in. She was dressed for bed, and the evening breeze made her shiver. “Did you almost get caught?” He asked as they walked over to one of the walls to sit against.

“Yeah, one of the servants was still cleaning. I asked her to pick up some lotion I found in my room from the city. She was very excited.” Katara pulled her sweater tighter around her body and brought her knees up to her chest. He swallowed and reached around her pulling her into his side to keep her warm. He felt her freeze up for a moment before settling into his side. “I didn’t just ask you up here to hang out.” She took a deep breath, hugged her knees.

“Toph and Haru are a part of a rebellion out of Omashu. A group called the White Lotus. They want too few of the contestants to help destroy the arena. Once we do that, a boat will be waiting for us to evacuate the arena and head to Omashu, we would fight with the rebellion after.” Katara let out a breath and stole a glance at his face. He was staring at her with almost no emotion on his face. “The plan is only a go if you agree to come with us. The Grandmaster of the order said you need to be pulled from the arena, or none of us get pulled from the arena.” Again he said nothing. She stayed quiet and waited for him to respond.

“The white lotus is a pai sho piece.” Katara knew she looked confused. She didn’t play pai sho, but she knew the game. “My uncle uses the white lotus tile in every game he plays and never loses.” Katara held his gaze as he tightened his grip around her. “Do you know who the grandmaster is?” She knew he was asking if it was his uncle. She wished she could tell him that it was.

“I don’t, and I don’t think Toph or Haru know either, but we can ask.” She offered, and he nodded, taking in that piece of information. “Zuko, I don’t want to die, and I don’t want to watch my friends die.” Zuko looked down at her seeing how scared she was. “I don’t want anything to happen to you either. I know you didn’t volunteer, and Sokka and I think Jet is going to be gunning for you. We believe your dad is paying him or is going to make sure he wins once you're dead.” They both just watched the other wondering what they would say next.

“You’re worried about me?” He asked, and Katara relaxed into his side, reaching for his hand.

“Of course, I’m worried about you. Zuko, I don’t know why you’re here, but I know you don’t deserve to be. You’re a good man, and from what I can tell of your sister, I don’t want her anywhere near the throne.” Katara moved so that she was facing him and frowned when he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Say yes, and let us get you out of there. Suki is talking to Mai and Ty Lee, Sokka, got everyone from the Water Tribe on board, and Aang is talking to Freya. We’ve got the best of the best here working together to get you and all of us out. I’m not so naive as to know that some of us may die, but if we can prevent all of us except one from dying, I say we try.” When she spoke, she held both his hands and gripped them tightly. He could feel the callouses from all of the hard labor she’s done in her life, but they were still so impossibly small in his hands. This girl was ready to join a rebellion to save her friends, to save him. Their whole plan was riding on him saying yes. All he could think about was that stupid pai sho tile his uncle was always talking about.

“You’re getting out Mai and Ty Lee too?” He asked, a small smile gracing his lips. She relaxed and moved to sit back beside him.

“Mai and Ty Lee are terrifying and would be able to train other non benders. I can picture an entire army of chi blockers.” Katara said and rested her head on his shoulder. He curled his arm back around her waist and held her close.

“Then I’ll do it. They’re my friends. They were my only friends before I got sent here. I can’t leave without them.” Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes, exhaling a small flame. “My father didn’t plan for this when he broke the treaty. Kids fighting against him. The kids he dropped into his games.” He shook his head and finally relaxed against her.

They were both quiet for an extended period of time. The moon was high in the sky, and she knew they would have to head back to bed soon. “My uncle used to tell my cousin how the world is always watching and how history couldn’t be allowed to repeat itself. _‘History has its eyes on you’_ he would tell us. I never knew what he meant until now. What you’re planning is going to change everything, Kat. The world couldn’t have been put into better hands.” She felt her eyes fill with tears as he spoke. He lifted her chin and wiped her tears away.

His thumb brushed against her lower lip as he tried to find the name for their color. They were soft and so full. Slowly, he leaned down, and she lifted her head meeting him halfway. Their lips met, and the kiss was gentle, careful, but it still sent an electric shock down her spine. His lips were firm and warm. She leaned into him and wrapped one hand around his neck to keep him close. He turned and pushed his hand into her hair, holding her head still. She tipped her head back, deepening the kiss as her small hand curled into a fist on his sleep tunic. She whimpered softly when pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and pulled her into his lap. It was like the pool this morning. Both of her hands held his face as they caressed each other, trying to memorize every curve of the other’s face. Chatting from below got both their attention. They were being looked for. He stood and pulled her up. “I’ll walk you back.” He whispered, and she nodded grasping his hand as they snuck back down to their rooms.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the love this story is getting! 
> 
> Sorry, this chapter took so long to get up. I was struggling with the more intimate parts of it. Let me know what you think in the comments!

The next morning had been awkward, and the days following hadn’t helped. Zuko kept his distance from Katara. Seeing her brought back all of the feelings he wanted to share with that night on the roof but she had dropped a bombshell on him. He was conflicted between the beautiful princess he thought she was and the strong rebel she actually was. Every day she greeted him by the pool and tried to speak alone with him, but he always came up with an excuse. Mai knew something had happened between them and tried to talk to him about it, but he shut her out as well.

Before their meeting, he was going to tell her how much he cared for her, how he wanted to help her win even if that meant his life, and how she couldn’t talk him out of it. Now though, he couldn’t stop thinking about The White Lotus, the rebel armies in the Earth Kingdom, the group of rebels building within the games, his uncle and cousin’s sudden disappearance, and how she came up with a plan to save as many people as she could and that included him.

It was day seven of training, which meant that everyone would demonstrate their skills to a group of judges. Those judges would give them a score between one and ten. Those scores usually aided the sponsors in their decisions on who to help in the arena. It also meant that everyone was forced to sit in the cafeteria and wait until they were called into the training center for their evaluation. The non bending contestants always went first. He watched as one by one, the non benders disappeared into the training center. When Sokka got up to leave, he stood and clapped his friend on the back. “Show them how it’s done, buddy.” He whispered, and Sokka puffed out his chest and smirked.

“They’ll wish I hadn’t volunteered.” Of course this man would think this highly of himself. Zuko sat back down and watched as his friend disappeared. He risked a glance back to see Katara who was watching the door. He had heard her muffled good wishes before hugging her brother. She looked so worried, dare he say a little scared. Fear was not an emotion he often saw from her. He saw when she pleaded with him to go along with her plan, when Jet had cornered at the gala, and now as she waited to see her brother come back. For a second, their eyes met and he ached seeing the hurt behind them. He had to force himself to stay in his assigned seat instead of comforting her. Kai must have noticed her mood because he wrapped a protective arm around her and pulled into his side. Katara fell into him and hid her face in his neck as she took deep breaths. Zuko watched as he whispered in her ear and rubbed her back soothingly. All of the things he wanted to do but stopped himself from doing out of fear of being hurt. What if she had only kissed him back because she was excited he was going along with the crazy plan? Katara worried about everyone, and so maybe he took her concern for him out of context. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

The airbenders went in first. Then the earthbenders were taken outside for the first half of their evaluation. Toph was last and had her most mischievous grin plastered on her face as she walked out of the training center with her hands in her pockets. She walked around like she owned the place. As the small earthbender left, Althea announced that they had to clean up for the training room and that the next group would have to wait a few minutes. Zuko heard the laugh come from behind her and knew it was Katara’s. She obviously had some idea of what Toph had done.

Next the firebenders, Mula was the youngest, so she went first, after Yee disappeared and, then Chan. “I’ll see you back in the room, your highness.” He held his head high and walked out, leaving Zuko with the four waterbenders.

Zuko watched as Katara walked over to a guard and asked to go to the restroom before being led to the locker rooms. He got up and asked a guard the same question and was led to the locker room across from the women’s locker room. He waited until he heard the sink and snuck into her locker room, whispering her name. “What the hell are you doing here?” She asked him, taking a step back from him. He had been cold and distant since they kissed. She didn’t know where they stood now.

“I wanted to see you…” Zuko said, taking another step towards her. “I’m sorry for the past few days. I-I haven’t- I’ve only ever had- you make me nervous.” He finally admitted and looked up to see her watching him suspiciously. “I just wanted to wish you good luck before you head in for your evaluation.” He forced his hands to stay by his side, but it proved to be an impossible task. Everyone had was forced to wear the same training clothes today. A deep gray fitted tank top with slim-cut pants for the men and leggings for the girls.

“Well, thank you that’s very sweet, I guess.” Katara said and crossed her arms over her chest. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful when she was annoyed. The way her eyebrow arched and her lips twitched was driving him crazy. _Fuck it_. He walked straight up to her, grabbed her face, cupped her cheeks, and pressed his lips against hers. It took a second, but he felt her hands on his chest as she leaned into him. He nipped at her bottom lip and let one of his hands fall to her waist, pulling her against his chest. The kiss was nothing like their first; it was rough, hungry, and filled with need. Their lips molded to each other, and his tongue cautiously licked her bottom lip after nipping it again. Her responding moan was enough to drive him over the edge. He walked them back and pressed her up against the wall. He tipped her head back and felt her mouth open just enough for his tongue to invade her mouth. Both of her arms went around his neck and into his hair, gripping the silky locks tightly. They were a tangle of limbs and tongues. He groaned against her lips and pulled back, trailing his lips down her jaw and neck. Her soft moans were music to his ears, and with every gentle bite and soothing lick, he was blessed with another one.

“Prince Zuko,” Zuko froze and growled into the crook of her neck before standing and turning to find a guard facing away from them. “They’re almost ready for you.” The guard was clearly uncomfortable having found the prince in such an intimate position.

“The princess and I will be out in a moment.” Zuko snapped and watched the guard flinched at his tone, but he left the locker room. Zuko looked back down at Katara, enjoying the sight of her swollen lips and reddened cheeks; he pulled her back into his arms. “Deep breaths.” He whispered to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Tonight after the scores are announced, meet me on the roof.” She got on her tiptoes and kissed him one last time before they walked out of the locker room hand in hand. Katara was bright red when the guards looked them both over. Zuko seemed very calm, almost emotionless.

Before she was led back inside the cafeteria, she squeezed his hand and pulled him down to her level. “Impress them.” She said to him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at their hands and squeezed hers before walking off with the guards to the training center. Katara walked back into the cafeteria and blushed when Kai raised an eyebrow at her flustered appearance. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks were pink, and when she sat down he could feel the heat coming off her.

“Do I want to know?” He whispered to her, and she shook her head, taking several deep breaths. He looked down at his friend, concerned about whatever she was getting herself into with the prince. He kept his mouth shut and waited to be called in.

______________________________________________________________________________

Maybe it was the adrenaline still coursing through his veins from her and Zuko’s heated kiss earlier or just her nerves, but her bending was almost as strong as it was on a full moon. She glided through her most impressive forms, showed off that she could walk on water, and create a bow and arrow out of water and shoot with incredible accuracy. Even with all of her skill on full display, no one seemed to be watching her. She stood on top of the wave, watching all of them chat and look over paperwork. Were they discussing the other contestants during her evaluation? She couldn’t contain the anger bubbling in her chest and her to prove herself as a force to be reckoned with taking over. She held up her right hand, focusing on the blood coursing through the large man, standing with Jin Wei, who came to watch. Her fingers twitched, and she was his. He dropped his plate and gasped, trying to gain back control. She stood on her wave and made it larger, bringing her closer to the judges. She twitched her fingers again, causing him to turn and face her. He looked terrified. “You really shouldn’t ignore a princess.” Her tone was as cold as ice as she forced the large man to take his seat. Every other member of the gallery froze and watched as she seem to control his body with just a flick of her wrist. “Would anyone else like a demonstration?” She asked far too sweetly, and it made all of them uncomfortable. Her lips curled into an animalistic grin as she reached out her clawed hand and made another judge take his seat and another.

Once she had all of their attention, she swooped back down on her wave and flung her braid over her shoulder. “Thank you for your consideration.” She bowed deeply and spun on her heel, walking out of the training center, leaving the judges stunned and terrified. She pulled her hair free from its braid and walked with the guards back to her quarters. She shook out her hair and walked in and saw the lunch feast laid out for the contestants. She joined her brother at the table and started to load up her plate.

“How did it go?” Sokka whispered to her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

“I had to-” Katara took a deep breath and grabbed some more food. “Bloodbend to get their attention. They weren’t even watching me.” She finished and sat down beside him and slowly started to eat her rice and vegetables. “How long until they show the results?” She asked him, and he glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Several hours, why did you want to do something?” Sokka asked her, and she looked over at the guards.

“Just to take a nap. I’m exhausted.” Katara went back to eating the massive plate of food in front of her before excusing herself. She walked back to her bedroom and marched straight to the bathroom.

She filled the bathtub with steaming hot water and poured in the sweet smelling bath oil. The room smelled like vanilla, patchouli, and salted caramel. It smelled like a beach. She closed her eyes and stepped into the tub, exhaling as she relaxed the piping hot water. She spent a good portion of her bath just soaking until the water started to cool. She reached for the body wash and the sponge and worked on cleaning her aching body. Next, she focused on her hair massaging in the ocean scented shampoo and conditioner. She rinsed the soap off of her body and stepped out of the bathtub wrapping herself in a towel. She grabbed the lotion bottle that the servant girl had gotten her and lathered the scent, which matched the bath oil, shampoo, and conditioner, in her hands before covering her body. She brushed her hair and ran some hair oil through her damp strands to keep it from frizzing too much. She checked the clock, and she still had time before the results from the judges were aired. She dressed in a pure white silk nightgown that stopped at her mid-thigh and wrapped herself in one of the long open sweaters before crawling into bed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara felt someone shaking her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and looked up, seeing Yue sitting on the edge of her bed. “Hey, it’s time.” Yue rubbed her shoulder, and Katara slowly sat up from her comfortable place under the covers. 

“I’m up. I’m up.” Katara rubbed her eyes and pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed the sheepskin boots that covered her feet and ankles. They were incredibly comfortable and kept her feet warm. She got up with Yue and brushed her hair with her fingers so that she looked presentable. She pulled the sweater around her and sat in between Sokka and Kai. She was still so tired from the bloodbending she had done earlier.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kai whispered to her, and she nodded, but sank into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked over at Sokka, and they both frowned seeing how drained and pale she looked. Kai pulled her close and kept his eyes on the screen as he rubbed her side.

“Good evening, everyone!” Jin Wei eagerly greeted the world from the safety of his studio while everyone watched. “Today was our contestant’s last day here in the capital. Tomorrow morning they will be flown out to the arena. Our judges spent the day evaluating our contestants and gave them all scores between one and ten. Ten is the best a contestant can get.” Jin Wei explained, and everyone in the room sat in complete silence. “We will start with the Fire Nation. Mai-7, Ty Lee- 8, Kuzon- 6, Bo- 6, Mula- 6, Yee- 4, Chan- 7, Prince Zuko- 9! The Prince must have displayed some impressive skills to score so highly! Good luck to our Fire Nation Contestants.”

“I got a 9? There was already a target on my back.” Zuko mumbled to Mai and Ty Lee, who also got high scores.

“You knew that was coming. Just smile.” Mai told him, settling back into the couch.

“Next, we have the Earth Kingdom contestants. Suki- 8, Smellerbee- 6, Longshot- 7, Jet- 8, Genji- 5, Haru- 8, Amaya-3, Toph- 8! Watch out for our Earth Kingdom contestants, folks! Those are some incredible scores.” Jin Wei cheered and clapped his hands in excitement.

“How did you not get a perfect ten?” Haru asked Toph.

“We don’t want Ozai catching on, but I still got a really great score. Don’t be too offended.” Toph scoffed and turned her attention back to the screen and speakers, waiting to hear how her other friends did.

“Alright, moving on! Let’s see how the Air Nomad contestants did! Ting- 5, Freya- 7, Kenji- 6, Aang- 9! Wow! I don’t think I’ve ever announced an airbender having a score of a 9! Congratulations Aang! We can not wait to see you in the arena!” Jin Wei watched as the teleprompter switch to the Water Tribe contestants score.

“Nice job Aang and Freya, you both must have really shown some skill!” Ting cheered and popped another grape into her mouth.

“Thanks!” They both said in unison, and Aang swallowed, seeing his high score.

“Last but not least, the Water Tribe contestants! Camilla- 5, Princess Yue- 6, Hahn- 8, Prince Sokka- 9, Enzo- 8, Kai- 8, Calista- 7, Princess Katara- 10! Our first and only ten goes to the youngest, female, master waterbender in the world! I know we all can not wait to see what skills she demonstrates in the arena! Good luck to all our contestants, and may Agni bless you during your time in the arena! We will see you all here tomorrow morning.” The screen went black, and everyone looked at Katara dumbfounded, shocked, awed, and surprised.

“Kat, what the hell did you do in there? A ten! That’s- man! Kat, you’re going to get so many sponsors!” Enzo praised and shook his head, still marveling over her score.

“All of you did well,” Hama said and smiled knowingly at Katara. “Before you all head to bed, we want to give some tips for once you are in the arena. First, do not step off the pedestal before the bell rings, or else you will trigger the explosive underneath. Second, you will see everything you need sitting inside of and just outside of small pagoda hut. You’ll find food, weapons, camping gear, and basic first aid. Do not run towards the hut. It is always a bloodbath there first. Third, I suggest running to higher ground or find water. You will need to establish a campsite or set a pace and always be moving. Staying in one spot too long could lead to death. Last, while all of you are friends today, tomorrow you will not be. It is everyone for themselves. Stick together as long as you can, but staying in such a large group will draw other’s attention. Break apart into smaller groups and then go off on your own once the numbers get low. To my waterbenders. In five days, it will be a full moon. If you can survive that long, use the full moon to your advantage. The game makers only let the game go for a week, so do as much damage as you can with the time you have.” Hama’s eyes were stern and narrowed as she shared her wisdom with the group. Katara looked around and felt her eyes droop more. She had to stay awake to sneak out and see Zuko.

Katara watched as the group left to retreat to their rooms. She was almost to hers when she felt a hand on her elbow, pulling her into a room. “Oh, what the hell!” She pulled her arm free and looked over the small group in Kai’s room.

“We’re heading up to the roof. Toph and Haru have the map, so we’ll know where to go tomorrow.” Kai explained, and she sank into the comfy chair he was standing next to.

“I was supposed to meet Zuko up there now…” Katara whispered to him, and Kai shook his head disapprovingly.

“No judging Kai, please,” Katara begged him, and he ignored her and looked up at Sokka.

“Alright, so Katara, Kai, and I will meet with Haru and Toph and the others. We’ll give you guys the details when we get back. We’ll try to be fast.” Sokka explained, and Yue and Enzo nodded in agreement. “Let’s go. Everyone left early tonight to watch the results, so we shouldn’t have much trouble getting to the roof.” Sokka and Kai led the way while Katara trudged behind them.

When they arrived on the roof, everyone else was already there. Haru and Toph were opening the map and laying out where everyone would be stationed. Aang was sitting beside them with Suki. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee stood off to the side, waiting for whatever this meeting entailed. She walked pasted everyone and straight to Zuko. He turned and met her halfway.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know about this.” Katara whispered to him and nodded, glancing back at the group who were now starting to sit in a circle around the map. Kai and Sokka were watching them both suspiciously.

“It’s alright. This is probably more important.” Zuko whispered to her and watched her eyeing the group. “We can stay after everyone leaves.” He promised her, and she sighed, walking over to the group.

Haru cleared his throat as everyone took their seats and laid out the map for all to see. “Jun got this for us. It’s a map of the arena. General Iroh had picked a naturally enclosed arena, so there was no need to build a wall this year. This is why we’re confident we can get out. The mountains circling the valley below have been used to mine iron for years. Years of mining, erosion, and earthquakes have left the mountains weak in several spots. Toph and I will move around the base of the mountains loosening up the weak spots already present. The bay is just outside of the western part of the arena. The mountain is relatively stable there, but Toph and I can tunnel through it. Once we get to the last weak spot here, about a mile or two away from our meeting point. We all need to meet here once you feel the earthquake. The bay is right on the other side, and the boat will be waiting for us. We have five days to do this. A group this large surviving that long will be hard. The game makers may take things into their own hands, so make it look believable.” Haru explained and pointed to two separate lakes on the map.

“Kai and Katara, you two will need to make your way here. You can cover Toph and I while we work on the soft spot by this lake. Enzo and Camilla will need to be at the lake closest to the meeting point. Aang and Freya, we need you on the northernmost part of the arena waiting for Toph and me there. Sokka and Suki watch over Yue and Camilla. Mai and Ty Lee keep him safe. Actually that goes for all of us. If we see that he needs help, drop what you’re doing and keep him alive. None of us leave unless he’s on the boat.” Haru starred down Zuko, and Toph placed on hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Sparky can take care of himself, and he’ll meet us on day five. But Zuko, you need to be careful. Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee are up to something, and Jet hates you. He hates you because you’re the prince, because you’re a firebender, and because of you’re with her.” Toph pointed at Katara, who made a disgruntled made and turned away.“ He wants her, and all week he was stopped by you, Kai, Enzo, or Sokka. He’s been cockblocked and is all sexually frustrated now. Don’t think for one minute he won’t be coming for you the minute the bells go off.” Toph warned, and Katara shivered, knowing that he had been trying to get her alone all week. Jet had a guard bring her to the training outside, stopped her in the hallways, tried to pull her into closets, but every time he got close, someone was there to stop him. Zuko wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. In response, she placed her small hand on his knee.

“I’ll keep an eye on Kat inside. You two need to stay clear of each other in there. The last thing we need is Jet catching you both together.” Kai met Zuko’s gaze and sat up straighter. “It’s always been my job even before we were sent here. She’s my princess, my friend, my family. I can and will keep her safe.” Katara swallowed as the pissing contest between them raged on.

“Great! Now that we have that covered and you all know where to be and when; let’s get some sleep.” Suki stood, pulling up Toph with her. “We may not get another good night’s rest for at least a week.” Everyone agreed and started to stand. Katara stood beside Zuko who’s arm still hadn’t left her side. Everyone started to walk back to the stairs waiting several minutes before disappearing inside.

“Kat- don’t get caught,” Sokka told her and kissed her forehead. “Get her back inside before it gets too late. You both need to rest.” He looked down at his sister, who looked like she could fall asleep right there. Zuko promised to get her back to bed soon.

The minute they were alone, Zuko spun her around and curled both his arms around her. She allowed herself to be pulled against his chest and rested her forehead again him. “You look so pale. What did you do to get that ten?” He asked her as he walked them over to the wall and sat down with her in his lap. She was exhausted, and he was so warm. She snuggled into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I just overdid it today during the evaluation. I need to sleep it off, and I’ll be fine for tomorrow.” He lifted her chin and decided not to question her.

His uncle would always comment on the contestants who happened to form relationships during the games. Something about the intensity of the situation, making it easier to bond. Zuko was never able to bond with people his age, but this week seem to prove his uncle was right. He became friends with Sokka and Aang, grew closer to Mai and Ty Lee, and couldn’t get enough of Katara. Her kind, welcoming smiles, endless ocean blue eyes, comforting presence, and her neverending strength. He tucked her head under his chin and squeezed her small body to him. He was terrified that he was going to lose someone he was growing close to. But losing Katara was by far the worst. He knew she wasn’t some delicate flower. She could obviously take care of herself, and she had Kai and her brother, but she could still die.

Katara closed her eyes and sighed contently. She wished they could stay on the roof for the night. She was starting to drift to sleep when she felt him shudder. She looked up and took note of his pained expression. She reached for his scarred cheek and stroked the rough skin with her thumb. “What’s wrong?”

He turned to kiss the inside of her palm and hugged her closer. “I’ve never had so much to lose before. You, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee. All of you are my friends, and tomorrow all of you are heading into an arena with a crazy ass plan to escape. All of you are putting your lives on the line to protect me. Some of you are going to die for me.” Katara adjusted her position in his lap and cupped both of his cheeks.

“Zuko, we need you, the rebellion needs you, the world needs you. We’re doing this because you’re important. You’re so important.” Katara told him and swallowed when he looked up at her. “I promise I’ll be at the meeting point. We’ll get on that boat together with our friends.” He leaned in about to kiss her when she leaned back, shaking her head. “But you have to promise me that you won’t do anything stupid. You will get on that boat regardless of if I’m there or not. Do not wait for me. The minute Toph sets off that earthquake, you head straight for the meeting point and get out.” He was about to object when she shot him a look. “Promise me.”

“I-I promise I’ll get on the boat.” She raised a brow, and he groaned, dropping his hands to her hips and pulling her back to him. “I won’t wait for you, but damnit, you have to be there, Kat. They all like me because of you and if you get left behind… You’ve seen what my dad does to his son. He’ll-he’ll do worse to you than what could happen in the arena.” Zuko shook his head, trying to dispel the image of his father standing over Katara.

“I’ve got too much to live for to get stuck on the wrong side of that mountain.” She promised him, and she didn’t move when he lifted her. She rested her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap as he crushed her to him. His lips were as rough as they had been that morning. She didn’t hesitate to reciprocate this time. She leaned into him and bit down hard on his lower lip. He groaned and fisted her short nightgown, pushing it up to her hips. She moaned softly against his lips and he took advantage, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She felt a fire lite in her lower stomach as he explored her mouth. Her hands found their way into his hair, keeping his lips securely on hers. One of his hands drifted up to her side and cupped her breast more roughly than he intended.

“Ah!” She cried out and arched her back, giving him better access. He looked up at her as she panted, her breasts rising and falling with every breath.

“Too much?” He asked her as his thumb brushed against her nipple, which strained against the thin silk.

“No, it-it’s fine. Pl-please don’t stop.” She was flustered and felt like her skin was on fire. He smirked and leaned forward, kissing the spot under her ear. She shrugged off her sweater, letting it fall on the ground behind them. He continued to kiss down her neck until he heard her soft moan. He gently bit on the spot at the base of her neck, which elicited another moan from her. He sucked on that sensitive spot, gently nipping it as his hands kneaded her heated skin.

She dropped her hands to his chest and bit her lip. She started to grind her hips into his and shivered at the new sensation. Zuko dropped his head to her chest and clenched his jaw, feeling her move so provocatively against him. He bucked his hips against hers and watched as her face twisted in pleasure before cried out. He brought her lips back down to his and pulled down the straps to her nightgown until her breasts were exposed. He pulled back and marveled at their fullness. The perfect caramel color, round, full, with dusty pink nipples. _Agni she’s perfect._ He thought before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her breast. She looked down at him, her lips parted, her cheeks flushed, and he couldn’t think of a more captivating image. He rolled her breasts in his hands, feeling the full weight of them in his hands. His thumb brushed against her nipple again, and he watched her shiver under his ministrations. He lowered his head back to her breasts and captured one of her nipples, his tongue teasing her stiff peak. His other hand continuing to massage her breast.

Katara reached down, holding his head against her chest as he lost himself. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, moaning his name softly. She could feel his arousal between her legs and groaned wondering if they would take things that far this evening. She wanted him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone before, and it felt so good to be at his mercy. She let out another breathless moan as he switched and sucked gently on her other nipple. She was about to pull his face back up to hers when she heard voices, and they were getting closer.

“Zuko!” She pulled away from him and covered herself. He was confused at her sudden need to be separated until he heard them too. He grabbed her sweater and her and hid them behind another wall. He was so painfully aroused, and she was still pressing into him. He had to fight to keep from groaning and finishing what they had started.

“She got a 10! 10! How are we supposed to kill her with that score? What did she do?!” Jet yelled and kicked a rock off the roof. “And what if she and Zuko are together in the arena? We can’t, no, we won’t be able to get near him. She won’t let us, and the only way out for us if he dies! FUCK!” Smellerbee and Longshot sat on the edge of the roof, nodding along as Jet continued to air out his issues.

“We know that Zuko is the most important person to the boss, but you have to remember he’s not the only one we have to get this week. The boss wants Toph, Katara, Yue, and Ty Lee out of the picture.” Smellerbee reminded him, and Katara looked up at Zuko, smoke came from his fist. She put her hand over his and shook her head.

“I know, I know. They’ll be easy enough, especially Yue. I say we focus on her first. Ty Lee will be with Mai and probably Zuko, so we’ll worry about her last.” Jet ran his hand through his hair and looked to where Zuko and Katara were sitting a minute earlier. Her slipper had fallen off. Zuko pulled them further out of view and pushed her behind him.

Jet looked around and walked toward the wall when a guard caught his attention below. Shift change, which meant they would be checking all the doors. “Come on we have to make it back to our rooms before we get caught.” Jet said and tossed the slipper back on the ground. The trio made their way back to the door and walked back down to their rooms.

Katara let out the breath she had been holding and looked up at Zuko, wide-eyed and worried. “You were right about Jet, but he’s not just coming for me.” Zuko pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Katara wrapped her arms around his middle and nuzzled his chest. Nothing about this next week was going to be easy, and she could see their perfectly laid plans falling apart.

They snuck back down, and Zuko walked her down her hallway. What trouble could he get in now? He was already being shipped off to a teen war zone in the morning. At her door, he swooped down and kissed her deeply. He inwardly smirked at how easily she gave herself to him. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He whispered to her and pecked his lips once more. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Katara stepped out of his arms and let herself into the Water Tribe quarters. Her heart was still racing from the evening’s activities. Haru’s plan, the very intense make-out session with Zuko, and the news that Ozai had hired three teens to volunteer and kill her and Yue. Katara walked back to her room and found Kai, Sokka, and Yue waiting for her. She ran to her brother and pulled him in for a big hug.

“Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot. Ozai-I’m assuming it’s Ozai paid them to kill Toph, Yue, Ty Lee, Zuko, and me.” Katara said as she pulled back. Yue fell onto her bed and hugged her stomach. Sokka looked between his sister and Yue. Katara let go of him and sat with Yue holding her tightly. Kai took in her appearance and stayed firmly in his spot.

“How do you know?” Kai asked, finally meeting her gaze.

“Zuko and I overheard them on the roof. Jet doesn’t know about all of us or our plan. I don’t think he has any idea, but he is dead set on getting out of the arena, which means he has to kill us or ensure that we die.” She explained further, and Kai watched his friend shake and walked over to her hesitantly, wrapping his arms around her. Katara sank into him and held him tightly against her. “Why would Ozai want us both dead? What does he gain?” She questioned, and Sokka squeezed Yue’s hands before answering.

“Hahn and I can’t have babies, but you two can, and you both come from chiefs. You’ll birth the next generation, and Ozai can’t allow that. It probably doesn’t help that you are a waterbender, and Yue’s been blessed by the moon spirit itself.” Sokka groaned, and Yue rested her head on his shoulder. “We stick to the plan. You two go to the lake and stay together. Use the lake to your advantage and kill anyone who isn’t apart of our plan who gets close. Yue, Camilla, Hahn, and I will stay close to the lake, but far enough away that we don’t draw too much attention.” Everyone agreed, and Yue and whispered something to Sokka. He blushed, smiled fondly down at her, and squeezed her hand. “Yeah, of course.” He whispered to her and kissed her temple. The young prince and princess left looking more in love by the second.

Kai let go of Katara and started to leave when he stopped and closed the door behind him. “Can I stay?” His voice was so unsure, and he sounded nervous. She remembered all of the storms that would hit their village and how Kai would hide from them with her family. She walked over to the bed and lifted the covers, waving him over. She slid underneath and followed suit. Once they were under, she felt his arm draped over, her and his nose nuzzled her neck from behind her. “I’m scared.” He whispered, and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

“What happened to all that confidence and bravado from earlier?” Katara asked teasingly and felt his chest shake with a small laugh.

“Just had to prove myself up there, but Kat-” He hugged her tighter, and she rubbed his arm.

“We’ve always made a pretty terrifying duo. Remember, Pakku would never let us partner up because we would wreck every other team. That’s what we need to be this week. The unstoppable, dynamic duo.” Katara reassured him, and he nodded but didn’t loosen his grip. They fell into a fitful sleep and woke up tangled in each other’s arms.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Non-consenual oral sex ahead

The morning came far too quickly. Katara snuggled into Kai’s chest and grumbled. She nudged him and shook him trying to get him to wake up. She looked up and saw that he was rubbing his eyes. “I’m up.” He groaned and held her tighter against him. “But let’s sleep for five more minutes.” Katara giggled and nuzzled his chest. He looked down at her and sighed, contently rubbing her back.

“We can sleep on the airship.” She told him, and he groaned, pulling the covers over them. She squealed, as Kai moved so that he was on top of her. She froze starring at her friend as he gazed down at her. One of his hands cupped her cheek as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was nothing Zuko’s kisses. His lips made all rational thoughts fly out the window. Kai’s kiss was sweet and comforting. She moved her lips with his as he moved to lay back beside her, pulling her flush against him. She was about to back away when she felt the warmth from blankets leave them. 

“Seriously! That’s my sister!” Sokka shouted as he pulled the back the covers staring down at the grumpy duo tangled in each other. 

“Oh, we didn’t do what you and Yue were doing all night.” Kai accused and looked down at Katara, who was rubbing her eyes. 

“Go get back to your room and get dressed, Kai.” Sokka ordered, and Kai untangled himself from Katara and walked out of the room. Yue and Sokka both looked down at her shaking their heads. 

“I didn’t start kissing him! He kissed me!” Katara shot out of bed and pulled out some clothes to change into. 

“Oh yeah, you looked like you were trying hard to stop him. Why was he here anyway? When you came back last night, you looked- very well taken care of…” Sokka said and looked disgusted as Katara brushed her hair. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Well taken care of? Zuko and I didn’t have sex last night. We made out on the roof! And Kai asked to stay, and he looked like he did when we were little. You know, like during the snowstorms? I couldn’t send him back to his room.” Katara explained and walked into the bathroom, hoping the conversation was over, but Sokka walked in with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“We have to survive five days, Kat. Five days with several people who want us dead. No, who want you dead. Get your hormones in check now because everyone needs you and Kai alive. Our way to Omashu is you two bending us there.” Sokka was hardly ever this serious. She looked back to see Yue swallowing and observing them both. 

“I’m sorry! I won’t- this won’t happen again, I promise.” The siblings held each others glares for a long minute before Sokka stormed out and walked down the hall. Yue walked into the bathroom and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“He didn’t sleep well last night. He knew we had targets on our backs, but with Jet’s obsession with you and Smellerbee and Longshot also in on this plan, he’s on edge.” Yue explained, and Katara nodded her head. She understood because she was on edge too. Everything that was happening was just too much for one person to handle. 

“I’ll be out in 15 minutes. I just want to shower off.” Katara said, and Yue sighed and walked out, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts. She stripped and stepped into the shower washing her body until she was sure she was as clean as she could be. She brushed her wet hair and applied the hair oil before braiding down her back. She dressed in a simple blue tunic and blue leggings. She tied a sash around her waist and walked out, joining everyone at the door. “We aren’t eating here?” Katara asked Kai, who shook his head. 

“No, we’ll eat at the arena.” Kai shrugged and started walking with the group when the guards came to collect them. It was still dark outside when the groups were ushered into two carriages. Kai, Katara, Sokka, and Yue were in one together. They watched as the carriages moved through the empty city to the airship field. There was only one airship, and it wasn’t as elaborate as the one that brought them to the capital. Katara stayed close to Sokka and Kai as they walked up to the airship. She looked around at the other contestants. The only one who looked calm was Toph. No, Toph looked excited. She grabbed Kai’s hand and pulled him over to Toph, who was walking with a very anxious looking Aang. She pulled her friend into a hug.

“We have a plan, and you know where Kai and I will be if you need us.” Katara whispered to him, and he nodded, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. 

“Freya is ready for a fight, and so I am, kind of. I don’t think I can kill anyone, though…” Aang admitted and Katara and looped her arm through his and gave it a squeeze. 

“I don’t think I can kill someone either, but we just have to look at as a means to survive. Five days that’s it. Then we’ll be on our way to Omashu.” She whispered to him, and Toph took his other arm. 

“Don’t worry Twinkletoes once we meet up, I’ll protect you.” Aang chuckled and took his arms back from them and draped them over their shoulders. 

“Thanks guys. I don’t know what I would’ve done without the two of you.” Toph grunted but secretly enjoyed being pressed against the tall, lanky airbender. Katara wrapped an arm around his waist, and the trio were joined by Sokka and Suki, who were whispering to each other. 

“Alright, Suki is staying with you and Haru.” Sokka blurted out as Suki walked over to Haru.

“Why?” Toph asked shocked by his tone. 

“Because Hahn doesn’t want her around. We didn’t really tell him about our plans, and he doesn’t trust Suki. I know he’ll keep Yue safe, and she’ll have me so Suki will go with you guys.” Sokka looked back at Yue, who was walking with Hahn and then towards Suki, who smiled back at him. 

Toph, Aang, and Katara shared a look of concern. Sokka was severely on edge, and they needed him to be calm. Toph let go of Aang and ran up to Sokka. “Snoozles, what’s wrong?” Toph asked, showing more concern than she ever had for anyone.

“Katara and Zuko overheard Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot talking about their plan. Their exit from the games is by killing you, Yue, Katara, Ty Lee, and Zuko. Ozai wants all of you dead, and he’s got the perfect means to do it…” Toph could hear him cracking and punched him hard in the arm. 

“Pull yourself together, Sokka. You’re our plan man, Katara is stronger than anyone I’ve ever met, and there are more of us than Jet’s gang. And I have already come up with a backup plan in case things go south. You’ll know what my backup plan is when you hear it and see it, and it will still happen on day five.” Toph promised, and Sokka looked down at the short tempered earthbender and patted her shoulder. 

“I’ll try to calm down on the ride to the arena.” Sokka said good luck and walked over to Yue and took the seat next to her on the airship. 

Katara found a free seat beside Aang and buckled in. She felt his heat before he took his place. She looked over to see a find Zuko sitting beside her. She relaxed and reached out her hand, and he took it squeezing, interlocking their fingers. He looked down at her and ran his thumb along the back of her hand and smiled up at him, wishing she could kiss him. 

“Did you sleep alright?” Zuko asked and moved closer to her in their seats. 

“Yeah, I slept fine. How about you?” Katara whispered to him, and he shook his head. 

“I couldn’t sleep, but I’ll be fine.” Zuko lowered his head to hers and whispered in her ear. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Katara shivered and bit her lip, remembering what they had done the night before. He snuck a kiss behind her ear and grinned at her reaction to him. “Five days, then we can finish what we started.” He promised, and Katara gripped his hand. That fire in her lower stomach returned, and the rest of her body felt like it was overheating. 

“Is that why you couldn’t sleep?” Katara whispered back to him and turned to face him. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her lips. His lips twitched, and he nodded his head. “Sorry I kept you up all night.” Zuko rested his forehead against hers as she flirted with him. She reached up with her free hand and rested her hand on his chest. “We’re going to draw attention to ourselves.” She warned but didn’t move away from him. Zuko groaned and pulled back but kept hold of her hand. “Five days.” She whispered, and he fought the urge to pull her into his lap right then and there. 

The airship ride lasted three hours. There were no windows, so no one could see what the arena looked like. Katara fell asleep on Zuko’s shoulder, and he had fallen asleep on her head. Aang looked over at the two of them and gently nudged Katara trying to wake her up. She stirred and curled closer to Zuko, who awoke when he felt the airship land. He looked over at Aang and then down at Katara. “She hates waking up,” Aang warned him and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I’ll give you both a minute alone.” Aang patted Zuko’s shoulder and walked into the aisle where the line was forming. 

Zuko leaned down and kissed her forehead once, then twice, then he moved down to her nose and finally her lips. He smiled after each kiss, watching her grumble and burrow into him more. When he finally got to her lips, she kissed him back lazily. He chuckled and pulled up, looking at the buckle on her seat before undoing it for her. “We’re here.” He whispered to her, and she sat up straight, looking around them. The airship was almost empty. Sokka and Yue were waiting in their seats while the rest of the contestants walked out. “Hey, relax.” Zuko whispered to her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, desperately wanting not to be separated from him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he kissed her with the same desperation.

“I don’t want to go. I can’t do this…” Katara’s voice broke, and she was on the verge of tears. Zuko choked back his own and smoothed her hair down. He played with the end of her braid and heard the guards calling for the last four of them to get out. 

“You can do this. You promised me. We promised each other.” Zuko reminder her, and she kissed him again, before being pulled off of him. “Hey! Get your hands off of her we’re coming!” Zuko shot up from his seat and pulled her back from the guard. He stood between them, and the guard scoffed and pushed them both out of the airship. Katara clung to Zuko as they were led underground to small rooms. His was the furthest away from hers. 

“Let go and get in.” A guard ordered and was ready to pry the young princess away from the prince. Zuko stopped at her door and pulled her in for one last kiss. He rested his forehead to hers and whispered that he would see her soon. She was shoved into the dark, cell-like room and told to eat and change. 

Katara stood in the center of the room and knelt, holding her head in her hands. She let out several silent sobs and fought with herself to not shed tears. She couldn’t look like she had been crying, but that was all she wanted to do. She gave herself another minute or two before pulling herself together and stripping to change. The clothes she was given were far different from what she had ever worn before. She put on a thick, tight black tube-shaped piece of fabric that covered her breasts and supported them well and slipped on the black underwear. Next were the black pants that were fitted but covered in pockets. The top was a fitted as well, but instead of sleeveless like her training clothes, had short sleeves. The next item was a strange coat with a hood. It was a cloak, and it made out of peculiar fabric. She slipped it on and looked down at herself. The final item were black boots with thick wool socks. She slipped on the socks and boots before sitting at the small table and ate the protein heavy last meal. 

Minutes passed, and she waited for someone to come in and tell her where to go or what to do. When she finally heard a knock at the door, and a guard asked if she was dressed, she called out that she was and stood back from the door. She was expecting a game official instead, Jet stepped in and thanked the guard. “WAIT! He’s not supposed to be here!” She cried out, but Jet had already crossed the room, and the door was shut behind him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Jet was starting to lose hope that the boss would follow through with his end of the bargain, but here was alone with the princess. She was already dressed for the games, and he took in how form fitted the clothes were. “Come on now princess. Our last few minutes of freedom. Think of all the fun we could have.” He whispered to her as he backed her into the wall and trapped her with his body. She wanted to bloodbend him again, but she had to save her strength for the games. 

“We can’t do anything with the amount of time we have…” Katara whispered and looked up at him nervously. He smirked and shook his head. 

“Oh, I can think of a few things.” Jet pushed his hips into her lower stomach, and she felt his bulge pressing into her. He took hold of her face and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to push him off of her and cursed herself for not taking the hand to hand combat lessons. Jet grabbed her hands and held them over her head with one hand. “Just relax and enjoy this.” He ordered, and he ground his hips into her and used his free hand to lift her shirt and pull down the fabric covering her breasts. 

“Jet, please stop! Please stop!” Katara begged, but he tuned her out and covered her nipple with his mouth. His tongue flicked against her nipple as his knee rubbed between her legs, causing her to cry out. “Please, Jet this is too much…” She whimpered, and he pulled back, rolling her breast in his hand and pinching her nipple roughly. She cried out in pain and wiggled, trying to get away from him. She hated that her body was betraying her and reacting to his actions. She felt a wetness between her legs and bit her lip as he continued to rub her there. Her nipples were both hard and had all of his attention. 

“You don’t seem like you want me to stop, princess. Are you getting off on this?” Jet teased and reached his hand into her pants, pressed a finger against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She cried out and tried to push him off of her, but he was too heavy. She looked up at him with tears filling her eyes. Jet continued to circle his index around her precious bud and leaned forward, capturing her nipple in his mouth again. She struggled to push him off of her when she heard him laughing. “You’re so wet princess, just give in, and it will feel so good…” Jet whispered to her and bit her earlobe as he slipped a finger into her. “God, you’re so tight…” He groaned and imagined pushing into her with his cock instead of his finger. They didn’t have enough time for that now, but he could still get what he wanted. 

He forced her down on her knees and undid his pants, releasing his hardened cock. Katara gagged and looked away. “Open up, princess.” He held her nose closed and forced her mouth open. He pushed his cock into her mouth and threw his head back when he felt his lips around him. “Suck and don’t stop until I’m done, or I’ll fuck up your pretty little face before the games.” He warned, and she looked up at him as he thrust his hips into her face. She felt the tears streaming down her face as he gripped her hair and forced his cock down her throat. She gagged and closed her eyes, wishing it would just end. He was moaning so loudly she was sure someone would hear and come to help her, but no one came. “Look at me!” He growled, and she reluctantly looked up at him. He groaned and stilled in her mouth; something hot and sticky flowed down her throat. “Swallow it.” He ordered, and she did. 

Jet looked down at her as he pulled out of her mouth and pushed away from her. She was a sight to behold. Her breasts still exposed, her legs parted, lips swollen, eyes red from crying, and some of his seed dripping down her chin. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked and pecked her lips. “I’ll see you in the arena, beautiful.” He lightly smacked her cheek. He knocked on her door and was let out. 

Katara felt slowly got dressed and wiped her chin with the napkin from her breakfast. She rinsed out her mouth with the water that was given to her with breakfast. She sat in the chair and curled in on herself as fresh tears pricked at her eyes. Quietly she started to cry and reached for her necklace only to realize that she had left it behind in her rush to get ready that morning. “No…” She whimpered and bit her bottom lip to keep the guards from hearing her as she sobbed. The only thing she had left of her mother was left at the contestant center. It would probably be thrown away, or one of the servants would keep it and sell it. 

“You will let me in! Every contestant gets to take in a token, and I have the princesses now open the damn door!” Katara sat up, hearing Song, her designer, on the other side of the door. “Absolute morons! Both of you!” Song yelled to them as she entered the room. When Song looked over her star contestant, she covered her mouth in shock. “Oh, princess, what happened?” Song asked, and Katara broke down again. She couldn’t bring herself to say what happened and that she had let it happen. She had never felt so weak before. 

Song recognized the look in the young woman’s eyes and swallowed, looking back at the guards. “Was it the guards?” She whispered, and Katara shook her head. “Was it a contestant?” Katara nodded and rubbed the tears from her eyes. “Did it happen this morning or last night?” Katara looked up at the designer and bit her lip. 

“Just before you came in,” Katara admitted, and Song thought back to who she had seen in the hall. 

“The boy from the Earth Kingdom? The obnoxious, non-bender?” Katara knew she was describing Jet and nodded yes to her question. Song took the girls hands in her own and placed the necklace in them. “Hama found it and asked me to bring it to you.” Katara squeezed her hands shut around the necklace and fought back the tears. Song took the necklace and placed it around her neck. She fixed her hair, rebraiding it and smoothing down the flyaways. When she felt that her young star was beginning to calm down, she sat knelt in front of her and squeezed her hands once more. 

“You have to pull yourself together for now. You’re upset and angry. Use that in the arena Master Katara.” Song told her and lifted her chin, so they were looking each other in the eye. “You can win. My husband told me what you did to the judges. You do whatever means necessary to survive.” Katara swallowed and sat up straighter, squaring her shoulders. “Good girl, may Tui and La help you rain hell on those who try to harm you and bring you home safely,” Song whispered to her, and Katara touched her necklace.

“You’re...water tribe?” Katara asked, and Song nodded, wiping some makeup that covered her arms to show her darkened skin. 

“Be like the sea, unforgiving, and unrelenting.” Song kissed her forehead and guided her into the tube that would lift her into the arena. Katara nodded and watched as the designer disappeared from view. 

Katara was blinded by sunlight. She took in her surroundings and recognized some of the landmarks from the map. In the center of the field was the red pagoda with weapons, food, medical supplies, and other survival gear. But there were other small packs of supplies and weapons scattered throughout the field as well. She turned to her right and saw Smellerbee observing her; to her left was a fire nation boy whose name she couldn’t remember. The poor boy looked ready to bolt. Across the field from her was Jet watching her closely with a smug smirk. Zuko was three contestants away from him with Yue beside him. Sokka was beside Jet, ready to run as well. Kai must have been on the other side of the pagoda because she couldn’t see him. 

“It looks like Jet got to have his fun with you after all. How was it, princess? Better than the firebender?” Smellerbee taunted and laughed loudly when Katara paled and shivered at the memory. 

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6!-” Katara looked around for a water skin or a canteen to grab when she noticed the morning dew on the grass. “5! 4! 3! 2! 1!” And it was chaos. The boy to her left ran as fast as he could into the dense forest. Smellerbee ran straight for her. Katara pulled the water from the grass and launched a single-pointed icicle at the girl aiming for her heart. She watched as the icicle pierced her chest and exited out the other side. Smellerbee coughed up blood and fell to the ground. 

“BEE!” Katara turned to see Longshot watching in horror as his friend lay motionless on the ground. Katara ran, pulling more water from the ground, creating an ice sheet that she glided across. She grabbed a pack and disappeared into the forest. She could hear the screams as contestants fought each other for weapons and other supplies. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko ran towards the pagoda, sending a barrage of fireballs towards Jet to keep him at bay. He grabbed his dual broadswords and strapped them to his back. He was going to make his way to Katara when he saw that she had killed the girl that came with Jet and Longshot. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Longshot already had an arrow nocked and ready to fire when a small throwing knife hit his arm, sending the arrow flying into the sky as Katara disappeared. “Stop staring and run!” Mai shouted and pushed him away from the bloodbath that was happening on the field. Zuko turned and ran towards the forest. The duo ran into Ty Lee, who had been hiding in a tree until she saw her friends. Mai embraced her friend and checked her for any wounds and relaxed when she saw that she was okay.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Sokka ran towards the pagoda, silently thanking Zuko for the cover. He grabbed a sword and took off to where he saw Yue running into the forest. “No!” He heard her scream and watched one of the female firebenders shot another fireball at Yue, burning her upper arm. Without thinking, he ran to them and forced his sword into her back and through her. They both watched as the girl’s body slumped on the sword before Sokka pulled it free. “Sokka!” Yue ran to him, and he hugged her to him before urging them forward.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aang watched the madness around him. He knew he should run, but he was frozen in place. He spotted a glider and took off running towards it. “AANG!” Toph felt his light feet on the ground and could feel someone running after him. She shifted the ground under the other person’s feet and heard them fall to the ground. Aang grabbed the glider and ran towards his savior. 

“Hold on tight!” He ordered and opened the glider before taking off into the air with Toph in his arms. Toph screamed and wrapped her arms and legs around his lanky frame as he carried them above the arena away from the fighting. When they landed, Toph started to kiss the ground. “Thanks for saving me,” Aang said, smiling down at Toph, who was rolling in the dirt. 

“Can’t have you dying. Sugar Queen might kill me herself.” Toph joked and stomped her foot on the ground. “The first weak spot is that way on the mountain. We should start making our way there and wait for Haru and Suki.” Aang nodded, and he and Toph started to walk through the dense forest.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Kat! Oh, La! I saw Longshot trying to take a shot at you.” Kai pulled her in close, and she froze in his arms. She swallowed and waited until he pulled away. Kai noticed and looked her over, noticing a stain on her shirt and a tear at its bottom. “Kat?” He watched her as she closed her jacket and threw her pack on to her back. 

“Come on, we have to get to the lake,” Katara told him and started to hike through the forest with him. Kai swallowed and kept his mouth shut, she seemed determined to get to the lake. Katara could feel his eyes on her and the concern wafting off of him. “I’ll tell you when we’re safe and at the lake.” Her voice cracked as she recalled what happened, and Kai ran up beside her. 

“Sounds like a plan.” He whispered to her and was about to reach out to her when he remembered how she froze when he hugged her. He dropped his hand and offered to take the pack, but she declined. He hoped they made it to the lake sooner rather than later. It was killing him not knowing what was wrong with her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jet pulled his swords out of the young airbender who had tried to run from him with a pack of food. Blood trickled down his hook swords as he watched the airbender take his last breath. “She killed Bee? You’re sure it was Katara?” Jet asked again as he cleaned his swords. Longshot nodded his head and looked over the open field covered in blood and bodies. 

“I watched her send this giant icicle right into Bee’s chest. When I got to her, she was already gone. She pulled the water from the ground, Jet! As if from nowhere, she had enough water without the aid of a lake or river.” Longshot explained and picked up the arrows he had shot and placed them back into the quiver on his back. “She looked like a wild animal, Jet. What the hell did you do to her?” Longshot couldn’t get the image of Smellerbee’s shocked face when the icicle drove into her and then watched as the light left her eyes. Only cold, marble-like eyes met his gaze when he finally made his way to her. 

Jet scowled and thought back to his time in her prep room. He thought the encounter would break her, make her easier to kill, but from what his friend described, she wasn’t going down without a fight. “We’ll get our revenge for Bee. Get what you can, and let’s move. Longshot started to pick through the things left behind at the pagoda and packed a bag full of food and medical supplies before running off with Jet into the forest. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Hours had passed before Haru, and Suki found Toph and Aang. “Are you guys okay?” Haru asked, and Toph and Aang nodded. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. Did you see anyone else? Did anyone…” Aang couldn’t even bring himself to say the word. 

“The canons won’t go off until the end of the day to alert us of how many are dead, but we saw three bodies in the field.” Haru explained, and Aang grimly nodded. 

“None of them were our friends Aang. One was Smellerbee, though. She had a huge icicle rammed through her chest.” Suki said as the group started to move. 

“Do you think it was Sugar Queen?” Toph asked, and Haru and Suki shared a look. 

“Smellerbee has something to Katara that made her so pale.” Haru said, and Aang’s eyes widen. 

“No, Katara wouldn’t have killed someone. Not on the first day!” Aang was shocked by the silence that followed. 

“Smellerbee was running after her, and we know that she was hired to help Longshot and Jet kill her, Yue, Toph, Ty Lee, and Zuko. She was defending herself, Aang. It was either her or Smellerbee.” Suki explained, and Aang felt sick to his stomach. He just knew something else was wrong because Katara wouldn’t kill someone that brutally for no reason.

“Let’s just get somewhere safe for tonight and start our mission tomorrow. Haru, Aang, go find us some food.” Toph ordered, and the two boys nodded and walked off, looking for fruits or nuts to eat while Toph and Suki set forth looking for a safe place for the group to sleep that evening. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara made it to the lake by sunset. They found a small cavern underground by the edge of the lake and slipped into it. Katara pulled off her pack and opened it up to see what she had inside. A blanket, some jerky, bandages, rope, flint, and a canteen. She opened the canteen and bent some of the water from the lake into it before taking a drink and handing it off to Kai. He took a long drink before refilling it for them. She handed him a piece of jerky and laid out their jackets on the cavern floor. “We can fish tomorrow morning for breakfast.” She told him and undid her braid, shaking out her hair. 

“That sounds good,” Kai answered and ate his jerky slowly, trying to savor the taste fill up. “Kat… can we talk n-” He stopped mid-sentence when the cannons started to go off. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… Six dead after day one.” He said and crawled out of the cavern to see who had died that day. He prayed he wouldn’t see any of there friends. “Ting, Kenji, Bo, Malu, Smellerbee, and Amaya. Two airbenders, a firebender, an earthbender, and two non-benders.” He announced, and Katara shuddered, knowing she was responsible for Smellerbee’s death. 

Kai sat beside her as she picked at the jerky in front of her before taking it away from her. He put it back in the bag and moved so that he was in front of her. “What the hell is wrong? You’ve been silent all day.” Kai said, and she looked up at him before turning to look around the cavern. Luckily there was no camera in the cavern. She didn’t want her father to know what had happened. 

“Fine, but you have to stay with me Kai, please.” Katara tried to keep her voice steady, and he swallowed, nodding. They sat crossed leg across from each other as she tried to find her voice. “Jet-jet was allowed into my prep room this morning.” She started, and Kai stayed seated so that she could tell him what happened without being interrupted. “The guards just let him in, Kai. They didn’t stop him or come in when I begged him to stop…” Katara took a deep breath and squeezed her hands in her lap. “He didn’t-I’m still...a virgin. He touched me everywhere…and forced me to suck…” Kai had heard enough and reached forward, pulling her into his arms. He hugged her to his chest and listened as she cried. 

“He’s not here now, and I’ll make sure he never touches you again.” Kai promised and hugged her tighter. “I promise Kat. I promise I’ll get you safe, and I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you this morning.” Katara could hear him and knew he wished he could’ve helped her. Right now, she felt safe. She always felt safe with Kai, but she couldn’t deny that she wished it was Zuko comforting her instead. 

“I’m not going to fall apart here. I know I can’t.” Katara said to him, and Kai looked down at her, marveling at her resolve and strength. “I just- I need you, Kai.” She told him, and his arms tightened around her. 

“I’m here. I promised whatever you need I’m here.” Kai held her until he felt her breathing become steady. He laid her down on their jackets and pulled the blanket over her. He laid down next to her and nuzzled the back of her neck. He stayed awake throughout the night, keeping watch.

______________________________________________________________________________

“WOW! What a first day! Did you see our favorite siblings? They each have one kill on the board.” Jin Wei exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. “Tonight we said goodbye to six our contestants in a particular bloody first day. We want to thank Ting, Kenji, Bo, Malu, Smellerbee, and Amaya for their sacrifice. May Agni bless their souls.” Jin Wei bowed his head in respect before turning back to the cameras. 

“Join us tomorrow for another exciting day of the Guardian Games!”


	15. Chapter 14

Katara woke up the next morning and pulled herself free from Kai’s grip. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the small opening of their cavern seeing it was already morning. She looked down at Kai who had dark circles under his eyes. He must have stayed up most of the night watching over them. She put the blanket over him and slipped out of their cavern and towards the lake.

She used her bending to catch several fish and found sticks to start making a fire. She dumped everything in the cavern, grabbed the canteen, and wandered off to find some fruit or nuts to snack on as well. She was walking through the forest when she heard someone screaming. She turned and started to run in the direction she heard the scream. It sounded so familiar.

“Camilla! Camilla!” Katara cried out and looked around. She heard something fall and ran towards the sound. “CAMILLA!” She covered her hands in water and started to try and heal the burns that covered the girl’s body.

“Katara?” Camilla looked up at Katara, who was crying and frantically trying to heal her. She thought back to the large boy who lit her tree fire. “Run...he’s still here…” Camilla tried to warn her.

Katara heard her warning and shook her head. “I’ll heal you first and then we ca-” The canon went off, and Katara looked down to see that Camilla had stopped breathing. She checked her pulse and felt nothing. She looked down at the girl whose body was covered in burns. She was crying over the girl’s body when she felt something hot fly past her head.

“Katara run!” Sokka yelled and but Katara only stood and pulled the water from her canteen. Chan closed in on the princess and leaped into the air sending a fire whip her way. She growled and pulled more water from the tree beside her creating a wall of water in front of her. Katara lifted herself into the tree and sent a barrage of icicles his way. She slid down an ice slide and covered her fist in ice, punching him hard in the face before pushing him onto the ground and freezing his hands and feet to the ground. She then, created an ice sword holding it against his throat.

Chan struggled against his restraints, looking up at her. “Did you kill her?” She asked him, far more calmly than he was expecting. It was like she had no emotion left in her. Even though her emotions were all over the place. Her feelings for Zuko and Kai, being assaulted by Jet, killing Smellerbee, watching Camilla die, and being trapped in the fucking arena for another four days.

“Yes! It’s what we’re supposed to-” Katara didn’t let him finish. She slit his throat, walking off, leaving him to choke on his own blood. Sokka watched his sister walk away from the two dead bodies as nothing had happened.

“Is she okay?” Yue asked as she held her arm, and Sokka shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” Sokka grabbed her hand and ran after his sister. He found her washing her hands and refilling her canteen. Kai was standing off to the side, watching her like a hawk. Sokka looked up at his friend, who gave him a look that told him to back off. “Katara, are you-”

“Okay? No Sokka! I’m not okay! I’m stuck in this fucking death trap, and I’ve killed two people and watched a 13-year-old die! Why the fuck would I be okay?” Katara snapped, and the water started to rise around her like when they were kids, and she had no control of her bending.

“Kat, take a deep breath. You’re-” Sokka tried to calm her down, but it only seemed to piss her off more.

“Katara, can you cook the fish? I started the fire, but I always burn them.” Kai shouted, and Katara looked back, knowing he was doing as he promised and being there for her.

“Fine.” She walked over to him and pushed past him into the cavern and started to gut and clean the fish for them.

“What the hell is her problem?” Sokka demanded, and Kai pushed him away from the cavern opening.

“Jet-Jet assaulted her right before the games started. He was allowed to go to her prep room, and he- he didn’t ya know, he forced her to… Please don’t make me say it.” Kai begged, and Yue gasped, covering her mouth. Sokka’s whole body shook. He was fuming, and he wished a contestant would cross their path at that moment so he could take out his anger on them.

“I’m going to help her with the fish.” Yue offered and slowly made her way into the cavern. Her arm that was burned, ached, and throbbed with every step. The boys sat on the side of the lake.

Kai dropped his head into his hands, and Sokka looked down at his friend. “I’m so sorry, Sokka. I promised to keep her safe, and I couldn’t.” Kai told him, and Sokka shook his head.

“It’s not your fault, and there was no way you could’ve known.“ Sokka offered, but his tone was still clipped even though he was trying to sound comforting. “Kai, what is going on between the two of you?” Sokka asked, wanting to change the subject.

“I-I think-I love her,” Kai said, and Sokka turned to face him shocked. “I know she doesn’t feel the same way. At least I’m pretty sure she doesn’t, but then we kissed, and she let me stay with her last night. I don’t know.” Kai ran his fingers through his loose hair before facing Sokka.

“Have you asked her?” Sokka asked, and Kai rolled his eyes as he pulled his hair back into his wolf tail.

“When would I ask her? Before or after she kills the next contestant? Or when she’s breaking down because of what Jet did to her?” Kai asked, and Sokka winced, waving him off. “I don’t want to know either way. I have a sinking feeling she likes, no, she may love Zuko.” Kai looked so depressed by the thought that Sokka patted his friend’s shoulder. “She needs me. I know she does, and I know she cares about me, but it’s not the same.” Sokka looked over at the cavern and then down at his friend. “Don’t worry, I won’t- You won’t find us like you did yesterday.” Kai finished and stood up. “I’m going to get more firewood.”

Sokka watched his friend and sighed. His friend had to watch and hear what was happening to the girl he loved and couldn’t do anything about it. He walked over to the cavern and watched as the girls worked beside each other silently. Yue wincing in pain with every movement but never complaining.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko pushed aside the vines that covered the small cave the trio had found. They awoke to two separate canons going off. Two more dead. He wouldn’t find out until that evening who died. Ty Lee joined him outside of the cave and looked up at the clear sky. “I’m sure it’s not her Zuko. If anything, she’s the one who did it. I saw her yesterday with Smellerbee.” Zuko spun around to and opened his mouth to say something, but Ty Lee continued. “She killed Smellerbee and then took off into the forest. She looked terrifying but also kinda hot.” Ty Lee shrugged, and Zuko shook his head.

“I’m going to look at our packs and see what we have. Maybe when Mai wakes up, you guys should go look around and see if you can find a stream or river, so we have water.” Zuko said and walked back into the cave. So, he wasn’t the only one to see Katara kill Smellerbee. He couldn’t believe it when he saw it but to hear confirmation from Ty Lee that it happened. The girl who frantically kissed him as they were leaving the airship. The girl who was scared and said that couldn’t do this. She killed Smellerbee without even batting an eye.

Mai watched him as he pulled out the contents of his and Ty Lee’s packs. He looked deep in thought. So deep that he didn’t notice her wake up and sit up. He pulled out a tarp, a canteen, rope, a knife, some dehydrated fruits, and a cream that was supposed to help soothe burns. She stood and walked out of the cave and found Ty Lee sitting on the ledge. “Is everything alright?” Mai asked, and Ty Lee leaned into her friend’s side.

“Zuko is worried about Katara. There were two canons this morning. One right after the other. He didn’t see the airship that came to claim the bodies, but I did. They were both by the lake.” Ty Lee explained, and Mai snuck a glance over her shoulder.

Mai wrapped an arm around Ty Lee, and the girls huddled close together. From their vantage point, they could see a good portion of the arena, but the forest was too dense to make out anything happening in it. “Do you think we should head towards the lake?” Mai asked, and Ty Lee shook her head.

“No, I say we keep our distance, and we shouldn’t stay here another night. The best way to stay alive is to keep moving.” Ty Lee and Mai shared a look and then heard Zuko mumbling to himself. “Zuko pack up the bags we should all go to find water.” Ty Lee said, and Zuko poked his head through the vines.

“Fine, I’ll repack. Do you know what direction you want to go?” He asked, and Ty Lee pointed to the right. “And what direction is that Ty Lee? North, South, East, or West?” Ty Lee looked back at Mai, who shook her head, not knowing.

“I don’t know directions Zuko, but I know I can see a lot up here, and I think I saw a river in whatever direction that way is!” Ty Lee bounced on the balls of her feet, smiling brightly at Zuko. He rolled his eyes and finished packing up everything. He tossed Mai the empty pack, which she shrugged on.

“If you can find anything for us to eat, put it in your bag. I’ll carry the camping gear.” Zuko said and started to march off in the direction Ty Lee had mentioned. He noticed that they were moving away from the lake.

“Is there a reason we’re walking away from the lake?” Zuko asked, and Mai stepped up to him.

“Because that would put five of us all together in one spot. We’ll find her one of these, but not today.” Mai explained, and he narrowed his amber eyes. “Suck it up, your highness. She’s probably with both her brother and Kai. And wherever Sokka goes, Yue goes. You know the game makers enjoy toying with large groups.” Zuko pushed forward, not bothering to answer her.

______________________________________________________________________________

“First stop!” Haru made sure to choose his words wisely, knowing there were cameras everywhere. “Toph and I will check out the cave and see if it’s safe to hide out from the sun for a few hours. Can you guys find some water?” Haru asked, and Suki and Aang both nodded and walked into the woods to get more firewood, water, and berries. They took the stone cups that Toph had made to collect water and stone bowl to obtain food.

Haru scoped out the cave and took note that there were no cameras. Apparently, Ozai didn’t go back and check over his brother’s work. “Toph tunnel through there, and I’ll tunnel here. Can you feel the weak spot?” Toph cracked her knuckles and got to work. “I guess you do…” Haru started to tunnel through the mountain, feeling the rock around him loosen. When he and Toph met at the weak spot, Toph slammed her foot on the ground and caused a small earthquake to shake this particular mountain until the caverns and mine shafts started to collapse in on themselves.

Toph and Haru ran out of the cave just as it closed due to the rumble. Toph doubled over and coughed up more dirt and laid flat on the ground, faking exhaustion. “So that cave not safe. There should be another one up ahead we can try that one next.” Toph said as Aang and Suki came back with berries and water. “But first lunch!”

______________________________________________________________________________

For the rest of the day, Katara wandered around the forest that surrounded the lake. She kept her pack with her in case she needed to carry back anything she found. Everyone at camp was chatting about nothing important. They were treating her like she would break at any moment, and maybe she would. She felt like everything around her was crumbling. She had no idea how Aang and Toph were doing, Zuko was hopefully with Mai and Ty Lee, Suki and Haru were smart and calm they were probably fine, and Enzo and Calista. She wasn’t the best waterbender, and Enzo had very little patience. She should’ve switched and gone with Enzo and Kai with Calista. Kai would’ve made sure the girl was safe and helped her when fights broke out.

She could feel the earth shake under her feet. She looked around but couldn’t see anything. She could hear them though. A girl and a boy were fighting, and they were getting closer to her. She looked around and found a tall tree with low branches. She started to climb as best she could. She made it to the top and pulled out her rope to secure herself to the tree just in case she slipped and fell.

Down below, the young earthbender was lifting massive boulders and aiming them at the female firebender and someone else she couldn't see. The firebender was quicker though and leaped from one boulder to the other until she was inches from the boy’s face. She pulled out a knife and jumped behind him, stabbing him the back multiple times. Katara covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The girl looked around and took his small pack of foraged food and took off running away from the lake. There must be a river nearby since no one was heading towards the lake. Another canon blast marking another death.

Katara knew she should get out of the tree and head back to the cavern, but it was quiet in the tree. No one was tiptoeing around her feelings. No was asking her what was wrong. No one was bothering her. She needed to and sort through everything that had happed in the last 36 hours. She had caused two deaths and watched another die. Sokka’s word kept running through her head. The team needed her. They needed her alive and strong enough to safely get them out of the bay and away from the arena. She didn’t feel like the strong young woman who came into the games a week ago. She felt broken, tired, confused, and conflicted. She knew she should feel bad for killing two people, but she felt like she had run out of emotions. She was running on pure adrenaline, and the only left thing working in her head was her fight or flight ability.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sokka stood and when another cannon went off and looked around the lake. He saw no one and started to worry about Katara. “I’m going set some traps. Kai watch Yue.” Kai nodded, and Yue picked at the fish in her lap.

“He’s so worried about her.” Yue whispered, and Kai nodded, rationing out food for them. Sokka stayed close and made some traps. “Kai, are you alright?” She asked, and again he nodded. Sokka was quiet and serious, Kai kept to himself, and Katara had marched off to get some air, but everything seemed to fresh. She cooked more fish and waited for the siblings to come back to their camp.

A few hours had passed, and Kai continued to refuse to speak. Yue was watching their little group fall apart, and it was only day two. “Kai, please say something I can’t be th-” Yue stopped and grabbed her arm. She shrugged off her coat and pulled the makeshift bandages off of her burn. It was oozing pus and starting to cause her more pain. Kai glanced over and dropped the fish in his hand and grabbed her arm.

“When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell you, Kat?” Kai asked Yue as he pulled out the canteen and tried to clean her burn. It looked infected, and he knew how deadly infection could be. “Here, let’s bandage it in these for now. When Kat comes back, we’ll have her heal it.” Kai tried to keep his voice calm, but Yue saw right through him. He was worried, and she was too.

Kai stepped out of the cavern and looked around for Sokka. He found him sitting on the edge of the lake, throwing stones into the water. “Yue’s burn is infected. It looks worst than I think it is, but Katara would know better than me. You should go look for-”

“Katara! Damnit, you can’t just disappear!” Kai shouted, and Sokka jumped to his feet, spinning around to see his sister slowly walk out of the forest with her pack across her back.

“Sorry, I just-”

“Needed air, we know. Yue’s arm is infected, and she could use your help.” Kai finished, and Katara winced at his tone. She nodded and made her way into the cavern. Yue’s arm was covered, but the pus was already leaking through the bandages.

“I have to unwrap it,” Katara said, and Yue nodded as she peeled the away from the bandages. “Does it hurt?” Yue shook her head but winced enough for Katara to know there was some pain. She gloved her hand in water and started to work on the burn. Katara could feel the infection under her skin and tried her best to pull out the toxins. She worked on the festering wound for fifteen minutes before stopping to rest and look over her arm. Sokka and Kai came into the cavern and looked over Yue’s arm as well before turning back to Katara.

“I think we need to go back to the pagoda and see if there is any actual medicine. There is only so much I can do guys, but if there are antibiotics to help slow the infection or even a burn ointment to help the skin. Something so that I don’t have to focus on fixing two problems at the same time.” Katara explained, and Sokka looked over at Yue, who was paler but still looked okay. “I can go and get it-”

“No, we’ll go. You need to stay with Yue and keep her arm from getting worse. We’ll go after the dead have been announced. It’s quieter at night.” Sokka patted his sister’s shoulder and looked over to her pack. “We’ll leave the blankets and food. Just keep her alive till we get back.” Katara nodded and watched as the boys began to plan their trip through the forest. She gloved her hand again and continued to work on the infection. The burn was the least of Yue’s worries.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Hahn, have you seen Calista?” Enzo asked as he walked back to their campsite. Hahn shrugged and pointed towards the lake. Enzo dropped the firewood and smacked Hahn on the back of the head. “You’re supposed to be watching her!” Enzo snapped and stalked over to the lake.

Calista was practicing her forms by the lake. She was trying to create a water whip like Master Pakku had shown her. She was getting close when she heard a twig snap. She ran into the water only to be caught around the waist by someone.

“Gotcha” The voice whispered into her ear and covered her mouth when she tried to scream. The hand over her mouth and nose clamped down harder, cutting off her supply of air. She passed out in the stranger’s arms. Jet dragged her back into the forest as Enzo made his way to the lake.

“Cali? Cali? Damnit Calista, please don’t be drowning.” Enzo quietly called out, but no one answered. He didn’t hear a cannon go off, so he took off his boots and dove into the lake to make sure that she wasn’t actually drowning.

Jet dragged the unconscious girl away from the lake and hauled her over his shoulder. Another waterbender would be enough to draw out Katara. He knew she would do anything to protect her friends, and since none of her other friends were stupid enough to run around alone, he had to snatch up this one. Aang would’ve been a better choice or Toph. Jet could tell she was very close to those two, but he had no idea where they were.

As the sun began to set, Jet bound the girl’s hands and feet to keep her from running or bending. Calista started to come too and looked around, she tried to stand but fell forward.

“Oh, good you’re awake.” Jet spoke as he continued to sharpen his hook swords. Calista swallowed and looked behind her, seeing Longshot standing guard. “Now, I don’t want to hurt you. I mean, you can hardly fight, it wouldn’t be right, but I will if you don’t tell me what I want to know.” Calista scooted away from him as he pointed his hook sword at her face. She knew Jet wanted Katara. It was all Kai and Enzo talked about. They did everything in their power while at the contestant center to keep her away from him. Katara was kind to her and practiced with her all week to help her get ready for the games. She couldn’t give up the information she had.

“I don’t know where she is. If you haven’t noticed, everyone is scattered in here.” Calista snapped and struggled against the ropes that chafed against her wrists.

“Oh, come on. The Water Tribe has stuck together all week. You’re telling me that now you’ve decided to split? I don’t buy it.” Jet responded and moved so that he was right in front of her. He took out the small knife and sliced her arm, causing her to cry out. “Where is she?”

Calista looked up at him and spat in his face. “I don’t know! I wasn’t with her and didn’t see where she ran off to when the bell went off.” She answered, and Jet sliced into her other arm.

“The cuts aren’t deep enough for you to bleed out, but enough of them will, so please keep lying to me. I can do this all night.” Jet threatened, and Calista looked back at Longshot, who had a pained look on his face. Obliviously he knew this was wrong.

“Kill me now because I’m not telling you a damn thing.” If she were going to die, she would go out with honor and the trust of her friends.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee had made a small camp by a river by a large tree with long, thick vines. The three looked to the sky and watched as Camilla’s smiling face, Chan’s scowl, and a nervous looking boy lit up the sky. Only three dead on day two. Zuko felt his whole body sagged with relief. Another day down, and she was safe. “See, told you she would be fine.” Ty Lee said as she laid out the tarp on the ground for them to lie on.

“But Camilla is dead. Katara really liked her, felt responsible for her.” Zuko said, and Mai moved to sit beside her ex.

“We can head to the lake tomorrow if it that’s important to you.” She whispered, and Zuko glanced down at her.

“It’s that important to me.” He told her, and she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’ll keep watch tonight. You two should get some sleep.” Mai rolled her eyes as she stood to join Ty Lee on the tarp.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Ty Lee whispered to her, and the duo snuggled together on the tarp.

“We’ll just make sure it takes us a long time to get there. I want to find some berries either way.” Mai explained and held Ty Lee to her as they both tried to stay warm.

“Berries?” Ty Lee asked, and Mai nodded.

“Poisonous berries.” She added, and Ty Lee grinned and snuggled closer.

Zuko glanced back at his friends and sighed. They had each other to comfort and take refuge with, and all he wanted to do was find his support. He hoped she was okay and safe, but couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sokka held up a fist and Kai stopped short, calling forth some water from his canteen. Sokka looked ahead and spotted a small fire. He relaxed when he heard Toph and Aang voices. He walked out of the forest and cried out when Toph send a boulder towards his head. “TOPH!”

“Snoozles? Why are you all the way over here? Where’s Yue? Why is Kai with you?” Toph shot off a million questions before Aang stepped up and waved them both over.

“Yeah it’s me. We’re heading for the pagoda. Yue got attacked by one of the firebenders and got burned on day one. I couldn’t clean it right, and now it’s infected. Katara told us to find something at the pagoda to help. She’s struggling to heal it.” Sokka explained, and Aang and Toph shared a worried look.

“Where are you guys coming from?” They asked in unison, and Sokka noticed her the concern in her tone.

“The lake… what’s wrong?” Sokka asked, and Haru and Suki started to gather their things.

“We’ll go with you to the pagoda. Toph, Aang, get to the lake.” Haru ordered, and they nodded. Aang picked up his glider and held out his arm for Toph.

“Wait-” Toph whispered something to Haru, and he nodded, smirking. Toph walked back to Aang, looking incredibly smug.

“What’s going on?” Kai asked as the small group jumped into action.

“Freya is working with the Yee, the other firebender. We saw them attack Genji. Yee killed him.” Haru explained, and Suki nodded in confirmation. “Freya is pretending to need help and Yee attacks. They looked like they were heading for the lake.” He finished and put his pack on. Sokka walked up to Haru and whispered in his ear.

“What about the weak points?” Haru smirked and looked over at Toph.

“One down, three to go. Toph and Aang will go to the second one tomorrow. She can handle it on her own. We’ll meet back up for the third one.” Haru whispered back and nodded towards the pagoda. Sokka nodded and started to walk with Haru, Kai, and Suki.

Toph opened the earth and made a shallow tunnel for the duo to walk through so they wouldn’t run into any other competitors.

Sokka, Suki, Kai, and Haru made their way to the pagoda. Haru and Suki were walking ahead and talking in hushed tones. “When we get to the pagoda, you two get the supplies you need. Suki and I are going to tunnel around. I want to create more weak points. Sound good?” Haru asked, and Sokka nodded. He could tell there was more to this plan that he wasn’t let in on, but he decided not to question it now.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Katara watched as her friend took shallow breaths and feared the worst. She got more water from the lake and tried again to slow the spread of the infection, but she could feel it moving through her blood. She was starting to panic when she heard a low beeping from outside of the cavern. She poked her head out and saw the parachute with a small box attached.

She looked around to see if anyone was around before stepping out and walking towards the parachute. As she got close, she was blown back by a strong gust of wind. Katara called out for Aang but was only met with another large gust of wind. This wasn’t Aang. She ran back into the lake until she waist-deep in water. She looked up at the sky as the moon continued to grow with each passing night. She felt stronger under the moon.

“Do you need this?” Freya asked with a sinister smirk as she tossed the small box from hand to hand. “Did something happen, princess?” Katara snarled and sent a giant water spout towards her catching her off guard.

She started to advance on a wave when her wave was broke, and she was thrown back into the water. “As if I’d come alone!” Freya shouted, and Katara saw the firebender from earlier getting ready to throw one of her knives at her.

Katara looked between the two and focused her chi in her feet so that she was standing on top of the water. She looked around her, taking in the plants that surrounded the lake and found several vines. She smirked and ran across the top of the water as the knives came flying towards her. “Ah!” She cried out as she held her arm when one grazed her exposed arm. She continued to run freezing over the hole that led to the cavern to keep Yue safe.

She spun on her heels and fell into a stance. Freya was on her heels and using an air scooter to stay above the water. Katara lifted the water underneath her and froze the air scooter. She stepped forward and created a frozen column sending razor sharp disks towards Freya as she tried to run through the water.

Yee ran the length of the lake and covered her partner by melting the frozen column. The two benders walked to get closer to Katara, who pushed back to the vines. She waited till they were close and bent the water in the vines using them like her water whips. She grabbed hold of Freya ankles and lifted her into the air, while Yee punched large fire spirals from her fists, trying to burn the away the vines.

“There! She’s in the vines!” Aang yelled and hopped on his glider going for the firebender. He closed his glider and slammed it down on the ground behind the firebender. She cried out in pain as the gust of air slammed her into a tree trunk. Katara flung Freya into the same tree trunk and heard something crack.

“Freya! No!” A canon went off, and Yee jumped into the trees and ran off before Aang and Katara could get to her.

“Katara! Are you okay?” Aang asked, looking her over.

“Just some small cuts. Freya took my gift from a sponsor. We need to find it. I think it’s medicine for Yue.” Katara explained as she tried to catch her breath. Toph felt around the edge of the lake until she felt the metal box.

“Here! Where is Yue?” Toph called out, and Katara ran to the blind girl grabbing the box. We found a small cavern at the edge of the lake. Aang grab Toph and follow me.” Katara ran across the water and pulled the water from the opening creating a small slide for the trio to get into the cavern.

“Hey, wake up! Yue, wake up!” Katara slapped her friend’s face, and she groaned, rolling away. Katara opened the box and read the note. _Mix with water and use your healing abilities to guide this into her system - Hama_. Katara pulled some water from the lake and mixed in the awful smelling liquid. She coated her hands in the mixture and started to work. She felt the medicine seeping into her friend’s skin and her bloodstream. She focused on the drug, making sure it disappeared in her friend’s body before pulling back. Beads of sweat covered her forehead as she gloved her hands once more and mixed in more of the medicine. She continued to push in the medicine until all of it was gone. By the time the medicine was gone, it was morning, and Katara was still working.

“Katara-” Aang put his hand on her shoulder as he watched her overwork herself. “Hey, you’ve done what you can. You and Yue need to rest.” Aang whispered, and Katara forced herself to look up at him. He had dark circles under his eyes, and Toph was already passed out in the corner.

“No, I’ll be fine, Aang.” Katara gave him a small reassuring smile, and he sighed, nodding his head.

“Then we at least need to eat. What do you have, or do you need me to get anything?” Aang asked, and Katara relaxed. Aang had that gift. He made her like she didn’t need to have her guard up.

“There are some lychee nuts just at the edge of the lake and a berry bush. I only have jerky in my pack.” Katara explained, and Aang climbed out of the cavern and set out to find food while Katara watched over Yue.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Jet, this was overkill…” Longshot said, disgusted that his leader would torture a girl with no combative experience. “She either truly doesn’t know anything or is never going to tell us.”

Jet looked down at the bloodied girl who was struggling to breathe under his boat. He removed his foot and kicked her stomach. All night he cut her, hit her, tore away her clothes, and still she wouldn’t give up any information.

“She’ll talk. She knows something.” Jet answered and sat down in front of her with a wicked glint in his eye. “Rest up, little pup. We’ll try this again soon.” Jet whispered to her, and Calista collected as much saliva as she could and spit in his face again.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note! I'm a teacher and school starts on the 31st. Unfortunately, our district has decided to go with a hybrid model so I'll be back in a classroom with my new class soon. Don't get me wrong I love teaching but these times are just very scary. I personally feel remote learning would be a safer option but the teacher's opinions aren't being heard. With that being said I won't be able to update as quickly as I have been thus far. After Labor day Im expecting to be able to update once a week at most. Stay safe everyone and please leave comments with your thoughts on the chapter! I love reading them :)

Jet held the girl by her throat and growled, seeing the defiance in her eyes. It was late morning, and she still had not given away any information. He could see that she was fading though. She would die of blood loss before he would get anything from her. There was no point in continuing the torture. He snapped her neck and tossed her body aside. 

“FUCKING USELESS!” Jet hollered as Longshot looked over at the dead girl. A canon went off, and he could hear the airship flying in to collect the body. 

“She told you she would die before telling you anything. You would’ve had more luck with Hahn. He seems weak and like he would crack under pressure.” Longshot commented and Jet kicked the fire, sending sparks in all directions. 

Jet glared at his friend and silently wished he had died on day one instead of Smellerbee. He watched her body get picked up and carried away, leaving the two of them alone. He needed a new plan and he needed help. “Let’s figure out who’s left and see if we can get more help.” Jet snapped and sat beside Longshot, naming off the contestants.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Haru and Suki worked underneath each of the contestant pedestals. Suki studied the explosive diagram Jun had sent them with some food from a sponsor and expertly disarmed the small explosives, placing them into his bag. “Are you going to tell anyone about this plan you and Toph came up with?” Suki asked as she placed the last explosive into the bag. 

“Oh this was all Toph’s idea and I have to say it’s kind of genius, but no I’m keeping my mouth shut. We’ll start placing these when we walk back, Sokka and Kai.” Haru said and lugged the 28 small bombs on his back through the tunnels. 

“Finally, we thought you two ditched us.” Sokka said with his packed filled with medical supplies and some dehydrated fruits and nuts. Haru rolled his eyes and started to walk with Kai ahead to the lake. “Seriously, what were guys doing?” Sokka asked Suki, who stopped walking and turned to face. 

“We were having sex, Sokka. Now, are you happy that you know that information? Can we get back to your girlfriend and make sure she’s survived-” Just as Suki was about to finish her statement, they heard a cannon go off.

“YUE!”

“KAT!”

Sokka and Kai took off running towards the lake with Haru and Suki spriting behind them. Sokka felt his heart pounding in his chest. He knew someone was dead; it could be Yue, the love of his life, or his sister, who was his rock and, at times, his mother. Either way, the two most important women in his life were at the lake and had been in danger. One could be dead. He feared that Yue had passed from her infection, or Katara had died trying to protect her. He couldn’t run fast enough. His legs carrying him through the brush until a massive wall of fire cut him off. He hopped back and hissed, looking around for a firebender. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Zuko had heard two separate canons go off that morning. He looked around, trying to find any of the other contestants. So far he, Mai, and Ty Lee had been lucky enough to not run into any of the other contestants. Eleven contestants were dead. Eleven, including him, were his friends. That left five contestants out there who were either hiding or hunting them. 

“Zuko?” Mai joined him in between the trees and placed a thin hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for not running off when you heard the canons. We’ll head to the lake and make sure she’s okay.” Mai promised, and Zuko let out the breath he was holding and relaxed. 

“Thank you, Mai.” Zuko turned and gave his friend a small half smile. He knew it wasn’t something Mai wanted to do. She wanted to keep him safe and get away from the arena. That meant staying away from the fighting, but he had to know she was okay. It had also been two days since he’d seen her last, and it was driving him crazy. He was so used to see her every day, being able to talk to her, kiss her, and hold her. He needed to hold her. It would put his mind at ease to have her back in the safety of his arms. 

“RUN!” Ty Lee’s scream made them both jump to attention. They spun around and saw the non-bender boy, Kuzon, running towards them. 

“Is he- is that?” Zuko was stumbling over his words as he, Mai, and Ty Lee ran away from the boy.  
“He’s a bender! He’s a fucking bender!” Mai yelled and pushed Zuko out of the way as she threw two of her throwing knives at him. His smirk sent a shiver down her back. He threw his fist forward and stopped the knives with a smoldering boulder. 

“That’s lava Mai! Who bends lava? Is he a firebender or an earthbender?” Ty Lee questioned as the trio ran from the boulders flying at their heads. “He’s going to catch us!” Zuko watched as his friends both took the trees. Zuko skidded to a stop and pulled his swords from his back. His hands and his swords were both covered in flames as he ran towards the boy. 

Kuzon slammed his fists on the ground and sent a wave of lava towards Zuko. He watched as the lava seemed to engulf the prince. “Yes!” He cheered, but a second later he watched as the prince jumped from a tree with his swords aimed at him. Kuzon brought up a wall of stone to protect him and pushed it towards the prince. “Fuck!” He cursed under his breath and looked around, trying to find the girls he was with. When he couldn’t spot them he decided to take off, running back towards the dense forest. 

“Not cool!” Ty Lee shouted as she dropped from a tree and jabbed him roughly in the air. Kuzon felt his left arm go limp. He jumped back and sent a boulder her way before feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned and saw Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee all closing in on him. He stomped his foot on the ground to create an earthquake, shaking them off balance before creating a hole in the ground to jump into and hide. “I thought he was a non-bender!” Ty Lee shouted again as the ground around them cooled and became hard again. “He can bend lava! I’ve never met a lavabender before.” Mai and Zuko both gave Ty Lee a bored, unimpressed look as she continued about Kuzon. 

“We need to warn the others about him.” Zuko spoke over Ty Lee, and both girls nodded in agreement and started towards the lake and away from the lava covered campsite.

As the trio were running through the forest towards the lake they hear yelling and water hissing. “Katara!” Zuko moved with a grace and speed that Mai and Ty Lee had never seen before. “Katara!” He yelled and watched as the young firebender fought Kai. She was breathing heavily and shaking on unsteady feet when a serious of arrows flew towards the group. “GET DOWN!” He cried out, and everyone hit the ground as the arrows imbedded themselves into a tree trunk. 

Zuko joined Sokka, Kai, Suki, and Haru as Longshot called out for Yee to follow him. Yee ran and jumped into the trees as Zuko and Kai sent a fire and water whip towards her catching her ankles. “No!” She cried out, holding onto a tree branch for dear life. “Kuzon, help!” She screamed, and the ground underneath Kai and Zuko started to bubble and buckle beneath them. Zuko grabbed Kai’s arm and thrust him back away from the lava that began to seep from the ground. The distraction was enough for Kuzon, Yee, and Longshot to disappear into the forest. 

“Zuko! Buddy! I’ve never been so happy to see you.” Sokka ran up to the prince and pulled him for a bone crushing hug. Zuko flinched and awkwardly returned the hug by patting his back. 

“Hey, Sokka. Where is Katara? Why isn’t she with you?” Zuko asked as he took note of who was in their group. 

“That firebender burned Yue on day one, and it got infected. Kai and I left Kat and Yue at the lake to get more medical supplies from the pagoda, but I heard a cannon go off in that direction and tried to run back. Yee? Got in our way, and we’ve been trying to get away from her this whole time. She’s ridiculously fast.” Sokka explained, and Zuko fisted his hands by his side and looked back at Kai, who struggled to stay with the group now that they were free to go. “Come on. Let’s get to the lake. I need to make sure they’re both okay.” Sokka finished and made sure to keep himself between the two benders. Suki greeted Mai and Ty Lee, hugging them both tightly. 

“Spirits, I’m glad you’re both okay. Have you guys seen much action?” Suki asked them, and they both shook their heads. “Same here. We’ve been lucky. From what Sokka has said, though, Katara has not been so lucky.” Suki continued, and Zuko listened to their conversation. Katara had killed Smellerbee, watched Camilla die, killed Chan in cold blood, and was struggling to heal Yue. “Sokka said Jet did something before the games to her but won’t say what. She’s been an angry mess since day one.” Zuko raised an eyebrow toward Sokka and watched as the man’s shoulder slumped forward in shame. 

“Kai said that Jet assaulted Kat before the games. Somehow he was allowed to go to her room, and he touched her and...forced her to...suck him…” Sokka struggled to keep his voice steady. If Sokka had been a firebender he would’ve had smoke coming out of his ear and from his fists. Zuko did his best to remain calm, but he was furious because he knew precisely who would allow that to happen. 

“She hasn’t been handling it well. She’s pissed Zuko, and she’s bottling up all of the other emotions she feels because she knows we need her. I’m so worried about her. What if she accidentally kills one of us because she doesn’t know it’s us?” Sokka continued on, and Zuko could tell Kai wasn’t talking about this with him. Sokka needed to get this all off his chest, and now Zuko was his confidant. 

“Two more days here, and then we get her out. Once she’s safe, maybe she’ll start to process what happened.” Zuko reminded him, and Sokka looked up at him, grateful that he was there and willing to listen.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“We can’t stay here. Yee knows where you are and knows Yue is injured. She’ll come back.” Toph said, and Aang nervously agreed. Katara looked down at Yue, who looked better after eating, drinking, and another round of healing. 

“Ok, but where do we go?” Katara asked, and Toph looked towards the mountainside. 

“To the next spot,” Toph answered confidently, “Come on, I don’t want to be here when she comes back.” Katara helped Yue stand, and the four teens crawled out of the cavern. Aang put his arm around Yue’s waist and held her upright. 

“You can climb on my back, and I can carry you. I’m a lot stronger than I look.” Yue stifled a laugh and watched as Aang crouched down. She climbed on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Aang gripped her thighs and started to walk off with the girls. Strangely, he felt safer with Toph and Katara than he had with Suki and Haru. 

The group travels together until a little past noon when Toph stops them feeling the next weak spot. She explains that she’s going to check the cave to see if it’s safe for them to camp in tonight. If it weren’t, they would move onto the next one they came across.

Katara watched as Aang gingerly put down Yue and sat beside her. Katara gloved her hand in the water and took to healing Yue’s arm again. Slowly, it was starting to look better. She would have a large scar from the burn, but the infection was out of her system. 

“How are you doing?” Yue asked her, and Katara took a deep breath. It was more comfortable being around Toph and Aang. With them, they had a clear goal, and they had no idea what had happened to her. 

“Fine.” Katara tried to keep the anger out of her voice, but Yue’s narrowed gaze told her she hadn’t. “I know I haven’t been handling things very well, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel Yue. I’m so angry and scared. I want to kill him, but I’m also terrified of what he’ll do if I see him again.” Katara admitted, and it felt a weight was lifting off her chest. She took several deep breaths, knowing she couldn’t breakdown yet. Once she got on the boat, she could cry, but not any sooner. 

Yue pulled Katara into a tight hug and rubbed her back. She could tell that Katara was still holding back and wished there was more she could do for her friend. “When you’re ready to talk about what happened. I’m here for you. Whatever you need, even if it’s just a shoulder to cry on.” Yue vowed, and the two girls held each other as they waited for Toph to reappear from the cave. “And if you don’t mind, can I ask you about Zuko and Kai?” Katara froze and looked up at her friend, blushing a deep shade of red. 

“What do you want to know?” Katara asked her as she ran her fingers through her hair. Yue bit her lip and smiled, seeing how anxious her friend was. 

“You have two incredibly attractive guys chasing you around. I want to know everything.” Yue gushed, and Katara rolled her eyes but decided to indulge her friend, who felt more like a sister. 

“Kai is wonderful. He’s the sweetest man I’ve ever known, and I know my dad would be over the moon if I married him. Kai and I make a great team, and two waterbenders leading the tribe would lead to a stronger nation. Then he could send Sokka up North to marry you. Something both our fathers have always wanted.” Katara started, and Yue sighed as she pictured her life with Sokka in the North. “But Kai what everyone expects of me. Kai is almost too perfect. I feel like I would end up letting him down.”

“Whereas Zuko needs me as much as I need him. We both have been through so much, and he’s so different from everyone at home. His strength comes from suffering, his affection comes from years of being looked over, and his kindness-well, I don’t know where that comes from because it’s not from his father. On top of everything, he’s really hot. Literally and physically. He’s so warm and so muscular. I’ve never had...I want him Yue. Every time we’re alone, I want him. I don’t feel that way with Kai. I know Kai would make me happy and do anything to give the best life possible, but it wouldn’t be fair to him if I felt so strongly for someone else...sexually.” Katara finally laid out her feelings, but her fears still weighed on her. 

“But I don’t know what can happen with Zuko. After this, we go off to fight a war. Say we survive. What happens? I’ll be needed in the South, and he’ll be needed in Caldera City. I’m sure his country won’t want him with a waterbender, especially not the one that helped overthrow the Empire. And what if he can’t marry someone outside the Fire Nation? What if he has to marry a noblewoman or something? Zuko is fantastic, but there are just too many what-ifs. Kai is a safer option, and we could be very happy together.” Katara took a deep breath and brought her knees up to her chest. She hugged them tightly and thought about everything she just confessed. 

Zuko was the most impressive, loving, kind-hearted man she had ever met. Kai was one of her oldest friends, sweet, protective, and loved by her family. They were both perfect in their own ways, and they both wanted her. She couldn’t deny that she had feelings for them both, but as a prince, Zuko was responsible to his country and people, and she had the same responsibility. She also had to help repopulate the waterbenders in her tribe. Her worst fear was that this romance was just brought on by the games. They were forced together, shared a mutual attraction, and right now, they’re perfect for each other. What if they win the war to come and he finds another girl from his home who he likes more? What if the minute the games are over, he ends things with her? What if he just wants to have sex with her and then be done? 

Katara rested her forehead on her knees, and Yue watched her friend struggle internally with her feelings. Katara was right about her fears when it came to Zuko. The mixed families of the colonies were outcasts and treated horribly. The world may never accept their relationship, which meant it would end, or he may have to marry some noblewoman to satisfy the Fire Nation court. Kai was the safer option, but it was clear she didn’t feel as strongly for the sweet boy. True, she could learn to love him and maybe find that same passion she clearly shared with Zuko, but it wouldn’t be fair to Kai. 

“I’m a horrible person. I don’t want to lose Kai, but I lo- I need Zuko.” Katara confessed, and it felt so good saying it out loud without someone judging her. She could never say any of this to Sokka. He would tell her that it would never work with Zuko and just be happy with Kai. 

“I don’t think you’re a horrible person. I don’t love Hahn by any means, but I know I’m safe with him and that he’ll treat me well. I love your brother with all my heart, but like Zuko, Sokka belongs in the South running the tribe. As you said, Sokka and I can only get married if you marry Kai. It’s tough being in love.” Yue knew exactly how Katara felt. The only difference was that both the men in her life were Water Tribe, and that hurdle was one she did not have to worry about. 

“Wow, you guys have it bad.” Aang said, and the group felt the earth shake. Katara glanced over and saw that Aang had been sitting there the entire time. “I think Zuko would fight to have you, though. If that helps. You fell asleep on the airship while they were putting in our trackers. He made sure they were very gentle with you and held you the whole way here.” Aang explained and smiled warmly at both of them. Katara crawled over to him and gave a huge hug. 

“Whoever you end up with, Aang is going to be very lucky.” Katara told him, and Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. 

“Let’s go lily livers! This cave just fell apart!” Toph announced, and Aang was up and ready to move. Aang crouched back down for Yue, who climbed onto his back with ease. “How much water you got, Sugar Queen?” Toph asked as the group began to hike through the forest. 

“We’ll need to find a river or stream for me to refill.” Katara told her, and Toph slammed her foot on the ground before changing her direction and leading the group towards water. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Katara! Yue!” Sokka called out while Zuko and Kai ran to the cavern. Haru and Suki took note of the scorch marks on the trees at the edge of the lake and the broken glider floating in the shallow water. 

“They aren’t here! Why would they leave?” Zuko, in his frustration, sent a fireball into the air. 

“Probably Yee and Freya. Look scorch marks and a glider.” Suki pointed to what she and Haru had found as she calmly walked around to find any clue of where they might have gone. 

“Spot number two or three. I say we had straight to three and see if we find them there.” Haru offered, and everyone except Zuko nodded. His heart was pounding. Katara had to face more contestants than anyone else. All he could picture was the fear in her eyes when they were still on the airship. The way she clung to him all the way to her room. His midnight hair fell in his eyes as the group filled up canteens and cups that Haru made from the earth. He needed her more and more by the minute. The longer they were separated, the harder it was for him to focus and not think the worst. Please be okay. Please be safe. He prayed to Agni that they would find each other soon.

Mai wandered off with Suki and found the berry bush she had been looking for. She began picking the berries and stuffing them in her pack with her knives. Now when that lavabender came upon them again, she could take him out without getting close.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jet watched as the ground opened up beneath him, and three teens leaped out. “I didn’t hear any cannons!” He snapped, and the two Fire Nation teens flinched and looked to Longshot for guidance. He pointed them towards their supplies so that they could clean up and get something to eat. Jet watched them scurry away and turned to face Longshot. “No one is dead. Why isn’t anyone dead?” Longshot rolled his eyes and took out his arrows, counting how many he had left in his quiver. Jet took a deep breath and knew he was receiving the silent treatment because he was being an ass. In his defense, he was always an ass. 

Jet took a seat next to his friend and muttered an apology. Longshot knew he was on edge. All of their targets were still alive, and they were all together in a large group protecting each other. The prince looked fresh as a daisy. Today must have been the first day he saw any action. “There were too many of them. Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee are with Sokka, Kai, Haru, and Suki. Katara, Toph, and Yue weren’t with them.” Longshot explained, and Jet threw a rock off the side of the cliff they were sitting on. Inside, the two Fire Nation teens were quietly eating and whispering to each other. “They’re both benders. Apparently, the boy, Kuzon, never told anyone he was an earthbender.” Longshot explained, and Jet turned eyeing the boy. That could come in handy. 

“Hahn and Enzo are still at the lake. If we take them out, that leaves fewer people to deal with, or we could convince one of them to join us, we would have three benders working with us.” Jet was thinking out loud. It would be nice to have the aid of some benders. Especially since Katara and Toph seemed far more capable than he had ever imagined. 

“It sounds like you want to kill Hahn, which I’m fine with. The guy seems like a prick, but how would you get Enzo to turn on his friends? He would die for the princesses before turning against them.” Longshot questioned his leader but watched as he turned to look at the earthbender again. 

“A hard enough knock to the head will either kill him or confuse him enough to work with us.” Jet reasoned, and the duo walked into the cave to sit with the two dirty teens to explain their plan.

______________________________________________________________________________

Enzo paced back and forth at their camp and kicked the water in front of him. “She’s dead, Hahn. Calista is dead, and we don’t even know how or why she’s dead.” Enzo groaned and fell into a squat in front of the fire. 

“We don’t know that she’s the one who-” Hahn started, but the icy glare he received from Enzo told him to shut up. “Fine, so what she’s dead. She was a shitty waterbender and pretty useless around camp.” Hahn stated and continued cooking their fish. It had been three days, and Enzo had made him stay with him at the lake. He knew Sokka was with Yue, and they were probably with Kai and Katara, so she was safe, but damn if he wasn’t pissed. He was supposed to be protecting Yue. She was his betrothed, but she had spent the week and the last three days running to Sokka. He knew how she felt about the Southern prince and that this may be all the time they got, but it still made his blood boil. She was his chance to rule a nation, have a family, and she was supposed to be his ticket out of the games. Instead, he had to spend the week hearing Sokka and his betrothed in his room every night. Part of him wanted to find Sokka and kill him. This would be his chance after all. They were supposed to be killing each other, and all he wanted to do was rip Sokka apart. 

“You know this is why Yue prefers Sokka. He gives a shit about other people.” Enzo told him and stalked off towards the water. 

“Sokka can go fuck himself!” Hahn yelled to Enzo as he ripped into the fish he had been cooking. 

Little did either man know they were being watched. Jet changed his plan after seeing the two talk. Enzo would never betray his friends, but Hahn would do anything to get Yue back. He could kill them both once Sokka was out of the way. Longshot watched his leader’s mind work and nodded when Jet sent him off to the lake. Jet stood from his place in the bushes and sauntered over to the campfire hook swords at the ready. Hahn smirked and pulled the club from his back. 

“I won’t make this easy.” Hahn tossed the club in the air and stood ready to fight.

“I was hoping we could talk now that your friend is gone” A pained cry came from the lake, water splashing, and a cannon blast. 

“About?” Hahn swallowed and said a silent prayer for his fallen friend. They may not have agreed on everything, but he was still a friend, and he was from home.

“Sokka. You want him gone, right? I need him and Kai dead. See, Katara and I had a moment, and I want to have more with her. I know you want Yue back. If you work with my team and me, we can both get who we want.” Jet explained, and Hahn took note of the smug grin on his face as his team stepped out of the bushes. The two Fire Nation teens and Longshot. Hahn looked towards the lake and then back at the man offering him exactly what he wanted. They took out Enzo with little trouble. If they could do that to a man who was almost a master, they could kill Sokka with little difficulty. 

“Fine, I’m in, but only for Yue.” Hahn stuck out his hand, and Jet eagerly took it, shaking on their deal. Hahn would save Yue and meet with the original gang to escape the arena. Jet didn’t need to know that though. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara and Yue watched as Aang tried again to put his arm around Toph while they huddled around a campfire in a small cave. Every time the monk moved to make his move, Toph would start laughing from something Yue or her said, or would make an exaggerated arm movement when describing her own story. The poor monk looked like he was about to give up when Toph started to shiver. Katara took the blanket she had been using and handed it to him. His eyes went wide, and his smile was brighter than the sun. 

Aang wrapped the blanket around him and Toph and pulled her in close to him. Yue took note of both their blushing faces. “Thank you, Aang.” Toph whispered to him, and Aang nervously laughed it off. The two were starting to whisper to each other about Aang’s love to ride strange animals. Katara heard him promise to take Toph with him to ride hogmonkeys and rabaroos. He also said that when this was all over, they would have to go penguin sledding. Toph looked more like a sixteen girl as their whispered promises continued. 

Katara knew that Toph’s parents were strict and had very little faith in their daughter’s abilities. Toph had explained in detail how her parents had tried to ‘protect’ her. Some of the ways seemed cruel and inhumane to Katara, and Toph eagerly agreed. So, to see the sixteen year old genuinely smile at the thought of traveling the world with the shy monk made this whole seem like a little blessing. Toph and Aang never would’ve met if they both hadn’t been picked, and they definitely wouldn’t be around to get close like they currently were. 

“Hey, why don’t you three get some sleep. I’ll see who we lost today and tell you in the morning.” Katara said, and the three yawned and stretched into sleeping positions. 

“Wake me up in a couple of hours as we’ll switch.” Aang said and laid down Toph by his side. They weren’t as close as they were moments ago, but the chilly night would soon fix that. Katara nodded and looked up at the sky as Freya’s, Calista’s, and Enzo’s face lit up the sky. She swallowed back a sob seeing her two friend’s smiling faces looking down at her. Two more people she couldn’t protect or save. She hoped they had gone quickly and that it hadn’t been too painful. She hoped they were watching over the rest of their friends now. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Sokka and Zuko sat watch over the group while they slept. “I can’t believe Enzo is gone… He was strong, brave, and so loyal.” Sokka said and wished he had something more substantial than water to drink. Zuko remembered seeing Chan’s face in the sky and felt nothing. He wondered how he would feel if it was Sokka’s face or Aang’s. He would probably sound like Sokka did at the moment. The thought made him smile to himself. He went to having only Lu Ten as a friend to having Sokka, Haru, Aang, and Kai. He knew Suki liked him as well, and Toph seemed to enjoy his company as well. 

Sokka noticed the smile on his friend’s face and raised a brow in confusion. “I’ve never had...had friends before. No one to confide in or be that for someone else…” Zuko explained, and Sokka playfully punched his arm. He kept forgetting that the prince was a total loner before all of this. Maybe the games weren’t all bad. It gave a pretty decent guy a chance to branch out and meet more people.

“Well, you’re officially stuck with me.” Sokka announced, and Zuko let out a hearty laugh. “And probably Aang too. Something tells me we’re never going to be able to shake the kid.” Another laugh left him at the thought of Aang following them around. He wasn’t wholly opposed to the idea. His sister was a nightmare and made it impossible to have a relationship with her. He could see Aang or even Toph filling that role better. 

“Do you think they’re okay?” Zuko wondered out loud, and Sokka nodded. 

“Toph and Katara together are pretty much unstoppable. I think everyone else here should steer clear of them.” Sokka said confidently and looked out into the dark forest. “We’ll find them tomorrow, and then you get all mushy gushy with my sister. Just not in front of Kai. Show a little respect for the man.” Zuko blushed and swallowed, thinking how Kai would feel seeing Katara tomorrow. Zuko remembered how easy Kai’s relationship with Katara and that pang of jealousy hit him again. Katara would have the final say, and he would just have to accept whoever she picked.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! It's a long one though so enjoy! And please let me know what you think :)

Not being woken up by someone trying to kill them was a welcomed surprise. Katara cleaned up camp, and Aang helped Yue to her feet. Toph explained where the third weak spot was, and the group was off. Katara and Toph led the group watching out for any of the other contestants or their friends. It was a little after midday when they came across the weak spot. “Wow, this one was close by.” Aang cheered as he put down Yue. “We’ll get to the last spot by the end of the day!” Katara and Yue sat down in the grass, watching as Toph disappeared into the cave. Aang created an air scooter and started to whiz around them, causing both girls to laugh. “Wanna ride?” He asked Yue, and she hopped to her feet and climbed onto the monk’s back. Katara watched as Yue held onto Aang while he flew them around their small rest space.

For the first time while in the arena, Katara felt calm. She sat in the sun with her jacket off, and the rays soak into her skin. She shook her hair free from its braid and allowed it to fall in loose waves down her back. If she weren’t in the arena, she could actually enjoy the day. It was beautiful. The sky was filled with large, white fluffy clouds, and the sky was the lightest blue she had ever seen. It was humid, and the heat was almost unbearable, but it all felt so good. She wished they were still at the lake so she could strip down to her underwear and take a nice long dip in the cool water.

“AANG! SLOW DOWN! WOOOOOOAH!” Yue shouted as she clung to the young airbender for dear life. He was laughing uncontrollably as he whizzed through the trees and over the bushes. Her poor friend looked like she was about to throw up, but she also looked like she was having a lot of fun.

Katara was too busy laughing at the sight of Yue clinging to Aang to notice the arrow. She heard them fall and stood up from her spot to make sure they were okay. “YUE!” Katara dropped to her knees and watched her friend coughing up blood. The arrow was lodged in her chest so deeply that she had trouble pulling it free before another arrow flew at them. Aang covered them and sent the next few arrows flying back to their owner. “Can you save her?” Aang asked as he prepared for more arrows.

“I can’t pull out the arrow.” Katara cried out as she pulled water from her canteen and tried to coax out the arrow gently. “It won’t come out, Aang! Why won’t it come out?” She was frustrated and couldn’t focus. Her friend was dying right in front of her, and she was struggling to gather her thoughts.

“You can do i-” A massive burst of fire sent Aang flying backward while an earthquake shook the ground underneath Katara and Yue. Katara looked around, trying to find Toph to scold her, but instead, she saw a boy who looked around Aang’s age. “Katara, he’s an earthbender!” Aang shouted as he sent a powerful blast of air towards Yee and Kuzon. Yee jumped through the three branches dodging Aang’s relentless attacks while Kuzon advanced on Katara. She watched him lift boulders into the air, prepping them to throw.

“You’ve gotta pick! Your life or hers!” Kuzon shouted, and Katara turned to look down at Yue, who was struggling to breathe. She ripped water from the grass and bushes around her creating a bow and arrow. She sent several ice arrows his way, hitting him in the arm and the thigh. Kuzon dropped the boulders and pulled out the frozen arrows. Katara picked up Yue as carefully as she could and led her back to the cave, laying her inside.

“What’s going on?” Toph asked as she ran to the front of the cave.

“The other Fire Nation non-bender is actually an earthbender, Yee is attacking Aang, and Yue was shot with an arrow.” Katara explained and watched the slow smirk grow on Toph’s lips.

“I’ll take care of the brat. Save Yue.” Toph cracked her knuckles and ran outside. She took her stance, sliding her foot across the ground. She could feel where the boy was, and he was getting ready to attack. She smirked, lifted her hand, flicked her wrist, and felt as three broad pillars of earth shot out from the ground.

“AH!” Kuzon cried out in pain when one of the pillars slammed into his chest and sent him flying back. Toph kicked up a boulder and launched it into the side of the mountain.

“Get out of there Sugar Queen!” Toph called back as she caused an avalanche to tear apart the side of the mountain. Katara dragged Yue’s body away from the cave and towards some bushes while Aang and Toph fought with the Fire Nation teens. She continued to pry the arrow from her friend’s chest gently. Finally, it was free, and she covered her hands in water, placing them on her chest.

Sokka heard and felt the fighting ahead of them. Haru and Suki had fallen behind while the rest of the group raced towards the struggle. Sokka could see the determination on Aang’s face and the evil smile on Toph’s. Toph was enjoying herself, and Aang was fighting for his and his friend’s lives. He couldn’t see his sister or Yue, though.

Mai watched as Yee leaped through the trees so quickly she looked like a black blur. Aang was moving just as fast trying to catch her, but Mai heard his pained cry as he fell from the tree clutching his leg where he had been stabbed. “Get her Ty!” Mai cried out and ran over to Aang’s side. He had been burned badly on his stomach. His t-shirt was singed with some pieces still on fire. Mai took out her canteen and started to pour the cool water over his torso, trying to help cool the burn. She didn’t have medical experience, and the only one who did was currently trying to heal someone else. Suki and Haru edged out of the forest to the battle ahead and jumped into action.

Suki ran to help Mai, who was struggling to carry Aang over to Katara. The next problem was finding her and getting to her. “Put him down. We’ll have to do what we can here.” Suki ordered and asked if she had any medical supplies. Mai ran to grab Zuko and Sokka’s packs and fished out the antiseptic, burn ointment, and bandages. “Perfect, this should cover him until we can find Katara.” Suki started to shout directions as she cleaned his wounds while Mai prepared the bandages. Somewhere along the way, Aang had passed out.

Zuko and Kai ran to Toph’s side and began to bend bursts of water and fire towards Kuzon, sending him back several feet. Toph stomped on the ground and kicked large boulders at the boy who stumbled back, desperately blocking every giant rock that came his way. Zuko advanced, wanting to take out the destructive bender before he could slip through their fingers again. “TOPH!” Kai threw his body weight into her small frame and knocked her out of the way of a lava covered boulder flying her way.

Longshot tried to get clear shots of his intended targets, but everyone was moving too quickly, or their given elements were in his way. “Damnit…” He cursed as he let his arrow fly, just missing Ty Lee’s arm.

“Haru, shake the trees!” Ty Lee ordered and launched herself at Yee as Haru cracked the ground open underneath them. Ty Lee jabbed the falling girl's arms in several places as they fell from the tree into the open earth. Haru caught them both with a pillar that sprang from the ground. Ty Lee watched as Yee tried to lift her arms with no luck. The young firebender jumped from the pillar and called out Kuzon or Longshot to help her. Ty Lee tried to chase after her, but Haru pulled her back.

“She got you too, Ty. Let’s get you checked out.” Haru lifted her into his arms and ran over to Suki and Mai, and the two got to work cleaning the deep cuts on her arms and back from Yee knives.

A cannon went off, and that stopped everyone mid-fight. Kuzon used the distraction to find and grab Yee before disappearing. Longshot took to the trees and ran off. The scream that ripped from Katara’s throat is what got everyone’s attention. She hovered over Yue, still trying to heal the hole in her chest. Sokka and Zuko found her and watched as she continually tried to heal someone who was already dead. Zuko walked up to her slowly and put his hand on her shoulder. “Katara-” He started, but she shook off his hand and kept working. The tears were filling her eyes as she tried to heal her friend.

“No- I can save her! I know I can do it! I can’t lose anyone else…” Katara told him and felt Sokka join them on the ground. He took one of Yue’s hands and tried to make her squeeze his hand, but she was already gone, and his sister was in denial. He watched as she tried over and over again before Zuko finally pulled her into his arms and into his lap. “No! I can do it! Just let me try again!” She begged through her tears, and he watched as Zuko whispered something to her before she finally gave up and collapsed into his chest. Sokka picked up the arrow and noticed a purple substance on the arrowhead. He was about to touch it when Mai yelled for him not to.

“It’s poison! I used the same berries on my knives.” Mai explained, and Sokka dropped the arrow. “You wouldn’t have been to heal her unless you knew the arrow was covered in poison. There is nothing you could’ve done…” Mai hoped her words would bring the crying girl some relief, but she was too wrapped up in her failure to notice. Sokka looked up at the usually gloomy girl and silently thanked her for stopping him from dying.

Mai looked over at the devastated princess cradled in Zuko’s lap. He was whispering to her, which only made her cry harder. Mai watched how his arms flexed and held her as close to his body as he possibly could. “Katara, Aang needs your help. He was burned badly, and Ty Lee has deep cuts that won’t stop bleeding.” Suki spoke up and hoped she wasn’t being ignored. Katara pulled herself from Zuko’s grasp and wiped her eyes. She pulled water from the trees and grass around Ty Lee and started to heal each knife wound. She could feel the girl's skin knitting back together as the cuts closed. Suki took note of the sheer determination her friend had on her face as she moved on to Aang. She carefully uncovered his wounds and called for Kai’s larger canteen. She emptied the contents and gloved her hands before ordering for him to get more for her. Her hands glowed bright blue as she focused on the third-degree burn that covered his stomach.

Zuko watched as Katara focused solely on Aang while Sokka held his dead girlfriend’s hands, quietly crying into them. He watched as Toph walked over to join Sokka, resting her head on his shoulder and wiping a stray tear from her eye. “I’m so sorry Sokka.” Zuko heard her whisper as she rubbed his back and cried silently with him.

“I need more water!” Katara yelled, and Haru and Kai both flinched from her tone. She couldn’t lose Aang too. She couldn’t lose anyone else. Her heart couldn’t take losing another friend. When Kai returned with a fresh, full canteen of water, she gloved her hands again and continued to work on the burn. It must have been an hour before she was able to pull back and work on his leg. Zuko looked over the monk and saw only his tone stomach. No scar. No evidence that he had ever been burned. He did notice that Katara was sweating a lot, and her body shook. She was overworking herself to make sure Aang would be okay.

“Katara, he's going to be fine. You can rest now.” Zuko whispered to her, and she shook her head. She continued to work until she felt the last of his nerves reconnecting in his leg, and the hole was completely closed. When she was finally finished, she put Aang’s head in her lap and watched his chest rise and fall. Just seeing it was enough to melt the tension in her shoulders. Zuko visibly relaxed when he noticed her shoulders finally fall.

______________________________________________________________________________

The group gave the siblings as much time as they could offer before telling them they had to move on. Katara had made sure Yue was clean and resting peacefully before they left. She covered her in flowers and whispered a quiet prayer in their tribe’s native language to her. Sokka watched his sister and appreciated everything she was doing for Yue. Sokka kissed her forehead and her cheeks before standing up and rubbing his eyes free of tears. Katara couldn’t leave her. She looked so young and peaceful. She looked like she was only sleeping. She ran her fingers through her friend’s white hair once more before moving her hand back down to the cold fingers that wouldn’t return her squeeze. She couldn’t stop her tears, and when Zuko tried once again to gently lift her, she shook her head.

Eventually, he reached down and lifted her into his arms and brought her against his chest. Sokka laid Yue’s hand back down on her chest after forcing Katara to release her. “No! No please!” Katara begged, but Zuko tightened his grip on her small frame and continued to walk away with the rest of the group. Once they were far enough away from the body, the group slowed and sat to rest for a moment. Kai took the canteens from everyone to fill in the stream, Mai and Ty Lee rationed out the food everyone had, and Suki and Haru wandered off to find more Lychee nuts and any fruits they could find.

Zuko shrugged off his backpack while still holding Katara and dropped it to the ground next to a tree. He carefully sat down and curled his body around hers, keeping her tucked firmly in his arms and legs. She had stopped crying, but she had this empty look in her eye. He recognized that look, and it broke him to see it on her. He had seen that look in his own eyes after he had received his burn. After that day, he felt like he had nothing left in him. He was completely numb to his life, emotions, and the physical pain he should’ve been feeling, and he had been okay with that. But seeing Katara in that state made him understand why his uncle and cousin did everything in their power to heal his spirit while the doctors healed his eye. Her beautiful, bright, ocean blue eyes always had a light in them, and to him, they should always have that twinkle. He crushed her to his body and kissed the top of her head, her forehead, her cheeks. Nothing he did brought her out of her daze.

There was only so much a person could take. Katara felt drained of everything. Why try anymore? Her friends were dying, and she couldn’t save them. There were too many people trying to kill them. Katara had seen more death in the last four days than she had ever seen in her life. She could feel his lips on her skin, his arms encasing her body, and his legs keeping her securely in his grasp. She snuggled into his chest and felt his sigh of relief.

Zuko ran his fingers through her hair and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Katara was holding his free hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Those were the first words she had uttered in hours. “I’ve been...worried.” She swallowed as tears threatened to fall again. Zuko lifted her chin and hesitantly leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. She froze under his lips, and he remembered what Sokka had told him the night before. He pulled back and looked down at her, hoping for some sign that she wasn’t upset with him.

When she lifted her lips back up to his, he cupped her cheek and gently kissed her back. He rested his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Every time a cannon went off, I panicked, thinking it was you,” Zuko whispered to her and was gifted with another kiss from her. “I’m not leaving you. I can’t stand to be away from you.” He wanted so desperately to kiss her with all the passion he was feeling, but he didn’t know how she would react. He also did not want to push her into a situation she would later regret.

“I don’t want you too.” Zuko crushed her against his chest and held her tight. She needed him. He knew she was hurting, but just hearing the need in her voice warmed his heart. He kissed the top of her head over and over again to show his appreciation for her declaration. He heard her small, quiet giggle and kissed her once more. Their friends started to stand and pack up their things before continuing their hike through the outskirts of the forest.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Zuko asked her, and she shook her head. She did take his hand and interlocked their fingers as they walked. He squeezed her hand and led her through the forest to join their friends.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jet threw his hook swords at Longshot, who jumped out of the way. “It wasn’t done on purpose, Jet! I was aiming for Aang, and she was clinging to him.” Longshot explained and tried to make it sound as convincing as possible, but Jet knew that Longshot never missed. This was no mistake. He killed Yue on purpose, and while she was one of the people they were supposed to be killing, he still needed the princess for Hahn.

“Bullshit! You never miss!” Jet yelled, and Longshot just shrugged his shoulders.

“Bee was right. Your obsession with Katara is blinding you. We have a job! I’m going to continue that job!” Longshot shouted back, and Jet froze. He had never heard his friend raise his voice before. “Are you with me or not? I’ll leave Jet. I’m done letting you lead with your dick. She doesn’t want you, she never wanted you, and she needs to die. So are you with me?” Longshot asked again, and Jet swallowed and nodded his head.

“Yes, I’m with you.” Jet ran his fingers through his hair. Everything his friend was saying was right. Katara had made it abundantly clear that she didn’t have an interest in him, but that was only because she didn’t know him. He knew he already blew his chance with her after what he did, but he still felt that maybe if he got her alone and talked to her. If they just talked about who he was and why they would work, perhaps she would come around. “But we save her for last. I want her to watch as her friends drop like flies.” Jet explained, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise to his friend. He wanted that girl more and more by the day. He would save her for last, and if she still didn’t want him, then he would kill her.

“And we tell Hahn that Mai accidentally killed Yue. We can’t have him switching sides on us. We need all of us to take them out. Everyone in their group who is left is strong, and we can’t afford to lose our numbers.” This Longshot could get behind. He patted his friend on his shoulder and said he would break the news to Hahn before that evening.

______________________________________________________________________________

While everyone walked together through the forest, Haru and Suki continued planting the explosives they took the day before. Suki asked how they would go off without a proper detonator, and Haru smirked as they placed another carefully on the forest floor. “When Toph and I set off the earthquake, we’re aiming for the furthest weak points. This last one that we’re going too will trigger an avalanche that will set off these bombs. That will give us enough cover to leave the arena without being caught. Toph thought about it the night we explained where everyone would go. She knew we would run into problems, and this seemed like good plan B.” Suki took in all of the information and had to give it to the tiny earthbender. She was a genius, and this plan would provide them with enough smoke cover and time to escape without the Fire Nation catching them.

The group walked together until Aang, and Ty Lee begged for the group to stop for the night. Toph made a disgruntled sound and said they should make up as much ground as possible since they had to take a longer route to avoid Jet’s gang all day.

“We’re close enough, Toph, and we need to go over everything for tomorrow anyway,” Haru argued as he created a cave for the group to sleep in. Everyone filed in and started to break off into smaller groups as they settled in. They all laid out the food they had with them and rationed it out so that everyone would have a decent meal. Sokka sat with Kai, and the two whispered about home and missing Yue and Enzo. Toph and Aang huddled together as Aang continued to apologize to her for making them stop early. Toph finally gave into him and told him he could stop apologizing because she was tired as well. Mai and Ty Lee looked the happiest out of the group. The duo were tangled up in each other as they shared dinner and cuddled under their blanket.

Katara settled into a spot beside Zuko. He brought over her food and watched her slowly pick at it. Ever since their moment earlier in the day, she had been quiet again. Zuko tried to make conversation, but he could tell she wasn’t in the mood. He figured she was still reeling over losing Yue, or maybe it was their kiss? Maybe his affections were too much for her right now. Either way, she was lost in thought, and he felt powerless to bring her out of it. Toph must have noticed because he felt the cave extend further into the mountain. She nodded for them to sink further into their temporary home for some privacy. “Do you want to get away from the rest of the group?” He whispered in her ear and waited for her response. He watched her lips curve into a small half-smile. He looked over at Toph as Katara gathered her dinner and saw the smile shot him.

As the two benders hid further in the cave, he noticed her shoulders seemed less tense. He brought over a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders since they were too far to get warmth from the fire he started. She ate her dinner slowly but ate all of it. It brought him more comfort than he could express. He reached over, and before she could protest, pulled her between his legs and wrapped her in his warmth. “I don’t know what happened or what’s going on inside your head, but I’m here. I’m here for as long as you need me or want me.” He whispered to her and kissed the side of her head and then the spot behind her ear. She squeezed his hands as a silent thank you and pressed her back into his chest. It was a small gesture, like finishing her dinner, but it helped put him at ease.

After a long stretch of time, Katara finally spoke, and it wasn’t what he was expecting. “Which one told you? Sokka or Kai?” Zuko nuzzled her neck and tightened his hold on her. He looked over at the men he was starting to consider friends and disliked the feeling that he was ratting them out. But she seemed to be in a talking mood, and he didn’t want her to clam up again.

“Sokka told me about Jet being allowed into your room and what he made you do, but that’s all he knew,” Zuko confessed, and he felt her entire body tense in his arms. “You don’t have to tell me anything, Kat. If and when you're ready, I’m here.” He continued and turned her to look at him. She wasn’t crying, which is what he thought she would be doing.

“I was going to tell Yue, but now she’s...dead. I don’t- I can’t tell you. I don’t want you to think less of me…” Her voice was so small, and she looked so disgusted with herself. He could feel his inner fire explode with his anger. Jet had made her feel like she was now less than because of what he did to her.

“What he did wasn’t your fault Katara, and I would never think less of you for what happened. Please look at me.” Zuko begged, and she finally lifted her head meeting his smoldering gaze. He lowered his head and slowly ran the tip of his nose along the bridge of hers and kissed its tip. “You’re so strong, confident, intelligent, and kind, but you don’t have to be all of those things right now. I’ve got you. I can be whatever you need me to be until you start to feel like yourself again.” Katara blinked, and her armor cracked a little. How did he know just what to say to make her better, special, and dare she say loved?

Katara rested her head on his shoulder and felt his arms and legs cocoon her. She felt safe for the first time since the games started. Whenever she was with him, she felt safe, but at the moment she felt more secure than she ever felt before. His heartbeat was strong and steady against her hand as she relaxed further in his arms. His thumb drew small circles on her arms over the blanket. Her eyes started to droop, and her breathing became slow and steady. Soon she was asleep in his arms. Zuko looked down at her and laid them both down on the hard ground. He noticed that the entire group, with the exception of Kai and Sokka, were starting to fall asleep. He pulled her against him and made sure she was comfortable before falling into a light sleep as well.

______________________________________________________________________________

She could feel the moon from her spot in the cave and gently nudged Zuko to get his attention. “Can we go outside? It’s almost a full moon.” She asked, and he looked down at her in confusion, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He gave in to her, though, because it was the first time since they had been reunited that she looked genuinely happy. If the moon could bring her some solace, they could look at it outside of the safety of the cave.

The two quietly walked out of the cave to find Sokka and Kai sitting outside as well. Kai was lying in the grass, soaking up the moon while Sokka thought about Yue. Katara guided them away from her brother and friend and to a small cliff just above their cave. It gave them a better view of the moon and the forest around them. As soon as she stood in its light, she felt more powerful. The ledge was just large enough for Zuko to sit back and watch while she went through several stances. Her water spouts were more powerful, her whips stronger and longer, her icicles sharper and faster. He watched in awe and couldn’t wait until tomorrow evening to see what she could do under the full moon.

He was relaxing against the rocks when he felt his body seize up. He felt like he had no control as he stood and walked over to her. He looked up at her and saw her hand beckoning him forward against his will. When he was right beside her, she dropped her hand, and his body was his again. “Wh-what was that?” He saw her eyes shine with a little excitement before lifting her hand again and making him turn to face her.

At first, the feeling was terrifying. He had no control over his actions or his body like he was nothing more than a puppet. The second time she did it, whatever it was, he was a little more prepared. He thought it would hurt or cause some sort of pain, but it felt more like a tickle in his blood. His eyes widened at the realization as she sheepishly smiled up at him. “My blood...you were bending my blood?” His question received a small nod. This girl was full of surprises.

“We’re made up of 70% water. Hama taught me when she used to live in the south. She said that when in a foreign land, waterbenders can find water in any living thing. Plants, animals, and people…” Katara explained as she pulled water from a nearby tree. The tree shriveled and twisted unnaturally as the water flowed through the air towards them. “I’ve been trying to figure out how I can use bloodbending for healing, but I can only get a really good grip during the full moon. I can do it other times, but it’s taxing. I usually end up in bed for the rest of the day.”

Zuko took in all of the information she was sharing with him. He thought back to how tired she was the evening before they left for the games, how pale she looked. That was how she got her score. The judges already knew about her bloodbending. She had truly mastered her element and was pushing forward to create a new style of waterbending. He must have made a face because she looked worried. “Are you- does it scare you? It scared me at first. I wanted you to know before tomorrow night, well, I guess before tonight’s full moon. I’ll only use it as a last resort.” She lied, and he could tell. She was preparing him because she was going to use it.

All he could think about was Jet. She was going to use it on Jet. _He has this coming. He deserves this_. Zuko smirked, and for a second, Katara could see the family resemblance between him, his sister, and his father. He reached down for her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm before leaving feather-light kisses on each of her knuckles. “No, it doesn’t scare me. You do whatever you have to do to get on that boat with me. You promised.” He reminded her and leaned forward, closing the space between them. She met him halfway and tentatively kissed him. She needed him. She needed them to feel like they had the night before Jet ruined her desire to be close to someone.

 _Bless this man._ Katara thought as he very gently kissed her back. His free hand never strayed away from the dip of her waist. He pulled her closer to him and dropped her hand to cup her cheek. As she began to feel more comfortable, she leaned into him more and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tangled her fingers into his hair and bit down on his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. Zuko let her set the pace for their kiss. He wanted to make sure she felt safe with him and knew that he wouldn’t take advantage of her, but as she deepened their kiss, he felt his resolve being tested. He groaned when she bit his lip and opened his mouth for her. Before he knew it, their tongues were tangled together, and he was pushing her back against the mountainside.

His groan made that fire ignite in her lower stomach again. Her hands traveled from his hair to his chest, down his sculpted torso, and up to his back to his broad shoulders. She could feel every muscle under the fitted shirt flex as she became familiar with him again. His hands slid down to her hips, and he pushed himself against her. The sensation reminded her of Jet, and she froze underneath him. Zuko pulled back when she stopped kissing him back and knew he had taken it too far. He could see the fear in her eyes and could feel how rigid her body had become in his arms. “I’m sorry, Katara. I- I took things too far. We can stop.” He whispered to her out of breath. If she didn’t kill Jet tomorrow, he would. He would do it slowly, enjoy watching that man suffer for what he did to _his_ Katara.

Katara took several deep breaths, trying to remind herself that she wasn’t with Jet. Zuko would never do to her what he did. Zuko would only go as far as she wanted to go, but the position and his arousal pressing into her just made her think of Jet. His hands, his breath, his knee between her legs. She started to shake with fear at the memory. She felt dirty all over again, and a few tears left her eyes before she could force them back. “Kat…” She could hear all the hurt, anger, and concern in his voice as he hugged her protectively. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I could stop him. I’m sorry you had to go through whatever he did. You didn’t deserve that. You don’t deserve this.” Katara rested her head on his chest and let him hold her. All of her fears for their future were still there, but at that moment, she decided to not let them confuse her feelings for him. He was wonderful, and to her, he was perfect. Scar and all.

Kai and Sokka could hear the whispers coming from the ledge and looked up, seeing the tender embrace between the two benders. Kai looked away quickly and picked at a few pieces of grass before ripping the water from them to create a little icicle. Sokka could see how good they were for each other. From a big brother's perspective, Zuko was a good match for his headstrong, stubborn, borderline domineering sister. From a best friend's perspective, he felt for Kai. Katara wasn’t dead, but she wasn’t his, and after seeing the two on the cliff, she probably never would be. Kai was the logical match for her, but Zuko was what she needed. “We should get some sleep. We need to be at our best for tomorrow.” Sokka told his friend, but Kai stayed seated.

“I’ll be fine and keep watch. Go to sleep.” Kai nodded to the cave and stared up at the moon. He would be fine right where he was for now. The moon was his strength, and he needed to feel strong. Katara and Zuko slowly made their way back into the cave, and Kai erected a large wall of ice covering the opening to the cave. He watched from behind the ice for any of the other contestants and tried not to think about the way Zuko held Katara or the way that she buried herself in his chest. There was an ache in his chest as he tried to push away the image. Instead, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure she made it out. He may not end up with her, but she was still the most important person in his life next to Sokka. They were both his family, and he would keep his family safe no matter the cost.

______________________________________________________________________________

The following morning Katara found herself completely engulfed by Zuko. His head was on her chest, a leg was draped over hers, and his arms were wrapped around her. They were covered with the blanket, and her head was resting on both of their jackets. If she wasn’t so uncomfortably warm, she wouldn’t mind the position. She ignored the heat radiating off of him as she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt him stir and stopped playing with his hair as he looked up from his spot on her chest. He slid up her body and kissed her lips lightly. “Good morning.” _I could get used to this._ His raspy voice greeting her every morning, along with a kiss.

“Morning” She reached up and touched his scar, his lips instinctively found her palm and kissed it. He leaned into her touch, and she took note that he was shirtless and on top of her. She didn’t mind it. _Progress?_ She leaned up and kissed him once more. Before she knew it, they were in a deep, slow, tender kiss that was only broken by gagging sounds and giggle from Aang? The two broke apart to look for the sounds and found Toph and Aang not even bothering to conceal their emotions from them.

“You two can practice the art of baby making later. We have to discuss the plan for tonight. Zuko, put your shirt back on or give it to Aang. Let's go! Separate!” Toph ordered but only loud enough for the two of them and Aang to hear. Katara looked up at Toph and watched to know how she knew he was shirtless before she noticed the blind girl’s foot on his shirt. _Seriously when did it come off?_

Zuko hid his face in her neck and until they left. He kissed the sensitive spot at the crook of her neck and smiled against her soft skin when he heard her soft moan. He kissed it again and was gifted another moan as she tipped her head back to give him better access to her neck. “You’re very tempting, but I don’t want to get interrupted by Toph again.” He said against her neck and lifted himself off of her. Katara sat up on her elbows, unabashedly checking out the muscles that covered his chest, stomach, and arms. He watched her eyes darken as she took in his shirtless state. He smirked and flexed his muscles as he slid back into his t-shirt.

Katara sighed when he was covered with his shirt again and moved to get out from under the blanket. She ran her fingers through her hair like a comb and worked on the knots. She pulled half of her chocolate waves back into a bun and left the rest of her hair down. “LET’S GO! YOU TWO ARE BECOMING A ROYAL PAIN IN MY ASS!” Toph shouted, and they shared a looked before walking back over to the group. Zuko ignored his pack and made sure his swords were strapped to his back. He tossed his jacket over to Aang to wear for the day.

“Shit may still hit the fan tonight, but we need a basic plan.” Toph started, and the group moved closer to her. “Haru and Suki have been setting up explosives all over the arena. I want to blow this place to high hell before we leave. I’ve created enough tunnels in these mountains to create several avalanches. The smoke from the explosives and dust from the avalanches will give us enough cover to escape. The boat will be waiting for us tonight. We have to survive until tonight and make it to Enzo’s lake. Haru and I will set off the avalanches with two separate earthquakes pointed in the directions of the weak points. The avalanches will set off the explosives. I’ll tunnel out to the bay, and we run. I’ll wait on the other side of the tunnel for everyone, but if I sense trouble or hear trouble, I’m collapsing the tunnel. Zuko, you need to be through the tunnel. That boat won’t leave without you, and I want to leave.” Toph explained their plan and gave Zuko yet another warning about being on the damn boat. He nodded and then was scolded by Toph and told to answer. She couldn’t see if he was nodding. He answered that he would just follow her through the tunnel.

“We know Jet is out there with Longshot, Yee, Kuzon, and I guess Hahn. Kuzon and Longshot are the main priority. Today while we hike to the last weak spot, keep an eye for them. If we can get them out of the way, it will only be Jet, Hahn, and Yee we have to worry about later. They’re going to try something. We don’t know when or what, but we do know it will happen. So I say just in case we get separated, we have groups that will protect the known targets. Sokka and Aang stay with Toph. Mai and Suki stay with Ty Lee. Kai, Zuko, and I will stay with Katara.” Haru finished, and everyone seemed to be on the same page. “Great. Kai caught some fish earlier. Let's eat and head out.” Katara looked around the room and wondered how many of them would make out alive. How many more friends would she lose? She started to panic, her heart was racing, and her breathing was erratic. Toph noticed the change in Katara and walked over to her taking a seat by her side.

“In...out...in...out.” It took a moment for Katara to understand what she was doing, but after a minute of focusing on her breath, she felt better. “I’ll make sure Aang and Sokka make it to the boat. I know they’re supposed to be protecting me, but let's be real, I’m going to be the reason they survive.” Toph said confidently, and Katara snorted. “And we both know you’re the reason those three are going to survive. You’re stronger than all three combined. If anything happens, get them to the lake and defend them from there.” Katara whispered in the affirmative to her friend as they were handed their fish.

Zuko watched the two girls whispering to each other, but decided to ignore whatever they were saying. He had two goals, keep her alive and get them both on that boat.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry this took so long to get up! Its a monster of a chapter! 22 pages of action :) Thanks again to everyone! I didn't realize this story would get so much love! I'm working hard on the next chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Hahn had seen her face for the last time in the sky the night before. He had been told it was Mai. The knife throwing girl from the Fire Nation. Her blades were coated in a deadly poison that couldn’t be healed by Katara. Jet and Longshot explained that Katara had tried, but nothing worked to bring her back. Hahn now sat outside of their camp and thought about the girl who was supposed to give him a family, a country and power. It didn’t matter now if he lived or died. His life ended when hers did. Jet watched from a distance with a sly smirk. A man with nothing to lose was the deadlier than even the most powerful bender.

Jet walked over to him with mock concern, “Hahn, what do you need?” Hahn looked over at the group’s leader and thought about what exactly he needed. He wanted the girl who killed Yue to die, but he didn’t care who killed her. He wanted to kill the man who had been sleeping with his betrothed while they were at the contestant center.

“I only want Sokka. You can do whatever you want; I won’t stop you. He took her from me long before we ended up here. He should join her in the spirit world.” Hahn took out his club and lightly ran his fingertips along the edge. Jet patted his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

“He’s all yours then. We’re moving out after lunch, so eat up.” Jet stood and left Hahn with his thoughts. Sokka would pay for taking sleeping with his future and then letting it die at the hands of one of his ‘friends’.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara and Zuko were attached at the hip. He had his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. Every now and then, he would give her a slight squeeze when she would seem to disappear into her thoughts. She covered his hand with hers, lacing their fingers together at her side and resting her head on his shoulder.

Their reunion was ruined by the attack and the loss of Yue, but their evening and morning more than made up for it. Zuko recalled when the two argued about how warm it had gotten in the cave while snuggled up against each other. Katara had been trying to sleep and told him to strip if he was so uncomfortable. He found her grumpy attitude when trying to sleep to be one of her more endearing qualities. As she suggested, he took off his shirt, tossing it away from them before cradling her against him once more.

Waking up to her stroking his hair was another pleasant surprise. It was something he wanted to make sure continued. At some point in the evening, he had curled his entire body around her. Instead of him cradling her, she was holding him. The kiss was still on his mind. Every kiss with her fed his inner fire. He could never grow tired of them, and whenever they were interrupted, he was left wanting more. Now, as they walked together along the edge of the forest, he would sneak kisses. He would kiss the top of her head, her temple, or pull her in front of him to kiss her neck. Each kiss was met with a small smile or quick peck on the lips. Toph and Aang hung back with them, talking about nonsense topics. Katara would add to the conversation or laugh at the younger bender’s arguments.

“What are they talking about?” Zuko whispered to her, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“In Omashu, the way they deliver mail is by using these giant slides. Aang would like to go down said slides.” Katara explained how Toph thought it would be fun to race down the slides, which led to an argument about who would win. Air could make Aang go faster, but Toph could just bend a wall in front of him. Katara mimicked the sound Toph made when Aang would hit the wall, and Zuko chuckled quietly. “We should try it too but not racing, just sliding.” She added, and now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “It sounds like fun,” She shrugged and leaned into his side.

Zuko once again tightened his hold on her and thought about what a life outside of the arena and the games would mean for them. He hadn’t given it much thought other than he wanted her by his side. Now, she was also trying to make plans that included him outside of this bubble created by the games, and he wanted to see how far into the future those plans would extend. “We could try it.” His answer seemed to put a little pep in her step. “What about after Omashu?” He asked, and he could see her brow furrow as she thought about his question.

“What do you mean after Omashu?” Katara asked him, and he tugged her back from the group.

“What happens when all of this is over? Does this continue?” Zuko pointed between the two of them and watched as understanding crossed over her features.

“Oh…” Zuko felt like the little bubble they were living in was going to burst. “I- Do you want this to continue after this? After Omashu?"

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Zuko answered her confidently and watched the smile that graced her face.

“Good.” To his surprise, they seemed to want the same thing. It just made getting her out of there more important to him. He needed to see where their relationship would lead to post games and post rebellion. He stopped walking with the group and squeezed her in his arms. He listened to her sweet sounding giggles and he kissed up and down her neck until she was able to face him. “We’ll have to figure this out. It won’t be easy.” She whispered to him and he knew she was right.

“Tomorrow. We’ll figure it out tomorrow or the day after that, or the day after, or any of the days after those. We’ll have time to figure out.” It was a whispered promise of a future. A future they would get to have after all of the hell they’ve gone through. They just needed to survive the night.

Aang and Toph had given their friends the space they needed to discuss their future. Aang looked down at the rough, brazen, foul-mouthed girl beside him and thought about the future they could have. He pictured them traveling the world, riding weird animals, and visiting exotic places. His heart rate must have changed because he got a playful punch from Toph. “Please, stay focused, Twinkletoes.” Aang laughed and told her that he would try.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was the calm before the storm. Sokka watched as his new friends chatted in an attempt to pass the time, but he knew that at any moment, this peace would be broken with an arrow, fireball, sword, or boulder aimed at them. He kept his eyes on the forest to the right of them, aware of every slight movement in the trees or brush. Kai was as on edge as he was. His friend’s hand never left his canteen, which stayed uncapped just in case.

Sokka turned his head and watched his sister as she blushed and played with the man's fingers, who were clutching her side. Since running into her three days prior, she looked more herself. She no longer was angry or looked haunted by demons he would never truly know or understand. Once again, he started to compare his best friend to his new friend and knew while both would be suitable for his precious sister, only the firebender could make her truly happy. He wished he could hear what they were saying. What had Zuko said to make her blush and giggle? He hadn’t heard her giggle since before the arena.

“I’m not going to lose both of you to his charms, am I? You’re still going to make me that betrothal necklace?” Kai teases, and Sokka eased up on guard watch to nod.

“I’ll start carving the minute we’re out of here. It’ll be you and I against the world, Kai!” Sokka exclaimed, and the two lifelong friends started to shake with laughter.

______________________________________________________________________________

They had been walking for the better part of the day. It was well past noon, and the sun was high in the sky, beating down on everyone. Toph threw herself into the dirt and sighed happily. “We made it!” Haru rolled his eyes as he watched the young woman’s antics. Toph continued to roll around, explaining that she was missing her healthy coating of dirt. Aang was the only one to find the act endearing and bent some air around the dirt to land on her. “Thanks Twinkletoes.” Was her response before standing and placing her hand on the mountainside. She split the mountainside and tunneled through it until she came to the cave about 30 feet away from the group. “Yep, this is the place. Settle in bitches I’m going to be here a while.” Katara snorted and felt Aang by her side, sighing like he was trying to get her attention.

“Aang is everything alright?” Katara asked him as she took a seat in the grass. Zuko had kept his word and never left her side. The minute she hit the ground, he pulled her between his legs and held her like she would disappear if he didn’t. Katara rolled her eyes but snuggled into his arms anyway. His chin rested on her shoulder and he listened as Aang explained his concerns.

“I’m just nervous. Doesn’t it feel like at any moment it could all go to hell? Like we really haven’t been put through much since being here?” Aang asked and Katara looked away from him because she felt like she had gone through more than enough. She felt Zuko’s arm tighten around her in reassurance, and she relaxed into his grip. “I mean, what happens if we get split up. What happens when Jet and his gang attacks?” It was the when that made everyone look at the young airbender. They knew it was coming. They hadn’t seen him at all since entering the arena. They had run into Longshot, Yee, and Kuzon several times. Hahn was another factor. They knew he was alive but was he surviving alone or had he joined up with Jet. It was Ty Lee who spoke up.

“When they attack, we fight back, and we fight to kill. We can’t let any of them live long enough to ruin our plan. We know where to go and we just make sure to make it there tonight.” Mai looked up at her friend, who spoke with such strength and determination. She reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers. Ty Lee took a deep breath and looked around at the group. They were all watching her with pride except Aang, who looked squeamish.

Mai waited until the group went back to their own conversations before pulling her friend close. Ty Lee giggled and wrapped her arms around Mai’s neck and kissed her. She knew Mai wanted them to keep their relationship a secret until they were out of the arena but everyone knew about them and after that evening they wouldn’t be going home anyway. “Ty- Not here…” Mai scolded and Ty Lee rolled her eyes but did let go of her. “I’m sorry I’m not-” Ty Lee cut her off and squeezed her hand.

“I understand. When you’re ready.” Ty Lee promised and Mai relaxed and kept hold of her friend’s hand. Mai glanced around the group and caught Zuko watching the two of them. His small smile caused her to blush. She looked at how he held the princess and knew the look of pure bliss matched her own. At one time maybe they would’ve worked and if they were forced to be together they would have made it work, but she loved seeing him truly happy, curled around a girl who wanted him as much as he wanted her. Mai watched him whisper something into Katara’s ear which elicited a girlish giggle.

Katara turned her head and kissed his temple as she curled into his body more before turning back to Aang. “Don’t worry Aang. You have all of us to help you and they won’t do anything during the day. We’re too big of a group for them to really get the jump on us.” Katara reached out to take his hand but Zuko was curled around her so tightly that she couldn’t reach. “Zuko I need my-” Katara started but Zuko reached out his hand to Aang and patted the kid on the arm. “That works too…” She grumbled and both boys laughed at her annoyance.

Haru and Suki placed the last of the explosives near where Toph was tunneling. “Do you think this will work?” Suki asked as they placed the last bomb in a cluster of trees. Haru looked over their latest work and nodded towards the warrior.

“But here. If anything goes wrong to eat this. Jun gave one to Toph and I. Death is quick. This way they won’t be able to torture you.” Haru closed his hand over hers and half smiled as he walked back towards camp. Suki watched as the brave earthbender walked off without his only way out if things went south. She clutched the pill in her hand before shoving it into her pocket.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Divide and conquer. They’re already making their way towards us as it is. Kuzon, get the nonbending girls out of the way. Yee, take out Kai and Haru. Longshot, you take out Toph and the airbender. Hahn, Sokka is all yours. Zuko and Katara are mine.” Jet drew in the dirt the part of the arena where they had last seen the large group. They knew sunlight was working against them and that they would have to wait until dark to attack. Hahn kept his mouth shut about the full moon. He knew Kai and Katara would be at their strongest but since they weren’t his problem he decided it was best to not say anything.

“We split up tonight after the sun has set completely. I don’t want them to see any of us coming.” Jet continued and everyone watched as he drew where each of them would hide to attack. Longshot and Hahn shared a look knowing that at some point this plan may fall apart. Yee and Kuzon seemed too naive to realize this fact. “We survive the night, take out as many of them as we can. They’ll be more vulnerable separated so if you can’t kill them just make sure they can’t make it back to their friends.” Jet finished and the group nodded and gathered their things to hike to the ambush places.

Jet watched his team move quietly through the forest from their small cave. He was going to find Katara and Zuko and put an end to at least one of them. He couldn’t understand why Katara would want a firebender of all people. After everything, the Fire Nation has done to the world! He was fuming thinking about the two of them. He wondered what they were doing at that moment. The images of them together made him abandon his own plan. He needed to see what they were doing, how they were doing, and if she was happy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Toph emerged from the cave she just collapsed and coughed as she walked out of the dust cloud. Aang cleared the air for her and walked over to make sure she was okay. Toph rubbed her stomach to indicate she was hungry. “Digging really works up my appetite.” She declared and the rest of the group rolled their eyes as Aang brought her some jerky and lychee nuts. “You know what I could really go for right now? A fruit tart. NO! Wait! Moon peaches. I could go for moon peaches.” Toph sighed as she bit into her jerky and shook more dirt from her hair, which was falling from its tidy bun.

“What about a moon peach tart? Do you think those exist?” Aang asked as he stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful burnt orange. The sun was still fairly high in the sky but everyone knew the day was coming to a close. Soon it would be a mad rush to their meeting point. Sokka thought about Aang’s idea of a moon peach tart and sighed thinking about how delicious such a treat would be.

“We’ll just have to make one,” Kai answered and laid back completely closing his eyes and Aang agreed, tossing some lychee nuts on the warrior's chest. “Thanks man!”

Katara had fallen asleep on Zuko’s chest. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair and thinking about what a future with her would be like. They could wake up every day like they had that morning. He could hold her like he was whenever he wanted. He would have a brother in Sokka and maybe in time Kai. He would have her strength when his faltered, her kind heart when his heart and thoughts filled with anger (which was often), and her guidance when he didn’t know what to do. All he could think about was how she would make a wonderful Fire Lady. The people already loved her, well they did before she went into the arena. Maybe they hated her now? She has killed several people while here, but she was also supposed to do that. It showed her skill as a warrior. Just another reason he wanted her by his side.

He felt her shift as she sat up and stretched her arms in the air, letting out a long, opened mouth yawn. “Were you able to get any rest?” Her voice still soft from just waking up. He watched the muscles in her arms and back flex as she stretched them out before turning to face him.

“Not really, but I slept enough last night. You make for an incredible pillow.” He watched the pink blush cover her cheeks. She was kneeling between his legs and moved her wrap her arms around his neck.

“Well, happy I could help you rest last night.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. They could feel the chill of evening falling around them as they held each other. His hands lifted her so that she straddled his lap, and stayed on her hips to keep her close. “A few more hours and then we’re home free. Remember our promise. You get on that boat with or without me.” She whispered so that only he could hear. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. It was a promise he couldn’t break, but every bone in his body wanted too. He had nightmares each night of her death at the hands of another contestant, his sister, and his father. Each nightmare was more graphic than the last. He knew how his father would torture her. He had seen the way he tortured women before. It was aggressive and sexually charged. He knew his father got off on the tears of the women he toyed with. Azula would bring her close to death every day before letting her be. Would they Jet have his way with her again? Leaving her behind wasn’t an option not. Not when she could fall into the hands of his family. The people who tortured him, who burned him.

“Just make it to the boat,” Zuko begged and held her tighter. He knew he had spent the day clinging to her. His fears drowning out all rational thoughts. Keep his distance, don’t let the people see his affections for her.

“I will. Who's going to keep Toph in line? Listen to Aang’s crazy ideas? Make sure Sokka doesn’t eat everything in sight?” He could tell she was trying to get him to relax but he couldn’t. He finally found someone who cared for him, who he needed more than the air he breathed. “I’ll be there. I’ll bend us to Omashu and we’ll figure this out.” Her hands rubbed his back and the tension in his muscles eased slightly. Her gentle kiss on his forehead, caused him to bury his face in her neck. He would cling to her until they were both safe.

Jet watched the two young royals tangled in each other's arms. He hated seeing how tender the moment was. Two lovers taking comfort in each other. It should’ve been him. The prince was a murder by association, he was just as responsible for the countless deaths over the years as his father, his grandfather, and his great grandfather. He couldn’t hear anything they said after the prince’s comment about her being his pillow. _So they slept together last night?_ Jet cracked his knuckles and growled under his breath. He kept watch over them, taking note of the way she soothed him, and the way he clung to her. He heard the soft moan that left her lips as she tipped her head back for the prince. His rage was unchecked and he almost stood to attack right then and there but was stopped when the blind earthbender heaved dirt their way. “Come on! Time to hike!” She ordered and the two untangled from each other.

“We get a room as far from her as possible. I’m done being interrupted.” Jet raised an eyebrow at the statement. What was the prince talking about? A room away from the earthbender? Where would they be with rooms? What were they up too? Jet snuck back up into the trees and quietly leaped from the branches watching as the group moved together on the outskirts of the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________

The sun had finally set, the moon was full and high in the sky, and the group was on edge. They waited and waited for the attack that was sure to come but it never happened. “We’re almost there,” Toph announced and the group wondered if maybe Jet’s gang had decided to take out each other instead. There hadn’t been a cannon blast all day though so everyone was still alive. Katara felt Zuko’s hand tighten around her own and watched Toph come to stop. “Zuko! Aang needs a light...NOW!” Toph shouted and everyone stood alert.

“Go, check it out,” Katara told him and looked out into the forest. She saw a hint of a glimmer in the trees before she felt the ground shake and begin to split open. “ZUKO!” She called out his name and ran towards him. It was Haru who pulled her back.

“WATCH OUT!” He yelled and Katara looked down at the large crevice separating her, Sokka, Kai, Haru, Suki, and Mai from Aang, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Toph. “Come on there’s got to be away around. We’ll meet you there!” Haru called out and dragged Katara away.

“I’ll find you guys! Go!” Katara yelled out and Zuko felt like it was an empty promise. His friends were running the wrong way and Toph was cursing like a sailor as she blocked an onslaught of attacks from Yee.

Zuko watched her run with the group and had to hold Ty Lee from trying to jump to the side that Mai was on. “We need to get to the meeting point. We’ll meet them there.” He whispered to her and the smaller group ran forward with the help of Toph and Aang providing cover. This was ending tonight. He wouldn’t lose her. He couldn’t.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara ran through the forest with Kai and Sokka by her sides. Haru, Mai, and Suki ran behind them until the arrows started to fly towards them. They looked into the trees and Mai and Suki took off in their direction. They yelled that they were going after Longshot. Katara and the boys continued to run, jumping over the thick brush and dodging low hanging branches. “Jet…” Katara saw him running from them before she saw the club coming flying towards her brother. Kai was quick and froze the club to the tree.

“Sokka!” Hahn stood about 20 feet away from them and held another club in his hands. Kai stood defensively at his friend’s side.

“Go this is between him and me anyway,” Sokka said, pulling out his sword and narrowing his eyes at Hahn. “Get her to the meeting point and come back for me.” Kai watched the battle brewing in both their eyes before reaching for Katara and dragging her off with Haru.

“They’re separating us,” Kai growled and Haru covered his fist in stone ready for Jet or Kuzon. Katara saw the glimmer of his swords again and ripped herself free of Kai's grasp.

“Kill Kuzon. We won’t make it out if he’s alive.” Katara ordered as she squared her shoulders. She looked up at the moon and handed off her canteen to Kai. “I’m to take Jet to the lake.” She stripped off her jacket and pulled water from the trees around her with effortless grace. The water covered her arms, creating two long tentacles.

“Katara-” Kai clenched his fists but nodded his head. He knew he shouldn’t let her go off on her own but there was no one stronger than her tonight. He would be doing Jet a favor by holding her back. That monster didn’t deserve that though. He deserved everything he had coming to him. “Make him pay.” Katara gave a quick nod and took off into the forest. She could feel the pull of the water at the lake and she knew Jet would follow.

Haru jumped from a tree branch and landed with a thud as he lifted the earth with all his strength. He tossed the giant boulder towards the young man sending lava-covered boulders his way. “Let's move!” Haru ordered and Kai nodded, running off towards the meeting point.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yee chased the small group until the small earthbender whispered something to the airbender. Yee ran along the edge of the forest to cut off their friends from joining this group. Ty Lee and Zuko stood ready, watching as Yee had set the forest ablaze. Toph cried out in pain and Zuko saw the blood running down her neck. Aang quickly wrapped up her neck, before joining Zuko and Ty Lee.

Yee looked like a feral animal let loose. She was quick and didn’t care about the danger she was putting herself in. “Stay behind me,” Zuko ordered and Ty Lee and Aang did as they were told. Zuko pulled his swords off his back and watched as the little gray blur bounced through the flames. Aang stepped beside him and used his glider to create large gusts of wind that shook the trees and even snapped a few of the larger ones in half. The airbender had effectively cut off her escape route but destroying the trees.

Zuko set his arms and swords ablaze and jumped into the wall fire she had created. His eyes followed her swift movements through the forest floor until she landed in front of him with her knife. She would make quick jabs and retreat, staying just out his reach. He needed her gone so he could extinguish her flames and let Toph work without disruptions. “Zuko your right!” Ty Lee yelled and he spun, sending a twister of flames towards the girl. She tripped and tried to regain her footing but Zuko was quicker. He continued to knock her out each stance. His flames kissed her skin burning her cheek, upper right arm, and left shin. When she tried to leap back into the trees his fire whip dragged her back down to the earth. His swords ready as she tried to crawl away from him.

“Rise, peasant.” He sneered and she looked over her shoulder, before cautiously getting to her feet. Yee once again tried to send bursts of fire in his direction but he deflected each with steady grace. He walked towards her, each step she took back she could feel his flames inching closer to her skin. He watched the terror she was feeling reach her eyes as he slashed her clean across the stomach and neck with his swords. Her intestines hung out of her gaping stomach and her head lobbed to the side. It looked like he had almost cut it right off. The cannon let everyone in the arena know that Yee was dead.

Zuko extinguished her flames and looked back at Aang and Ty Lee who did their best to not show the disgust from his kill. “I’m going for the others!” He shouted and Toph stepped forward.

“I’m blowing this place up within the hour. Be back by then!” Toph ordered and Zuko called back that he would be. He took one last look at the bloodied, burned, gutted girl before running off towards the lake.

______________________________________________________________________________

Mai and Suki had taken to the trees chasing after Longshot. He shot his non-poisoned arrows at them trying to get them off his trail. Suki recognized the area and nodded to Mai to hang back. They watched him from a distance and he watched them. “Haru and I placed a few explosives over to the right. If we can get him to fall or step into the bushes it will set them off. Kill him quickly.” Suki explained and Mai nodded in understanding.

Suki ran towards the bushes and Mai tossed a few of her knives into his tree. She was getting closer to hitting him. She could smell his blood in the air as he bled out in his attempts to flee.

Longshot grabbed his neck in an attempt to slow the bleeding but she had nicked his artery. He was seeing stars and was feeling faint. Soon he found himself on the forest floor stumbling in the direction Suki had fled too. He knocked an arrow and sent it flying hoping he would hit someone but instead he was met with a fist flying into his face. His bow and arrow were taken from him as he blocked Suki’s fists and feet.

Mai’s knives flew through the air sending him further back into the bushes. Mai nodded to Suki who ran as far back from the explosive site as possible, while Mai threw a final knife towards Longshot. He leaped into the bushes hoping to be able to hide from the girls. He sank into the bushes and took a deep breath. Click. Mai and Suki watched the explosion and covered the faces as his body split apart from the blast. The girls looked themselves over and wiped away the blood that had landed on their bare arms and faces. They heard the cannon go off and small smirks crossed their features. “I know where the rest are. Who else can we trick?” Suki asked and Mai collected the knives she could find.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“You have one job!” Sokka yelled as Hahn’s club made contact with his sword once more. The two had cuts and bruises all over their bodies from the constant barrage of strikes.

“MY JOB! You’re the one who's been sleeping with her all week! She became your responsibility the minute she woke up in your bed!” Hahn shouted back as his club hit a tree trunk instead of Sokka.

“She was your betrothed and you left her! You ran at the first sign of danger! She almost died that first day!” Sokka countered and slashed a deep cut into Hahn’s upper arm. “You were never going to be good enough for her! She knew that and she found someone she would make her happy! If I could’ve kept her safe; I would have! I tried!” His heart felt heavy as he pictured her lifeless body in the grass, covered in flowers. He remembered the look of complete despair on his sister’s face as she tried to bring back her friend.

Hahn took Sokka’s momentary lapse to strike. He hooked his club into the warrior's ankle and pulled him off his feet. Sokka’s sword flew a few feet away from him out of reach. “You got her killed with your stupid plans and false hope. 28 come in, one leaves!” Hahn forced his knee down onto Sokka’s chest and closed his hand around the man's neck. Sokka couldn’t breathe. He tried to reach up and punch the arrogant warrior but his position underneath said warrior made it difficult. He struggled to catch his breath and could feel becoming more and more difficult. “I know Arnook wanted it to be you, it just makes this that much sweeter,” Hahn whispered and Sokka lifted his head roughly, headbutting Hahn.

Hahn recoiled grabbing his nose and club from the forest floor. Sokka coughed and crawled to his sword only to feel the brutal attack on his leg as the club broke the bone. Sokka reached for the sword and closed his eyes as he swung it behind him. His felt his arm continue to move through the air as if he missed, but Hahn wasn’t speaking and Sokka felt something warm dripping onto his back and arm. He looked back to see that Hahn’s head had fallen and his body was being held up by Sokka’s. He crawled out from the headless body and heard the cannon. How many shots was that now? Two, three?

Sokka found a large stick and pulled himself up and onto his good leg as he started to hobble off in the direction of the meeting point. He was moving as quickly as he could but he had a sinking feeling that with his broken leg he wouldn’t make it on time.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kai and Haru raced through the forest opting to run instead of fight. Kuzon was proving to be a skilled fighter. His lavabending only slowed by the water Kai used to consume the red hot molten earth. “Go! Get to Toph! I’ll keep him busy here.” Kai jumped into the river they had passed and Haru watched as another wave of lava descended upon them. Kai created a wall of ice to fend off the attack. “GO!” He ordered and Haru jumped back into the forest and continued to run.

Kai called back his water and created eight tentacles around his body. He watched how the boy moved and used the river to keep space between them. The tentacles around him smashing through the molten rocks while also attempting to grab the boy. Kuzon stood off on the banks of the river kicking boulders at the older teen. They were evenly matched. Both strong, stubborn, and agile. The tentacles were finally able to break through and send the boy flying back into a tree.

Kuzon lifted a wave of lava from the ground and sent it rolling towards Kai while he pulled more lava from the ground. Kai wished he had gotten better at pulling water from plants like Katara and Enzo. He struggled to keep his ground as he used more water to block the lava flying his way. The heat coming off of the lava was unbearable and he could feel the water around him evaporating with every attack. Kai pulled the rest of the water from the river and ran towards the lavabender as the water circled around him, Kuzon mirrored actions with lava. The two elements collided, creating a large explosion that sent both teens flying back into large tree trunks, leaving them unconscious and burned from the steam.

Sokka heard the collision and saw the steam rising into the air. He stumbled onto the scene groaning as he dragged himself through the forest to see who caused the explosion. Suki and Mai weren’t too far behind. “Kai!” Suki ran over him and Sokka stumbled through the once flowing riverbed to his friend. Mai helped Sokka stand while Suki checked Kai for a pulse. “He’s still alive. Come on we-” Suki stopped to see Sokka struggling to walk as well. “I’ll help Kai. You get Sokka to the rest of the group!” Suki lifted Kai as best as she could and started to drag him away from Kuzon.

“Do you think he’s dead?” Sokka asked, nodding back to Kuzon.

“He sure looks it. Maybe he isn’t dead yet but I’m sure we’ll hear the cannon soon.” Mai answered and continued to guide the southern prince towards the meeting point.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Do you see anyone?” Ty Lee asked and as she tried to spot anyone coming through the tree line.

“To the left!” Toph yelled and Aang watched as Mai and Sokka slowly made their way out of the forest. Aang ran over to them and helped Mai bring Sokka towards the group.

“I’m fine. It’s just a broken leg. Suki needs help carrying Kai. He’s not in great shape and Kuzon isn’t dead.” Sokka explained as he sat up against the mountainside. Ty Lee checked over Mai and hugged her tightly.

“I’m going back out there. If Kuzon is still alive we have to keep away from here. You stay here and keep them safe Ty.” Mai told her friend and sighed as Aang and Suki carried a half conscious Kai. “Suki come with me?” Mai asked and Suki grabbed Sokka’s sword.

“Back to Kuzon?” Suki asked and Mai nodded taking off back into the forest. Ty Lee watched them disappear before looking over the two water tribe teens injuries. She helped set Sokka’s leg with Aang's help and used her canteen to clean off Kai’s burns and try to keep him comfortable.

“How much longer Toph?” Aang asked as he watched the tree line.

“15 minutes give or take. Sparky better make it back.” Toph crossed her arms over her chest, kept her feet firmly planted on the ground feeling for her friend’s vibrations.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kuzon rose from his spot on the ground and rubbed his head. He could feel the heat on his skin still and groaned as he took off running through the forest. He wouldn’t be caught there. He could still win. If that waterbender couldn’t beat him then he could find the group and bury them under the lava his summons. He just had to find them all to lure them to the same place. He climbed into a tree for a better view when he heard Mai and Suki underneath him.

“He isn’t dead! How is he not dead?” Suki exclaimed as the two girls stopped to catch their breath and take a look around. “We don’t have much time left. Toph is waiting for midnight.” Mai had a knife at the ready. Kuzon continued to listen to her and watched them take off towards the lake. He quietly followed knowing that everyone would already be together making his plan easier to execute.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara dove straight into the water submerging herself in her element. She knew Jet was on her tail. He had followed her straight to the lake and she watched from under the water as he stepped cautiously into it. “Come out princess! I’ll go easy on you!” He shouted and the taunts only angered her more. She still hadn’t seen his face but being this close to him was enough to leave her burning with rage. “We can reacquaint ourselves with each other if you want. I remember how much you liked it the last time.”

Jet felt the water pull away from his feet and watched as a massive wave formed above him. At the top of the wave was Katara, her arms crossed over her chest as she calmly took him in. “Are you sure you want that Jet? I’m far better prepared this time.” She motioned to the water around her. His answering smirk was maddening. She collapsed her wave and allowed it to crash back into the lakebed. The impact of the water sent Jet flying back to the dirt and rocks on the other side. He pulled out his swords and stood on the rocks watching her as she stood on the water, walking towards him. “Oh come on Jet. You know this isn’t a fight you can win.” She taunted as she kicked a powerful spout of water from the lake and hit him square in the chest. “At least make this fun.” She whispered to him as he stood back up rubbing his chest.

Jet swung his swords at her with a ferocity she wasn’t expecting. He cut her several times but she was quick and could run on top of the water. He pushed her away from the lake and back onto solid ground. He could tell something was different about her. She had more confidence, looked more self assured. She was toying with him and under different circumstances, he would’ve loved it, but not like this. He wanted her dead. He needed her dead. “I can win any fight, little girl.”

Katara pulled water from the lake and encircled it around her just as Jet started his next round of attacks. She moved gracefully on the grass as she blocked each swing of his swords. She had been so concerned about his arms that she didn’t notice his feet had swept underneath her knocking her over. She cried out in pain as he pressed the tip of his sword into her shoulder.

______________________________________________________________________________

Neither were looking where they were going when they collided. Zuko jumped back into a stance, his fist covered in flames. “It’s me! It’s me! Haru!” Zuko extinguished the flame and looked around them. He must have been going the wrong way. “Come on we have to go!” Haru grabbed his arm and Zuko pushed away from him trying to get his bearings.

“No, I’m getting Katara.” Zuko heard a growl coming from the direction Haru was just running from.

“No, you’re running this way with me because those things are coming!” Zuko looked back into the forest and saw several pairs of red eyes staring back at him. “We don’t have time for this! Zuko lets go!” Haru took off running and Zuko was about to run off towards the lake when a large beast, covered in black fur, razor-sharp teeth and claws, black-feathered wings, and six legs came barreling towards him. He pulled his swords free and cut down the first beast before running off in the direction Haru was running.

“MUTTS! MUTTS!” Zuko watched as Mai and Suki did their best to escape the beasts but they were surrounded. He formed a fire whip and cracked one of the beasts on the back Haru had hurled a large rock towards another beast breaking the circle. The girls ran towards them with Mai running quicker than Suki. She made it out of the circle when she heard the scream. They all spun around and saw Suki underneath one of the beasts. It’s claws tearing open the skin on her arms and chest. Zuko cracked his whip again before punching out several fireballs towards the beast. Suki was unconscious when he got to her. He lifted her into his arms and created a wall of fire behind him as he ran back to the meeting point with Haru and Mai.

______________________________________________________________________________

“I’m starting. We can’t wait any longer!” Toph stood in front of the group and slammed her foot into the ground in the direction of the first weak point closest to them. A minute later she felt the avalanche that followed. She knew she would need Haru’s help for the next two but she decided to try and do it herself since he was nowhere to be found.

Haru paused and grabbed one of Mai’s knives as he felt the first earthquake shake the ground. He ran back towards Zuko and sliced into his neck ripping out the tracker and tossing it on the ground. “What the hell! “ Zuko covered his neck with his hand and watched as he did the same to Suki.

“So they can’t track us,” Haru explained and nodded for every start running again. Zuko scowled at the boy as he carried Suki in his arms. He heard another cry of pain and knew it was Kataras.

“She’ll meet us there. You know she will.” Suki mumbled to him as he looked out towards where the cry came from. He wished he could believe her but every nerve in his body begged him to go find her, help her. But Suki needed him more at the moment so he ran with the bloodied girl in his arms.

Haru and Mai ran up first. Toph sensed him and waved for him to join her and the two immediately started to send quakes towards the points in the mountains where Toph had spent the last five days tunneling. As they created the earthquakes the avalanches began and the explosions started to go off. One by one the little bombs Suki and Haru meticulously placed went off cutting out the video feed to the world. Black smoke filled the air and dust from the avalanches that were still happening gave them cover they needed to escape. Toph ran to the mountainside and began to tunnel through until she felt sand on her feet.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Katara kicked him in the crotch and blasted him back with a twister of water. She stood up slowly healing her shoulder quickly before he got back on his own feet. They stood facing each other when the first earthquake hit, then another. Toph must have started her destruction of the arena and Katara knew she needed to go, but she also needed to see Jet die. She needed him to know that she wasn’t the weak little girl back in her prep room.

Bombs exploded in the distance and the distinct sound of growls caught both of their attention. As Katara looked around to see where the growls were coming from Jet jumped her. His swords sliced into her arms and her shirt. Her stomach and arm bled from the scrapes. Just as he was about to swing his hook swords again his body froze. The only thing he could move were his eyes. He watched as Katara held up her hands and twisted his body unnaturally. She had this evil, victorious glint her eyes as she brought him down on his knees before her. “Just give in Jet… It will feel so good.” She told him and recognized the phrase. He had said it to her in her prep room.

It was cruel and it was overkill but she had a point to make. Kuzon watched from the trees ready to help until he noticed how Jet was moving. The sight sent shivers down his back. She was a witch or a monster, but no human could do what she was doing.

Katara took hold of one of his swords and created small incisions in his arms, legs, neck, chest, and cheek. Each cut was met with an agonizing scream of pain. “Jet relax. It’s not so bad.” She cooed as she forced his blood to the newest cut allowing it to bleed more. He looked up at her terrified of the woman that took her time torturing him who continued to use the same words he had used on her days ago. She stood before him again and his entire body felt like it had been dipped into ice. Katara clenched and relaxed his fist freezing his blood and releasing it before lifting his body into the air and dragging him to the vines. She took hold of the vines and curled them around Jet’s wrists and ankles lifting him into the air. “Think of all the fun we could have…” She sneered and pulled his body taut. She twisted the blood within him freezing his organs one by one and ever so slowly. His screams filled the arena as she continued to force his blood to the cuts she had made. It must have been agonizing to feel every cell in your body freeze, while all your blood raced out of you from any opening. Katara looked at her handy work as he cried salty tears of blood and begged her stop. “I remember when I begged too. No one helped me though…” She told him and he continued to cry. Katara watched as he started to pass out and seized his body one last time bringing his gaze to land on her. “LOOK AT ME!” She ordered and he kept his eyes on her as she lifted a stream of water into his mouth and forced it down his throat, drowning him in his blood and water from the lake. “Swallow it!” She yelled as she continued to stream water into him while his body jerked in the vines until finally, she saw the light leave his eyes and his body hung from the vines covered in blood.

______________________________________________________________________________

Everyone back at the mountain froze when they heard the screams. His first thought was that Katara was hurt, but it was Sokka who brought him back to reality. “That’s Jet screaming…” He said and everyone waited as the screams continued to what felt like hours. Zuko could only imagine what she had done to him. When the screams finally stopped they all watched the tree line hoping to see her walk through but no one came.

Instead, a steady stream of lava crept closer to the group without them realizing it. “KUZON!” Aang shouted and blew a strong gust of wind towards the lava, which hardened once the cool air hit it. Aang, Mai, and Haru stepped forward ready for a fight. Toph grabbed Zuko and pointed to Kai and Suki who needed help getting on the boat.

“She’s coming Zuko please just help us with them.” Ty Lee begged as she hoisted Kai up between her and Toph. Zuko watched his friends stand defensively in front of them, keeping the lava and boulders at bay. He picked up Suki and lifted Sokka up off the ground and forced him into the tunnel. “Their trackers!” Ty Lee fished out the sharp rock Toph had made for them and cut out Kai’s trackers and then Sokka’s before crushing them with the stone. “We’ll get them on the boats and then go back to help.” Ty Lee promised and Zuko continued to walk through the tunnel until he saw a man standing at the end.

“Lu!” Zuko called out and ran to his cousin who smiled broadly. “You’re- of course you are…” Zuko handed Suki off to him and helped Sokka get on the water tribe boat. He got Sokka and Kai down to the barracks and watched as healers started to get to work on both of them. He was running back to the sand when Lu Ten grabbed his arm.

“You have to stay on the boat. We may need to take off quickly.” Lu Ten said and looked back as Toph ran through the tunnel. His friends were fighting to keep him safe. Katara was still out in the woods trying to get back to him. “There’s nothing more you can do but survive. The world needs you, Zuko.” Zuko’s jaw clenched as he forced himself back on the boat. The resistance needed him, but they didn’t need Katara, Toph, Aang, Mai, or Haru. He walked back to the boat with his hung low saying a silent prayer that they would make their way through the tunnel.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“He’s desperate and alone. He’ll make a mistake…” Haru tried to sound strong but the lavabender was strong and advanced on them quickly. Aang continued to keep the lava at bay, creating a wall of hardened lava around them. Toph ran through the tunnel and stomped her feet on the ground shaking the lavabending teen off his feet. Her quick thinking saved Aang’s arm from the oncoming lava.

The group ran across the scorched earth and attempted to surround the boy, but he slammed his fists on the ground and split the earth in two. Mai and Haru stuck on the side with Kuzon while Aang and Toph were stuck on the side with the tunnel. Haru looked over at the little warrior and then to Mai. “Toph! Collapse the tunnel and get out of here!” Haru yelled and Toph started to protest but Aang pushed her towards the tunnel that was slowly filling with lava. Toph couldn’t feel where Haru was thanks to the division of land. She collapsed the tunnel and allowed Aang to lift her into his arms. He opened his glider and the two flew over the collapsed mountain top and towards the boat. “Bye, little hogmonkey…” Haru turned his attention to the boy ahead of him and met him boulder for boulder. Mai covered her last three remaining knives in poison waiting for her opening.

Aang and Toph landed on the boat and watched as their masters came up the stairs from below. Master Pakku stood beside Zuko and another man and watched as the tunnel collapsed. “She could still come! She has too! Lu!” Zuko was frantically begging his cousin to wait a few more minutes but they had already waited long enough. The airships were starting to arrive with Empire soldiers.

“We have to go. Master Pakku please get us out of here.” Lu Ten motioned for the sails to be raised as Master Pakku pushed them into the water away from the beach.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara pulled water from every tree, bush, and flower as she rode on the quickly growing wave towards the meeting point. Whatever was chasing her wasn’t a human, it wasn’t even an animal she knew. She had pulled as much water from the lake as she could destroying the forest as she made her way towards her friends who she hoped had waited for her.

She had drowned a few of whatever animals they were, but still had several behind her. She busted through the trees until she came across Haru, Mai and Kuzon. She was about to fling her wave at them to help kill the boy but Mai shook her head. “Go! Get to the boat! We’ve got him!” Mai yelled to her and she watched as Haru pursued the young earthbender. They couldn’t let him get to the mountainside. It meant they would have to stay. Katara watched the duo push the boy further into the forest and away from the bay. Katara wiped the stray tear from her eyes knowing the sacrifice they were making for the group. She looked around for the tunnel and saw that it had already collapsed. The mountain top wasn’t too high though. She pulled as much water as she could and threw herself over the top of the mountain. She created an ice slide to help ease her fall.

“SHE’S THERE! WAIT FOR HER!” Zuko watched as Katara ran along the beach before diving into the water. Lu Ten had been right though. Empire soldiers were everywhere now. A small fleet of ships blocked their escape route. He looked back into the pitch black water waiting for her to come up to the boat but nothing. Master Pakku was getting ready to attack, along with Master Jeong Jeong and Monk Gyatso.

Katara rose from the water in the largest water spout anyone had ever seen. She called forth waves that could swallow ships whole. Pakku watched as his student crashed her waves into the two ships blocking their escape. “Aang, Gyatso! More air in the sails!” He called out as Katara continued to bend the ocean to her will. Sokka had walked up to the deck and was calling out orders to the water tribe men manning the sails. “It’ll be like your ice dodging trip prince Sokka.” Pakku teased and Sokka smirked, taking the wheel of the ship, whipping past a few of the Empire naval ships. Katara landed on the deck and ran right past Zuko to the back of the boat.

“Just like how we escaped the sea serpents, ready?” Sokka asked and she tied herself to a pole on the back of the boat lowering herself into the water. “As much air as you can make in three, two, one!” Aang and Gyatso created the strongest gust of air they could muster filling the sails while Katara formed a water twister that sent them flying through along the top of the water effectively separating them from the Empire’s ships.

Once they were far enough away Katara stopped her bending and slumped against the boat. She tugged on her rope and felt someone begin to lift her from the water. She was soaking wet, exhausted, sore, cut up, and bloody. She collapsed on the deck once she was free from the rope and coughed up some blood.

“Kat! Kat!” Zuko held her in his arms while Sokka hit her back forcing any more water or blood from her throat. She rested her head on Zuko’s shoulder and took several deep breaths before opening her eyes. “Oh thank La…” Sokka ran his hand over his face and Zuko pushed the hair from her face. She looked around seeing Master Pakku, Aang, Monk Gyatso and a man she didn’t know look over the boy's shoulders down at her.

“I’m okay. We need to keep moving.” She forced herself free of Zuko’s arms and stood cautiously. Everyone except Pakku told her to go down and see a healer.

“No, she’s right. You take the left side, I'll take the right. We bend through the night and use the moon to our advantage.” Pakku explained and Katara straightened her shoulders and walked down the stairs to the left side of the boat and began to bend the water underneath them propelling them forward.

______________________________________________________________________________

Mai and Haru finally had the boy on the ground about to end him when Empire soldiers surrounded them and shot them with darts, rendering them unconscious. Azula and Admiral Zhao walked through the soldiers and looked down at the three unconscious teens. “Send them back to the contestant center and lock them in separate rooms. I’ll question them when I’m ready.” Azula ordered and walked over their slumbering bodies looking up at the boy in the trees. “And cut him down. I want him examined immediately so we know what that water bitch did to him.” Zhao nodded to his men who got to work carrying the unconscious teens onto the airship. Zhao joined Azula on the outskirts of the forest as she examined the collapsed tunnel and the ice slide at the top of the mountain. “My uncle will pay dearly for this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to own the Hunger Games or ATLA just love them :)


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> Also, I have some ideas cooking for new stories. One is a modern AU Zutara story based around how we've all been quarantined for the last few months. And another is an Amorra story where Amon and Korra settle into a political marriage and try to stop an infectious disease that kills benders. Let me know what you think!

Lu Ten watched his cousin as he stood alongside the water tribe prince at the ship’s head. Both men were watching the young princess as she bent the water throughout the evening. The girl worked tirelessly and without complaint. Lu Ten could see his cousin’s fascination with her. He joined the teens on the deck and placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I think we should catch up. Why don’t we go below deck.” Lu Ten offered and Zuko peeled his eyes away from Katara. Sokka nudged him and nodded to head below.

“I’ll bring her down to you once Pakku releases her. Go catch up with your cousin.” Zuko nodded but ignored both men to walk over to Katara. He whispered something to her and kissed the top of her head before joining Lu Ten and disappearing below deck.

Lu Ten led him away from the resting and healing contestants. Zuko took note that Toph was hanging over a bucket with Ty Lee beside her rubbing her back. Suki and Kai were still unconscious and in the middle of healing sessions. Aang was lying in a hammock playing with a whistle while keeping a close eye on Toph. Lu Ten showed him to the captain’s quarters and closed the door behind him. Zuko took a look around before being engulfed in a bear hug from his cousin. The two stood at the same height, but Lu Ten had a leaner build than his cousin. “We couldn’t believe it when we heard. We never thought he would put you in the games. We were just going to destory the arena, take back some land in the Earth Kingdom, and save a few contestants. This became so much bigger when we learned of your placement in the games.” His cousin was speaking a mile a minute eager to explain the rebellion to Zuko, but he could tell his mind was still on the fearless girl on deck. “Zuko, the waterbender upstairs… was everything the world saw between you two real?” Zuko looked at his cousin in the eye and took a deep breath.

“Yes...what did everyone see?” Zuko asked making a face as he thought back to their interactions during the games.

“When Yue died everyone saw you pull her away from the girl and hold her, the kiss on the cliff the other evening, the entire day yesterday when you couldn’t keep your hands off of her. You seemed to forget your no public displays of affection rule and the cameras all over the arena. Although, you two are very well liked by the world, not so much your father or the fire nation nobles.” Lu Ten explained what the world had seen of the two of them and Zuko winced at the judgment tone he was receiving from his cousin. It wasn’t like his cousin hadn’t been with women before. Lu Ten was attractive, a crown prince, and a decorated soldier. He was very well liked by the women in the fire nation. “Jun also told me that you two started to get close while at the contestant center. I’ve got to say she must be something special to have you so smitten after only a week.” Zuko scowled at his cousin and thought about the millions of people who had watched all of their intimate moments from their screens. He bit the inside of his cheek thinking about his father judging his choice and then he thought about her father. A strong chief whose only daughter had been wrapped in his arms for most of the past two weeks. He couldn’t stop the deep crimson blush that covered his neck.

Zuko cleared his throat and fixed his features so he looked unfazed by the information. “Is this why you and uncle left? How long have you two been apart of the resistance? Will uncle be there when we make port?” Zuko’s questions flew out of him as he tried to change the subject and get the answers to the questions that had been plaguing him since their departure.

Lu Ten sat up straighter and readied himself for the answers his cousin needed. “ We left because we knew Ozai would try to kill one or both of us next. He wanted to solidify his rule so he could go through with his plan. Father has always been apart of the White Lotus. When I turned 18 I joined as well. All of your masters from the games are also apart of the White Lotus as well as few former contestants like Jun. The resistance hasn’t been around as long as you think. Maybe five or six years. Slowly building their forces with the former Earth Kingdom army. We’ll know when we land if we were able to retake Ba Sing Se. It wasn’t a part of the original plan but Ozai started to piece together what you guys were doing in the arena and called back many of the Empire’s forces. Father is there fighting with Piando, King Bumi, and Dai Li agents. If they are able to take the city they will White Lotus and Earth Kingdom soldiers behind to protect King Kuei and rebuild the walls around the city. He’ll be back in a few days.” Zuko nodded and thought about everything he was being told. “The White Lotus has been in place for many years since, father was a young man. He, Piando, Pakku, Gyasto, Bumi, and Jeong Jeong have been the leaders of the group since it’s inception. They’ve been waiting patiently for their chance to attack. To right the wrongs of our great grandfather. Ozai plans on using the comet at the end of summer to destory well in his mind everything, but he’s aiming for the Water Tribes. He can’t take down the entire Earth Kingdom especially with the rebellion but he thinks he can destory the Water Tribes since they were supposed to have no heirs and well ice can melt…”

Zuko could feel every fiber of his being igniting with anger. His father would think he could just destory an entire group of people because loathes them. He clenched his fists and stood walking away from his cousin and looking out the window as the moon continued to descend below the horizon. After the damage Katara inflicted on the fleet hours earlier he was positive no one was following them. His father would kill her just to prove a point. Just to show how dangerous waterbenders truly were. “Did they see what she did to Jet? Did anyone see?” Zuko asked his cousin and Lu Tun thought back to right before the arena’s video feed cut out.

“They saw that he had pinned her down and that she had freed herself but that’s when the camera’s lost power.” Lu Ten said and Zuko sagged with relief. “What did she do?” He asked now very curious about what the girl could’ve done to make his cousin so worried about the world seeing it.

“We don’t know. We just heard him screaming in pain for several minutes? Maybe longer… Whatever she did to him was extremely painful.” Zuko explained and Lu Ten nodded before joining his cousin by the windows.

“She’s safe now and so are you. When we arrive you all be given some downtime. Jun and Teo said you all would need it.” Lu Ten placed a hand one Zuko’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. “You’re not going to sleep tonight are you?” Zuko turned to face his cousin and shook his head. “Fine, head back upstairs. King Bumi has rooms at his palace for all of you anyway. But it is a hike to Omashu from the port.” Lu Ten warned as Zuko raced back to the upper deck.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ty Lee and Toph sat silently beside each other. Both thinking about their friends that didn’t make back to the boat. With Katara bending them across the ocean they couldn’t ask what had happened to Mai and Haru. Ty Lee had curled into herself, refusing to speak to anyone and instead of offering to take care of Toph who was suffering from seasickness. The girls held hands and trying to remember the last things they had said to their missing friends. “Do you think they’re going to be okay?” Ty Lee finally asked and Toph knew she was looking for comfort and reassurance but it would be a lie.

“We’ll get them back and we can help them be okay then,” Toph promised felt Ty Lee squeeze her hand as she shook racked with silent sobs. Toph pulled her knees up to her chest as he thought her friend, her partner in crime, the man she considered to be more like family than her own. She hoped he was dead. She hoped he had taken his pill and was lying dead on a table instead of being questioned and tortured.

Aang tried to sleep. He kept closing his eyes only to be met with Yee’s flames flying his way, burning him. He could smell his skin burning, feeling the flames that covered his body, his back hitting the ground. Every time he awoke with a start and checked to make sure that Ty Lee, Suki, and Toph were all okay. Suki was passed out from her injuries, Kai was still sitting in a healing tub in another room, Sokka, and Zuko for still watching over Katara on deck. After another failed attempt at sleep, he slipped out his hammock and walked upstairs to see how their voyage was going. “Hey, Sokka do they need any more help?” Aang asked as he watched Katara and Pakku bent the water around them. “Have they been doing this all night?” Sokka looked over his shoulder to Aang and nodded. He looked over at his sister and sighed pulling his hair free from its wolf tail and ran his fingers through it.

“She and Pakku said they won’t stop until the sunrises. They want to use the full moon to put as much distance between us and the Empire navy, but we’ve been sailing for hours without any sign on them.” Sokka explained and Aang could see why he was so frustrated. Katara was overworking herself. She was covered in gashes and had clearly lost a lot of blood. Aang couldn’t understand how she was still on her feet at all. “Could you give us more air in the sails? The sooner we cross into Earth Kingdom terrority the sooner she can stop and rest.” Aang nodded his head and walked behind the sails bending steady streams of air in them. Zuko watched the young monk take his stance as he created a breeze to aid Katara and Pakku. The teen had dark purple bags under his eyes showing his lack of sleep. Both princes stood quietly watching the horizon wishing for daybreak.

______________________________________________________________________________

As soon as the sun began to rise Katara collapsed on the deck. “Katara!” Aang and Zuko were by her side in seconds. He took account of her injuries and the amount of blood that covered her arms and clothes. He lifted her from the wood on the deck and cradled her in his arms. She was in and out of consciousness as Zuko rushed her down to the infirmary. The healers were working on Kai who was starting to look more like himself. She groaned and tried to wiggle out of his arms to stand. “Oh no, you need to rest.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes as she fought the overwhelming need to sleep.

“I’m fine,” She told him and the healers who now moved to check her wounds. “They’re just small cuts, honestly I’m fine. Most of the blood isn’t even mine.” She said again but the healers were already undressing her and pushing Zuko out of the room.

“You’ve lost a good amount of blood princess.” Katara rolled her eyes at the title. It was one thing to hear it while in the Capital but now it just seemed ridiculous. “You need to eat, rehydrate, and rest. We’ll get you some fresh clothes to wear while we close the cuts.” Katara just nodded and allowed them the healers to run wet towels along her arms cleaning her arms. It wasn’t a proper bath but she imagined she wouldn’t get one of those until they arrived in Omashu. Once she had been cleaned, healed and fed Zuko was allowed back into the infirmary. “She needs rest and so do you.” The healer told him and he pursed his lips before walking towards the back of the room to find her drinking water and eating some bread.

“Hey…” Katara watched him as he took a seat by her side and sighed seeing how exhausted he was. “We’ll be making port soon. We’ll have to hike the rest of the way to Omashu so you should sleep.” Katara made room on the small cot and patted the space beside her.

“Didn’t you hear the healer? You need rest too.” Katara patted the space again and Zuko looked over his shoulder for one of the healers. “Oh, Zuko get in the bed. I’m fully dressed and we’re both exhausted. They won’t find us in a compromising position if that's what you’re worried about.” His answering snort as he kicked off his boots and slid into the bed helped her relax. She finished her small piece of bread and sighed as he wrapped himself around her.

Zuko had so many things he wanted to say to her but as she stroked his chest, he yawned and lowered them down onto the cot. He would speak to her when they were truly safe and in Omashu behind its walls. He glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms and pulled the blanket over them as sleep took over.

Aang and Sokka asked the healers where Katara had been brought too and they pointed to the last cot in the room. The two boys walked over quietly and found Zuko wrapped protectively around Katara, both sleeping but with furrowed brows. Aang wondered if the two were having nightmares like he was. Sokka clutched his crutch and pulled up a chair beside the bed to sleep in. “You’re going to stay?” Aang whispered as he pulled up a chair beside him.

“I’ll sleep better here with her,” Sokka said as he settled in for a few hours of sleep.

“Sure Sokka… You just want to make sure Zuko doesn’t do anything you would do.” Aang teased and Sokka stuttered back a response about wanting to protect his sister. Aang chuckled and draped a blanket over the both of them before trying to once again fall asleep. Sokka looked down at Aang as he tried to sleep, glanced over to Kai who looked pained as he rested in the healing tub, and finally at Katara clutching Zuko’s shirt in her small fist. He could still hear Jet’s screams of terror and pain from the forest and wished he knew what she did. He also wished she would tell him what he did to her. He hated that he couldn’t protect her or Yue. He felt like a failure. A broken, nonbending, nothing special failure. He dropped his head onto Aangs and tried to let sleep take over but every time he got close to sleep he heard the screams, he pictured Yue's lifeless body and felt the dull ache from the broken bone that had been set when he arrived on the boat.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was just after noon when they pulled into a port town about a day's travel from Omashu. Sokka and Aang had already woken up and helped Kai off the ship. Zuko woke before Katara and hugged her to his body. They survived. They were in a different part of the Earth Kingdom out of his father’s reach and they were safe. “Kat...Kat...Katara we’re here, wake up.” He whispered to her and was met with a grumpy shut the hell up from the beautiful girl. He lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Katara loosened her grip on his shirt and kissed him back, groaning when he pulled away. “Tease…” She muttered which earned her one his little laughs. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the scenery. They were on the boat. She was in the infirmary in new clothes. Zuko’s body engulfed her own. She was safe. Somehow, by some miracle, she wasn’t in the area anymore. She was in the safest place she could be. She closed her eyes and nuzzled Zuko’s chest, refusing to get up.

“We can sleep once we make it to Omashu.” He promised but she knew that meant another night without any proper sleep. Katara watched him ease out of the bed and stretch. His hair was loose and hung in his face, making him look younger than he was. His clothes clung to his body as he reached into the water basin to wash his face. “You need to get out of bed.” He scolded and she groaned rolling gingerly out of bed. She brushed her hair with her fingers and looked over her new clothes. They looked eerily similar to what she had worn in the arena. Black sleeveless shirt and brown fitted pants with several pockets. She still had on her same undergarments which made her feel filthier than she already did. She pulled half her hair back into a bun and let the rest lay loosely down her back.

When they arrived on deck she took note of her friend’s current state. Sokka was hobbling around on a crutch, Kai was being held up by Aang, Suki was being held up by Ty Lee, and Toph stood off to the side rubbing her arm. The mighty warriors that had entered the arena looked like empty shells of their former selves. Dark circles under each of their eyes, everyone besides her, Kai and Suki, were covered in dirt and blood, and everyone smelled awful. Katara attempted to step away from Zuko’s grasp but he pulled her closer and helped her walk down the gangplank.

Lu Ten watched as the teens huddled around each other. His cousin standing protectively beside the water princess while she checked on each of her friends. It was clear the feelings his cousin felt for the girl weren’t fleeting. He knew it would be something to share with his father when he returned to Omashu. Their relationship could be of use to the rebellion.

It was Monk Gyatso who got everyone's attention. “We won’t need to hike after all. Aang can you blow the whistle please?” Katara watched as the young monk’s eyes lit up as he caught the whistle. He took a deep breath and blew.

“That whistle doesn’t work…” Sokka whispered to Zuko, who raised an eyebrow at the two airbenders. Zuko was about to comment on how nothing had happened when Katara pointed to the sky. “What the hell are those?” Sokka asked as two sky bison landed before them. Sokka watched how Aang gently handed Kai to one of the healers before running and jumping onto the head of one of the bison.

“I’ve missed you, buddy.” Katara finally wiggled free from Zuko’s death grip and joined Aang beside the bison, petting his side and collapsing onto one of its legs. “Katara this is Appa. My sky bison. We’ve been together since we were little.” Aang explained but Katara was too busy snuggling into the fluff that covered the animal. “Seems like you’ve found yourself a new friend Appa.”

“We’ll be traveling to Omashu on the backs of these bison. It’s perfectly safe and they will get us there by nightfall. You’ll all be able to bathe, eat, and sleep comfortably tonight.” Monk Gyatso nodded for everyone to climb on. Katara helped Toph get into the saddle and then Suki, Kai, and Ty Lee. Aang propelled Sokka into the saddle with a blast of air and Zuko gracefully climbed on.

Their masters and Lu Ten joined Monk Gyatso on his sky bison getting comfortable in the large saddle. “Yip yip!” Both airbenders spoke in unison as they held the reins. The bisons lifted into the air with ease and began to soar over the trees and in the clouds. Katara climbed beside Aang and asked him question after question about Appa, which Aang happily answered. They laughed quietly to each other as they imagined traveling the world on the back of Appa.

______________________________________________________________________________

The peaceful, quiet spell that had been placed over all of the teens was broken when Suki asked where Haru and Mai were. Katara felt her shoulders slump forward in shame, while Toph and Ty Lee looked away from the group. Aang patted Katara’s knee and whispered that she should tell everyone what happened. He had an idea of what had happened since he dragged Toph away from the scene prior to her getting there. Katara climbed back onto the saddle and sat beside Suki who was looking around at the group confused.

“Kuzon was trying to get to the tunnel. He’s an earthbender and Haru was worried he would be able to get to the boat.” Toph started and Ty Lee wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

“I was going to help them but Mai told me to go and they chased him into the forest. The boat had already left when I made it over the mountain. If it hadn’t been a full moon I probably wouldn’t have made it to the boat either.” Katara explained and Zuko watched as the weight of what she had just shared hit her. She would’ve been left behind. If she didn’t have the power from the moon to help her she wouldn’t be there with them.

“NO! I have this! He gave it to me… He said it was a backup to getting caught…” Suki pulled out the pill from her tattered pants and Toph hugged her knees to her chest. She hid her face in her knees and let out silent tears. Sokka and Zuko wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her between them. “What’s going to happen to them?” Everyone's eyes lowered to the saddle knowing that they would probably be tortured for information, but what that tortured entailed no one knew.

“We’ll get them back. We’ll figure out how, make a plan, and we’ll get them back…” Kai spoke up and moved closer to Ty Lee struggling to sit up. “Mai is one of the toughest and, no offense, scariest girls I’ve ever met and Haru is brave and smart. They have each other. They aren’t there alone. They’ll stay strong for all of us and we’ll do everything in our power to get them back.” Ty Lee helped him sit up and gave him a small smile. Toph looked over to where she assumed he was sitting and gave a weak thumbs up. Katara moved to sit next to him and looked over his wounds. She made a mental note to ask him what happened after he had rested properly.

The group settled back into their places with Katara sitting by Suki and Kai to keep watch over them. Suki couldn’t help but feel guilty about taking Haru’s only way out from him. Katara fussed over Kai who pushed her hands away and teased her about being too motherly. “Honestly Kitkat stop! I’m fine!” He snapped and she took her hands back, biting her lip. He started to apologize and she nodded sitting quietly with her hands in her lap. Sokka shot his friend a look and Kai waved it off trying to get a peek under the bandages that covered his torso, right arm, right hip, and thigh.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the flight to Omashu was uneventful. Kai and Katara argued about her attempts to help with his pain. Toph passed out in Sokka’s lap. Zuko did everything in his power to try and cheer up Ty Lee and Aang sat comfortably on the head of the sky bison steering them towards the ancient city. Suki watched over all of them. Her injuries had been taken care of throughout the evening. She had faint scars from the scratches the beast left on her but other than that she was fine. Kai was covered in semi healed burns that would need more attention once they landed. He acted like he was fine and Suki watched as it bothered the hell out of Katara. The girl was restless like she needed to be doing something as they grew closer to Omashu. She became so aggravating that Toph woke up to yell at her. Suki flinched as the little earthbender yelled at the princess to stop moving and relax. Suki also heard her mumble to Zuko about controlling his girlfriend.

When Aang finally set Appa down on the tiled stone ground outside of the palace Toph threw herself off the side and kissed the ground. “FINALLY LAND!” Katara rolled her eyes and slid down one of the bison’s legs. They were greeted by Jun and a teen in a strange chair with wheels.

“Welcome home contestants. I’m Teo.” The teen in the wheelchair blushed when he looked over at Katara and Suki before rolling over to them. She stepped forward and reached for the teen’s hand.

“I'm Katara. You won a few years ago, didn’t you? Why weren’t you a mentor this year?” She asked and he pointed down to his legs.

“The games took them from me. Firelord Ozai said I wasn’t needed since I couldn’t walk and that impeded my ability to properly prepare the Earth Kingdom contestants.” Teo explained and wheeled over to Toph. “Come on let's show our guests to their rooms.” Toph joined Teo and motioned for the rest of the group to walk with them. Zuko looked back at Lu Ten who was talking with some soldiers in blue and white armor.

Katara looked around in awe at all the marble, shades of green fabric and paint that covered the walls, and the gold that seemed to outline everything. It was beautiful and peaceful within these walls. One by one the group started to disappear into large, opulent rooms. Kai, Ty Lee, and Suki were already locked away in their rooms. Sokka hobbled into his telling everyone he would see them at dinner later that evening. They dropped off Aang next who looked down at Toph who punched his arm and said she would see him at dinner. He blushed and stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him. Toph slipped into her room next and the last two rooms were Katara and Zuko’s. As she was about to step into her Zuko caught her arm. “Do you want to stay with me?” He whispered to her and she blushed as Teo sat awkwardly to the side. She did want to stay with him though. The thought of being alone with her thoughts was frightening. Teo nodded for them to follow him and led them to the last room and largest room in the hallway.

“I’ll have one of the servants bring your clothes to this room. Dinner is in a few hours so relax, get cleaned up, and someone will come and get you to bring you both to the dining room.” Teo explained and rolled out of their shared room and back up the hallway the group had come. Katara looked around the large room as Zuko closed the door.

He walked over to her and she melted into his arms as he hugged her from behind. “You scared the hell out of me.” He whispered to her and she had to laugh.

“How do you think I felt when I saw the boat already sailing away?” She asked him as she continued to laugh out of exhaustion and fear. “I almost got stuck back there with Mai and Haru…” Zuko sighed into her neck and spun her around and looked into her sparkling, cerulean eyes. “I really want to take a bath…” She told him and he nudged her in the direction of the bathroom. He walked in and turned on the water in the bathtub letting it fill. He stuck his hand in and warmed up the water until it was steaming and fogging up the bathroom.

“I’ll get your clothes. Get in and clean up. We’ll relax after my bath.” Zuko told her and she waited until he left the bathroom before she stripped out of her clothes and sunk into the hot water. She found a sponge, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. She started to clean herself starting with her hair. Lather, rinse, repeat, lather, rinse, repeat. It was so quiet in the bathroom. She thought this was what she had needed but now she realized this was the last thing she could handle. She was alone with her thoughts and it was like a tidal wave hit. Every traumatic event that happened in the arena washed over her at once. She could feel Jet’s member in her mouth, see Smellerbee’s face as she died, heard Camilla’s screams, Chan gurgling his last breath as he choked on his blood, Freya’s back snapping, Yue’s last breath, and Jet’s blood in her grasp. She thought she was fine. She hadn’t even thought about the arena the night before or all day. She was fine, because she wasn’t left alone with her ghosts or because she was too busy to think about them. She didn’t realize she had been in the bathroom for so long until she heard the knock at the door.

Zuko stepped into the bathroom after waiting an hour for her to come out. He stopped at the door when he saw how red her skin was. She was scrubbing her skin raw. “Katara! Katara stop! Stop, you're scrubbing too hard.” He grabbed her hands and took the sponge from her. “Stop, please.” He begged and she looked up at him and tried to reach for the sponge. He lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. She had this distance look in her eyes, haunted and pained. “Kat?” He asked and she finally looked back into his eyes.

“I killed four people. I was covered in their blood...Jet’s blood…” She told him and he cringed at the memory of his screams. He led her over to their bed and laid out some clothes for her. She stood frozen in place as he spoke to her. She heard him say to get dressed and get into bed. He had no idea how to help her. His time in the arena wasn’t as traumatic as hers. He kissed her forehead and watched as she clung to the towel. She was waiting for him to go take his bath. He skipped the tub and opted for the shower. He had brought his clothes into the bathroom with him and showered as quickly as he could. When he was finished he looked in the mirror and touched his scar. Nothing was more traumatic for him than his father burning him and it took him years to move past it. Katara didn’t have years. After seeing how strong she was in the arena he knew how important she would be to the rebellion, to the world. He got dressed in the sleeveless black shirt and loose matching pants.

He stepped out of the bathroom and found her dressed and tucked under the blanket. She was wearing the white nightgown he found her. He slipped into the bed and pulled her into his arms. “Want to talk about it?” He asked her and she took several deep breaths. Her mother had always said it was better to talk through what was bothering her. Although, when she was six and talking through her issues they were of Sokka and Kai not letting her play with them, not being allowed to learn combative bending, losing her doll because she had bent the water around its tiny boat a little too excitedly. Now she would have to share what happened in the arena with the last person she wanted judging her or hearing about what a monster she had become, but she needed to get it off her chest.

“I knew I may have to kill someone but I didn’t know how easy it would be Zuko. Smellerbee was taunting me, she knew what Jet had done and I killed her like it was nothing. I didn’t even blink when I killed Chan and it wasn’t out of survival. I was just mad at him, at the situation, at everything. I didn’t feel bad when I killed Freya either. And I enjoyed killing Jet. I froze his organs, I forced him to bleed out while forcing water down his throat. You left me alone for what 10 minutes? And I saw them all. All of their faces, how they died, their last words. Jet begged me to stop when he wasn’t screaming or I wasn’t drowning him. I didn’t even let Chan finish his thought.” Katara told him and he watched her as she tried to work through her thoughts. “I’m scared I’m going to see them whenever I close my eyes or I’m left alone. I’m supposed to help the rebellion but I’m terrified of how easy that flip is to switch. I'm scared that I could easily become this monster again...”

 _Well, can’t take it back now…_ She thought as she waited for him to push her away. She waited for him to tell her to leave. It felt good to put it all out there but now she was afraid she was going to lose the one person she needed the most. She felt safe with him. She was comfortable with him. He hadn’t judged her so far but he didn’t know the full extent of what she had done. She twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers as she waited still for his response.

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. She had a very different experience than he did. Hers sounded terrifying. How could one person see and experience so much death and be okay? He couldn’t help but think that Jet got exactly what he deserved. He abused her body. Why shouldn’t she get to abuse his? She again said she felt like a monster. Her gift that he found so intriguing, she found to be a tool of death. He still saw Yee’s terrified face as he cut her down. He could still picture her crawling away, clearly done fighting. He could still see her intestines hanging out of her and her head just barely hanging onto her neck. He squeezed her small frame and rested his head on top of hers.

“You aren’t a monster. Jet had that coming. Whatever he did to you...he had everything you did to him coming. And everything you did in the arena was for survival. I watched Smellerbee almost kill you on day one. Chan would’ve killed you if you hadn’t killed him first. Freya was trying to kill you or Yue.” Zuko felt her breathing and her hand that had made its way to his. “I killed Yee. She was crawling away from me, scared, she looked like she was done fighting and I still let my swords rip her open. She was dead before she hit the ground. So if you think you’re a monster for killing four people in self defense and vengeance then what am I? We did what we had to Kat. If you hadn’t you wouldn’t be here.” He kissed the top of her head and lifted her chin with his free hand to look into her eyes. “We all did things that we never thought we were capable of doing, but I would do it all again to be here with you.”

His sweet words and honest confession made her chest swell with affection for him. She didn’t know she could feel so strongly for someone she had only met two weeks prior, but here she was ready for anything because of him. She closed the space between them and pressed her lips roughly against his as the tears flowed. His arm curled around her waist as his free hand tangled into her hair. He knew he should be thinking about what she needed at that moment and taking things slow but he couldn’t think past how scared and relieved he was that she was alive and there with him. They rolled onto their sides, kissing each other with a hunger neither had been accustomed too. Katara’s hands were on his back, clinging to his shirt and pulling him as close to her as she could get. His tongue was welcomed into her mouth with no hesitation and fought hers for dominance.

When the need for air finally came they pulled apart, panting and gazing into each other's eyes. Katara relaxed in his arms and hooked one leg over his hip as he pulled her flush against him. She had flashes of Jet’s hands, his mouth, his breath on her skin, and had to remind herself that Zuko would never push her to go further than she was comfortable with. He wiped away the tears that had fallen while they kissed. “I didn’t… that was okay, right? I didn’t push you?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“No, you would never push me, I know that. I guess I’m overwhelmed. By the games, the rebellion, and my feelings for you.” She told him and he tightened his grip around her as he kissed her once more. She melted against him and moaned softly as his teeth nipped at her lip, begging her to open her mouth. She slid her fingers into his hair and allowed his tongue to slip back into her mouth. His groan was music to her ears. She felt his hand slip down to her knee as he hiked her leg up higher on him and rubbed his calloused hand along her smooth, muscular thigh. Her tongue tangled with his and she gripped his silky strands as he eased himself on top of her. His lips were firm against her own as he poured his feelings into the passionate kiss. When he pulled away she whimpered only to feel his lips close around her earlobe and gently suck. She squirmed underneath him as he peppered her neck with kisses. “Zuko…” She moaned his name as he sucked on the sensitive spot on her neck before moving further down to her chest.

She was breathing heavily, her head turned to the side, and her eyes closed. He took all of her in as she slid her hands down to his shoulders. He wanted to memorize every delicate inch of her and he wanted to hear her moan his name again. He slowly brought his hand up to her covered breast and squeezed it gently. When she arched her back into his hand and breathed his name again, he took that as a sign he could continue. His tongue and lips focused on her neck as he pulled down the top of her nightgown and exposed her breasts. He kissed down to the one he was gently kneading and began to suck on her hardened nipple. Her moans filled the room as he switched between her two mounds. He pulled back watching her as she arched her back into his hands and bit her swollen bottom lip. He pushed her nightgown further down and slowed his movements, silently asking permission to take it off of her. She nodded shyly and he pulled her nightgown off of her and tossed it to the floor. He reached for the hem of his shirt and tossed it to the ground leaving him bare chested as well.

She lay before in only her underwear, which had a small damp spot. He could see the hesitation in her eyes and looked away not wanting to push her out of her comfort zone. But he felt her hands moving his to rest them on her hips. “Touch me, please.” She whispered to him and turned the most adorable shade of pink as she spread her legs slightly. He could feel his cock straining against his pants. He kept his eyes as he bent forward pressing his chest onto hers. He slid one hand into her underwear and felt how wet she was. He groaned as he thought about how he had done this to her. She wanted him and this was evidence. He stared deeply into her endless ocean blue as his index finger circled the swelling nub nestle between her moistened folds. He watched as she bit her lip hard leaving an indent in her bottom lip. Triumphantly, he bent his head down to her neck and began to lap his tongue against the pulse point which was racing. His fingers moved gently around her wet core before one slipped into her. “Zuko!” She cried his name as he eased his finger in and out of her slowly. She writhed underneath him and began to move her own hips in the hopes that he would increase the speed. Gods, she was tight. He had to make sure he didn’t overdo it or hurt her but all he wanted to do was rip off his pants and slide into her himself.

He whispered her name into her ear and bit down on the skin below her earlobe hard enough that it would leave a mark. Her soft moans and cries for more helping guide his progression. He slipped another finger inside of her and began to move them faster as his palm rubbed against her precious bundle of nerves. “Oh, Zuko…” She was coming undone by his hand and felt like every inch of her body was on fire. The flame that always lit in her lower stomach felt like it was going to engulf her entire body. She was panting and rocking her hips in time with his finger. Zuko smirked against her neck and kissed his way back down to her breasts. He took her dusty pink nub into his mouth and sucked hard.

“I-I!” She couldn’t put together a thought as she felt this tightening inside of her. He increased his speed and she cried out his name as she came. Her inner muscles clenching around his fingers. He pulled his hand out of her underwear and kissed back up to her lips. He looked into her dazed expression and took pride in the fact that he pleased her so.

“Wow… how do you...do you feel okay?” Zuko asked her and she shyly nodded, a deep crimson blush covered her cheeks. He nuzzled her neck and kissed up and down it. He was still painfully aroused but he wouldn’t ask her to return the favor. He had wanted to feel close to her and he got more than he had hoped. He didn’t think she would allow him to take things as far as they did, but he enjoyed watching her come apart in his arms. He would never be able to get the sight of her writhing underneath him, breasts heaving with every breath, hardened nipples aching to be sucked on, the damp spot on her underwear, and her calling out his name out his head. “I’ll be right back and then we can take a nap while we wait for the escort to the dining room.” He kissed her lips once more before slipping out of the bed and walking into the bathroom.

Katara pulled the blanket over her bare chest and blushed as she thought about how needy she sounded. How wanton she must have looked as he pleasured her. She blushed again as she thought about everything they had just done. She had never allowed a man to undress her, touch her, kiss her body like she just allowed Zuko. The unwelcomed thought of Jet again flashed in her mind. His hands and mouth where Zuko’s just were. Her tears as she begged him to stop. But with Zuko it was different. He silently asked her with each step he took before pressing forward and he was so gentle with her. It almost felt like he was erasing the harsh, invasive attack her body had suffered. She sank into the large fluffy mattress and closed her eyes eagerly awaiting his return.

Zuko opened the door and saw that her nightgown was still on the floor as he climbed back into their bed. He laid back and opened his arms for her and laughed at how quickly she took her place back in them. “Thank you, Zuko.” She whispered to him as he smoothed her hair down while she settled into her spot on his chest. He wanted to ask why she was thanking him, but hearing her steady breathing stopped him. He hugged her to his body and allowed her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to own the Hunger Games or ATLA. I just love them :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really like a filler. Our favorites are all trying to process what happened to them and understand the trauma they went through.

Toph went through the motions. She stripped, showered, got dressed, and was now lying in bed. Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured Haru, his long hair that would hit her in the face, his calloused hands as he led her places, and his height, she knew he was tall. It was times like these that she wished she had her eyesight so she could know what the guy who had been thrown in jail with her, joined a rebellion, trained, and saved her life more than once, looked like. After several attempts to get Haru out of her head, she decided maybe covering herself in some fresh dirt would help ease her mind.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she could feel the vibrations coming from outside her room. They were light, hardly noticeable, except that they were pacing in front of her door. Back and forth, back and forth. She grabbed her robe from the back of the chair she had thrown it on and opened her door, causing her guest to skyrocket into the air.

“Twinkletoes? Is there a reason you’re pacing outside of my room?” She could feel the monk’s heart rate speed up as he stammered out a reply.

“I-I-I was hoping we could try sliding down the mailshoots?” He wasn’t lying but he wasn’t telling the whole truth either. Toph knew she could get the information out of him, but right now, flying down those giant slides Haru told her about sounded like what they both needed. “I think Katara wanted to try too. Let’s see if she wants to join us.”

Aang and Toph walked down the hallway together and knocked on the door that was supposed to lead to Katara’s room. “She’s not in there,” Toph said and turned her head towards the last room in the hallway. She could feel two hearts racing faintly like they were on top of something. Aang started to walk down the hallway when they both heard her. “Oh, I think she’s having enough fun with Zuko…” Toph grabbed Aang’s hand and pulled away, but Aang stopped her and looked back down the hallway.

“You don’t think they’re…. Ya know?” Toph couldn’t stop the booming laugh that left her throat. She didn’t know what _exactly_ was going on in Zuko’s room, but she knew enough. “Hey, don’t laugh at me! I’m a monk! We don’t… well we do but only to have kids, at least that’s what I was taught. But-” Aang was rambling, and he was so glad she couldn’t see just how red he had become because while he hadn’t thought about doing that with her he had pictured them kissing and holding each other as Zuko and Katara did.

“Oh Aang, I’ve needed your innocence in my life.” Toph looped her arm through his and dragged him down the hallway away from the two occupied royals. Aang decided to try being a little bolder and took his arm back, wrapping it around her waist instead. Now he watched the light dusting of pink cover her cheeks as they exited the palace and found their first ride.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jun took a seat across from the former crown prince in his study. She watched as he read through letters that had arrived just before the contestants did. She watched as the flame from his candle cast shadows on his sculpted cheeks defined his nose, and highlighted his eyes’ golden color. She sighed loudly, trying to gain his attention, and leaned forward, taking the letter that he was currently reading. “So he did it. He reclaimed Ba Sing Se. Your father is brilliant.”

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow and snatched the letter back from her perfectly manicured nails. She was trying to get him to close the space between them. It had been a month since they had last been together and he hated that she was stuck in the Capital with his uncle. He got up from his chair, placing the letter back on his desk, and stood in front of her leaning against the desk. “We both knew he would,” Jun smirked and stood closing the space between them.

“Then we should celebrate his victory while the kids rest.” She purred and placed a light peck on his lips. He curled his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her slowly and deeply. He took one hand back and pushed everything off of his desk before spinning her around and laying her on top of it. “Why, Prince Lu Ten, when did you become so bold?” She teased as she started to work on the buttons of his jacket to slide it off his shoulders.

Lu Ten practically ripped the body hugging dress she was wearing off in an attempt to get them undressed as quickly as possible. He ignored the voices coming from the hallway outside of his office as his fiance made quick work of his own clothes.

Outside of the office Aang and Toph were coming back from their first ride down the mailshoots and getting ready for the next when she once again felt more vibrations and racing heartbeats. “Looks like Zuko and his cousin are far more alike than I thought.” Aang groaned when he heard the muffled moans and quickly led Toph back outside. “Oh stop being such a prude Twinkletoes.” She teased as the two found another mailshoot to slide down.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko didn’t know how long they had been asleep for when he heard the knock at the door. “Your highness, dinner is being served.” The quiet voice came from the other side of the door. He glanced down at Katara curled around him like ivy. He had felt her shake and mumble in her sleep. She was being plagued with nightmares. Every time he felt her start to stir his arms tightened around, trying to will the images to leave her mind.

“We’ll be right out!” He called back and stroked the sleeping princess’s cheek. She stirred in his arms and after a few more strokes opened her eyes too look into his. “Dinner is ready.” He whispered to her and she blinked a few times before nodding her head and slowly rising from her place on the bed. He sat back in their bed and watched as she reached for her nightgown and wrapped her body into the satin blue robe he had brought back from her room.

“You need to get dressed too ya know,” Katara told him as she flung his shirt at him. He chuckled and slipped out of bed coming up behind her and inspecting the lovebite that was clearly visible behind her ear.

“I was admiring the view.” He whispered to her and she blushed a deep shade of red as he pressed his bare chest against her back. “Want me to ask them to bring our dinner in here instead?” She was tempted to say yes. It would’ve been nice to just stay tucked in their little corner of the palace unbothered by anyone else.

“No, we should make sure the others are all settling in okay and I want to make sure Kai has seen another healer. His burns looked awful this afternoon.” He sighed, nodded, and slipped into his shirt before grabbing his shoes to head out in. Of course she would need to make sure everyone, Kai, was doing okay. She was slipping on her slippers as Zuko opened the door.

“Oh princess I didn’t know you were in there as well.” The maid bowed to them both, a blush covering her cheeks. Katara had to look away as the images from their afternoon flashed in her mind as if everyone in the palace knew what they had done. “I’ll bring the rest of your things to this room while you eat.” She motioned for them to follow her as she led them through the never ending expanse of hallways in the palace.

When they finally arrived they took note that everyone else was already there and the only seats open were next to Kai. Zuko inwardly groaned as Katara took the seat beside him and Zuko moved to take the seat on her opposite side. Kai watched as she moved her hair to her one side and gave her a small smile. He had wanted to run to her room after arriving but the healers surrounded him for another session. The burns no longer hurt but did scar his body. Most of the scars were hidden under his clothes and none of them looked like the scar that covered Zuko’s face. They started as a faded, dull pink color that after several sessions started to match his skin tone again albeit still a shade or two lighter.

Kai reached out to touch her hand when he saw the purple mark behind her ear. His gaze fell to her hand and saw Zuko’s hand already placed protectively on her thigh. Instead of trying to get her attention, his attention was drawn to the blatant mark the prince had left behind her ear. He hated how jealous he felt because her happiness was the most important thing to him. It always had been and if the prince made her happy then he should be happy for her. It stung though. Some part of him knew that if they had never been forced into the games they would probably have started a relationship by now. His sigh caught her attention and her hand on his bicep made him blush like somehow she knew what he had been thinking about.

“Are you feeling okay? Do you need another healing session?” She asked him in a whisper as the servants started to bring everyone their food.

“Yeah, actually after dinner would you mind?” He asked her, it would be a chance to talk to her alone. Her answering smile eased his pain slightly before they both turned back to their food.

Aang and Toph started to share with the group about their evening sliding down the mailshoots that twisted through the city. Sokka had been talking to Teo in hushed tones, both men looking incredibly comfortable with each other. Her brother was so engrossed in his conversation that he didn’t even glance to see what she was doing. She made a mental note to get to know Teo better tomorrow. Kai, Suki, and Ty Lee all talked about wanting to explore the city and the ancient caves just outside of them. The image of her friends, safe, relaxed, and making plans almost sent another wave of tears from her eyes. It was Zuko who brought her out of her reverie with a gentle squeeze of her thigh.

Without even thinking about the group around them she rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into his side. She thought after their activities from earlier she would feel more relaxed and in some ways she did, but wherever a male servant would get to close she would stiffen and lean closer to Zuko. Each time he whispered that she was safe, he was there, and no one was going to hurt her here. His words helped make the tension in her shoulders dissipate as she tried to calm her breathing.

The group of teens were finishing their meals when Jun, Teo, and an older gentleman stood at the head of the table. “Luientent Jee?” Zuko sat up straighter as the older gentleman placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Prince Zuko it’s good to see you.”

“I thought you were-”

“I had to make it look real to help your uncle, Zuko.”

Zuko sat back in his seat looking around the room at the White Lotus soldiers, their Masters, Earth Kingdom soldiers, and various Fire Nation generals, luientents, and admirals that had “died in the line of duty.” He was excited to know that all of the people he had been close to were alive, but he wished they would have included him in their plans. He would’ve kept it secret. He could be trusted. Now he was a part of this rebellion against his will.

“Zuko…” He heard Katara's pained voice and released his grip on her thigh.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Her hand covered his as she moved closer to him once more and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. It amazed him how she could put everyone above herself. Here she was still terrified at the thought of being around strange men, and yet she could still check in on all of her friends and make sure they were doing alright. He intertwined their fingers together, sighing contently at the comfort she brought him.

Jun shouted above the chatter and every head at the table turned to face her. “While Prince Lu Ten and the White Lotus rebellion would like you all to get right back into training preparing for the next fight Teo and I have all talked them into letting you rest and recuperate for at least the next couple of weeks. You all have been through something that the two of us understand and know the trauma that's festering in all of you. Some of you may seem fine now but, speaking from experience, you won’t stay fine. Take comfort in each other, open up about your feelings if and when you need to, and rest.”

“If you need to or want to talk to any of us you can. We all went through our own shit during the games and it can eat at you. Just know you have people here who are willing and able to listen and offer advice on how to cope.” Teo looked over at Sokka who glanced away from the group. Suki was on his opposite side and tenderly rubbed his back. “We just want you all to be safe. Lots of ‘winners,’ if you can call us that, have taken their lives after the games, because they couldn’t understand or face the demons that like to take up residence in our heads. We can’t offer you years but we are here for when you need us.”

Katara gripped Zuko’s hand and looked around the room at the group of adults. Some looked upon them sympathetically while others looked at them impatiently, eager to head into another fight. The group of teens shared anxious glances, and finally, Sokka and Katara’s matching blue eyes met in a silent agreement to speak later.

“Has Fire Lord Ozai said anything about what happened?” Ty Lee asked, narrowing her eyes at Lu Ten who had been quiet during the previous winner's speech.

“Not yet, but we assume an announcement is coming soon.”

Katara could see the defeat in the perky girl's gray eyes, one look at Toph and she knew that she was thinking about Haru. No, she was plotting a fruitless escape plan for him and Mai, doom, and gloom, as Toph so lovingly called her. She sat up straighter and turned to the man she had to be introduced too. “While we want to thank all of you for helping us escape and for giving us time to rest, not all of us made it out. Haru and Mai are still back at the arena or have probably been taken back to the Fire Nation. We do need rest but we also need to start thinking about a way to get them back. Sooner, rather than later.” Katara held the man’s golden gaze before turning to the Lieutenant whose eyebrow was raised in appreciation and awe.

“The other generals and I will start to surmise a plan to rescue your missing friends. Haru and Mai are both strong and valuable to the White Lotus.” Luientent Jee conveyed and bowed to the princess who nodded in response.

“We also know you may want to reach out to your families. We can’t allow you to do that just yet. Out of fear that a message may get intercepted by the Empire. We have pushed the Empire soldiers out of Southern and Northern waters, we will be able to reach out to the poles.” Lu Ten added and everyone except for Zuko and Toph looked down at their empty plates. “The Grandmaster will be returning with King Bumi in the next few days. For now please just rest. You’ve been put through enough and all you need a few nights of decent sleep.” Zuko could see the exhaustion on his cousin’s face. He hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before either and must have spent the evening working once they made it to the palace.

The adults had wandered off to discuss various plans while the teens all broke off into small groups. Ty lee helped Kai back to his room after Katara had assured him she would be there in a few minutes. Sokka and Suki wandered back to Kai’s room as well. Aang and Toph hung back at the table whispering to each other about something Katra couldn’t catch.

“Come on I want you to meet my cousin and Luientent Jee.” Zuko tugged her along to meet the two men. She wished she had been wearing anything other than a thin nightgown and robe to meet such clearly, important people to him. “Lu Ten, Luientent Jee, this is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara, this is Lu Ten, my cousin, and Luientent Jee. He taught me everything I know about sailing and the navy.” Zuko explained and Katara bowed to both in a show of respect.

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.” Zuko’s arm was curled around her waist as the two men smiled down to her.

“The pleasure is all ours princess-”

“Oh, you don’t need to call me that. We don’t actually have princesses in the South. I think people just called me because Yue is...was a princess.” Katara stumbled over her words and Zuko pulled her tighter against him. “Katara is fine.”

“Well Katara, the pleasure is all ours.” Lu Ten looked between the two of them and his soft smile grew. “You put on quite the display of strength and bending ability while in the arena. You are incredibly impressive.” Katara blushed under the heavy compliments and muttered a thank you.

“And you are important to Prince Zuko which means you are important to us as well. I’m sure once your uncle arrives he will want to meet her Zuko. Whatever you need prin-Katara, just ask.” Luientent Jee bowed to her and Zuko before turning to join the other generals. Lu Ten glanced over to Jun who was waiting by the doorway for him.

“I will see you both tomorrow? We can get to know each other better than Katara.” Lu Ten pulled her in for a quick hug which caught her off guard. “You may want to check a mirror. My cousin may have gotten too excited when you two were alone earlier.” Lu Ten whispered to her and her eyebrows furrowed. _What the hell does that mean?_

As Lu Ten joined Jun, Katara turned to face Zuko. Her arms crossed under her bust and her hip cocked to the side. “What did you do to my neck?” She asked him and his eyes widened before a small, triumphant smile grace his face. He fixed her hair so that the purple mark was covered before pecking her lips.

“You enjoyed what I did to your neck.” He whispered to her and she felt that fire in her belly as her skin grew hot. “I’ll see you back in our room later. I’ll wait up.” She looked into his darkened golden gaze and felt another flush cover her cheeks.

“I won’t be too long, promise.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara found Kai and Sokka both sitting in Kai’s room as he took off the bandages from earlier that evening for fresh ones. “Hey guys.” Katara adjusted her hair so that her brother and friend wouldn’t see the purple mark Zuko left behind her ear. He must have known how she would react because he was long gone by the time she found a mirror to look into.

Sokka helped Kai remove the last of his bandages and pointed to the water basin for her to bring over to the bed. She did and gloved her hands in water, forcing them to glow as she worked her hands over his chest and torso. “Explain how this happened.” She said and Kai sighed loudly.

“That lavabender and I got into it. I pulled all the water from the river to attack and he attacked with his lava at the same time. I don’t know if the burns are from the steam or the actual lava but damn did it hurt.” Kai explained and Katara winced as though she could feel the heat from the lava or steam hitting your skin.

“It's a miracle you’re still alive Kai. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t around. I couldn’t lose anyone else…”

Kai looked over at Sokka who was watching them both closely and nodded for him to leave. Sokka cleared his throat and told Katara to stop by his room next. She told him she would and watched him leave the room. Kai stopped her hands and watched the water fall from her hands. She looked up to meet his eyes and saw a million emotions swirling within his icy blue irises.

“How do you get this?” He pushed her hair away and touched the purple mark behind her ear. She blushed, eyes widening, and bit her lip.

“Uh-um…”

“Zuko?”

She nodded shyly and covered up the mark as soon as he let go of her hair.

“I have to know. Do you love him?”

 _It’s only been two weeks…_ She thought to herself. It was the answer she kept telling herself too when she thought about her feelings for Zuko. She didn’t know or maybe she did? Everything happened so fast and they were all in this bubble together at the contestant center. She didn’t imagine they would escape when the prince had piqued her interest. She didn’t imagine she would be curling up to him at night. She had always imagined those things with the boy in front of her because their relationship was easy, effortless, and fun. She always figured when she decided to get married it would be Kai who proposed with a necklace made just for her. They would have little waterbending babies that may grow up to lead the tribe one day. She loved Kai, but her feelings weren’t as intense as they were for Zuko.

All of the doubts that her budding relationship with Zuko would come to an abrupt end started to fill her head and she wished she could push them away. She hated those thoughts. The idea of him not being in her life now seemed impossible, but things could still happen. What if they discovered just how different they were and ended up hating each other? _Spirits I hate this._

“Kitkat?”

“I don’t know. I know I feel very strongly for him but it’s only been two weeks. We still need to get to know each other.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, but I don’t think it’s in the way you want me to.” A mixture of emotions flashed in his eyes. Hope? Anger? Fear?

“I love you Katara. I always have and you know your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me.” She swallowed trying to figure out where he was going with this. “But if you’re not sure that you love him then I’m not giving up on this. You and I have been a team since we were kids and we work. We’re solid Kat.” _This isn’t happening…_ “And I know I could make you happy.”

There was the proposal she had always imagined would happen just minus the necklace. She was pissed. She was upset. She was feeling everything all at once. She ripped her hands from his and scooted away from him.

“You’re telling me this now?? You’ve had years! Years, Kai! Spirits the women in our tribe get married at 16! You could’ve said all of this before the games. You could’ve told me how you felt! Now that I found someone else and I’m trying to figure out my feelings for him you’ve decided to drop your feelings on me too! WHAT THE FUCK!” She screamed and jumped off the bed pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips.

“I did say something! The night of the interviews. I told the entire world!” He yelled back at her and tried to get up but his right leg was still badly damaged.

“I thought you were playing it up for the cameras! You never told me any of that was real! Kai, damnit this isn’t fair. What if this never happens? I’ll lose my best friend because you decided to wait to tell me how you felt about me! I can’t lose you! I can’t lose anyone else! I’m barely keeping it together as it is now and if I didn’t have you, even as just my friend, I-” Katara stopped mid-sentence and looked over at him with a terrified look in her eye. “What happens now? Are we not friends? Am I just a girl you’re trying to… Marry? Date?”

Kai watched her explode, pace, and begin to fall apart. He hated himself for putting this on her but he needed her to know. He almost lost her. He knew it was selfish but he couldn’t keep up their friendship without her knowing. “We’re still friends Katara. Before everything else, I’m still here for you. Whatever you need. You need to complain about Pakku or Sokka, I’m here. You need to vent about Toph being unreasonable because we both know that’s coming, I’m here. You just need to talk in general or need one of my really bad, corny jokes. I’m here. I’m sorry for springing this on you but near death experiences have a way of putting your life in perspective.” He wanted all of what he was saying to be true and he would continue to try and be there for her, but it was hard knowing that Zuko was there for her too. And that he was there for her in all the ways he wanted to be. “Ca-can you stay tonight?”

Her frightened glare subsided and cerulean eyes filled with tears. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. “I need to think. I need some air.” She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, giving him a side hug. “I’ll call for a healer to come and finish with you.” He watched her leave and crumbled on his bed. His body ached, his heart felt like it was slowly being ripped in half, and he hated that there was nothing he could do about it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara was supposed to go see Sokka. She was supposed to go back to bed with Zuko. She was supposed to be the one person in the group who had their shit together. But she didn’t. She was trying to act like she did in front of everyone else but Jun was right and she was quickly falling apart. She sat by a small pond near one of the more secluded gardens. It was a beautiful, peaceful, quiet space and she could picture herself sleeping there under the stars, away from all the troubles currently in her life.

Kai’s declaration was more than she expected and caused her head to throb as she tried to figure out what to do with that information. She loved him. He loved her. But it wasn’t that easy. She felt so strongly for Zuko but hearing Kai declare his feelings for her made her wish she had never met him. They needed to talk about what they were. They needed to figure out where it was going. If it could even go anywhere! The insecurities about their relationship crept to the forefront of her mind as she again went over all the reasons they would never work. The world would never allow it, the Fire Nation would never allow it, her father may never allow it.

Her head dropped into her hands and she screamed into them. She cursed and flung water around her like a child throwing a tantrum. She was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be put together. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched the moon rise over the palace.

“You were supposed to come to my room after you were done with Kai.”

One look at his sister and his problems seemed unimportant. He had lost the love of his life, but his sister had done everything in her power to protect and save her. His sister had gone through more in the last two weeks than anyone should have too. He sank into the grass beside her and bumped her side with his.

“So what happened now?”

“Kai told me he loves me and that since I don’t know if I love Zuko he’s not going to give up on us.”

“Good for him. He’s better for you. Less complicated. Safer. Dad loves him.”

“But I don’t love Kai like that. I had always thought that we would eventually end up together but I was never over the moon excited about it.”

“Would picking the safe option be so wrong?”

“Yue picked the safe option instead of fighting for you. Do you think she was right?”

Sokka looked up at the moon and knew she wasn’t trying to hurt his feelings but still it stung. She was right. Yue picked Hahn over him because that was what her father wanted. He remembers their letters, sent over oceans and continents. Empty promises of forever together and then one last week of bliss in the contestant center.

“No, she wasn’t. We could’ve been happy together. We would’ve been happy together.”

“I know it’s complicated with Zuko and there are more reasons to not be with him than there to be with him. But I-”

“You sound like you love him.” Katara bit her bottom lip and looked over at her brother. “He’s not horrible. He’s someone I would trust with my life...and yours. But that's not the only thing that's bothering you is it?”

“No, it’s only been a day though. I’m still processing everything that happened. Kai’s admission just made all of this harder to process. I’m trying to work through not escaping the first time, being dragged back home by Empire soldiers, what happened with Jet, killing four people, and watching two very innocent people die. Two people I loved are dead because I couldn’t save them in time…”

Sokka wrapped his arm around his sister and the two siblings hugged each other like they did when they were little. “And I’m talking all about me, but you lost Yue and I don’t even know what happened with Hahn. I know you’re hurting too. Spirits I’m the worst.” Sokka laughed loudly, pulling her closer to him.

“I lost a girl who was never going to marry me or really give me the chance unless you definitely married Kai. We got one week together and it was more than I could ask for. I miss her and I’ll always love her but I know in the long term nothing was ever going to happen. I’m taking over for dad when he feels I’m ready and that's that.” Sokka sighed and held his sister, rubbing her back. He was hurting, he was upset, and he missed Yue more and more as the days passed, but she was never truly his and somehow he knew she was okay. “When you’ve processed things more. Come and talk to me please.” Katara nodded and let her brother hold her.

“When you miss Yue come and talk to me.” Sokka kissed the top of her head and agreed. They held each other until eventually, they started to drift to sleep. Sokka helped her stand and they walked back to their rooms. He snorted when she led him to Zuko’s room. He knocked and watched as a worried Zuko answered the door. Sokka walked her over to the bed and set her down.

“She’s okay. Just tired. Don’t wake her up early tomorrow. She’s survived without breakfast in the past.” Sokka clapped his friend on the shoulder and looked back at his sister who was watching both of them warily.

“I’ll take care of her,” Sokka smirked and thanked Zuko before leaving the room.

Zuko climbed into the bed and Katara shrugged off her robe and slippers before climbing into the safety of his arms. “You’re really okay?”

“I’m still working on that answer. I’ll get back to you.” Zuko felt her head fall to his chest and her arm drape over his waist as she settled in for the night.

“What did Kai want?”

“To tell me he loves me and that he’s going to pursue me.”

“Do you want that?”

“I want this Zuko. Whatever this is.” He could hear that she was telling the truth and cradled her tighter against his chest. He sank into the mattress with her and let her deep breaths lull him into the first deep sleep he’s had since before his father sent him into the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to own the Hunger Games or ATLA. I just love them :)


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every for all of the love and support! I really didn't think this story would be so well-liked especially since it's my first time writing anything that wasn't school related. 
> 
> So please keep the comments coming! They make my day and I love the feedback!

A week had passed since they arrived in Omashu. Everyone had fallen into some sort of routine. Zuko and Katara spent the day together or with Sokka and Suki discussing future plans, rescue ideas, or their shared concerns over Aang and Ty Lee. Toph had taken it upon herself to eavesdrop on as many conversations as she could. Apparently, Kai and Aang had been spending most of their evenings together. It was evident by the deep purple circles under both of their eyes that weren’t sleeping. Ty Lee hardly trained anymore or did any of her strange acrobatics. She moped around the palace, the city, or along the city walls.

Toph was still upset, but knowing that they would get their friends back kept her from giving in to her worries or fears like the others had. Every night she would invite Aang to stay with her in hopes of getting him away from whatever he and Kai were doing, but he always refused. It hurt that he would rather spend his time with Kai than her. Zuko had become her sliding partner since Aang had grown more and more distant. The whole group only saw each other for dinner each night. Toph had tried to follow Kai and Aang multiple times but it was like Aang knew and would catch her and send her to bed.

Tonight she had decided she wasn’t going to try and follow them and instead hope he would come to her. She walked to her room with Zuko and Katara who hugged her goodnight. Zuko ruffled her hair and told her to come by the room if she needed anything like he had every night. She usually made a joke about catching them fooling around, but tonight she was just too exhausted and upset to do so.

Aang watched from down the hall as Zuko and Katara’s arms circled around each other outside Toph’s room. “She isn’t going to follow them tonight?” Katara asked him as he lowers his head down to hers shaking it slowly. “Zuko, I’m really worried about Aang and Kai. They look like they haven’t slept at all this week. They hardly eat. Kai won’t talk to Sokka anymore. Sometimes he’ll talk to me but it’s just about mundane subjects.” Aang watches Zuko tighten his hold her and kiss her forehead. Aang could see the worry on the prince’s face as he hugged Katara.

He scoffed and turned on his heels knocking on Kai’s door. The warrior opened up his door, shirtless, groggy, and irritate. “Hey man come in.” Kai rubbed the sleep from his eyes and handed Aang his glider. “Give me a minute okay?” Aang nodded and found the bottle he must have been nursing before passing out.

“How long did you sleep today?” Aang called out as he took a swig from the half empty bottle. Kai held up the number three with his fingers and Aang sighed. Combined they had slept five hours that day. When Kai returned from the bathroom, his hair was brushed back into his wolf tail, his shirts and pants were clean and wrinkle-free, and his face lacked it’s five o’clock shadow. Kai grabbed a fresh bottle of the Earth Kingdom rum and the duo wandered out to the makeshift training grounds. “So these are the two last forms I need to master before I go see Gyatso about getting my tattoos and the title of Master,” Aang explains and shows Kai the forms that he drew earlier that day.

“Well, they don’t look that difficult. I’m sure you can get them in the next few da-”

“No! I want to get them down tonight. I need too okay Kai?”

The lack of sleep was showing on both of the boys. Kai frowned but nodded. Both of them had been working on gaining their titles as Master after being plagued with nightmares of their friends dying because of their inadequacy. Every night they meet up, work until sunrise, and then drink until they pass out.

“Here are the forms I have to master. Five left and I think I’ve got this one down but these four are giving me trouble.”

“You’ll get them, Kai. We’ll keep working until we’re both ready.”

The two teens moved through the stances giving each other pointers before sparing the remainder of the evening. Once the sun begins to rise they sit on the ground nursing their bottles of rum, deep in thought. Neither one shares his fears, nightmares, or regrets. The only thing they share is the bottle of rum until they’re both wobbling and stumbling to their rooms. He watched as Kai looked down the hall with a sad expression, knowing he couldn’t ask Katara to come stay with him. Kai clapped his hand down onto Aang’s shoulder and gave him a sad smile. Aang nodded in understanding, knowing they share the same fears and concerns for their friends.

Aang was about to slip into his room when he instead tentatively knocked on Toph’s door and let himself in. He could see Toph in the early morning rays as she rubbed her eyes and looked towards the door. She looked beautiful with her long, silky, black hair down instead of in its usual bun. He stumbled over to the bed, placing his almost empty of bottle of rum on the ground. “Who’s there?”

“It’s just me. Can I stay here for a while? I can’t sleep.”

Toph threw the covers back and patted the space next to her. He crawled into the bed and hugged her, resting his head on her chest. She is the person he fears losing the most. He’s never met someone like her before. She’s harsh, brash, intense, strong, stubborn, and crude, but those are all of the things he finds to be so endearing about her. His arms crush her as he curls around her fighting the images of her lifeless body on the ground, in his arms, under rumble. Toph stroked the fresh hair that now covered his head and naked back. She was sure the monk had been bald when they met. Just more evidence that something was seriously wrong. She wished he would just tell her what was going on, but she could smell the booze on him as he fell into a restless sleep on top of her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ty Lee had never felt so isolated before and she would give anything to be surrounded by her sisters. Once she had like she couldn’t get away from them soon enough and loved when Azula called for her to come and stay at the palace or join her on Ember Island. Now all she wants is for her sisters to comfort her, hug her, tell her everything was going to be okay. Were they worried about her? Did they know what happened? What were they told? Has she been labeled a traitor?

She only finds peace at the gardens where she eats most of her meals and bathes in the sun. Sometimes she ventures into the city, taking in its beauty and the kind residents who live there. Sometimes she walks along the walls that surround the city in hopes that Mai or her family will be outside of it. Other times she walks along the wall to make sure that Azula or Ozai aren’t waiting for her and the others outside.

Every day she turns on the television in her room waiting for the announcement from Ozai about what happened in the games. She hopes to see Mai on-screen, alive, maybe a little bruised and battered, but alive. Now, she sits in the garden after another day with no news. _No news is good news, right?_ She thinks as she picks a blade of grass. She blows into it thinking about Mai taught her how to make it whistle. She still can’t do it, but it brings back sweet memories of them cuddling in the gardens at Mai’s home, running through the fields around Ty Lee’s home, and having tea with Zuko and Azula at the palace.

“Hey, Ty! I’ve been looking for you!” Ty Lee turns to face the voice she knows belongs to Suki. Sokka trailing behind her with a fond smile on his face. “I was hoping we could check out the noodle shop in the city together.” Ty Lee looks out at the city and sighs standing up. She brushed the dirt and grass from her pants and walked over to her friend looping their arms together.

“Noodles sound great Suki thanks.”

“Wonderful! Sokka, go find one of the boys and stay busy. I’ll see you later.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow, chuckled, and threw his hands up in defense. “I’ll go do man stuff. Have fun ladies. Ty if she’s driving you crazy its only because she cares.” Ty Lee watched the look they shared before the handsome warrior shoved his hands into his pockets and called out for Aang to slow down.

“Noodles then? Maybe we can check out some of the shops. Prince Lu Ten gave me some money to do some shopping.”

Ty Lee squeezed her friend’s arm and the two girls giggled and talked about fashion, clothes, makeup, fighting styles, and food. It’s an easy conversation and it makes Ty lee smile more than she has all week. She can’t express to Suki how much she needed just a day of not sitting with her loss of hope and depression. They return to the palace with bags full of clothes, jewelry, and shoes. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight in that red dress we found,” Suki tells her and hugs her before walking off towards her bedroom.

Ty Lee shook her head, walked into her room, and began to put her new things away. She walked into her bathroom and changing into the red, figure hugging column dress along with the red heels. She shook out her hair from its braided ponytail and let the loose waves tumble down her back. She applied a light layer of makeup and smiled with pride at her reflection. She looked like she had the night of Mai’s birthday the year prior. Just dressed up enough to draw attention to herself but not enough to outshine the birthday girl.

She still had some time to kill before dinner so while she waited she turned on her television. “Mai…” The remote fell, she ran to the screen touching her friend’s face and let out a desperate cry.

“I’m so sorry...”

______________________________________________________________________________

Mai awoke in her room at the contestant center. Her head hurt, her body was sore, and she couldn’t remember how she had gotten back there. She looked around but the room was completely dark. Only a single blue flame lit the corner of the room. Sitting in the armchair where she and Ty Lee would sit after their day training and talk about the budding relationships, how awkward Zuko was being, how cute some of the male contestants were, and about the escape plan.

“Azula?”

“Finally. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to wake up?”

Mai rolled her eyes and sat up in the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. Of course, the princess would be there scolding her for oversleeping. “I apologize. What can I help you with?” Her monotone voice didn’t give anything away and Azula hated how calm her former friend could be.

“Where is Zuko?”

“How would I know?”

“Because you love him. Obviously not as much as Ty, but you do. So where is my brother?”

Mai reached over and turned on the lamp beside done with the princess’s dramatics. She found a brush on the nightstand and began to brush her hair.

“I honestly have no clue where Zuko is. I was just told to get him out of the arena.”

The annoyance on Azula’s face is enough to garner a smirk from Mai. She stands and walks to the bathroom leaving the door open because she knows Azula would just open it again.

“Do you honestly think we would hurt Zuko?”

“Have you seen his face?”

“That was an accident.”

“I’m starting to think that was a lie. So how about we make a deal Azula. You tell me the truth and I’ll tell you what I know.”

Azula snuffed out her flame and slapped the Mai hard across the face with her still hot hand. Mai swallowed the pained cry she wanted to release but held her burning cheek.

“You’ll talk...eventually.” Azula turned to leave the room, a satisfied smirk gracing her flawless features. “Put some ice on that. You’ll need to look nice for the cameras.” Mai wanted to nail her in the back one of her knives but the princess was gone before Mai could leave the bathroom. She placed an ice cold, wet washcloth to her face before asking the guards at her door for a healer or burn ointment.

Mai expected to be left alone, but she didn’t expect the screams. All day and night she listened to Haru blood curdling screams as he was tortured. She had some idea of what was being done to him, but she also knew that Haru would never say a word. So the screams continued for a week before Mai caved and asked for Azula.

“Ready to talk or should I continue my work in the next room?”

“I don’t know where they went Azula, but I’ll answer your other questions.”

“I’m afraid that’s just not good enough Mai. Father is very concerned about Zuko’s well being.”

“We both know you’re father could care less about Zuko’s well being. Ask your other questions Azula.”

“Do you remember my father’s friend, Long Feng?”

Mai froze, her narrow eyes grew wide as she watched the Dai Li agents walk into her room. She stepped back stealing one more glance at Azula before reaching for her knives, only to remember they had been taken from her. She grabbed the hairbrush and threw it at one of the agents before a stone hand clamped around her wrist.

“If you won’t work with us willingly, then we’ll make you. Enjoy your time with the Dai Li Mai. I expect you’ll be a completely different person when I see you next.”

“Azula! Azula! You bitch! You’re a monster! Your mother was right about you! Monster!”

Azula flinched at the mention of her mother as her former friend screamed a string of curses at her from down the hall. She caught her reflection in the mirror and tucked a loose hair back into its place before stepping out of the room.

“Send a healer to the other prisoner. I want him to look presentable.”

The guards walked off to find Haru healer while Azula stepped into line with Zhao. Her father’s closet friend and Admindral placed his large hand on the small of her back as he led her out of the contestant center. They waited until they were in the privacy of the carriage before she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips found hers as his hands gripped her hips. Azula had taken to the man during the games. He had always made his intentions very clear and Azula had needs that weren’t being met. It was a mutual understanding. Torture the traitors and take out their frustrations or celebrate their breakthroughs on each other. Tonight would be a delightful mix of both.

“She’s with Long Feng now. Hows the earthbender?”

“He’s strong but I give him another week before he breaks.”

“Wonderful.”

Zhao watched as her golden eyes shimmered with excitement. The past week had been filled with her taking out her anger on him body. He couldn’t complain though. The princess was his and even though she was strong and cunning she was still just a girl with more issues than anyone cared to discuss. Now she sat in his lap, pressing herself to him to celebrate her victory over an idea he had. It was a thought he shared with her in passing, making her think it was hers. He smirked as he felt her hands slip into his trousers and lifted her chin so they were face to face.

“Slow down my love. We’ll be back at the palace soon.”

Azula took her hand back and sighed as he stroked her cheek and her hip. It was the type of affection no one had ever shown her. Her father praised her but never hugged, kissed, or showed her true love. Ty Lee had rejected her advances, effectively severing the friendship. Chan was dead. She leaned into his hands and opened her eyes staring back into his. Finally, she had someone who wanted her and she would do anything to keep him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Kai, Toph, and Aang were huddled around Ty Lee as she wept. The girl on the screen wasn’t Mai, they all knew that, but it was Mai. Her cheek was burned and her eyes looked dead.

“Mai, what happened in the arena? How did you make it out?”

“I wanted to keep Ty Lee and Zuko safe, but they’re traitors Jin Wei. They used me and the games as means to escape to work with the rebels…”

Another deafening sob left Ty Lee’s throat and Kai and Sokka couldn’t handle how heartbroken she sounded. Kai lifted her up and placed her the bed where the girls circled around her holding her, smoothing her hair, whispering that it wasn’t Mai.

“Do you regret your time with both of them?”

“Of course! They used me! They used all of us! They’re traitors. They deserve to die for their crimes.”

“Those are harsh words, Mai. Are you sure you feel that way?”

Mai flinched as if she wanted to say no, some light came back into them like she was waking up. Azula came into the shot and placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Yes- TY! TY! STAY SAFE!”

Azula whispered something into her ear and Mai stopped screaming, closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they were dead again.

“I think Lady Mai has been through enough Jin Wei. She’s traumatized and still recovering from her wounds. Look at what my brother did to her face! And he claimed to love her once…”

Zuko felt his fist catch fire. Katara covered her own hand with water and placed it on top of his killing the flame. They shared a look before laced his fingers through hers. The feed cut to Ozai who was standing at the balcony of the palace with a few men standing tall and proud behind him. One of Admiral Zhao and the other looked like...Long Feng?

“My son has betrayed his nation, his people, and his family. Due to his betrayal, he is hereby banished from the Fire Nation and stripped of his title. Princess Azula will be my new heir apparent. She will one day rule over the Empire with an iron fist as all of the Fire Lords before her have done. To my former son, I don’t know where you are but when I find you you will be punished to the fullest extent of the Empire’s laws. You are as weak, worthless, and disgraceful as that pathetic murderous mother of yours. You have dishonored this family for the last time.”

Katara shut off the television before Ozai could say anything more. Ty Lee was surrounded and being comforted by friends. “Zuko…” He looked calm, almost indifferent.

“It’s nothing I haven’t heard before.”

And with that, he left the room with Katara by his side. It wasn’t until he got the garden when he collapsed onto the grass and curled up into a ball. She had never seen the prince look so broken before. She joined him by his side and pulled him against her. Her hand smoothes his hair as she whispered sweet words into his ear.

“You are not worthless or weak. You are so strong Zuko, so kind, and brave. Please know he’s lying.”

Zuko clung to her like she had done every night when they went to bed. He fisted the light blue dress in his hands and pulled her into his lap. His head fell to her chest as he continued to cry. He had always known how his father felt about him, but to declare it in front of the world and disown him like he was casting aside a new robe hurt more than Zuko could bear.

Years of hoping his father would eventually see how talented, smart, strong, and eager to lead he was. Nothing was enough for Ozai. Azula was his favorite and now both were getting their way. Ozai would have a powerful, deadly heir to continue his legacy and Azula would be the Fire Lord.

“Shhh, I’m here. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. You have more honor in your pinky finger than Ozai does in his entire body.”

As Katara continued to whisper into his ear and kiss everywhere she could he felt himself calm down. The sobs slowed to tears that she would wipe from his cheek with her sleeve. It was when he heard his name that the tears stopped completely. He looked up to see Katara staring behind him and followed her gaze.

“Uncle!”

Zuko set Katara aside and ran to his uncle, doubling over in his arms. “You’re alive! You’re okay!” Fresh tears fell as the two kneeled together on the grass. The older gentleman held Zuko like he was his own son. Katara watched as Lu Ten walked to join them and gathered both of them in his arms. It was the sweetest scene she had ever witnessed. After several minutes she stood and quietly started to walk away.

“Wait! Master Katara, I presume?”

Katara froze and turned around to see all three of them looking at her. They all looked so similar. Lu Ten and Zuko could be brothers with all of the similarities in their features. The only exceptions being their height, build, and the scar on Zuko’s face. Both of the younger men shared the same golden eyes, silky hair, and chiseled jaw, and sharp cheekbones as the older man.

“The one and only,” She teased as she walked back over to the small group.

“I am General Iroh and it is an honor to finally meet you,” Zuko watched as his uncle embraced Katara and pushed some of the stray hair from her face. “You have the same eyes as your mother.” Katara, Lu Ten, and Zuko all stared, wide-eyed, and slacked jaw.

“You knew my mother?”

“Before she was killed it was my job to renegotiate the trade deals with the other nations. Your father and she worked as quite the team during the discussions. She was pregnant with you at the time. I believe your brother tried to attack me with a boomerang.”

Katara’s lips curled into a small smile, but it did sound like something Sokka would do. Iroh cupped her cheeks, a defeated look in his eyes. “I’m sorry for what happened to her. A woman that gracious and kind should never have met that fate.” Katara’s fingers drifted to cool carved stone at the hollow of her neck. “But I am happy to see that you and Zuko are getting on so well. Did Zuko carve this for you or did he ask someone for help?”

“Oh no! This isn’t- well it is but it was my mothers. My father gave it to me after she-”

“My apologies. I thought after the way you two acted in the arena Zuko would’ve proposed. He’s never been very patient, especially when he wants something.”

Katara looked over to Zuko to see him blushing the deepest shade of crimson and couldn’t stop the giggle that left her lips. She walked over to him and felt his arm wrap around her. “I can wait,” His raspy voice filled the silence and it sounded like a promise. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist to close the space between them. Her free hand rested on his chest. As the two smiled warmly at each other.

“A discussion for another time then. Come we should head back inside and eat.”

The group walked back inside to the dining room to find everyone seated already. Aang and Kai were standing off to the side whispering to each other before taking their seats. Zuko and Katara sat beside each other as Iroh took the seat at the head of the table. The servants brought their plates and filled their glasses with wine. While everyone ate Kai and Aang cleared their throats. Everyone turned to face them as they stood awkwardly facing Pakku and Gyatso.

“We would like to take out masters tests.”

“We’ve been practicing our forms and we both feel we’re ready to receive our titles.”

Gyatso and Pakku shared a look before turning to the boys. The dark circles under the eyes were more pronounced and the weight they both had loss made them look less like warriors and more like sick teenagers. Katara could see that Pakku didn’t think either one should be demonstrating higher level forms.

“That's amazing guys! When do you want to do your tests?”

Kai looked over at Katara and mouthed a thank you before turning back to stony faced Pakku.

“We’re ready. We can do it after dinner.”

“Yeah! We’ve been practicing every night this week. We both only had a handful of forms we needed to learn.” Katara watched as both of them squared their shoulders and try to look as mature and prepared as they could. Gyatso was the one to answer.

“I’m so proud to hear that you both have continued to work on your forms, but when was the last time you both slept?”

“And for how long?” Pakku added as he watched their confidence falter.

Aang and Kai froze had to think about their answer. Katara could guess that they had maybe slept a few hours each. From what Toph told her they stayed up all night. “Uh well, we’ve been training so much that sleep has kinda been the last thing on our minds.” Kai winced as Aang told the partial truth. Pakky shook his head and Gyatso looked at them both sympathetically.

“I feel I can speak for both of us when I say you two need an actual night's sleep. Not just a nap here and there. You cannot perform at your best without rest.”

The room fell quiet as both boys looked defeated. Kai nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with Pakku. Aang stayed standing though, his hands curling into fists.

“I’ve mastered every form and I even came up with my own! I’ve been up every night working! Mastering my forms so that I can help the rebellion! Why won’t you just let me go through with my test!?”

It was strange to watch Aang get so angry. Toph could feel the anger coming off of him as he yelled across the table to his teacher and guardian. She reached up trying to grab his hand but wretched it away from her.

“I wish everyone would stop trying to comfort me! It’s not working!” Katara winced and Toph looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Monk Gyatso, please! I’m ready! I’ve never been more ready!”

“Aang go to your room, turn off the lights, and go to sleep.”

It was the last straw. Aang blew all of the food off of the table and stormed off towards the doors that led outside. Sokka stood but Kai put his hand on his forearm.

“He needs to cool off. Go check on him in a few hours.” Katara watched her friend run his finger through his hair before calling over a servant. She watched him...flirt? Yes, Kai was flirting with the servant girl before excusing himself from the table. She touched Zuko’s arm and excused herself chasing after him.

“What the hell is going on Kai?”

Kai spun around as the servant scurried off. In his hand was a fresh bottle of some liquor in his hand. She pushed him into his room and shut the door behind her. Kai was already opening the bottle and taking a long swig of the amber-colored drink. He sat on the bed and handed her the bottle.

“We train every night because we can’t sleep. This helps a little. We get drunk enough and just pass out.”

Katara watched him as he took another swig. He looked exhausted as he continued to drink. “Why not just talk to us?”

“About what!? Kat, you’re always with Zuko, Sokka’s always with Suki, and you have your own shit! I’m not going to burden you with any more of mine.”

She stepped away from the bed and heard the door open behind her. Sokka walked in taking in the scene. “Drinking isn’t going to help Kai. Give me the bottle. Sober up, I’ll stay here with you tonight.” Kai hugged the bottle and Katara could see the boy who curled up under the pelts with them when a bad storm would hit their village.

“No please…” The sound broke her and she was by his side in seconds.

“Go ask someone for the tea that helps me sleep. I’ll help him sober up. Have them make enough for Aang too.” Sokka nodded and stepped out of the room to find one of the servants. “You said we would still be friends. Friends talk to each other. Instead, you and Aang have been drinking to cope, not sleeping, and not eating. You really think Pakku would pass you and give you the title of Master when you can hardly function.”

Kai looked up at her as she dumped the bottle into the sink and walked back out with a glass of water. “I figured I would just wow him with my talent.”

“Well, that’s incredibly stupid. We both know you’re not as talented as me.” Kai chuckled and finished the water handing her back the glass. Instead of leaving his side she bent more water into the glass and forced him to drink another glass. “Just because I’m with Zuko doesn’t mean that I’m not here for you. What was Aang talking about?”

“I don’t know about Aang. We don’t talk, we just train.”

“Then why do you not sleep?”

Kai kept his eyes down on his glass. Sokka stood outside the room listening. “Because I couldn’t protect you, Sokka, Yue, or Camilla… I told Haru to leave and go help Toph and now he’s stuck in the Capital. I thought I was so strong but I couldn’t keep anyone safe and then I was burned so badly I couldn’t do anything to help once we were on the boat. I don’t even remember getting on the boat. I failed everyone…”

Katara took the empty glass and placed it on the table by his bed. She knelt down in front of him and took both of his hands, squeezing them tightly. “You didn’t fail anyone. If you hadn’t told Haru to go help Toph we probably would all still be in the Capital. Without Haru helping Toph the arena wouldn’t have been destroyed, Toph wouldn’t have had the backup she needed to tunnel through the mountain, and none of us would’ve made it to the boat. And you are strong! I was just joking about you not being as talented as me. Pakku will make you a master, but he’s right you need an actual night's rest. Maybe a few nights…Really Kai have you not seen yourself?”

Kai groaned and got up to go look in the mirror. What he saw surprised him. He must not have been looking, because he didn’t recognize the man staring back at him. Sokka walked in with the kettle and three teacups. Kai heard Katara ask about Aang but Sokka said that no one could find him. When he walked back out he saw Katara and Sokka sitting on either side of the bed with space between them. “Get in Kai. We’re having a slumber party.” Sokka patted the space next to him, waggling his eyebrows.

“The bromance can wait till tomorrow morning when I leave.” Katara slipped under the covers and Kai crawled in beside her. Sokka handed him the teacup and all three chugged the tea. “This is what helps me sleep.”

“You mean besides the handsome prince you’re curled up with every night?”

“Sokka!”

“Woah both of you got mad? Wow…” Sokka poured more tea into each of their cups before settling the kettle down. All three finished their second cup and placed their cups on the tray before Sokka set it down on the floor. “Alright, just like when we were kids Kat!”

Kai looked over at Katara and then Sokka before being squished them. “Guys! No! We aren’t six anymore!” They hugged him tighter and wrapped their arms protectively around him. His arms went around Katara and their foreheads rested against each other. “Thanks, KitKat,” He whispered to her and she dropped her head to his chest as the tea lulled them all to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Zuko and Toph wandered around the palace looking for Aang, Kai, Sokka, and Katara. They checked all of the open spaces before checking their rooms. Zuko opened the door to Kai’s room and found all three water tribe teens snuggled against each other.

“What are they in here? Everyone feels asleep.”

“Yeah Kat, Kai, and Sokka are all here. They look like they've been asleep for a while. Come on let's try outside again for Aang.”

Zuko took one last look at the way all three of them curled around each other and felt a pang of jealously. Kai would always be apart of her life. Even after a week of Zuko trying to keep her at his side they found each other and ended up in a small way back together. He knew it was irrational to be this jealous. She was sleeping in his bed every night and they were always together. He all but promised to propose to her earlier that evening and she seemed to be just as excited about the idea as he was. And Kai was one of her oldest and closest friends.

“Love sucks…” Zuko looked down at Toph as she walked beside him, reading his thoughts like she always did.

“Yeah, it does.”

When Toph froze so did he and looked to where she was facing and saw a very drunk Aang working through his forms. They were sloppy and destructive. They called out to him and warned him of their presence before trying to stop him from airbending them into the next village. “Aang, can you please stop.” Zuko watched as the blind girl walked over to him with more grace and gentle steps he had ever seen. Aang looked her up and down before joining her back on the grass and collapsing into himself. “Just talk to us.” Zuko joined them and listened to the monk's quiet tears. The rumble from the earth startled all of them as his flying bison, Appa, joined them as well. His large furry body curling around the three of them and letting out a distressed whine.

“I hate this Toph. I’m not cut out to fight in wars. I’m a pacifist who’s going to get you all killed.” Zuko and Toph looked over his crying hunch body and both surrounded him with a hug.

“No one asked you to give up your ideals Aang. We aren’t asking you to kill anyone.”

“But that's a problem! Zuko you and Katara were...were fearless in the arena. You both fought like seasoned warriors. I just deflected attacks and ran away. I can’t do that when it comes to actual battles. What if because of my weakness, my inability to take a life one of you dies?”

Toph held him tighter as more tears escaped him. She wished Katara was out there with them because she always knew what to say. Even with Ty Lee earlier she knew just what to say before leaving the room with Zuko. And the way Sokka, Kai, and her were sleeping told Toph that once again she gave some sort of spirited speech to help Kai. Zuko lifted the bottle to his nose and almost gagged at the smell. Apparently he and Kai were drinking the strongest alcohol they could find. He dumped the contents of the bottle to prevent him from drinking any more, cleaned it with some of the pond water before filling it up with water for him to drink instead.

“Aang listen to me. Would you ever let anything happen to me?”

“No-”

“Would you ever let anything happen to Katara?”

“No-”

“How about Zuko, Kai, or Sokka?”

“No, they’re my friends-”

“And Ty Lee and Suki?”

“Toph I wouldn’t-”

“Then why are you doubting everything you’ve done so far? You saved Katara when she was trying to heal Yue, you got me out of the arena when Kuzon was sending lava out the way, and you love all of us. We know you do. You wouldn’t let anyone hurt your friends so stop trying to act like someone your not. You don’t need to be like Kai or Zuko or Sokka. You need to be Aang. The gentle, warm, fun-loving airbender who ride weird animals and find fun almost anywhere. Even in the arena! You had Yue laughing and screaming for joy while riding your air scooter. We’ll help you train, get stronger, but please don’t try to be something you don’t want to be for our sake.”

Aang pulled Toph against him and cried into her shoulder. Her words as sweet as the way she held him that morning. He felt a warm hand cover his shoulder as Toph rubbed his back.

“Now, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Nightmares… every time I close my eyes I Yee coming to attack me again or Kuzon trying to kill Toph.”

Zuko sighed and handed him the bottle. Aang still thinking it was liquor took a large drink before pulling back and looking it over. He raised an eyebrow at Zuko but continued to drink the water without argument.

“I think we’re all having nightmares. Katara talks and screams in her sleep most nights. I wake up covered in sweat worried about her. Sokka has Suki to keep him calm and Ty Lee has started to drink this special tea at night to help her sleep. I think Katara drinks it too, but it only helps a little. Why don’t we try the tea and you can-”

“You can stay with me tonight. If you have a nightmare I’ll wake you up and you can tell me about it. And I’ll tell you how stupid you’re being for thinking anyone could kill me.”

Aang drank more water and slowly nodded his head. It wasn’t much of a plan but if it could get him sleeping at least partially through the night he would take it.

“Can we stay with Appa tonight?” I’ve been neglecting him enough as it is.”

Toph wrinkled her nose and Zuko eyed the large beast warily. The looks on both their faces had Aang laughing his first genuine laugh in days. The duo took that as a sign and set about making the space by Appa more comfortable. Zuko had run back inside to ask for the tea and picked up some blankets and pillows for each of them. Aang and Toph were setting up their little makeshift beds right beside each other. Zuko set his up by Aang’s side and thanked the young servant who brought them out the tea set.

“So this is it? Special sleeping tea?”

“It’s that just chamomile tea?”

“This tea has some plant that is supposed to keep you asleep all night not just help you get to sleep. Come on drink up.”

The trio drank their cups of tea and forced two more cups down Aang’s throat before letting him sink into the ground, under the covers.

“Do you really think it will help him?” Toph asked as she stretched her arms and let out a loud yawn.

“I hope so. He was right about one thing. We all need to be ready for battle. I'm sure sooner rather than later…”

Toph shivered but nodded in understanding. She and Zuko understood each other very well. They were both raised by parents who didn’t love them the way they deserved but raised them to be fighters. They both understood the cost this impending war would have, but it would not take their friends. It was the only thing Toph would guarantee. Her friends would make it through all of this alive, just like they had the arena. Broken, scarred, and wounded too, but alive.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Where are the rebellion forces located?”

“I don’t know!”

“You’re lying.”

Mai ground her teeth together and looked up at Long Feng as he held the spinning light in his hand. Since her interview she had been locked back up with Long Feng, being questioned about the rebellion. She did everything in her power to stop looking at the light falling under its spell again.

“Where is Ty Lee?”

“Safe.”

“Where?”

“I’ll never tell,” Mai spat in his face and tried to rock the chair so that it would fall over. Azula caught her chair and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

“Just tell us now so we don’t have to use the light again.” Mai watched as Long Feng fingers slowly released the light. She closed her eyes and struggled against her bindings, screaming for help, for Haru, for anyone. “Wrong choice.”

The blinding pain of being burned forced her eyes open as the light came in and out of view. Over and over again until she felt like she was sleeping. “The Fire Lord welcomes you to Lake Sozin.” And everything went black.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Father they aren’t ready for battle plans, attack strategies, or joining units. You saw the airbender and the water warrior. When was the last time they slept?”

General Iroh sat at his desk while King Bumi, Master Pakku, Master Jeong Jeong, Master Piando, and Monk Gyatso began to discuss the next steps of the rebellions plan. Lu Ten watched in horror as they spoke about using the teens who were just barely holding it together in their plans.

“I understand your worry for them but they need to be ready. Ozai has Haru and Mai. Both of them know where we are and if what you said is correct and that was truly Long Feng behind him then we don’t have much time to prepare. Mai is a strong girl but even she isn’t immune to Long Feng’s tactics.”

Lu Ten looked over at Jun and Teo who both looked over the maps for the safest way to Ba Sing Se. Now with it back under the Earth Kings control and the walls were finally coming back up it would be the safest place for everyone. He was still worried. His cousin had just heard the awful things his father had said, his girlfriend was struggling to cope with what had happened to her, and his friends were trying to pick up the pieces of their lives and failing miserably.

“They’ll figure it out and everyone will be okay. Your father is right though. They need to be ready.” Lu Ten took her hand, squeezing it in his. He remembers what she was like after the games. She was a shell of the girl he had watched that week before the games. The strong, independent, foul-mouthed girl came back scared, twitchy, and almost helpless. Teo had come back in his chair and said almost nothing to anyone. How many ‘winner’ had Lu Ten met? All of them were changed after the games, but eventually seem to find themselves again or just get really good at hiding their fears around the wrong people.

“We will show them the underground city tomorrow. That way they know where to go if or when we get attacked. I’ll have my earth and metabenders fortifying the walls and continue building the domes for the city and neighboring villages.” Iroh thanked his council and excused them for the night. His next order of busy was an escape plan for Mai and Haru. The generals were currently working with Jun to make those plans and bring them to him for approval.

“Father what Ozai said about Zuko… Do you think we’ll be able to go forward with our plan if the Empire looks at him as nothing more than just a boy…”

“With Katara by his side, they will see him and her as leaders of a better world. Those kids are the key to a brighter future Lu Ten. We must do everything in our power to make sure they survive and succeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own or claim to own ATLA or The Hunger Games. I just love them :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the continued love and support! I'm updating once a week from now on. I'm a teacher who is back at school so it's harder for me to find time to write, but this is also my little escape so updates will continue! 
> 
> As always leave comments! I love the feedback, questions, and compliments :)

That night Zuko was plagued with nightmares of his own. They all centered around Katara running off to be with Kai. Their easy friendship, how they looked at each other, their shared jokes, shared history, and how they held each other as they slept. He figured after a week of keeping her to himself, this wouldn’t bother him, but there was he was awake at sunrise with a kink in his neck and smelling like Appa. His two companions were still asleep with Aang tucked into Tophs arms and both covered with blankets. 

As he laid in the grass, he wondered if Katara would tell him that she stayed with Kai. That was curled in his arms all night instead of looking for Aang. Would she lie to him? They said in the arena they would talk about whatever they were, but it never happened. Not with everyone in different stages of grief or recovery. Then he remembered Aang’s outburst at the table, the destruction of their dinner, and the young monk drunk off his ass in the courtyard. He could only imagine that Kai was probably just as worse for wear. 

Appa’s groaned as the giant beast shifted positions is what forced Zuko to rise. He hated himself for being angry with a girl who was only trying to comfort her friend. And it wasn’t like she was alone with him. Sokka was holding Kai as tenderly as Katara. They looked more like siblings than lovers. “Morning, Appa,” Zuko whispered as he stroked the large bison’s head affectionately. The happy grunt that came from the animal elicited a rare smile from Zuko. He could see why airbenders loved their bison and treated them like family. It was like Appa knew what he was saying and thinking. The gentle brushing of his broad snout against Zuko’s side was very comforting. He stole one last look at the young couple before tiptoeing into the palace. 

He made it back to his room when he heard the shower going. He walked inside and knocked on the bathroom door. When he didn’t hear a response, he walked and called out for her. Still nothing. He walked over to the shower and peeked inside, seeing her naked front as she stood under the hot water. “Katara?” Her answering scream was enough to tell him that she didn’t sleep well.

“Oh, spirits Zuko! Why didn’t you knock?”

“I did. Were you sleeping?” Katara blushed and turned away from him as she reached for the sponge. She heard him undressing him before he came up behind her and wrapped his body around hers. She almost relaxed against him, but she couldn’t because of the smell that clung to him. 

“Why do you smell like the stables?” He groaned and tried to reach for her sponge, but she kept it from him. She stepped out of his arms, covered the sponge in soap, and cleaned his body. 

“I slept outside with Aang, and Toph and Appa ended up joining us.” He looked down at her, watching for her reaction. She looked pleased that he had reached out to help Aang. “I’m sorry if you waited up for me.” That stopped what she had been doing and made her looked up at him, giving him a small smile. He knew it was childish to trying to trick her into telling the truth, but he needed to know that she wouldn’t lie to him. Azula always lied to him. His father had lied to him. His ‘friends,’ that were only his friends because his title, consistently lied to him. The only people who were ever honest were Mai, Ty Lee, his uncle, and Lu Ten. 

“Thank you for helping with Aang. I didn’t wait up for you, though, sorry. I stayed with Kai and Sokka last night. Sokka had someone make that tea I drink, and we all ended up drinking it.” Katara went back to cleaning him as he took in the information. She hadn’t lied or even thought about lying. She told him what happened and sighed like she was exhausted. “I didn’t sleep well, though. Sokka and I were holding onto Kai like we did when we were little, but it’s not as comfortable of a position now that he’s almost a foot taller than me.” She chuckled as she reached for the shampoo to wash his hair helped him relax.

Zuko wrapped his arms back around her and closed his eyes as she massaged the soap into this hair. He asked about how Kai was doing, and all he got as a response was a shrug before she shared her concerns about his nightmares, fears, and drinking. So Kai was drinking as much as Aang? She tipped his head back into the water and rinsed out the soap before beginning on her hair. “I know it hasn’t been long at all, but… are we going to stay like this forever? Always scared and looking over our shoulders. The nightmares. How do past winners live with this?” 

He took over, washing her hair for her and thought about her questions. Aang was the happiest person he had ever met before they entered the arena. Now he was drunk and angry most of the time. Kai was super easy-going; his personality was like his element; he could ease into conversations and adapt to wherever he was. He was a complete loner now, some of that was Zuko’s fault, and overworking his still-healing body because of his fears. 

As he helped her rinse out the suds from her hair, he noticed the bruises on her arms. They looked fresh and like fingers. He lightly touched them and watched her flinch. His first thought was that Kai had hurt her because she didn’t share his affections, but he was proven wrong once again. “He had a nightmare, squeezed a little too tight.” She explained, and Zuko lightly ran his fingers over the marks. She continued to explain how, because of his nightmares, she didn’t get much sleep. He hated himself for feeling like he had earlier. All of his jealousy, fear of her lying to him, thinking she wouldn’t want him just because she stayed with her friend who was so terrified that he left marks on her by accident in his sleep. 

They finished showering, and instead of bending the water off of them, she kept her hair wet and dried off with a towel. He followed suit and slipped into a pair of clean sleep pants while she began to get dressed for the day. “It’s still early, Kat, and you didn’t sleep. Come here. I’m sure someone will come and wake us up in a few hours.” He watched her plump lips twitch upward before she grabbed one of his larger shirts and slipped back into his arms. Just feeling her added weight against his body put him at ease. He stroked her wet hair while she settled into her spot on his chest, rubbing small circles into his abdomen. Their legs were tangling together as she rubbed her naked limbs against his covered ones. He stifled a groan as he remembered that she was only wearing his shirt. 

“I missed you last night.” His heart swelled when he heard her declaration. His arms tightened around her as she yawned against his chest. “I sleep better like this.” He kissed the top of her head, rubbed her arm, and pulled the covers over them. Their bodies sank into the mattress as he got comfortable in the plush bedding. 

“Me too.” He felt the steady beating of her heart as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Molten gold eyes gazed down at her caramel skin, high cheekbones, slender nose, full, long lashes, and plump lips. His gaze fell further to her mother’s necklace. He played with the carved stone on her neck and wondered how he would even go about carving a necklace like this for her. The more he thought about her receiving a necklace from another man, from Kai, the more he needed to figure out what they were and what they could be. He loved waking up next to her every morning, slept better with her in his arms, and felt like he could open up to her. He had never felt so comfortable with another person. Even when he was with Mai. There was always a wall separating him from everyone else, keeping him safe. 

Katara all but busted through that wall with her kindness and affection. He knew how he felt for her, but his fear of her not reciprocating his feelings stopped him from sharing them out loud while she was awake. “I love you…” He whispered to her and felt a weight come off his chest as he pulled her closer to his body. Even though she couldn’t hear him, he reveled in the feeling of knowing exactly what he was feeling. Now he just had to figure out how to tell her. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Several hours later, everyone in the small group was sitting, dressed, rested, and ready for the day in the dining room. Iroh, King Bumi, and Lu Ten stood tall at the table’s head, prepared to explain the day’s activities. Katara felt Zuko’s fingers interlock with hers as they waited for orders or directions. She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze before General Iroh cleared his throat. “Good morning everyone. I know last night was distressing for all of you. To see Mai in such a state was...heart wrenching, to say the least. While all of us here know that Mai and Haru are strong and stubborn and unlikely to give away our location, we still want all of you to be prepared if the Empire does attack. Right now, Omashu still looks like it is apart of the Empire. Empire soldiers here are on our side and alert us to any changes or check-ins. My brother only believes he lost Ba Sign Se and a few villages surrounding it. In reality, we have retaken Gaoling and Kyoshi as well. The sandbenders have done their job of keeping the Empire out of the desert, and the Swamp was already untouchable.” 

The group stared in disbelief. The Empire was supposed to be unbeatable, but here stood Iroh with most of the Earth Kingdom under the rebellion’s protection. Katara sat quietly, taking in the information as he continued. “We have a group of earthbenders who have been quietly working on building cities underground here in Omashu and Gaoling. The one here in Omashu was created to hide refugees and the city’s citizens in case of an attack. Bumi and Toph have been training earthbenders to become metalbenders and have started to build large steel domes that will cover the cities as well.” Iroh paused and looked over their faces. To say they were stunned was an understatement. The only teen who looked calm and smug was Toph. 

“Let guess we’re getting the grand tour of the basement?” Iroh let out a hearty laugh that shook his entire body, while Bumi’s cackle made everyone in the room shiver with discomfort. 

“Yes, exactly that, Miss Beifong.” Iroh watched as the young women stood and began to saunter off with a dismissive wave. 

“Well, since I helped build it, I don’t need the tour. I’m going to find the brand spanking new metalbenders and let out some of my rage.” Katara snorted in response and watched her hands sink into her pockets as she walked off to a place only she knew because she probably also built that. “Oh, and don’t need me for a few hours.” With that, the petite brute was gone. 

Katara could feel Zuko watching her, could sense the small curve of his lips, and tried with all her might to ignore the stirring in the pit of her stomach. She focused on Kai and Aang, who were mumbling to each other. Aang played with his hair as if it was foreign to him and nodded along to whatever Kai was telling him. Sokka was sitting next to Teo, who was animatedly talking about the ‘basement’ as Toph called it, and the weapons room, training rooms, control center, and the rest of the tech his father was working on. She could tell her brother was eager to see and help with the non-bending aspects of the rebellion. Sure he was a strong fighter, but it was his brain that made him unstoppable. 

Voices continued in the background, and part of her knew she should at least attempt to pay attention, but she was still trying to avoiding Zuko’s ministrations. It was becoming more challenging, though. They had kept things very innocent that morning, but from the moment they awoke, he been far more affectionate. She bit her lip as she remembered just thirty minutes earlier when his lips found her neck while she dressed. His arms had come around her and pulled flush against his naked body. His heated whispers that left her a trembling mess when they were suddenly summoned to the dining room. Now, his hand left hers and opted to rest on her knee. His thumb drew small circles on the inside of her knee before slowly inching further up her thigh. 

Her hand reached out for his and tried to stop him from going any further. Cerulean eyes met molten gold in a silent challenge. His smirk sent a shiver down her back. He leaned in close and kissed her temple lightly before taking his hand back. She took a deep breath and sank into her chair. She didn’t know where this sudden need to show his affection came from, and if they weren’t in front of everyone at the moment, she would let him show her just how much he wanted her. 

“Come now, friends. Let’s go see the bunker.” General Iroh’s calming voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she stood and walked by Zuko’s side as they followed a group of earthbenders to a remote portion of the palace. The ground opened up, and stone steps led down into pitch-black darkness. “There are lights further down but to avoid Empire soldiers knowing that it takes a firebender to make it down the stairs. Zuko, will you follow behind the group with your flame?” 

Zuko nodded and stood to the side, pulling Katara with him. A protective arm curled around her waist as the group walked past them. She looked up at him as he led them down the stairs, the earth closing behind them, with a small flame in his free hand. She moved closer to him as they walked in the dark and felt his hand slip into her back pocket, giving her bottom a gentle squeeze. Her eyes widen as his ever present smirk grew wider. He met her gaze and pulled her against his side, and stopped walking so he could kiss her. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him back because giving in to his affection was easier than questioning it. It was a sweet, slow, tender kiss that left her wishing they were in their room to see where it would lead. 

“What’s gotten into you?” She whispered to him and watched his face looking for any clue of what was going on in his head. Instead of an answer, she received another slow, tender kiss. His tongue was teasing hers when she tried to deepen the kiss. When he pulled back, he had this mischievous glint in his eyes as he watched her. He took his hand from her pocket and gave her bottom a light smack, pushing her forward to meet up with the group. 

When he didn’t actually answer her question, she rolled her eyes and caught up with the rest of the group. She watched as Iroh, Lu Ten, and Zuko put out their flames and was met with a sprawling city connected by tunnels, elevators, and staircases. Iroh waved for the group to follow him. Katara pushed to the front of the group where her brother was and looked up at him in awe. He draped his arm over her shoulders and nodded with the same wonder in his eyes. 

Katara heard Iroh going on about the different levels and what was located on each one but she was too distracted to really listen. Suki and Ty Lee had taken up the spot beside her as the girls wandered aimlessly through each of the levels with the group. “Do you think we’ll actually have to use this place?” Suki asked them and Katara saw the darkening in Ty Lee’s eyes. Katara pulled both girls back into a stray hallway away from prying eyes. 

“Ty?” Katara and Suki shared a look as Ty Lee’s hand shook while she watched the group walk off without them. 

“We’re safe here while Mai is still stuck in the Capital. Does General Iroh really think I’m going to hide down here if Azula attacks?” Neither girl had seen the sweet, bubbly acrobat so intense and angry before. They were taken aback by her defiance, but both understood how she felt. They wanted to save Haru and Mai as well. 

“I know you want to fight but we’ll be whisked down here whether we like it or not. Our best bet is to figure out how to get out of here if that happens.” Katara explained and watched as Ty Lee’s chocolate brown eyes turned to look into cerulean ones. “We can talk more upstairs but now let’s just keep smiling and exploring.” 

Ty Lee looped her arm through Kataras and nodded. A small, gracious smile curved on her lips as the trio walked quickly to catch up with the group. Katara held onto Ty Lee and tried to soothe the girl who was in a constant state of distress. If she wasn’t crying alone in her room, she was moping around the palace or lashing out someone trying to help her. 

“This is the weapons room. Come in, everyone; we have gifts for each of you.” Iroh waved the group of teens into the large room where a man with wild hair and glasses stood holding onto a boomerang. 

“BOOMERANG!” Kai and Katara groaned at the same time as Sokka ran over to the man and grabbed the boomerang in his hand. Kai came to stand at her side with a small crooked smile. Katara let out a snort as she leaned into his side while they watched her brother act like a child who had just found their favorite toy.

The wild haired man watched in surprise before tapping Sokka on the shoulder to get his attention. “Ple-please be careful with that son. There are explosives inside of it.” Sokka immediately dropped the boomerang and stepped back. The man picked up the boomerang and held it gingerly in his hands. 

“This is my father. He’s a genius, and he’s the man who created the security system for the Empire. He’ll be the one who can break through it.” Teo introduced the man who smiled brightly and waved to the group. “Boomerang is for you, Sokka as well as this.” A black sword was pulled from a leather sheath. Sokka held the sword in his hands, testing its weight before he took a few practice swings. “Zuko these are for you.” He was handed a fresh set of dual broadswords that felt like they were tailored made for him. “Suki, Ty Lee, these are for you.” Teo passed Suki new fans that were razor sharp and flew through the air like Sokka’s boomerang and back into her hands. Ty Lee was given a whip that she deftly unraveled and begin to practice with it. The whip moved with her, flowing through the air and cracking at her insistance. It would give her a weapon to use instead of just her chi blocking abilities. 

“Aang a new glider.” Aang held the glider in his hand,, moving through a few forms with it testing its feel. It was light but sturdy and snapped open far more manageable than the one he currently had. “Kai, Katara, these are for you.” Both stepped up to Teo and took the large waterskins that strapped onto their backs. Filled with water already, both called forth their element without having to uncork the waterskins on their backs. Katara twirled with the water circling her, sending a powerful blast towards the only empty corner of the room. Kai created a wave and sailed through the room with ease. 

“These are amazing. More water readily available for us.” Kai returned the water into the waterskin as Teo’s father motioned for them to join him. The mechanist drew the group’s attention to a wall of armor specially made for each other. The girl’s armor covered them well but was light so that they could move without the weight of actual armor. Katara walked over to the blue and silver armor with her name underneath the mannequin. A black sleeveless bodysuit with a high neck was covered in dark blue tinted steel. A strapless breastplate covered her chest and torso snugly, arm guards that started at her wrists and ended at her biceps, with leather boots that covered her feet and ended at the mid-thigh with steel shin covers. Around her hips was a belt with two smaller waterskins at each of her hips. On the wrists of her arm guards, she found empty rectangular containers. She looked at her double waterskins strapped her right at the moment and found the space they would occupy on her armor. The same rectangular containers that were located on her wrists were also found on her ankles. 

Teo watched as Katara examined her armor from behind the glass before lowering the glass for her to reach out and touch it. His father stepped up and started to explain the design for her armor to the group. “After watching you in the arena, I learned that you need full use of your arms and legs. So your armor is very lightweight. We also noted that while you can find water anywhere, it would be best if you had as much water on your person as possible. So,, in addition to your two large waterskins on your back, we also created these little canisters that can hold water on both your wrists and ankles and two additional waterskins at your hips. The bodysuit is flame resistant, and your actual armor is made of platinum, not steel. We did this in case Fire Lord Ozai has metalbenders. Platinum is too pure of a metal to bend, which makes it perfect for protecting you.”

Katara reached out and touched the soft material of the bodysuit where it showed underneath the armor. She looked over at Teo and his father and thanked both of them for the incredible gift. Zuko’s armor, black and gold, rested beside hers. It looked very similar to hers but without the containers for water, his wrists and ankles. His chest plate covered his shoulders down to his hips. His armor had a unique holster for his swords on his back so that they were readily available for him to reach and release. Aang’s armor was by far the most interesting to her. “Aang, this is your suit. It is also flame-resistant, but you can also glide through the air without your glider if need be.” The group watched as the mannequin’s arms stretched out and a thin material connected from his arms to his torso covered. 

“They gave you wings, Aang. That’s so cool…” Katara whispered to him as he stepped up and touched the lightweight material. “What’s that on his face?” Katara asked as Aang’s eyes followed her gaze. 

“That’s a cover for his eyes so that he can see at night and keep his eyes during high winds.” Aang beamed at his armor as he circled it and took all of it in. It was perfect. He would be able to move freely, with no restrictions, with a space for his new glider on his back. 

Each member of the group stood before their armor, taking in every small detail that was specific to their personal needs. Kai’s had more armor covering his right side to protect the already damaged skin underneath and supplement any weakness that he may still have on that side of his body. Sokka’s looked like Zuko’s armor with a space for his boomerang on his back and his sword at his hip. Ty Lee’s and Suki’s were identical to hers except without the water containers. Instead, they had belts that held Suki’s fans and Ty Lee’s whip. The other difference in each of their suits of armor were the colors. Sokka’s, Kai’s, and Katara’s were all a dark blue tinted color with silver accents. Ty Lee and Zuko’s were black and red with gold accents. Suki and Toph’s were emerald green with gold accents. Aang’s armor was deep burnt orange with red and yellow accents. 

Zuko looked over her armor and hoped that by some miracle she would never have to put it on. That maybe he and his uncle could put an end to their family’s reign of terror without involving his new friends any more. Her glittering eyes seemed to think differently. She looked ready for a fight, ready to wear her armor and join the other soldiers’ ranks that surrounded them. The girl who was scared two weeks ago of even entering the arena was long gone. This woman beside him was ready to take out whoever she had to for peace. He both admired and feared this woman. She was fierce, ruthless, and eager. He swallowed as he unconsciously compared her to his sister, but while Azula fought for power and dominance, Katara was willing to fight for freedom and peace. He shook his head of the thoughts when he felt her fingers lace with his as the group continued their tour. 

Teo led them through each level. A hospital floor where non-bending doctors and water tribe healers worked together, a training floor for non-benders and benders, a library, a cafeteria that was eerily similar to the one in the contestant center, a surveillance room and control room as Teo called it, and finally on the bottom floor reinforced with steel think stone walls were the barracks that they would hide in if they were ever to come under attack. “The control room right is right above this is being used to hack into the security system at the Capital. We want to try and take over the screens all around the world, even for a few minutes, to get you guys on camera. The world should know that you’re all alive and fighting for what’s right.” Katara into the barracks and took in her surroundings. 

“How do we get out of here?” She asked, locking eyes with Teo, who motioned to the walls. 

“Only an earthbender can bend you out. It’s for everyone’s protection. The Empire doesn’t have many, and they don’t know this is down here, so they won’t attack with many. If anything, they’ll keep the ones they do have back at the Capital to protect the Fire Lord.” Katara took in the information already formulating the idea in her head, and Toph was going to love it. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Do you really think they’ve held out this long? Or do you think Ozai has killed them? It’s been a week!” Ty Lee was growing increasingly anxious. Every day that there wasn’t news from the capital, she sought out Katara, Toph, and Suki pulling them away from the men who otherwise dominated their time. 

Today was no different. The four girls sat in the garden,, going over their plan once again. It seemed like a solid plan with the exception of the boys not knowing it and all of them growing more protective of the girls each day. Zuko hardly let Katara out of his sight anymore. 

She thought back to when Ty Lee knocked on their door and asked for her. Zuko scowled and asked why the hell she needed her now. When Ty opened the door with tear stained cheeks she elbowed him in the side and got up from the bed. She had told Ty Lee to get the other girls and meet her in the garden. The fight she had with Zuko after she left had left them both angry and annoyed with the other. 

“She’s hurting, and you think it’s okay to yell at her? Damn Zuko I’m not your property you can’t keep me locked up in here all day.” 

“She needs you everyday Kat! Can’t Toph or Suki take care of her without you?” 

“You sound like such a brat right now! Her girlfriend, your ex-girlfriend, is stuck in a continuous pattern of torture, heal, brainwash, repeat, and you have the nerve to be upset with her for needing some girl time! What if it were me? You know, Kai wouldn’t act like this. He would understand that my friends need me just as much he does.”

She must have hit a nerve because he clammed up and furrowed his brows deep in thought. She knew it was wrong to throw her and Kai’s relationship in his face but she couldn’t believe how he was acting. It was like she needed to put him in his place for his childish behavior. “I’ll be in the gardens with the girls. I’ll come to find you later.” She grabbed her shoes and slipped them before walking towards the door. 

“Kat! I’m-” She walked out of the room before he could get out his apology. Now, as she sat on the cool grass with the other girls she regretted yelling at him and running out on him. 

Ty Lee played with the petals of a rose that Iroh included when he brought them all his jasmine tea. She held the small slip of paper that asked for her and Zuko’s presence in a private dinner that evening. Suki popped up next to her and reached for the paper, reading it over before taking in the pained looked on Katara’s face. 

“Did you and prince charming have a fight or something? You’ve been in a sour mood since you got here.” 

“Did Sparky royally fuck up?” Toph asked as she picked up one of the fruit tarts and popped it into her mouth. Katara sighed and took the note back from Suki before taking a big gulp from her tea. 

“Yeah and I should probably go find him and clear the air before this dinner with his uncle.”

“What did you guys fight about?” Katara thought about his childish behavior earlier that day and tried to reason that she had been in the right during the argument. But she may have been too harsh with him. 

“Ty Lee came by to get me because she needed us. Zuko snapped at her through the door and then got upset when I started to get ready to leave. I should be flattered that he wants to spend all of his time with me, and I am. I love spending the day with him, but when you guys need me, I feel like he should respect that. I mean we’re basically attached at the hip these days. I yelled at him, called him a brat, and told him that Kai would never act like this. Kai understands that I need my space, and I think Zuko and I are just figuring out these little things about each other. I feel awful for yelling at him and throwing Kai in his face. It wasn’t right.” 

Suki and Toph both started to laugh while Ty Lee hugged Katara and whispered a thank you for standing up for her. Toph was in hysterics rolling in the grass. “He got mad at you for having friends! Poor guy… You do know he’s never really had friends before, right? What you did was kind of bitchy, but man, it’s funny that he wouldn’t understand that.” Toph was still laughing at how socially inept Zuko was. Suki took pity and stopped laughing, throwing some bread at Toph to get her to stop too. 

“She’s right, it’s sad and a little funny. Come on, I’ll help you find him. Prince sulks a lot, usually trains when he’s angry or upset.” Ty Lee stood up and held out her hand for Katara, who bent some tea into Toph’s crotch. 

“HEY! You know I can feel where you are, right?” Katara waved her off and walked with Ty Lee to the training grounds that Kai and Aang usually used. Ty Lee had her arm looped through Katara’s as they walked silently through the palace. 

“You know we’ll get her back right? Whatever we have to do, we’ll get her back.” Katara whispered to her friend and felt her tighten her grip on her arm before nodding. They walked in silence the rest of the way, resting their heads on each other. When they finally found the training grounds, they came upon a shirtless Zuko sending a ferocious onslaught of fire towards Kai. Katara’s heart stopped as Kai nearly missed being burned once again. She was about to intervene when Aang joined her side, sighing loudly. “What the hell are they doing?” She questioned as Aang plopped onto the ground. 

“Letting out steam or so I was told,” Aang mumbled as he watched from the sidelines. Katara huffed and sat beside him as Pakku and Jeong Jeong watched from the sidelines. As their spar progressed, Zuko’s attacks became more aggressive and Kai's were beginning to match his aggression. Zuko sent fire blast after fire blast while Kai circled him on a wave that threatened to drown the prince if he wasn’t careful. 

“One of you needs to stop this! They’re going to hurt each other!” Katara demanded, but neither made a move to stop them. “Old jerks… I’ll stop them myself.” She pulled the remainder of the water from the barrels as well as all the water she could draw from the grass underneath them and sent two tidal waves towards them before freezing them to the ground. She pointed at Kai, who cringed when he saw the fire in her eyes. “You’re still injured, and pushing yourself too much is too much of a risk. Unfreeze yourself and go rest.” She turned to face Zuko, who looked away from her as she started her reprimand of him. “And you. If you have a problem, go to the source. If you ever hurt him we’re done.” She threatened, and Kai started to interject, but she held up her hand. “Now, if you want to talk, I’ll be over there. Unfreeze yourself.” 

Kai looked between the two of them and quickly unfroze himself before running over to Zuko and unfreezing him as well. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think she would be this mad.”

Zuko waved him off and focused on her loose waves flowing in the breeze, tense shoulders, and the waves of anger coming off her. “It’s not you. We got into it earlier. I’m sure seeing this didn’t help.”

Kai looked between the two of them before taking pity on the prince. “Grovel like your life depends on it. She tends to hold a grudge if she’s mad enough. Oh, but she responds well to compliments. It’s gotten me out of the dog house enough times. Jokes come after groveling. Food will make her the happiest.” He whispered and nudged the prince towards her. Zuko turned back to say thank you, but Kai was already walking over to Pakku, rubbing the back of his neck. Zuko suspected he was getting scolded for even letting Katara come between himself and Zuko. 

Kai watched from his spot beside Aang as Zuko edged closer to a steaming Katara. “I haven’t seen this mad in years.” He commented to his friend, who looked over at him with a small smirk. 

“Admit it, you like that she’s mad at him.” Aang teased, and Kai chuckled, elbowing the young airbender in the ribs. 

“A little, but I also know she can be very mean when she wants to be. I hope he takes my advice.” Aang raised his eyebrow at the warrior and was about to ask what advice he had given when Pakku and Gyatso called them both over in what both benders hoped was their master’s test date. 

“Katara… you have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn’t have yelled at Ty Lee like that. I don’t know what she’s going through, and if it was you, I don’t know if I would be handling things as well as she is.” Zuko started and hoped that maybe she would turn to face him, but he had no such luck. “I-I just- If anything ever happened to you, I don’t think I could handle it. I know you’re not my property, but if you’re with me, then I know you’re safe.” 

Katara felt the tension in her shoulder start to melt away at his words. Her safety was always the most important thing to him, to her brother, to Kai. She ran her hand through her hair and looked over her shoulder at the groveling prince. He looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. “I swear I’ll be more understanding. I won’t take up all of your time, but please don’t end this.” She spun around and looked over at Kai to make sure he was okay. She had threatened to end things if Kai was hurt, but he looked excited as he and Aang jumped in the air. 

Zuko could see her anger fading and closed the space between them with three long strides. His arms wove around her middle, and his forehead came down to hers. He was covered in sweat, probably smelled, but she still put her hands on his back and pulled him closer. “Why were you attacking Kai like that? Was it because of what I said? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. You and Kai are completely different people, and he just knows me so we-” 

He cut her off by pressing is lips ardently against hers. He felt her lean into him more as her hands curled over his shoulders to help hold herself up. He squeezed her against him before letting his hands fall to her ample bottom. Grasping hold of her and lifting her into his arms. He groaned into their passionate kiss when she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist. 

When she broke away from him, panting, and moving her wrap her arms around his neck, he looked up into her eyes, seeing the forgiveness in them. “Am I forgiven?” He whispered against her lips, and she kissed him sweetly, nodding yes. “By the way. You’re cute when you’re mad.” She rolled her eyes, let out a small giggle, and hit his arm playfully. He adjusted his hold on her, rotating her in his arms so that he was carrying her bridal style through the palace. 

“Oh, your uncle wants to have dinner with us tonight. Just us.” Zuko rolled his eyes and carried her back through the palace. 

“I can only imagine what he wants with us.” He murmured and kissed her cheek. She settled into his arms and nuzzled his neck, ignoring the whispers from the servants around them. “You’re going to smell as bad as me if you keep doing that.” He teased and gently tickled her sides as they laughed through the hallways back to their room. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Are they ready for their big debut? I want them to look as though I didn’t have fun with them all afternoon.” Zhao watched as the princess looked over the dazed former contestants. They both looked somewhat healthy, maybe a bit too skinny for their friends liking. “Oh, Mai come here, please.” He watched as the prince’s former girlfriend walked over to join them. Azula was perched in his lap as she straightened the girl’s dress slightly to make it perfect. He rubbed her hips and kissed the back of her neck as she tended to her charges. 

“They look perfect, princess.” He whispered to her and felt her shift in his lap, rubbing against his growing arousal. He growled softly in her ear, bunched her skirt in his hands. She turned to face him as she shifted again and spread her legs just enough for him to sneak his hand between them. “Let’s get this over so you can finish what you started earlier.” The snicker he heard from her was teasing and made his shaft ache with need. She waved her hand to dismiss the two former contestants before turning her attention onto him. “Don’t start something you don’t intend to finish.” He warned, and she rolled her eyes as she stood up, fixing her dress. 

“Fine, tonight, I’m yours.” She whispered to him and lifted his chin to kiss him lightly. He saw the way her eyes sparkled at the idea of being alone with him. He adjusted his pants and walked out to the stage with her. The former contestants were sitting where they had just a month ago with Jin Wei. The lights lowered around them but stay bright on the stage. The cameras pointed towards the duo who looked around them before finding the teleprompter they were to read. 

Yesterday, they were told that Katara, Ty Lee, and Zuko had been caught en route to Ba Sing Se. Haru tried not to believe it, but he heard screams that sounded so similar to Katara’s voice. Then he heard cries of pain coming from another and could only assume they belong to Ty Lee. He and Mai had been eating together, which was strange since they weren’t allowed in the same together unless they were being healed. When Azula walked in with of Katara’s necklace Mai broke. Ty Lee and Zuko’s things were easy to get ahold of but Katra never took off her necklace. Haru held the girl as she quietly cried into his chest. 

Now he sat in one of the plush chairs he had sat in a month earlier giving his interview. He still had yet to see Katara but from her screams he figured he wouldn’t see her for a while if ever. He sat straight as a voice counted down before Jin Wei began to address the Empire. “Tonight I have with me two of the survivors from the arena. Haru and Mai.” 

Haru turned to Jin Wei with a tight smile. He felt strange like he shouldn’t be participating in this interview but he couldn’t stop himself. “Haru, the world has been worried about you. Tell everyone how you are doing.”

Haru wanted to scream but instead, he read the words from the teleprompter. “I’ve been healing, resting, working with the Empire soldiers to locate the others. I’ve been treated very well.” They were all lies. He was tortured, starved, beaten, drugged… 

“Mai, how has been staying with the royal family again? Are you recuperating well?” Jin Wei asked and Haru was able to look towards her. 

“Azula has been nothing short of exceptional. She’s made sure I’m doing well. I’ve been told by doctors I have something called post-traumatic stress disorder. I’ve been having nightmares of what the rebels did to me in the arena.” 

“Of course our princess is taking good care of you. I’m sure the best doctors and healers are working with you closely.” Mai nodded in the affirmative before reaching for Haru’s hand. He held hers tightly and tried to scream out to the cameras but nothing would leave his lips. 

Jin Wei was speaking to the Empire talking about how he and Mai were slowly getting better and trying to help locate the traitors. Haru watched as people began to scramble behind the cameras and the screens all around them flickered. “MAI! MAI!” It was Ty Lee but he couldn’t see her anywhere just hear her. He squeezed her hand tighter and felt her flinch at the distressed sound of her girlfriend’s voice. 

“Haru? Mai?” Katara! It was Katara she was here. He had hoped that he as wrong. That it wasn’t her necklace he saw Azula holding. He looked around for her before he saw the two of them on the screen. “We’re safe and we’re coming for you. Stay strong.” He watched as Zuko, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Suki all entered the frame. “We’re coming and we’re going to end this.” It sounded like a promise. His lips twitched as the screen cut out. The image of his friend’s gone. He felt like he could move again, like he could speak without being stopped.

“Oh my Haru, Mai are you both alright? It seems the rebels have hacked o-”

“HIDE! THEY’RE COMING! AN AIR FLEET IS COMING!” The light went out and he was being dragged away. He kicked and screamed trying with all his might to rip the gorund out from under the men holding him but his bending was blocked. He had the bruises all down his back to prove it. Hopefully, his warning helped. Hopefully his warning gave them time.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the long wait! Work has been a nightmare. To make up for the wait here is an extra long chapter. Almost 14000 words. 
> 
> I hope you like it. As always please tell me what you think in the comments!

Everything happened so quickly. She and Zuko were being dragged down into the underground city, where the rest of their friends stood watching the broadcast. Katara gripped Zuko’s arm when she took in Mai and Haru’s appearance. They looked beaten down, exhausted, skinnier, gaunt. The muscles that used to cover his body were leaner, Mai looked paler than usual. It had everyone in the room clinging to someone else. Toph had asked if she wanted to know when she heard all of the gasps, Aang told her that she didn’t. The usually smug earthbender retreated into his arms hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

Katara noted that they didn't sound like themselves. They sounded like puppets, being told what to say. Their eyes never made contact with the camera lens ahead of them. “The broadcast started with Ozai saying they had you, Ty Lee, and Zuko in custody. They even showed your necklace.” Sokka whispered to her and Teo and his father along with a small team of people working to hack into whatever system the Capital was using to broadcast on. Katara reached for her necklace before stepping forward towards Iroh and Teo’s father.

“Put me on camera. They need to see we aren’t there. I’m wearing my necklace. Whatever they showed was fake.” Ty Lee was by her side in seconds and piping up that she wanted to be on camera as well. Zuko joined them noting while his presence on camera would anger his father it would show where his loyalties lie and that was with the people. All three were ushered in front of a camera while Katara repeated the same three sentences over and over, calling out their names until finally, she saw herself on every screen in the room. She repeated the sentences again and watched as the rest of her friend’s joined them in front of the camera. “We’re coming and we’re going to end this-” She cut off seeing a frazzled Mai and Haru. He looked pained as Jin Wei tried to speak to them.

They all watched as his eyes grew wide before he shouted into the lens to hide. Alarms started to sound off as one of the generals came over the speakers calling for everyone to get to the barracks. The girls shared a look as the group was ushered out of the command center and down another level into the barracks.

They all watched crowds of citizens filed down the stairs into different barracks. Families were shown to bunked beds or private rooms if they needed them. The teens were ushered to the back and kept out in the open. They didn’t need private rooms and that only made the girls escape plan easier.

Kai and Aang were the most affected. Both boys were huddled together as if they were stuck in a nightmare. They were trapped below for maybe an hour when they heard the first bomb. Katara shook and covered her ears, Toph lifted her feet from the ground and huddled beside Suki who was patiently rubbing Ty Lee’s back. Zuko hugged her close and whispered that they were safe. He was being so kind, so gentle. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do.

Sokka was trying to keep Aang and Kai calm while Ty Lee put on the performance of a lifetime. Katara had joined Sokka in rubbing Kai’s back or holding Aang’s hands. Ty Lee wailed and sobbed and pushed away Suki and Toph making it seem like she was inconsolable. “We should get her away from the others. She’s going to scare the kids.” Katara said, still shaking a little as she stood and walked over to Ty Lee. Ty Lee flinched back and with her back to the group, Katara rolled her eyes. “There’s a private room over there for the healers. Zuko, can you make sure we aren’t bothered? We’ll calm her down.” He nodded and walked with the group to the door. Just as she was about to step in he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on her lips.

“We’re safe Kat. Just remind her of that. We’re safe.” She swallowed, took his hand and pulled him close. She stood on her tiptoes, arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him once more. She sighed against his lips as he pulled her flush against him and deepened the kiss. When the need for air was too strong she pulled away and ran the tip of her nose along the bridge of his. “Holler if you need me.” She stole one last kiss before reluctantly letting go of him to step inside the small private room. Ty Lee continued to wail until they all heard Zuko’s footsteps edging away from the door. All eyes turned to Ty Lee who smiled almost too innocently.

“What? You said to make it believable.” The three girls rolled their eyes and looked to Toph who was already cracking her knuckles. “Armor and weapons first, then take us above ground.” Ty Lee repeated the plans to Toph who was already opening the wall for them.

“I know the plan, but airships? What do we do about them?” Suki ushered everyone into the hole that Toph created.

“We take them out. The fewer airships for Ozai’s fleet the better.” Toph closed the wall and raised them several floors before reopening the wall. The girls snuck into the weapons room and quickly grabbed their armor and weapons before changing. Katara pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and filled her waterskins and the small canisters on her wrists and ankles with water as well.

When all four girls were dressed and fitted with their weapons Katara gathered them up and hugged them tightly. “We stick together. No one goes off on their own and pulls some hero bullshit. We go up, we take out as much of the fleet as possible and then we come back...all of us come back.” Suki held her hand and reached for Toph’s, Toph felt Ty Lee’s hand on her free one while Katara squeezed Ty Lee’s and Suki’s. “We do this and beg for forgiveness later. Mai and Haru may not be up there but we can still try to look. Maybe get find something that will help the generals later.”

“Enough talk. I’m ready to do this now.” Toph pounded her fist into her open hand and led the girls to a wall opening it up and creating another opening for them to sneak up to the city. Once they reached it they took in the destruction around them. Entire buildings and homes were destroyed. The only place left untouched was the palace. They ran through the rubble deftly avoiding the warring soldiers.

“ITS THE PRINCESS!” One soldier shouted and soon the group of girls was surrounded by ten Imperial firebenders. Katara bent a ring of water around her while Toph lifted several boulders from the ground. Suki pulled out her fans, while Ty Lee unraveled her whip. With their backs together they fended off the soldiers. Katara sent two flying into the water with a water blast, while freezing a third to the ground. Toph managed to trap two underground. Suki and Ty Lee worked as a team, bouncing between the five soldiers in front of them. Ty Lee chi blocked three of them and watched as Toph trapped them waist-deep in solid stone. Suki deflected flames and knocked out one soldier. While fighting the second soldier she managed to get close enough that her fans sliced through the weak points in his armor. She smirked as she found several large arteries left unprotected and allowed her fans to slice right through them leaving the soldier to bleed out on the burnt grass.

Suki guided them to the highest and most stable plot of land she could find for Toph to bend. “Alright, the closet airship is-” Suki stopped talking and turned Toph’s body in the direction of the airship. “There. Get us in the air high enough for us to land.” Toph had never elaborated on how she could do this but she assured them that she could. All of the girls braced themselves as Toph dug into the earth around them before forcing a pillar into the air in the direction that Suki had directed her too. The girls soared through the air, barely reaching the lower deck of the airship. Katara was caught by Ty Lee as the other girls pulled themselves up.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Zuko and Sokka had wandered off to check in with his uncle to see how they could help. They were gone for two hours at most before they returned to Kai and Aang’s side. Sokka ripped the bottles of liquor from their hands and questioned how they even found these. Both teens were too drunk to really elaborate, but Sokka and Zuko figured they took it from one of the citizens hiding in the barracks. “Go get Katara. She can start healing their future hangovers now.” He handed him the bottles and went back to berating the two teens in front of him. Zuko flinched when he started to curse at them. Sokka could be serious? This was news to him.

Zuko walked over to the private room and knocked on the door. When he didn’t receive a response he knocked again only to be met with silence. “Katara? Ty?” He called out and tried to open the door but it was jammed or locked. “Guys open up? Is everything okay?” Zuko threw his shoulder into the door twice before it finally opened. He looked around and saw no one. Confused and concerned, he walked back out and looked through the rows of people in the barracks before making it back to Sokka’s side. “Have you seen Katara? I saw her a couple of hours ago with Ty, Toph, and Suki but I can’t find any of them now.”

Sokka looked over at his two drunk friends and ran his hand over his face. “They’ve got to be around here somewhere. Maybe your uncle asked them to help?” Sokka offered as he thought about his sister and Suki. “Or…Sober up quick. I think the girls might need us.” Sokka took off running through the barracks with Zuko close behind. Kai and Aang shared a look before shakily standing and running after the princes. Sokka forced his way into the control room and looked at every screen until he found the missing girls. “If she survives this I'm going to kill her.”

Zuko looked at the screen he had his eye on and watched as Katara, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee fought soldiers on the lower deck of one of the airships. “What are they doing? How did they-” He stopped his next question when he saw Aang shaking his head.

“Who do you think got them out?” Aang simply asked, rubbing his temple in annoyance and pain. “I need water…” He grumbled and Kai bent some from a glass across the room for him.

Zuko watched Kai’s face as he watched the screen. Twisted between anger and fear. Zuko knew they must have had the same look on their face. “Well are we going out there too then?”

“Of course not! You will stay here and stay safe.” All four boys turned to see Iroh standing tall in the doorway. “They went out there on their own. I have already radioed Lu Ten to let him know, but judging from this angle he won’t be able to help them. We’ll just have to hope they come back…” Zuko watched his uncle closely seeing how desperately he was hiding his rage from the others. He turned his attention to Sokka whose eyes seemed glued to the screen. His gaze flickered between Suki and Katara who were knocking soldiers off the side of the airship and working their way inside with Toph and Ty Lee running behind them before all four disappeared inside.

Zuko’s hand found Sokka’s shoulder and squeezed harder than he had planned too. Sokka turned to face his friends as they watched their loved ones disappear into an enemy airship. Both princes shared the same look. Sokka could lose two more important women. He closed his eyes and looked away from the group forcing back tears. Zuko felt like he had when Lu Ten had told the boat to take off. Except instead of being angry with his cousin for taking off he was furious with Katara. How could she do something so reckless? How could any of them do something so irresponsible? Then it hit him. He never told her how he felt. He could lose and never told her that he loved her. At least not while she was awake.

“She’ll come back. She would never leave Sokka in charge.” Kai spoke up trying to ease the tension in the room. “She’ll come back.” He whispered mostly to himself. Aang hugged himself feeling sick from the alcohol and the overwhelming fear of losing Toph. He huddled on the ground as it felt like his nightmares were becoming a reality. “Hey...hey Aang. Come on this is Toph, Ty, Suki, and Kat. If anything you should be worried for those firebenders. They don’t know what just hit them.” Aang tried to feel encouraged by his friend’s words but he kept picturing Toph’s lifeless body falling from the sky, her screams as she is being taken away, her looking sickly like Haru on screen for the world to see. It was too much for him. He needed a drink to make his head fuzzy again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara, Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee ran through the corridors of the airship. Working as a team they fought their way past soldiers, locking them in rooms, launching them out of windows until they made it into the control room. “Get the wheel!” Katara bent water from the little capsules on her wrists into her icicles shooting them at the general who was at the wheel. When she missed Toph started to bend the metal around them. She launched solid balls of metal at the general knocking him out the control room through the glass.

As Suki made her way to the wheel to guide the airship away from the city Ty Lee took the wheel and turned them straight towards the other airships. “TY!” Suki looked at her friend who was looking at Katara as if they shared the same thought. Suki took Toph’s hand and watched Ty Lee motioned to the door.

“We have to get up top! Lets go!” All four girls ran through the corridors as soldiers chased behind them. Katara iced the floors as they ran and watched as the soldiers slipped and fell while trying to chase them. Toph climbed the ladder Suki had led her too and all four girls began to climb. It was when Katara heard the command to save the last airship in the fleet that she used her water whip to stop the man from continuing his orders, slicing his arm and torso before joining her friends on top of the airship. The girls ran on top of the airship as it collided with several of the other airships.

Katara took Toph’s hand and held on to her as the airship they were on started to break in half. “KAT!” Toph yelled, gripping her hand as the girls leaped from airship to another until they heard Suki and Ty Lee scream. “Where are they? Why don’t hear them anymore?” Katara looked back and called out for the girls seeing them both stand on the airship behind them.

“They’re fine. We have to get this ship to the last one over there.” Katara turned Toph’s body so she knew what direction she needed them to go. “Can you bend this rutter? It will turn the airship into the direction we need it go. I think there's something in that last airship we could use.” Toph dug her hands into the rutter and pulled the metal until the ship started to turn in the direction they needed to go.

Toph felt Katara’s hand close around her own again as she led them from one airship to another. She would jump when Katara yelled for her to jump, run as fast as she could to keep up with her, and held on for dear life when Katara and her slid down the side of one of the airships and onto the next. She could feel the pulse of Katara’s heart through the closed hand around her own. It was steady, strong, and without a hint of fear. Toph had to give the girl her props, she was once again throwing herself into battle without a thought for herself. Instead Katara was making sure that she was safe. Toph pulled Katara back sensing people closing in on them from the behind. “Hold on!” Toph ordered and lifted the metal off of the top of the airship they were currently on. She trapped two soldiers against one of the rutters and knocked the other three off the ship entirely. “Are we on the last yet?”

“Yes, but it's heading towards the palace. Can you turn us around?” Toph gripped the metal and felt the sharp turn the airship was taking. “Great let's get inside.” Toph nodded and opened another spot on the roof for both girls to drop inside.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sokka watched from the underground control room as the airship the girls had disappeared on turned and started to crash into the other airships. He watched as they reappeared on the top of the airship and started to jump from airship to airship. He couldn’t understand what they were doing, but watching the Empire airships fall out of the sky was the greatest sight he had ever seen. “Your dad is losing all of his airships to four teenage girls.” Sokka commented as Kai looked up at the screens watching as one by one the airships crashed into the ground, exploding in a blaze of glory.

“TY! SUKI!” Aang pointed to the screen as the two non-benders fell onto another airship that was heading towards the ground. “We have to help! We have to get up there!” He stumbled into a standing position and reached for his glider.

Iroh walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder trying to push him back into a sitting position. “They are on their own.”

“NO! We can take Appa! We can at least get them out of the air.” Aang looked over at the other teens and shook off Iroh’s hand. “I’m going to get my friends. Now let me out.” Iroh watched as Sokka and Kai took up the space beside the young monk and then turned to see his nephew watching the long, chocolate wavy ponytail that bounced from airship to airship. “Zuko? Lets go get them, please.” Iroh felt powerless to stop the young men from leaving the safety of the bunker. He knew all too well that love and friendship was more important to them.

“Call an earthbender down to open the doors. Get them into their armor and to the stables.” Iroh ordered and the boys watched as the soldiers around them began to bark orders through a radio and move them into the hallway to the closed off staircase. “All of you will come back if things become too dangerous or if you can’t find them. The rebellion can’t afford to lose all of you today.” Zuko hugged his uncle and promised to come back if they didn’t find the girls.

______________________________________________________________________________

The boys ran together through the underground city to the floor with their weapons and armor, changing quickly. “So what exactly is the plan?” Kai asked as he filled his waterskins and wrist and ankle canisters.

“We get Appa and get into the air. It looked like Toph and Katara were running towards the last airship. We’ll fly around to see if we can spot Suki and Ty Lee.” Aang explained as he attached his glider to his back. Zuko and Sokka strapped on their swords and pushed forward down the hallway to the stairs where an earthbending soldier was waiting for them.

“The stables haven’t been attacked yet. We’ve been moving all of the animals down here but the-”

“Appa doesn’t like caves, all of the sky bison hate the idea of being underground. They feel trapped. You’re going to have to keep the stables protected.” Aang explained and the soldier nodded as he led them back above ground. Sokka took over leading the group through the palace until they got to the stables.

“Reinforce the walls, create a high enough dome so the bison don’t feel like they’re in a cave, and get them saddled up! Once this is over we’ll need them for search and rescue.” Kai and Aang ran to Appa working together to get his saddle on. Sokka and Zuko helped the other soldiers with the saddles until Aang called out for them to get on.

“Appa! Yip Yip!” Zuko and Sokka looked out for Suki and Ty Lee while Kai and Aang kept their eyes on the airships. When one took a sharp turn Kai called out knowing it must have been Toph’s doing. He nudged Aang to point to the airship that was flying straight towards the last airship that was retreating.

“Hold on! We have to get Suki!” Sokka called out and saw Suki and Ty Lee hanging from one of the airships that was quickly descending into the city. “Aang! Aang! Please!” Aang growled in response but steered Appa down to the girls. Zuko and Kai provided cover from the Empire soldiers who were beginning their attacks on the sky bison. Sokka pulled Ty Lee in first and then Suki before whistling for Aang to fly them out of there. Zuko and Kai created a wall of steam as Appa lifted back into the air.

Suki and Ty Lee hugged each other before turning to the boys. Suki jumped into Sokka’s arms and hugged him tight, feeling his arms crush her to him the moment she was in them. “God you guys are the worst.” Sokka whispered to her and hugged her tighter. He kissed her head, lips, cheek, neck, and shoulder before pulling away to check her for any injuries.

“It’s nothing Katara can’t fix when we get her and Toph.” Suki reassured and touched his cheek and the two closed their eyes holding each other. Zuko looked over Ty Lee before Kai and Aang called back to her to make sure she was okay. Zuko sat beside Ty Lee and pulled her in for a side hug.

Ty Lee snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder trying to take deep breaths and relax even if it would only be a short lived break. “I’m sorry Zuko. She wouldn’t be doing this if I hadn’t asked her…” She whispered to him and Zuko tightened his grip on her. He glanced down at her and knew she was truly sorry. “We didn’t plan for this to happen. Honestly we didn’t plan much besides how to break out of the bunker.”

Kai snorted when he heard Ty Lee admit that they really hadn’t planned much. Aang’s grip tightened on the rope that guided Appa. “You guys planned how to get out but not what would happen next? Why leave then?” He scoffed and Aang inwardly agreed with him and his tone.

“We thought maybe Azula would be here or that Mai would be here. We didn’t think the message from the capital would be live. We- well I thought we could get her back. You all have each other! I know I’m not as accepted in this group. I don’t have anyone else. She’s it! I just wanted her back…” Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat as he listened to Ty Lee yell at Kai who flinched at how high her voice had gotten. Kai was about to say something, an apology maybe? But Aang called out to the group.

“We’re getting close. Are all the airships the same on the inside?”

“Yes, from the diagram we found on the first one they all seem to have the same layout.”

“Do you know what Katara is looking for now?”

“No, she heard a soldier, maybe a general, radio to protect the last airship. She changed our plans when she heard it and that's when we started to make our way there.”

Aang nodded and pushed Appa forward. “Then start explaining the layout. We’re going in. You two are in charge of Appa.” Ty Lee looked over at Suki before they started to explain where the control room was, the offices they had found, the way the hallways were set up as the boys took in the information readying themselves for the battle that was sure to come.

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara and Toph fell into an infirmary. Thankfully it was empty. Katara locked the door as quietly as she could and looked around them for a map. “What are we looking for?” Toph whispered as she joined Katara at her side.

“Office or cabin that belongs to the general in charge.” Katara answered and found exactly what she was looking for. She ripped the map off the wall and traced their trip from the infirmary to the general’s cabin by the control room. “We’ve got a bit of a trip ahead of us. Are you ready to take out more Empire soldiers?” She asked and Toph bent the metal in the room around her body. Katara smirked and explained the trip they would be taking to get to the general’s cabin.

It seemed easy enough. First, find the stairs on this floor. Based on the map it was one right turn and then left away. Then go up two flights of stairs, make two rights and it should be the last door on the left. The more she thought about it the more she knew it wouldn’t be easy. There were bound to be soldiers everywhere. Katara took a deep breath, folded up the map, and unlocked the door. “Stay on my heels. We can’t get separated here. We already lost Suki and Ty Lee…” Toph placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded for her to go. Katara thought this was a gesture of reassurance but she realised it was so that Toph would know exactly where she was and when she stopped.

As they moved stealthily through the hallways, ducking into doorways and unlocked rooms Katara thought about just how dangerous this quick mini mission had become. She hadn’t meant for them to get separated or for her and Toph to be flying away from Omashu. She hated that she hadn’t told Zuko her plan. That she still hadn’t spoken to him about whatever they were. There were too many things that had left to do and now she was in the lion’s den looking for...what? Mai? A secret? Some plans? The more she thought about it the stupider she felt for dragging her friends this far.

Katara stopped and watched as two soldiers walked briskly passed. “The whole fleet! The whole fleet is gone!” A small smirk graced both girls' faces. “The Fire Lord isn’t happy. He was watching from his feed on each airship…” Their voices faded as Katara continued to lead Toph through the hallways and finally up the stairs.

“Attention, two of the rebels have infiltrated our airship! Be on the lookout for two teenage girls. A waterbender and an earthbender!” Katara cursed under her breath and grabbed Toph’s hand pulling her quickly up the stairs.

The second they made it to the landing they were attacked. “Stay behind me!” She called out and summoned the water from the packs on her back flooding the corridor. “Hold onto me and don’t let go.” She felt Toph wrap her arms around her middle and huddle close. Katara created a large wave propelling them through the hallways. She tried to remember their original route but it was too hard to travel that way with all of the soldiers. She felt the heat from fire by her feet and growled as the firebenders on board worked to evaporate her water. She called back her water, allowing it to cover her arms. “We’re surrounded. Think you can take the ones on your side of the hall?”

“Fuck yes.” Toph released the metal that covered her body and created dozens of small sharp metal blades that she sent soaring in the soldiers direction. Several of the soldiers took the full brunt of her attack and were left bleeding on the floor. Toph stomped her foot on the ground and ripped the metal from the floor knocking over the rest of the soldiers before her.

Katara used the water that covered her arms as an extension of herself flinging firebenders against the walls and ceilings. She sent dangerously sharp icicles to the soldiers still standing and watched as they fell in heaps grabbing the cuts on their necks and arms to stop the bleeding. “Come on!” She grabbed Toph’s hand and pulled her through the hallway until they made it to the general’s cabin. “I need to keep watch. If you sense anyone coming tell me so we can leave.”

“How are we getting off of this thing Sugar Queen?”

Katara rolled her eyes at the nickname and pulled out the map to look over once more. “War balloons on the outer deck back down the stairs. We get one and fly back to Omashu.” Toph nodded and pushed Katara towards the desk.

“Then start looking.” Katara dumped the contents of every drawer on the floor. So far nothing seemed out of the norm. Flight patterns, refuel stations, soldier files, and flight logs. She was ripping the office apart and it seemed like nothing of importance was in there. Until she got to a locked drawer. She slipped some water into the lock and froze it and slammed a large paperweight against it. Inside was a journal with dates and plans inside. She flipped through the journal and found that all airships were to be grounded next week. She continued to read to herself. Her legs wanted to give out with the information she had just found.

“The day of black sun...No bending” Katara almost started to cry. She didn’t know what it all meant, but if the entire fleet was going to be grounded then obviously it was big. This half assed mission wasn’t a waste! She tucked the journal into her armor and touched Toph’s soldier. “We can g-”

Toph held up her hand to stop Katara from talking. “Someone’s coming,” Katara looked around the room and pulled water from the basin beside the bed.

“Come out ladies and we’ll lock you up without hurting you.” Toph and Katara prepared themselves for a fight. As Katara was about to push past Toph she felt the girl freeze.

“There are too many Kat…we’ll never get past them…” Katara refused to believe that. They had made it this far and finally had something the rebellion could use. Katara turned to face Toph and took her narrow shoulders into her hands.

The fear was evident in her friend and she needed to keep her calm so they could get out of there and get the information back to Iroh. And so she could see Zuko. So she could beg for forgiveness and pray that he wouldn’t turn away from her. She lied to him. She ran from him. She literally leaped into danger away from him. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him when she got back. If _I get back…_ She pushed the thought from her mind and tried to think about what she would say. She needed to understand his feelings, what he thought they were, and where he envisioned them in the future. The thought of having a future with him made her heart flutter as the fleeting images of them strolling through the gardens at the Fire Nation palace. Instead of Jet placing a water lily behind her ear, it was Zuko and the gesture was sweet and full of love. Now, she was stuck on an airship heading back towards the fire nation, surrounded. She may never see him again. The fear of never seeing him again was eating at her now that she stopped to think about it.

Katara had to stop thinking about him and about the possibility of more when she didn’t know how he felt. She squeezed the girl's shoulders and rested her forehead against Tophs.“We can get past them. We’re masters. The youngest masters of our generation. Toph, you created metalbending and fought in an underground fighting ring. If anyone can take on a few pissy firebenders it's you. And I’ll have your back the entire time.” Katara promised and hugged her, even though Toph seemed like the person who would want a hug. “They made a huge mistake underestimating us.” She whispered to Toph who nodded and hugged her back tightly. If this was it, they were going out fighting.

______________________________________________________________________________

Aang pushed Zuko behind him as he created an impressively strong gust of wind that sent each of the soldiers in the hallway into the walls knocking them out instantly. The duo barreled forward, Zuko with his swords already in his hands, covered in flames. Aang by his side running along the walls as they worked to take out and avoid the Empire soldiers chasing them or trying to stop them. They followed the drying water and bent metal in an attempt to find the girls.

What they came upon shocked them both. Katara and Toph surrounded by Empire soldiers moving around each other like a dance only they knew. Pointed scraps of metal coated in frozen water that Katara sent flying to all of the weak points in the Empire soldiers armor. Toph created manacles out of metal and left soldiers dangling from the walls and ceilings. Aang watched, mesmerized by the sight of them before he and Zuko stood together. Zuko sent a curtain of fire towards the soldiers and Aang fed the flames by bending a strong wind along the backside of the flames. The two jumped through the flaming curtain back to back and began to fend off soldiers as they pushed their way towards the girls.

Zuko could see the sweat that covered both girls. They were fighting with everything they had left and from the look of it, they didn’t have much left in them. He swung his flaming swords towards the soldiers that separated him from Katara and Toph allowing him and Aang to cover the girls. “Get down!” Aang shouted and bent the air around them into a large dome that protected the four teens before he pushed the air away from the throwing the soldiers and general into the walls with loud thuds. “Let's go Sokka is waiting with Appa.” Aang grasped Toph’s hand and pulled her down the hall. Zuko watched as Katara reached for a journal that had fallen out of her armor.

Katara grabbed the journal and then his hand. She let him pull her through the corridors while Aang kept their route clear. Sokka and Kai were on the lower deck fending off a handful of soldiers trying to catch Appa with a large net and shackles. “Appa!” Katara and Aang both cried out in unison. Katara bent the water from her hip packs towards two of the soldiers knocking them off the edge of the deck. Sokka drove his sword into one of the soldiers' sides before pushing him off the ledge.

Zuko and Aang led the girls onto the saddle and watched as Kai and Sokka held off the soldiers while Katara froze the shackles around the sky bison’s paws until they broke off. “Guys come on!” Sokka fell back while Kai used what was left of the water in his packs to destroy the war balloons, while Toph listened to Katara who told her to cover the fuel tank as tightly as she could.

Once everyone was back in the saddle, Aang gripped the reins and tugged Appa back towards Omashu. Katara looked back at the large airship and watched as it slowly imploded. When she saw there weren’t any survivors she sank into Zuko’s lap. She pulled out the journal and clutched the precious information inside as she took several deep breaths trying to calm her body. She started to sit when she felt arms come around her. Sokka, crushed her petite against his. She felt the tears he shed against her neck as she rubbed his back gingerly. She hugged him back and whispered her most heartfelt apology for scaring him. His fists found the stretchy material of her suit under the armor and gripped it tightly. “You could’ve died! You could’ve been captured! Damnit! You’re supposed to be the level headed on! I’m supposed to run headfirst into danger Kat… please never do that again or at least clue me in. I would’ve helped you. I would’ve-”

Katara hugged her brother tighter to stop him from rambling. She pulled back just enough to see his face and wiped away his tears. The unspoken bond between them saying everything she needed to say. “I won’t keep you out of the loop next time.” She promised and he would just have to accept that his sister would continue to act in the name of their friends. He pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head over and over again just to reassure him that she was really there and safe, before passing her off to Kai and doing the same to Toph.

“Fucking brat don’t ever do that to me again. I can’t lose my drinking buddy. Zuko’s no fun and I can’t let dumb and dumber drink anymore.” Sokka told her and was met with a loud chuckle as Toph returned his hug.

“You got it Snoozles.” She whispered to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her arms and sighed contently.

Katara wrapped her arms around Kai’s middle as he kissed her forehead and cheeks over and over again. She stopped him before he kissed her lips and nuzzled his nose with hers. “Did you get what you needed?” He asked her and relaxed a little against him, thankful that he wasn’t upset with her not wanting to kiss him, and nodded her head, showing him the journal. His answering snort made her laugh too. “All of this? For a fucking diary? Damn Kitkat I hope whatever in there was worth it.”

Katara hugged the journal before looking over and meeting golden, almond-shaped eyes. She pried herself away from Kai, dropped the journal, and threw her arms around his neck. She straddled his lap and hugged him as tightly as she could. His arms came around her waist and pulled her flush against him. “Zuko…” She breathed his name against his lips before he captured them in his and slid one of his hands to the back of her head tipping it back. The kiss was filled with so much need, fear, worry, and desire? She sank into his arms and kissed him back matching his lips ferocity. She moved her hands to cup his cheeks, before tangling in his hair. Their lips moved to the pace he had set before the need for air became too much. His eyes opened gazing intently into hers, causing her to blush.

“I’m fucking pissed Katara,” Zuko whispered against her lips as he tightened his grip on her. “You lied to me. You’ve never lied to me…” Katara could hear how hurt he was and closed her eyes as the guilt she felt for scaring him, Sokka, Aang, and Kai washed over her. “If anything ever happened to you…” She stopped him from continuing with another needy kiss.

“I’m so sorry Zuko.” She got the beginnings of the apology out in between kisses. “I promise I won’t lie to you ever again.” She rested her forehead against his and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. “I promise I won’t. Gods, I’m so sorry Zuko. I’m so unbelievably sorry.” She whispered to him and felt his grip on her loosen just slightly.

Zuko listened to her whispered apologies, heard the shakiness in her voice, and the honesty in her promise to never lie to him again. He believed her. He believed every word but he was still hurt and terrified that he could’ve lost her. He needed to tell her exactly how he felt. No more tip-toeing around his feelings and the feelings he thought she also felt. He saw how she stopped Kai from kissing her and instead opted to sit in his lap. He could feel her apprehension as she breathed his name. Was she just as scared as he was? What was she thinking while fighting off those soldiers? Did her thoughts stray to him like all of his thoughts managed to stray to her?

“When we get back I want to talk to you alone.” Katara nodded her head and stayed in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. She curled up against him and watched as the last of the Empire tanks and soldiers started to retreat from Omashu. Zuko handed her the journal she had almost gotten her Toph captured or killed for and she hugged it to her chest again. She nuzzled his neck and felt his arms reflexively tighten around her, hugging her to his chest.

______________________________________________________________________________

Iroh, Lu Ten, and their masters were awaiting their return. Katara tentatively looked over the saddle and looked straight to Pakku whose brow was raised, mouth set in a hard line, but a twinkle in his eye. He was...proud? Of course, he was. Doing stupid, reckless, dangerous shit seemed to bring him joy. Her total lack of self-preservation seemed to be at the root of all his jokes. She took Zuko’s outreached hand and slid down Appa’s leg to join the group.

Monk Gyatso ignored his friend’s rough grunts and disapproving glares. He walked over to Aang and Toph bringing them both in for a hug. “You both are too brave for your own good. I’m glad you’ve come back safely.” He whispered to them and Aang and Toph laughed lightly as they pulled back from the old monk.

Piando checked in with Ty Lee, Suki, and Sokka. While Jeong Jeong, Iroh, and Lu Ten took turns hugging the prince. Katara and Kai walked over to Pakku knowing that no such affection would be shown unless he was feeling completely distraught. “Foolish, stupid, pig-headed child. You ran straight into the buzzard wasps next and almost got you and the boys killed. Honestly, Katara, how could you have been so...impulsive.” Pakku scolded her and she winced at his tone. Of course, he was upset. The wicked glint in his eye was long gone as he started his discipline of her now. She lowered her head and looked down at her feet.

Her arms crossed over the journal that she was clutching as she observed the dirt and blood that covered her once fresh boots and armor. “But watching you girls take out an entire fleet, jump from airship to airship, and survive with nothing but a few scrapes was absolutely amazing. Stupid, dangerous, and from the looks of it, not all that worth it, but still amazing.” Pakku touched her shoulder and then turned to Kai. “Consider that stunt you just pulled your masters' test. You did well, Master Kai.” Katara turned to face her friend and squealed in delight. Kai started to thank his sifu when he felt both southern royals sandwich him between them in a hug.

He slipped his arms around both of them and hugged them back. He pulled away from his friends and stepped forwards towards Pakku. “Thank you Master Pakku.” Kai bent forward in a bow showing his respect to the older man.

“I think you and Aang can celebrate together when we come back from the Southern Air Temple. Once Aang has his arrows.” Monk Gyatso watched as the young airbender’s face lit up and he created an air scooter zooming around the group.

“Finally! My arrows! I can shave my head again!” Katara watched Aang and Kai were surrounded by their friends who were hugging them, congratulating them, and discussing ways for everyone to celebrate. “Wait, we need to go to the air temple to do the ceremony?” Aang asked with an uneasy look on his face. “Can’t we do it here? What if the Empire attacks the temple? There are children there. We can’t put their lives at risk just for a ceremony.”

“He’s right. The southern waters are already being heavily watched because of the kids' escape. If we just send them back to their homes the Empire will surely attack to get them back.” Piando stepped forward and grasped both boy's shoulders. “We’ll plan something for you both here and once the war is over you’ll both have proper ceremonies.” Kai and Aang nodded in agreement knowing that their families and friends back home needed to be kept safe.

Gyatso marveled at how mature his young charge was becoming. The boy still had his faults and now his trauma but this group was helping him grow. “I’ll send word to the Eastern Air Temple then to send some ink for your tattoos. You’ve more than earned them.” Aang perked up at the mention of still getting his tattoos and started to describe to Toph what they looked like and marked on her arms where the arrows would go.

“Wait how did you see what Aang and Kai did? How do you know what we did?” Zuko asked, wondering how on earth their masters knew what they had been doing while they were rescuing the girls.

Lu Ten pointed to a spot on the chest plates of their armor. “Cameras. Teo’s dad thought it would be smart to see what you see. We were able to tell where you were, what you were seeing, and now what the inside of the airships look like. That little camera is also a tracking device and a heart monitor so we know how much distress you’re in or when you die.” He explained and all of the girls winced at the last word. It was a good idea but knowing that Zuko and Sokka would’ve known if something had happened to her in real time made her feel even worse about her half assed plan.

“Ladies, I would like to speak to the four of you in my study. Gentlemen would please go help Lu Ten around the city. Round up Empire soldiers, White Lotus soldiers, and anyone who's injured.” Iroh’s voice was stern but soft. Katara clutched her journal tighter and followed the former prince to his study in the palace.

______________________________________________________________________________

All four girls sat on comfortable cushions around a low table. Iroh poured them each a cup of jasmine tea before standing tall and proud before them. His usually jovial, upbeat demeanor was absent as he lowered his gaze to the girls. “What you girl did today was incredibly dangerous. You could’ve been killed or worse and yes, before you ask, if my brother had gotten his hands on any of you he would’ve had you begging for death. You acted in defiance against me, against your friends, against the rebellion! Your safety is of the utmost importance. You four and the boys will bring this world peace. You will help heal and bring our four nations together again, but you can’t do that if you’re dead.

“With all that being said. What you did was brave, no, fearless, and has severely handicapped Fire Lord Ozai and the Empire. They sent their entire airship fleet here to Omashu and you four destroyed the only advantage the Fire Lord had. For that I thank you.” The girls all shared a look of relief. Yes, they were in trouble but it wasn’t all in vain. The airship was destroyed and that alone was going to even the playing field for the rebellion. “Now, what did you find on your solo mission Master Katara?”

Katara looked down at the journal and took a deep breath. She hoped this information would be useful. That her daredevil stunt with Toph wasn’t all a waste of time. She slowly stood from her spot on the ground and walked over to the old general handing him the journal. “It was in the general’s cabin. Here.” She flipped through the pages until she found the latest entry. “I don’t know what it means but the Empire soldiers were trying to get that airship to safety before it fell along with the other airships. Something about the day of black sun? It also says no bending. I don’t know what it means but if they were willing to pull that one airship out of formation and surround Toph and me, I figured maybe this was important. Maybe, Ozai doesn’t know this information yet.” She explained her findings to Iroh who continued reading the notes on the journal entry on the second page.

_Discovered: Si Wong Desert._   
_Admiral Zhao ordered our ship to locate Wan Shi Tong’s library. Destroy everything known about the fire nation. Find any information that could be used against the fire nation in its benefit._   
_Day of Black Sun. Total solar eclipse. Firebenders will lose their bending for eight minutes during the eclipse. Happens a month and a half after the games. Radios not safe with rebel forces. Take information straight to the capital._   
_Moon spirit, ocean spirit are not in the spirit world. Can be found in the Northern Water tribe. Key to ending waterbenders._   
_End of entry_

Iroh flipped through the rest of the journal pages. Diagrams of fighting patterns usually used by earth and waterbenders. Maps of the different towns, the air temples, and water tribe villages. Sketches of the various new ideas for weapons that the general must have thought up or discovered in the library. What the young woman had fought so hard to retrieve could change the course of the war. She gave the rebellion the advantage they had been looking for.

“What you have found is Zhao’s second in command journal. Admiral Zhao is a cruel, heartless man. He kills for sport, it was how he won during his time in the games. He had sent this specific general to a library thought to be lost to the spirit world to gain any information to aid the Empire. The day of black sun is a total solar eclipse. Just as waterbenders get their power from the moon, firebenders gain their power from the sun. Without the sun we have no bending. For seven minutes, every firebender in the world will be powerless, defenseless, useless.” The girls froze in their spots. Katara knew the journal was important but this information could help save Mai and Haru and it could help end the war.

“Kill Ozai during the eclipse. If he has no power then we can kill him. We can end this!” Ty Lee bounced in her spot but stopped when she saw the look on Iroh’s face.

“No, we save your friends. The eclipse only lasts seven minutes. It’s not enough time to end the war but it is enough time to cripple the Empire. To invade the fire nation. I will speak to the other masters and generals about this immediately. We only have a week before the eclipse. Go clean up, see the healers. Katara would you mind helping with the injured after you change?” Iroh was already moving towards the door with the journal and several papers that she couldn’t read from his distance. She nodded that she would and followed the other three girls as they were dismissed. Toph took them back down to the bunker to return their armor, shower, and change into fresh clothes.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The rest of Katara’s was packed with injured Omashu citizens or White Lotus soldiers. She watched a nonbending healers and doctors worked together to wheel men, women, and children into surgery. She focused on what she could quickly heal and move on to the next person. She didn’t get a break until dinner time when the healers from that morning were brought back in after their rest break. She walked through the rows of burned, cut, and broken innocent people who just happened to get caught up in the attack. Her heart broke for the children who cried in pain or fear.

Every Time she saw a general walk into the infirmary she hoped for an update on the dead, injured, or missing but no such update was given. She wished she knew, she hoped the numbers were low, and she wished that she could tell Haru his warning saved lives.

As she made her way to the dining room to get something to eat she overheard two White Lotus soldiers speaking hushed tones. “Those girls only got a stern talking-to from the Grandmaster. They run off into a war zone and get no kind of punishment? Agni knows we would get put to work cleaning bunkers or overnight guard duty.”

“They also took out the entire Empire air fleet… They deserve to be acknowledged for what they did, but I heard he doesn’t want to draw too much attention to them. I think he’s scared the Fire Lord will try to hurt their families.”

Katara pressed her back to the wall listening to the soldiers continue on with their conversation. “No, I think he’s scared his precious nephew will get kidnapped by the Empire. Just cause the prince chases after that water tribe girl doesn’t make him a better person. Didn’t you hear about how he got scarred? And what he did after? He’s killed plenty to try to get back into his father’s good graces. I bet if she knew she wouldn’t be with him. I bet if they all knew they would turn against him and the Grandmaster.”

“Shut up man! If someone hears you say that you could put in the underground bunker to work for a month.”

Katara froze as they started in on Zuko. She closed her eyes and tried to think back to any clues about Zuko’s past but the only tidbit of information she had was from him, and that it was that his father had burned him. She knew she had to speak to him. She had to sort out everything going on in her head and her heart. It was the conversation she was dreading all day. What if her stupid stunt caused his feelings to change? What if he didn’t want her anymore? Just thinking about it made her lose her appetite. She rubbed her temples and quietly walked back to her shared room. When she entered the room was dark and musty. She turned on the light and stripped out of the clothes she was given in the bunker and grabbed one of the silky nightgowns in her drawer. She walked into the bathroom, took a quick shower to clean herself of the blood, sweat, and dirt that covered her body. Once she was out she braided her hair back and began to heal her own wounds. Small cuts and scrapes, and large bruises that covered her thighs and ribs from the Empire soldiers.

When she walked back into the bedroom she found him picking up her discarded clothes and placing them with his in the laundry basket for the young woman who picked it up every morning. “Zuko?” She put her hand on his bare shoulder and before she could get out another word she was crushed against him. She slid her hands up his back to his shoulders and kissed his cheek as she rubbed his back. “Please, relax. I’m okay. I’m here. And I’m so sorry for scaring you.” She whispered to him, but her words only made him hold her tighter.

After several minutes of her trying to reassure him that she was there and safe, he finally lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed. He sat her down on the edge and stood pacing the length of the room. She stayed silent, twiddling her thumbs as she watched him. She had expected this talk would be more reprimanding. He was furious with her earlier. Relieved that she was safe but furious nonetheless.

Zuko watched her out of the corner of his eye as he gathered his thoughts. He was still pissed about what she did. He was terrified that he was dreaming and that she wasn’t really there. He ran his fingers through his loose hair before walking up to her and kneeling in front of her. “You didn’t just scare me.” He started to speak and heard her suck in a breath. “Katara I don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I don’t know if I would…You bring me more peace and comfort than I’ve ever known. You make me better. A better man, a better person, a better friend. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose you to my dad or my sister. I can’t lose you to this war. I can’t lose you to your own dumb ass decisions no matter how well-intended they are.

“You mean the world to me Katara. I would do anything you asked of me. I would give up my title, my home, my family if you wanted me too. I would lay down my life to make sure you live. To make sure you have a future because you deserve it more than anyone...more than me.” He searched her eyes, watching as they welled up with sparkling tears. He sat up and cupped her cheeks, resting his forehead to hers. “I love you so much that it scares me. I’ve never felt this strongly for someone. You’re everything I need, want, and crave in my life. Your laugh, your smile, your strength. I love everything about you and to have almost lost you today…I don’t know if I could survive without you. Whatever happens next I’m yours. I don’t want or need anyone else Katara.”

The floodgates opened and she was bawling. He wiped her tears and pulled her into his arms cradling her in his lap. When he felt her arms come around him, he hugged her tighter and whispered those three precious words over and over into her ear.

“I love you too.” He froze when she said it back to him. “I love you too, Zuko.” He pulled back and looked into her eyes seeing the warmth and tenderness he had always seen between other couples. “I thought you wouldn’t because I’ve been such a mess. I’m so broken… reckless… Gods I don’t even want to be me these days. But you’ve made things so much better. I’ve never felt as safe as I do when I’m with you or adored. You’re so understanding and patient… sometimes.” She joked and his lips twitched into a smirk. “No one makes me feel like you do and I can’t even describe it but to put it simply you make me feel special, beautiful, and like I can do anything as long as you’re there. I don’t want anyone else either. I just want you.”

For so many years all he had been fighting. Fighting with his sister, fighting with his father, fighting for his father, for his country, fighting his feelings and burying them deep. He felt raw and exposed when he laid out his feelings for her and to have them returned was overwhelming, but exactly what he needed. He felt her arms come around his neck as she placed a sweet, tender kiss on his lips. He captured his lips in a slow, passion-filled kiss. Instinct took over as he laid her back on their bed and hovered over her. His hands found hers and laced them together as he stretched their arms over her head. The kiss was still slow but filled with each of their love for the other. Both taking turns leaving a hot trail kisses on the other's neck.

“I need you…” He whispered against her lips and pressed his hips against hers. Her soft moan had him press into her once more. He hoped he wasn’t pushing her but he needed to feel her. He needed that closeness now more than ever. He pulled back looking into her eyes as she took her hands back from his. He watched with hooded lids as she lifted the thin silk off of her body leaving her naked underneath him. “So beautiful.” He smiled down at her as her blush covered her cheeks and chest. He reached for her braids end and pulled it free so that her hair lay loose and in waves on the pillow.

Katara ran her finger tips along his shoulders and down his muscular arms as he gazed down at her. She bit her lip as she spread her legs further apart for him. He moved closer to her and filled the spot between them with his covered hips. Her cerulean eyes closed as he leaned forward to kiss her neck and grasp her hips. She squirmed eagerly underneath him as his lips trailed down the column of her slender neck to the swell of her breasts. One of his calloused hands slid up her side and cupped one of her full mounds while his mouth covered her hardened nipple of the other. She arched her back into his hand and mouth as he began to gently suck on the sensitive bud. Her hands came to his shoulders as she brought him closer to her. His hand rolled her breast in his hand, his thumb brushing against her nipple over and over again causing her to moan his name softly in a silent plea for more.

Zuko switched and swirled his tongue against the taunt flesh before closing his mouth around the dusty pink bud. He kissed the sides of her breast as he caressed her delicate soft skin before taking her nipple back into his mouth sucking harder. His other hand closed around her breast and squeezed as he allowed his desires to take over. He moved between both breasts sucking roughly on the dusty pink buds as she tangled her fingers into his hair and held him against her. He nuzzled the valley between her breasts and gently nipped at the sensitive skin with his teeth. He groaned against her breasts when he felt her grind her hips into his. He could feel her need for him and it just made him more restless, but he wanted to take this slow. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable, especially after what happened with Jet.

“Please…” Her whine caused him to stop his ministrations on her chest as he started to kiss down her toned stomach, feeling every muscle on her torso flex and twitch under his lips. He stopped just above her dark curls and looked up to her for permission. When she nodded her head he brought his hand to her legs spreading them further apart. He looked down at her glistening core as he massaged her thighs trying to help her relax.

“If it’s too much, tell me.” Zuko told her and watched her nod her head once more. He moved to her right leg, kissing from her ankle up to her knee, and then to her inner thigh. He repeated the motion with her left leg before placing a gentle kiss on the precious bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. He could feel his shaft straining against the fabric of his pants and wanted nothing more than to rip them off and sink into her, but it was her first time and he wanted to make sure she was ready for him.

His eyes stayed on hers as his thumb found the sensitive skin on her inner thighs as he inched closer to her aching core. Katara bit her lip and tried to relax under his fingers but it was still hard. She still had flashbacks of Jet’s hot breath, his calloused hands holding her against her will, and his fingers inside of her. But as she watched the man before her slowly knead her thighs she knew it wasn’t the same. That this was just one of the ways they shared their love with each other. When his fingers grazed her wet slit she shuddered and raised her hips to meet them. He let a single finger slide along her aching core once more, causing her to let out a whimper. His free hand held down her hips so she couldn’t move them. She watched his head bend down as his tongue lapped up her wetness. She moaned softly and tried to move against his mouth, wanting more of the friction but his grip on her was strong. “Zuko please…” She begged him, feeling his answering smirk against her.

He slipped his middle finger into her with ease and gently began to suck on her bud. He heard her appreciating moan and forced her hips to stop moving as he eased his finger in and out of her slowly. When he felt she wouldn’t move her hips anymore his free hand slid up her body to her tender breasts just as slipped a second finger into her. He groaned as he felt her inner walls clench around his fingers pulling them deeper. He pinched her nipple and gripped her breasts in his large hand.

Katara gripped the bed sheets underneath her and felt her toes curls into them as well. Her eyes were squeezed shut as that fire he always started in her belly began to grow into an inferno. Her body felt so hot and ached all over from lack of contact. “Oh gods Zuko!” She cried as he twisted and cured his fingers inside of her and continued his focus on her clit.

Hearing her cry out his name made him drunk with joy and smugness. He was the first man to elicit these sounds from her, to bring her pleasure. He lifted his head from between her legs and kissed the palm of her hand as he pumped his fingers into her quicker. His hand left her breast and took her free one guiding it down between her legs. “Touch yourself…” He whispered to her and watched her index finger began circling her swollen bud. His lust filled gaze fell to her face, flushed, cheeks covered in the most beautiful crimson, lips parted as she moaned his name. His cock begged to let free. He was so aroused by the sight of her flushed caramel skin, heaving full breasts, and toned limbs that would soon be wrapped around him.

Katara began to move her fingers against her aching clit faster as she felt the pleasure become almost overwhelming. Her orgasm was just about to rip through her when he pulled his and her fingers away. Her eyes opened wide at the let down but quickly her disappointment faded as she watched him rid himself of his pants. The few times they pleasured each other he had always made her sure her comfort was the most important thing. She had only touched him twice and he felt large in her small hand but seeing his hardened shaft almost pointing at her begging for her to touch him. She watched as he stroked himself slowly before he hovered over her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Katara’s hands ran down the length of his torso slowly. She reveled in the feel of his rippling muscles that would jump or twitch under her greedy hands. She tangled her tongue with his just as her hand took over for him and gripped his shaft like he had shown her once before. Again she was shocked by how soft the skin of his erection was, the thick veins that covered him and pulsed under her hand. She pulled back from his lips and stroked him faster, feeling encouraged by his grunts and groans against her neck. “Agni, stop please.” He begged and at first she felt as if she had done something wrong.

Zuko was panting against her neck, her small hand brought him more pleasure than he had ever felt with past partners. When he lifted his head to gaze down into her cerulean eyes he saw her nervousness. “I want to make love to you, but only if you’re ready.” He told her and felt her whole body relax.

“I’m ready,” Her voice was so soft, a little unsure. He slowly guided his throbbing shaft to her soaking slit and covered himself in her juices. She was so wet, so ready for him that he had to force himself to stay calm and move slowly. He heard her moan and opened his eyes to see her watching him with avid attention. Her cerulean eyes wide and sparkling as she saw her fluids cover him completely. He spread her legs further apart and allowed his body to hover over her own as he let his member rest upon between her legs. He bent down and peppered her neck with kisses to help her relax further. Every part of their naked, heated bodies touching each other. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest, her thighs cradling his hips, her hands rested on his biceps as he sucked on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Katara felt like her entire body was lit on fire. Everywhere their bodies touched sent a shiver down her spine. She rubbed herself against him to continue to feel those sparks of pleasure. She held herself against him and held onto his shoulders as he rubbed the head of his cock along her slick folds and against her swollen nub. Her hips lifted off of the bed craving more of his touch and her head fell back into the pillows as she cried out in surprise at the new sensation. He did it once more, coating his shaft in her fluids before pulling back and slowly guiding the tip of his cock between her folds. He met some resistance and felt her wince in pain underneath him. She was so tight and he groaned as he slowly pushed forward several times until finally the bulbous head of his cock was inside of her. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as she stifled a pained cry.

  
Zuko on the other hand was in pure bliss. She felt like she made for him. At an aching slow pace he sank deeper into her. Inch by inch he pushed forward as her inner walls clenched and squeezed him. When he felt the barrier inside of her that preserved her maidenhood he relished the feeling of being the man who was taking it. That he would be the only man who would ever feel, be with her, cause her to writhe in pleasure underneath him. _She’s mine. Only mine_. He smirked against her lips, found her hands and gripped them allowing her to squeeze his hands as tightly as she needed to as he broke that final barrier claiming her innocence for himself. He opened his eyes and looked into her seeing the slight discomfort but also the raging fire within her. He held steady allowing her to get comfortable with his size as he buried himself in her.

Katara squeezed his hands and felt every muscle in her lower stomach, pelvis, and thighs tighten at the new feeling of fullness. Her eyes were screwed shut as she attempted to adjust to his well endowed member. He whispered for her to relax and began to kiss her lips trying to help her, but it felt so foreign to have something so large inside of her. It hurt. It hurt more than she had expected it too but as he distracted with soft whispers of love and compliments she felt her body relax and relish the feeling of him inside of her.

Zuko waited until he felt her fingers laced with his, her body sank into the mattress, and her hushed words, _please... Zuko I need you please_ , before he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. There was no other way to describe except heaven. He rested his forehead against her own and felt her legs wrap around his waist as he picked up his pace just enough to have them both moaning each other's names. The partners he had been with before were nothing compared to her. The way her body curled around his own, how wet she was just for him, her moans filling the room as he once again increased his speed. She was heaven and if died tomorrow at least he died knowing what sex was supposed to feel like. It wasn’t mechanical and done to just get instant gratification. No, this was more. Her delicate fingers tracing the muscles on his forearms, upper arms and shoulders sent sparks down his spine. Her sweet, drenched core clenching around him with every thrust had him throbbing and begging to go faster.

He gazed down at her. Gods, she was beautiful. Her head thrown back in pleasure as she began to move her hips with his, meeting his steady rhythm. “You feel so damn good.” He groaned against her lips and heard the hitch her breath.

“Faster, please go faster!” Katara cried out as she tightened her body around his. She couldn’t believe she had waited so long to feel this. She felt complete with him inside of her. She marveled at how her body accommodated his length and welcomed him, no pulled him deeper inside of her. His thrusts came faster as the sound of wet skin slapping together filled the room along with their passionate moans. That roaring fire in her belly was building once more as he sat up and grasped her hips in his large hands and pulled her against him to meet his pace. Hard, deep, sensual pumps filled her core over and over again. “Gods… Zuko!” She cried out at the new position and looked up to watch him. She had always found him attractive but watching his muscles flex, the veins in his neck strain, the look of sheer pleasure on his face was almost too much for her. Her eyes trailed down to his chest as his pale skin glistened with sweat and watch moaned softly as he tightened his grip on her hips. She knew tomorrow morning there would be bruises left behind but the thought only made her moan for more from him.

Zuko lost himself in her. Her endless ocean blue eyes roaming over his body, her innocent voice crying out his name, her body accepting and giving into him. He opened his eyes to watch her as she reached for her breasts and started to squeeze and tease them like he had done so many times before. He could see the fine sheen of sweat that covered her caramel skin and finally let his gaze drop to where their bodies collided together. Her tight, aching core stretched to fit him and as he pulled out he saw her juices and her virgin blood coat his shaft. He groaned at the sight and bent forward capturing her lips once more and reached one hand between her legs. His thumb stroked at her clit as his tongue tangled with her own. He could feel her body quiver underneath him.

When she broke away from the kiss he watched as she guided his thumb to stroke her faster. “I’m so close Zuko” She moaned as one her free hand held onto him for support. Katara felt like that fire was about to consume her and she needed to give in. She wanted to feel her muscles clench around his cock instead of his fingers.

“Then come for me, Katara.” He whispered to her and watched as her orgasm ripped through her body.

“Zukooo!” She cried out his name and arched her back off the bed. He continued to thrust roughly into her helping her ride out her release. Katara struggled to find words as only moans and cries of passion left her lips. Her nails dug into his back and her toes curled into the sheets.

If he thought she was tight before nothing compared to how she felt now. Her walls squeezed his cock almost painfully as her body sank back into the mattress. He quickened his pace and felt his own release coming upon him. “Katara!” He growled as he released his seed inside of her. Katara squirmed at the feeling of his shaft throbbing and pounding into her until he found his own release inside of her. She felt him collapse on top of her, placing gentle kisses on the side of her neck, one being pressed right against her mother’s necklace. She shivered in delight and smiled against his lips when they finally found hers.

Zuko felt her beaming smile against his lips and matched it with his own. “You’re amazing.” He panted as he smoothed her hair out of her face. “Absolutely perfect.” She blushed and bit her lip because she felt the same way about him. He was amazing. What they had just done was amazing. And he was perfect. She laced her fingers into his hair and kissed him hungrily as her body came down from it’s incredible high. Slowly she felt him pull out of her causing them both to groan and shiver.

Zuko rested his forehead against hers and cupped her cheek. He gazed lovingly into her cerulean eyes as she worked on catching her breath. “That was...incredible…” He felt his smug smirk grace his lips at the compliment and vowed to make sure she felt incredible every time they made love. He slid off of her and opened his arms so that she could take her place on his chest. When she did he wrapped his arms back around her, his thumb drawing small circles on her waist as she leisurely kissed his chest or neck. Wherever she could reach apparently. He chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on top of her head.

“We should get some sleep. I’ll wake you in the morning.” He promised her and glanced down as she lifted her head to speak to him.

“How are you going to wake up?” She wiggled her eyebrows and the sight made him laugh even harder.

“Did you have something specific in mind or would you like me to surprise you?”

“Surprise me.” The way she said was almost too innocent that it was also seductive. He groaned and pulled her tighter against his side before reaching for the light and shutting them off. He closed his eyes when he felt her breathing slow and allowed him to sleep. Utterly satisfied and feeling on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own or claim to own ATLA or The Hunger Games. I just love them :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. Last one was action packed this one is more emotional. Let me know what you think in the comments :)

Zuko woke to something warm and soft pressed up against him. He tightened his hold around the beautiful young woman in his arms and began kissing the back of her neck. He grinned against her slender neck as he felt her stir in his arms and thought back to the night before. She loved him too. He replayed her declaration of love over and over in his head and groaned softly as he recalled her giving herself to him. He still couldn’t believe that she had felt comfortable enough to allow him to take her maidenhood. As he opened his eyes and gazed down at chocolate waves, caramel skin, and plump parted lips he remembered her last request of the night.

His hand slowly trailed down from the curve of her waist to the swell of her rounded hips, and finally reaching between her legs. His fingers were met with wetness that covered her inner thighs and pulsing core. He groaned knowing she must have been dreaming of them together. His fingers begin to slowly rub circles around her clit as his cock began to grow against her ample bottom.

He felt her squirm in his arms and growled against her ear at the feel of her ass rubbing against his hardening shaft. He wanted to wake her up so he could be inside of her again. He sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear and nipped at her earlobe. His fingers continued to rub her clit before spreading her legs just enough for him to slip his index finger inside of her. “Ohhh…” He heard her moan as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

“Wake up beautiful,” Zuko whispered to her and kissed her cheek. “Wake up…” He trailed off as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and slipped another finger into her drenched core. He was about to pull away from her lips when he felt her start to kiss him back. He opened his mouth for her and groaned as she tangled her tongue with his and lazily rolled onto her back. Her arms curled around his neck as she pulled him back on top of her and moved her hips in sync with his fingers. “Agni you’re already so wet…”

Katara blushed as his words and thought back to the dream she was having just before pulled her out of her slumber. Her finger tips ran along his shoulders feeling every muscle twitch underneath them. She smiled widely against his lips as he shivered at her touch. “Who’s fault is that?” She asked him teasingly and shut her eyes as he increased his fingers speed. Her hands gripped his shoulders, groaning as her inner muscles gripped his fingers tightly. She was very sore from the night before but she relished the knowledge that her soreness was also his fault.

Zuko withdrew his fingers and stroked his shaft slowly, watching as her eyes darkened with lust. He groaned as she squirmed beneath him and bit her lower lip in anticipation. He leaned forward, settling between her hips and was about to push into her again when he felt her hands on his chest pushing them over. He groaned as he gazed up at her sitting upright on his lap straddling him, and stroking his shaft at an achingly slow pace. His hands opted to grip her hips as he watched her explore his body like he had done to her the night before.

Her free hand pushed his chest down into the mattress as she leaned forward and kissed his neck, nipping and licking down to his chest. Her other hand still gripped his shaft tightly, stroking until she heard him groan, “gods, please Katara.” She smirked against his chiseled chest and raised her hips slightly, teasing him. “Fuck! Kat please!” Hearing him beg only increased her desire for him. Her finger tips traced the muscle on his chest and stomach as she sat back up. She rubbed his hardened member against her and threw her head back with the feel of his veins rubbing against her nub.

Zuko watched with intrigued as she took control of their coupling. He wanted to be inside of her but watching her was just as satisfying. His breathing was ragged as he tried to keep himself in check. Molten gold eyes roved naked body, taking in her perky full breasts, slim waist, round hips. His hands moved from her hips and up to her waist, then up to her breasts. He cupped them, letting his thumb brush against her hard nipples. He listened to her cry out and arch her back into his hands. He sat up and captured the dusty pink peaks between his lips. He massaged her breasts as she ground her hips against hips, losing herself to the rhythm she had created.

Katara couldn’t get enough of his lips on her. Anywhere he kissed, bit, or licked felt like it was fire. She had had enough of her own teasing and needed him once again. “Zuko…” She breathed his name and felt his hand cover hers as he helped her guide his shaft into her. She moaned as she slowly felt him fill her once more. She lowered her hips until he was completely inside of her. Just as the night before she was incredibly tight and held his member in a vice grip inside of her. She heard his groan as he nuzzled her breasts, flexing his fingers against her hips.

Slowly, she started to move, raising her hips and dropping them back down. She hissed as her body had to adjust to his size once more. She opened her eyes seeing his golden eyes watching where they were connected with rabid interest. His jaw clenched and his fingers gripped her hips so tightly she knew there would be bruises later. “Let me help.” He groaned as he guided her hips to move at a pace that was faster and more comfortable for both of them. She twisted her hips slightly and watched his mouth fall open and he moaned in appreciation.

She was more than eager to please him the way he had done to her last night. She twirled her hips around his shaft, stretching her to better accommodate his girth. As she grew more comfortable with their new position she started to bounce on his lap faster, sliding down his shaft with some ease due to her own fluids. She cried out his name as he started to thrust up into her meeting her hips. She could feel his eyes on her breasts as they bounced with each thrust and flushed at how intense his gaze was.

How she knew how to do this was beyond him? Maybe it was just instinct? Maybe she had talked to the girls about it? He didn’t know and he didn’t care, he reveled in the nature of their coupling. He growled in response to the way her hips gyrated against his. His fingers dug into the skin of her ass as he forced himself deeper inside of her. He watched her face twist in pleasure as she found the pace and position that worked best for both of them. She was in control and it was incredibly arousing. Her small hands pushed him into the mattress as she lowered herself to his lips. He groaned against them and molded his lips to hers as he thrusted into her harder, guiding her hips back down on to his.

Her lips left his just as quickly as they found them and moved down his jaw. She nibbled on his earlobe and softly moaned his name into his ear. She felt his hips thrust into her harder and smirked against the sensitive spot behind his ear. She let him take over, meeting his relentless pace and moaning in pure bliss. She felt that coil in her lower belly began to tighten. Threatening to break and lead them both to their desired releases. She sat up just enough to kiss his lips just as she felt his thumb circle her swollen nub. “Gods...yes _Zukooo…_ ” She moaned as he continued to help her get closer to her sweet release.

Her thoughts were clouded over with the intense need to feel that heated coil unravel like it had the night before. She gripped the bedsheets besides his head and panted against his lips. His thrusts were wild, harsh, and fast. The line between pain and pleasure blurring together. She knew she wouldn’t be able to leave their bed that day. She wanted to tell him to slow down but all she could get out was a string of unintelligible cries. It was too much. She felt like her entire body was overheating and that coil broke within her and ripped a loud cry from her lips. _“Zuko!_ ” She felt his cock continue to drive into her as he orgasm ripped through her. Her femine muscles clamped around him like a vice.

Her release triggered his own. The moment her inner walls clenched around him he felt the sparks of gratification shoot up his spine as he throbbed inside of her. _“Spirits, Katara!_ ” He growled as he gave into the satisfaction as her body milked his release from him, pouring his hot seed into her as she flexed and fluttered around his cock until every drop of his desire had been spent.

She collapsed on top of him. Both of their sweat covered bodies and heaving chests pressed against each other. She kissed his neck lazily as he slowly pulled free from her causing them both to groan at the loss. He helped move her to his side and wrapped both of his arms around her protectively, possessively, as he kissed the top of her head. The air around was musty as she snuggled into his side and pressed lazy kisses to his lips over and over again until both were left chuckling and twisted together.

Zuko ran his fingertips along her spine while his other hand tucked loose hair behind her ear. She was flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Her hair was wild flowing onto the pillow beside her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He could lay there with her all day, and so could she by the way her eyelids grew heavy just before closing. “Don’t fall asleep on me now. We have to get up eventually.” He told her and kissed her forehead.

“How am I supposed to walk after that?” She grumbled and hid her face in the crook of his neck. “Lets just stay here and repeat that a few more times.” Zuko hugged her closer, letting out a low chuckle. He had been waiting to be with her like this since he met her and now she was willing to stay in bed and let them get lost in each other's bodies all day. It would be a dream come true, but he knew they would be needed elsewhere later that day.

“You know my uncle is going to need us for something later.” He reminded her and lifted her chin so he could gaze into her ocean blue eyes. They were wide, sparkling, still had hints of lust in them as she locked onto him.

“But that's later. No one has come to get us yet…” Zuko smiled warmly down at her and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her body slide up to deepen the kiss. “We should shower.” She whispered to him and kissed the tip of his nose. He watched her roll off their bed and walk slowly towards the bathroom. His eyes were glued to the way her hips swayed with each step, the sensual look in her eyes as she gazed back at him over her shoulder, and the way she bit her lower lip. He groaned and shot out of bed following behind her like a lost puppy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“Damn Toph… That was… Why would the monks tell us to not do that?” Aang asked as she snuggled back into his side and felt his arms come around her.

“Because they’re a bunch of prudes who don’t know how to have fun,” Toph replied and settled into his chest as he kissed her forehead. Toph only had a very basic understanding of sex but it seemed to come naturally the minute they made it back to their room. All night they went at it. He would be on top of her or she on top of him testing each other's limits, reaching their peaks together, and relaxing before another round.

In all honesty, she lost count of how many times the young airbender woke her up with kisses or a hand between her legs coaxing her from her slumber. If he had been waking her up for any other reason she probably would’ve killed him, but she loved how much he wanted her. She loved how he called her sexy, beautiful, perfect. No one had ever used those words to describe her before. Strong, stubborn, and gifted were always used and she liked those, but Aang made her feel like a girl. He made her feel like the most important girl in the world.

Aang held onto her, his calloused hand cupping her small breast. He listened to her soft moan and swallowed the next with a kiss. After they were allowed to return to their rooms he fled to hers. He remembered her yelling at him for not knocking but all he could do was pull her into his arms and kiss her until they both ran out of air. She had been so confused, but he didn’t have it in him to explain his feelings. Every nerve in his body felt like it was fire and needed her. He needed to know she was okay after her exceptionally stupid mission with Katara.

_“Aang...Aang...YO TWINKLETOES!” Aang stopped his kisses and looked down into her cloudy mint green eyes. “What is wrong with you? You don’t just barge into someone's room and start attacking their mouth.”_

_“Shut up and let me kiss you Toph! Gods I could’ve lost you today! Please just shut up…” And once again his lips were on hers and he felt her give in wrapping her arms around his neck. They both needed to feel the comfort that came from the other person. He reveled in the way Toph used her hands and lips to see every part of him. She traced over the muscles on his chest and stomach with her finger tips before following her trail with her lips. Her heated lips drove him over the edge with unparalleled desire._

“Well I promise to never be a prude again. At least not with you.” He whispered to her and felt the shiver go down her back as his lips brushed against her ear. She turned her head and met his lips in one quick chaste kiss.

They were interrupted from another exciting round of love making by a knock on the door. “Excuse Lady Beifong, Master Aang… Lunch is being served in the dining room.” Toph and Aang shared a look and were about to continue where they left off when both of their stomachs growled.

“We’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Aang called back and turned his attention to Toph. “I’ll shower first. If we both go in there I don’t think we’ll come out.” He warned and cupped her cheek as she pouted. “Another time.” He promised and walked into her bathroom shutting the door behind him. Toph rolled her eyes and let the smell sex fill her nostrils as she relaxed in the bed they were officially sharing. It was decided after one of their rounds during the night.

_“Since you sleep here almost every night as it is. Why don’t just move your stuff in here?”_

_“You would be okay with that?”_

_“Of course I would Twinkletoes. Especially if it means we do this every night.” She could feel the flush crawling up his neck as she pressed her petite, naked body against him. The muscles that covered his body flexed and curved around her making her feel more like a young lady than she ever had before._

_“We will be doing this every night whether I move in or not… Katara and Zuko aren’t loud right?”_

_“Sugar Queen and Sparky haven't done that yet. She told me. They do other things, but they aren’t too loud. I only hear them when I’m here alone.” She explained, giggling when she felt his body relax. “So, do I have a roommate then?”_

_“How about a boyfriend?” His voice was shaky as he asked and Toph had blushed, gaping at him. She heard his low chuckle as he kissed the top of her head and worked his way down her neck. “Is that a yes?” He asked, sweetly before pressing his lips to hers. In response he only received a small nod before having her lips captured by his once more._

Aang tossed his wet towel on the bed and laughed at her sputtered string of curse words. “Showers all yours beautiful and I’ll talk to someone about helping me move my things here. Love you.” And with one last gentle kiss he left in his clothes from the night before heading back to his room. Toph laid in bed still naked, still flushed, and still giddy at the prospect of having a boyfriend. And not any ordinary boyfriend. Hers was pretty extraordinary. An airbending master, who was just as playful as she was, from what she could tell was very handsome, and who loved her. The way he said it so casually even though she hadn’t said it back yet caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter once more. She giggled, biting her lower lip before crawling out of bed and dragging herself into the shower.

______________________________________________________________________________

Suki nuzzled his neck and hummed against his dark skin as his thumb drew lazy circles at her hip. She looked up at his relaxed face, eyes closed, lips parted, steady breaths. He was about to pass out again. She had worn him out. She had gone out of her way to try and reassure him that she was okay and that she wouldn’t do something so stupid again. “You know you can’t fall asleep again.” She whispered to him and he groaned softly before trapping her beneath him.

“We can do whatever we want. Especially you. Taking down an entire air fleet… We won’t be-” Before he could his sentence there was a knock at the door and a soft voice telling Sokka that lunch was being served in the dining room. He groaned and gazed down at the beautiful blue eyed girl who was stifling her laugh. “I spoke too soon.” He complained, hiding his face in the crook of her neck as his fingers began to tickle her sides, causing her to laugh loudly and wiggle underneath him.

“Sokka! Sokka!” Suki cried out trying, albeit not very hard, to push him off of her. She gave up and started to feel like all of the breath from her lungs was being ripped from her as she continued to laugh hysterically at his antics. “Please… I can’t breathe.” She begged as tears fell down her cheeks from all of the laughing.

Sokka pulled stopped and slid his hands down to her hips as he sucked on her neck to replace her laughs with soft moans. “Sokka we need to get dressed or they’ll come…” She closed her eyes as his lips slipped further down until they were on her breasts. She bit her lip and glanced down at him. Dark skin covered her pale skin, as plump lips captured her pink peak between them. “We have to be fast…” She moaned arching her back as he reached between her legs circling her clit with his thumb.

“Then I’ll just focus on you since you focused on me all night.” He told her, smiling mischievously up at her. Suki’s eyes closed as his thumb picked up speed before he slipped a finger into her. She whimpered as his finger curled inside of her as he slowly pumped it in and out of her.

“Then focus faster please…” Sokka smirked against her chest as he continued to suck on her nipple trying not to laugh at her demanding tone. He pumped his finger into her faster, allowing his palm to rub against her sensitive nub. The sound of her moans and slick entrance filled the room as she writhed beneath him. Her nails digging into his shoulders. “Fuck Sokka _faster_!” She demanded and he obliged thrusting his fingers into her quickly, his palm rubbing roughly against her.

His lips moved from one stiff, pink peak to the other before kissing down her tone stomach. He looked up at her from between her legs and closed his lips around her bundle nerves. Like he had done to her breasts he began to suck, rougher than he usually did. His fingers still curled inside or her and her fluids covering his chin. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles tighten around his fingers. “Sokka!” He would never get tired of hearing her cry out his name. He continued his ministrations until her hips arched off the bed and matched his thrusts as she rode the wave her release. When he felt her relax back onto the bed he pulled away placing a gentle kiss on her lower stomach.

“Fast enough for you?” He smirked up at her as she giggled and pulled him back up to her by his shoulders.

“Gods, I’ll never get enough of you... _Snoozles_.” He groaned at the nickname which only made her laugh more.

“I’m a prince and warrior. She couldn’t have come up with a better nickname?” Suki pulled him back down to her lips still laughing as she lazily kissed him.

“You didn’t think you were a prince until you landed in the capital.” Suki teased and Sokka nuzzled her nose. He sat up bringing her with him. “Shower time?” She had asked and he nodded carrying her bridal style to the bathroom.

“Now, no funny busy. We have to get ready and get to lunch. So hands to yourself.” Suki rolled her eyes and pushed him aside playfully as she stepped into the shower only to be joined by him seconds later.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Ty Lee was sitting in the gardens with a small pot of tea by her side and two tea cups. “Here I got the fruit tarts you like.” She turned to see Kai, hair loose, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. She took the plate he handed her and smiled warmly at him. They sat in silence as they watched the sunrise from one of the only places not covered in rumble. “Ty, I’m sorry for not making you feel welcomed or a part of the group…I- I’ve been a jerk since we got here.” Again, she turned her head to see the remorseful boy who looked genuinely upset. She could see why Katara was having trouble picking between him and Zuko. Both were special, wonderful men in their own ways.

“Thank you for the apology Kai.” Her smile radiated warmth as she lifted the sweet treat to her lips. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the water tribe warrior laying back in the grass watching the sky. “You okay? Excited about your masters ceremony?” His eyebrow twitched as he looked over at her and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll be okay. Takes time and well I feel like it's been only one thing after another since everything started. Can you believe it's only been a month? Our lives are completely different now.” Ty Lee hadn’t heard the boy speak this much ever. At least not to her, maybe he was really trying to get her to feel a part of their group by allowing his guard down around her. She gave him half of her fruit tart and once again his eyebrow twitched before he grinned and took the half she extended to him. “So Mai… how? When?” He started to ask and she rolled her eyes, smiling some more.

“She was dating Zuko at the time but their relationship always felt forced. Their friendship was easy. Kind of like yours and Katara’s. They could talk to each about anything and everything and I think she thought that just meant a romantic relationship would work too.” Ty Lee started and saw the hurt cross his features at the mention of Katara. “But it didn’t. One night we were drinking on the beach. Zuko and Azula were already asleep. She spilled her guts about how she didn’t love Zuko like a girlfriend should. She felt like she didn’t like guys in general.” Ty Lee remembered the night, a very drunk Mai going on and on about not feeling anything when Zuko kissed her, touched her, or when they had sex. “She always said it felt like she was trying to be something she couldn’t.

“I joked that she should try kissing a girl and see what happens. Well being drunk she just went for it with me. It was messy, pretty sloppy but it felt right.” Kai was watching her, nodding his head as he took in the information. While she talked he thought about all his interactions with Katara. Was he forcing something to happen because they were just expected to be together? “Anyway the next day when we were clear headed she kissed me again. It was much better the second time and we both just knew. I love her so much and I know she loves me. We kept things a secret from everyone even Zuko, but he found out because he’s not dumb. He knew his girlfriend was seeing someone else. He wasn’t even mad. He promised to keep our secret but said that they had to break up publicly. Once that was out of the way we could be seen together more without people starting rumors. Our relationship wouldn’t exactly be understood or even liked. People are very dense about same sex couples.”

She glanced down at the warrior who was not perched on his forearms. His well-defined muscles were taut as he kept his gaze on the horizon. He was deep in thought and while he had asked something very personal about her she didn’t know if she should ask about him. Her curiosity got the better of her though, “Copper for your thoughts?” She could see why the female healers and nurses all whispered about him, why the girls during the games watched him. He was attractive and his smile even gave her butterflies sometimes.

Kai sat up, ran his hand through his loose hair, and thought about what he wanted to say. “I think you and Mai are very brave. It can’t be easy hiding your feelings or relationship from the world.” Ty Lee moved from her spot to sit beside him and handed him the second teacup. “I was thinking about Kat. Sokka, her and I have been this little trio for as long as I can remember. And I know if all of this hadn’t happened I would be carving her a necklace, proposing, building her a home. We would be together, but I don’t know if she would be as happy as she is now...with Zuko. I think she would be content but you can’t live a life like that.” He took a sip from his tea and knew instantly who made it. He let the warm jasmine flow down his throat as he came to terms that the life he pictured, that he dreamt of would never be what Katara wanted or needed. “Just watching her with him. I can see it. I can see that her and I will never have that. We’ll always be friends and I guess I need to be okay with that just being it.” Ty Lee wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a small side hug before letting her head drop to the shoulder closest to her.

“You’re a good man for understanding what she needs.” He nodded and drank more of his tea. “You know the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.” Her comment made him snort and shake with laughter. “Im serious. Song, down in the infirmary can’t take her eyes off of you. Maybe… try talking to other girls who show interest. Trust me Kai you’ll find someone.” He shook his head, still laughing.

They sat together in silence for a long time. The tea was cold and the sun was high in the sky, but he didn’t get up. He could feel that the girl beside him was still using him as a pillow so he stayed still and relaxed in the summer heat thinking about what she had said. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to allow himself the chance to at least flirt with someone new. If she could make a secret relationship work with the ex-girlfriend to the prince then surely he could move on from his almost relationship with Katara.

“Master Kai?” Wow, he wasn’t going to get used to that anytime soon. “Lunch is ready. Come when you can.” He nodded to the servant girl who blushed when he smiled at her and handed her the tea set. He felt his ego inflate just a little at the attention.

After fifteen minutes of hoping she would get up so he could eat, he started to gently shake her. “Ty, lunch is ready.” When she stirred he nudged her once more. “Food Ty. Come one we both still need it. Can’t live off fruit tarts.”

“Speak for yourself.” She grumbled but sat up stretching. The two stood together and Kai offered her his arm. She looped hers through his and they walked into the palace together. “Feel any better?”

“I will. You?”

“When Mai’s back.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Katara couldn’t stop smiling. The entire morning had been perfect. After their shower Zuko had one of the servants bring them breakfast which got cold before they could eat it. He warmed their food for them, tossing her one of his shirts as he slipped on some pants. If he hadn’t insisted they go check on everyone at lunch she would’ve lounged in bed with him all day. She felt sore but light. Like a weight had been lifted from her chest as he held her hand in the hallway.

When they entered the dining room they took their seats by Suki and Sokka who were comfortably resting against each other. She took note of how relaxed her brother seemed. Even when he was with Yue there was tension in his shoulders and he kept his hands somewhat to himself. Katara nudged Suki with her elbow while Sokka spoke to Kai beside him and Zuko caught up with Aang. “I’m going to want details.” She whispered to her. Suki’s smile grew and nodded.

“After dinner how about we eat dessert in the gardens?” Katara nodded and felt Toph kick her under the table. She looked across from her to see a flushed but smug Toph whose eyebrow was raised.

“Am I not invited?” Both girls rolled their eyes but agreed to let Toph join them. As the girls started to talk about what dessert they wanted to bring with them Lu Ten and General Iroh both cleared their throats.

“Wonderful you all made it. We wanted to tell you all this morning but it seemed yesterday's events wore all of you out. I hope everyone is feeling rested today?” General Iroh looked over the group with a warm smile as the group was served their lunch. “Yesterday’s warning from Haru saved many lives. Unfortunately, we lost twenty bending soldiers, thirty five non-bending soldiers, and fifty civilians.”

Zuko dropped his hand to Katara’s knee when he heard her take a deep breath. “Masters, Katara and Toph's daredevil mission led us to learn about a day that is coming up quickly. The Day of Black Sun is a total solar eclipse, which lasts about seven to eight minutes. During the Day of Black Sun all firebenders will lose their bending for those seven to eight minutes. We see that as our window to rescue Haru and Mai from the capital.”

Ty Lee beamed at the words and was about to start asking a million questions when she caught Kai’s shaking his head, telling her to wait. “I know many of you want to help retrieve your friends but we can’t afford to lose any of you to-”

“I’m going.” Zuko leveled his uncle with a look that made both him and Lu Ten shut their mouths quickly.

“I’m going too.” Kai looked over at Ty Lee knowing how desperately she wanted to go but Ozai wanted her dead to begin with. He couldn’t stop thinking about how kind she had been to him that morning and all he wanted to do was help bring back some of her happiness. Ty Lee was about to protest when Kai put up his hand to silence her. “He already tried to kill you once with Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot. I’ll help Zuko bring them back but you have to stay here.”

“I want it too.” Aang sat up and was instantly punched by Toph.

“I thought we were all done with these dangerous missions?” Toph questioned, firmly planting her feet on the ground to be able to feel their heartbeats. Aang’s was steady. She could feel how ready he was.

“No you and the girls are done with the dangerous missions. Plus none of them can firebend. They’ll need benders there to help.

“Well then why can’t I go? I feel like having a metal bender there would be more helpful than two princes who can’t bend.” Toph crossed her arms and sat back in her seat trying to feel for their reactions. She could feel that both Katara and Suki hearts were racing either from fear or anger, but she couldn’t tell which. It could be both. She knew she was pissed and scared for Aang. As they were having lunch his things were being put into her room. She waited and waited for someone else to speak up and try to stop them. “Katara! Suki! Come on, I can feel how pissed you are, so say something!”

“Did you forget that Ozai hired assassins to kill you, Katara, Yue, Ty Lee, and Zuko?” Aang asked Toph and that effectively shut her up. She sat with her hands on the table desperately fighting the need to break the stone slab in half.

Katara kept her mouth shut. She was pissed. She knew she looked it and was probably radiating heat from how angry she was. But she would sound like a hypocrite if she tried to stop them. She looked over at Zuko who was staring at her, gripping her thigh in a way that was supposed to be reassuring. His calm demeanor sent her over the edge though. He had just yelled at her about heading in danger. He was more upset about her lying to him but still. He had been upset with the situation she had put herself and the girls in. Now he and her brother and her friends were about to do the exact same thing.

“We didn’t leave the country Zuko. You would be heading back home. What if your dad got you? Or Sokka, Aang, and Kai? It was one thing for us to sneak onto airships flying right above us, but to sneak into another country that is heavily guarded, incredibly dangerous, and littered with too many unknowns… We don’t know if your dad knows about this information. Maybe he does and has already started to plan for it. What if he anticipates you coming?” She got most of what she wanted to say out. She hated the idea of him heading back to the place, to the person who already hurt him once.

“Katara, you don’t get to be the only person who pulls stupid, half-assed stunts. We will plan this out. My uncle and I know my father better than anyone. I’ll make sure-”

“LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO YOUR FACE!” She stood, shouting at him. What? Had he known his father would do that to him. “He burned you and you have the nerve to say you know him! What happens if he gets his hands on you now? Turning your back on him and the Empire. Allowing us to break you out of the arena instead of letting you kill us all to appease his ego. He won’t burn you again, Zuko. He’ll kill you! Or he’ll let Azula kill you. Spirits, she would enjoy that. She would love to get her hands on you. My plan was half-assed but this is just...it’s...it’s suicide. It’s beyond stupid and reckless. You can’t make sure they’ll be okay Zuko. I couldn’t make sure we were okay.” She shouted pointing at the girls.

Ty Lee was glaring at her plate like it had offended her. Suki had snatched her hand from Sokka’s and crossed her arms under her bust. Toph was outright grinning at her outburst. Katara stepped away from the table, her arms crossed under her chest as she watched him narrow his eyes at her.

“Sugar Queen is right. This mission is a suicide mission. I want to get Haru and Mai back just as much as you do Zuko, but you going in? That's just dumb. It’s the reason your girlfriend, Ty Lee, and I can’t go. Your dad wants you and us dead. Don’t hand yourself over to him on a silver platter. On a day you can’t defend yourself with your bending. Be a part of the planning, prep these idiots, train them, but let the people he doesn’t want dead go in your place.” Toph explained far more calmly than anyone in the room thought she would. Feeling everyone staring at her, Toph snorted. “What? I can be very level-headed and honestly, I see more than all of you put together.”

“How do we know he doesn’t want Kai, Aang, and Sokka dead? He could want all of us dead for what we did to the air fleet. General Iroh is right. We need to let actual soldiers handle this one…” Suki spat out when Sokka tried to reach for her hand again. She glared at him, offended that he would think she wanted him to comfort her right now. “You’re supposed to be smart.” She mumbled under her breath just loud enough for Sokka to hear.

Zuko thought about what had been said and knew he would have to talk to her alone. He hated that after the evening and morning they had just had this was how their day was going to end. Obviously, she had some idea of what happened to him. Rumors spread like wildfire after his first outing with the scar. “How about we table the subject and let the generals come up with a plan before anyone volunteers for anything.” Lu Ten stepped forward and placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “It seems like all of you need to speak with each other. Everything is still fresh and honestly, I don’t know how all of you aren’t in a ball crying all day, every day. So, take your lunches to your rooms and talk things out.” The servants moved forward taking back the plates and rushing out of the room.

Suki stood first and walked over to Katara. Both girls shot death glares at Sokka who could only roll his eyes. “You aren’t allowed to be mad! You literally jumped onto airships! You _willingly_ flung yourselves into danger! We had to save those two from being captured!” Sokka yelled as the room cleared of the adults. Suki opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

“We had a backup plan! We were going to fly a war balloon back” Toph waved her hand dismissively. She remembered the fear she felt when they came up with their plan knowing it might not work. She knew that Katara wouldn’t let them get captured which meant they would die, but it would be a choice they made together.

“That's crap and you know it! There was no way you and Katara were making it out of that airship! She didn’t even know what she was looking for! You both could’ve been captured for nothing!”

“But it wasn’t for nothing. What we found was important.” Katara rubbed her temples, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “Lu Ten is right. Fighting about something that isn’t even planned out yet is only going to get us all worked up. Let’s just eat, go back to our rooms and try to not kill each other. Mai and Haru need us and in a week there will be a plan to get them out. We can argue about it then.” Suki rubbed her back and rested her chin on her friend’s shoulder. “And today was going so well…” Katara whispered to her and Suki nodded her head in agreement.

“Zuko? Can we just go back to bed? I’m exhausted.” Zuko watched her as she started to walk back to their room. He looked over at Sokka who matched his sister in his mannerisms.

“Yeah of course.” He replied and got up to follow her back.

Kai and Ty Lee watched as the two other couples sat in silence. Ty Lee nodded for him to join her. “We can eat in my room. Hide from the tension.” She whispered to him and the small smile that graced his lips put her at ease. They left together whispering about plans, the couples, and the screaming matches they would probably be listening to for the rest of the day.

“We’re acting like children. We’re all almost adults…” Toph wrinkled her nose after she made the comment. She was only sixteen but she knew she could act far older than her years and she had been through more than most sixteen-year-olds. “Katara and I are sorry for what we did. We’re sorry for scaring everyone yesterday but we truly thought we were doing something good for everyone. Mostly for Mai and Haru. I… We… we need to just breathe.”

“Toph’s right. Emotions are still high from the attack yesterday. Most of us didn’t get to bed until late last night. There is no plan in place yet and we can discuss you two being idiots once there is a plan.” Suki allowed Sokka to put his arm around her shoulders and pull her into his side. She hated how she melted into him, all of her anger floating away as he kissed the top of her.

Aang could see the waves of emotion fleeting across Toph’s face. He laced their fingers together and brought the back of her hand to his lips. He had seen Zuko do it enough times to Katara and knew that it was an overly sweet gesture. He hoped it would have the same effect on Toph as it did on Katara. A nervous glance to the side and bright blush covering her cheeks. And sure enough, he saw it. The light pink blush blossomed on the tops of her porcelain cheeks. “How about we just go eat in our room.”

Sokka perked up and looked up the two of them. His eyebrow raised as he took in the scene unfolding before him. “Umm our room? What does that mean? Are you guys sharing a room?” He questioned and Suki looked over at the blushing teens who seemed to be caught. The telltale blushes brought on another round of questions from Sokka who seemed keen to learn more. “What are you two doing sharing a room?”

When Aang started to rub the back of his neck awkwardly and Toph sank into her seat, Suki held in a laugh. They were together. Well, it seemed everyone got lucky last night. Sokka heard his girlfriend’s stifled laugh and then looked over at the young monk. “MONKS DON’T HAVE SEX! YOU CAN’T BE HAVING SEX WITH TOPH! WHAT IF SHE GETS PREGNANT?” Sokka yelled, feeling the overwhelming need to protect the girl across from him. Aang winced at the level of his friend's voice and Toph groaned dropping her head to the table hard enough that it cracked.

“We took that tea… and I didn’t want to die not knowing. And I mean its with someone I love so I figured… That’s how it works! You fall in love and you have sex, so thats what we did. Right?” Silence. Everyone left at the table was stunned into silence. Aang felt his heart racing and wished he could tell people’s emotions like Toph could. “Toph? I’m right...right?”

Toph groaned louder. She couldn’t believe her morning of bliss was being directed by Sokka, Suki, and Aang. Who just an hour ago declared himself her boyfriend. Now he was in love with her. He was in love with her. He said it out loud for everyone to hear. Did he mean to say it? Was it just a part of his explanation for why they were having sex. And why did Sokka need to know this information? “I don’t see why we’re talking about this. Let’s go back to the conversation about sneaking into the fire nation. I say I rebuild one of the airships with the other metal benders and we just fly in.”

Sokka’s eyes grew wide as he took in all of the information and the deflection. “You love her? Toph… Do you love Aang or do you love little Aang?” He asked, smirking from his spot as he watched for their reactions. He may as well try to get some fun out of this horrible lunch. As he sat back feeling incredibly satisfied with his question he started to feel the earth rumble underneath him. “Shit...TOPH!” He was ejected from his seat and thrust into the air. He yelled and waved his arms as he tried to land with some grace, but instead landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

“I love Aang and little Aang! And since I couldn’t hear or feel anything coming from your room this morning I can only come to the conclusion that someone is leaving Suki very unsatisfied.” Now she was smirking and walking towards the hallway that led back to their rooms. “Come on Aang! I’m ready for another round if you are!” She called out as she walked down the hallway.

Sokka was left sputtering his reply as Aang rode his air scooter out of the room. Suki walked over to her boyfriend, arms crossed under her bust, shaking her head. “Honestly Sokka she’s old enough to be having sex and she’s also not your sister. Now, are you going to freak out like this when you find out about Katara?”

“KATARA IS HAVING SEX?!?” Suki watched the horror cross his face as he struggled to stand. “Well we have to stop them! They aren’t married! She-“

“She loves him and he loves her. And you know Zuko would never dishonor your sister. He’s probably just waiting for the best time to ask her. Right after she almost got captured and then yelled at him about his father is probably not the right time.” Suki explained and Sokka stood up, looked down the hallway and thought about the two girls who he loved. One his actual blood and the other a sister and friend. He scrunched his nose in slight disgust only to hear his girlfriend snort. “Honestly, you are such a hypocrite. We have sex every night and I know you were sleeping with Yue. It’s part of the reason I’m sleeping with you now. She’s had nothing but positive things to say.” Suki winked at him and nodded towards the hallway.

Sokka looked longingly at his girlfriend and trailed behind her like a puppy. He ran up to where she was and scooped her into his arms. “GET READY FOR SOME SERIOUS VIBRATIONS TOPH!” He shouted as Suki laughed uncontrollably in his arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When he finally caught up to Katara she was pacing their room. He quietly closed the door, walked over to her grasping her shoulders and pulled her towards his chest. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have exploded like but dammit we just went through this with me and I- I mean he did that…” She was rambling and then looking at his scar. She reached up and touched it, forcing him to close his eyes. “Please tell me this was an accident. Some horrible accident and he didn’t mean too. That wasn’t done on purpose.” He hated how she sounded. Like she was about to break into a million little pieces for him. He hated that it brought up every horrible thing that he had done after getting his scar. But he also knew she had a right to know that his scar was given to him and that it was no accident.

“Let's sit down.” Zuko led her to the bed and sat against the pillows just as she took her spot across from him. She was sitting on her knees between his legs watching him closely. “It wasn’t an accident.” He started, trying to find the right words to explain exactly what had happened without succumbing to the memories himself. “I was thirteen. I really wanted to prove to my dad that I was responsible enough to be taken seriously like Lu Ten had and I begged and begged to a war meeting. He finally gave in and told me to say nothing. To just take in the information.” His eyes lowered to her hands and he reached for them, using them as an anchor to remind himself that he was safe.

“I promised I would and sat beside my uncle and Lu Ten at the meeting. I was quiet for almost the entire meeting. I could tell he was impressed but then one of the generals mentioned using fresh out of training soldiers on the front. Soldiers who had never seen battle were going to be led to die during the rebellion of Ba Sing Se. They were going to use them as bait to distract the earthbenders and then come up from behind to kill the last of the rebellion soldiers.” He swallowed as he remembered the shock he had been in, the anger he felt for the soldiers who would die a needless death. His fingers laced with hers and gave his hands a gentle squeeze. She was listening so intently and he couldn’t remember the last time someone had given him this much attention when he was just talking. And as he thought about it had been her. He smiled a little himself knowing that he would always have her full attention.

“I spoke out. I tried to stand up for soldiers who were only a few years older than me. They had signed up to fight for their country, to protect the Empire, to display their loyalties, but I shouldn’t have spoken out. My grandfather was embarrassed by my outburst, my father looked so angry that I thought for sure he would kill me right then and there, and the general I had just spoken out against looked annoyed and offended. I wanted to prove myself so while my grandfather was reprimanding my father for his poor skills as a father I challenged the general to an Agni Kai. I thought for sure that would fix everything, but I only made things worse.

“I went into the arena knowing I was fighting an older general who was a master firebender but hadn’t combat in years. I figured that I could beat anyone it could be him. I would win and show the country that I was strong, that I was someone that should be taken seriously, that I was truly a prince and not the runt of the litter as Azula liked to point out to me.” His hands shook as he thought back to standing on the stage for the whole of fire nation nobility to see him. A young prince, not a master, who was also a late bloomer, and not nearly as gifted as his sister. “So when I stepped up to face my challenger I was...shocked to see it was my father instead. I thought my grandfather had made him do this. Fight me instead of having the general do it, but I later learned that my father had volunteered as a way to teach me a lesson.

“I remember dropping to my knees and begging for his forgiveness. Telling him I would never disrespect and dishonor in such a way again. I even begged to be banished instead of having to fight him, but he heard none of it. Instead he… he did this… ” There it was out. He had managed to get it out. “It’s a lesson that I never forgot. I never crossed him again. I did… So many things I’m not proud of for him.”

He felt movement on the bed and glanced up to see her moving towards him. Before he knew it he was enveloped in her warmth. Toned arms wrapped around his neck, muscular legs straddling his hips, full chest pressed against his. His arms circled around her narrow waist and squeezed her tightly. “Oh Zuko I’m so sorry.” She whispered to him as she hugged him tighter. He could feel her fingers on his chin, lifting his face to hers. “Well, I don’t look at this like a lesson. I see a handsome young man who wears his strength, courage, and honor on his face.” She told him and kissed the rough skin on his cheek. He closed his eyes as she kissed his scar again and slid her hands down his arms. “You are so much better than him and he knows it. He knows that if you were to lead the way you want to the world be a better place and that must scare the hell out of him. He needed you to learn that ‘lesson’ because he could see that one day you would lead with more honor than he ever could. You're stronger, smarter, kinder… He and Azula could never compare.”

He could feel himself melting at her words and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He wanted to believe everything she was saying. He wanted to know she was right but thought about all of the things he did for his father to get back into his good graces. She deserved to know. Even if it would make her turn away from him.

Slowly, he untangled himself from her grasp and cupped her face. She looked at him clearly worried and he tried to ease that by kissing her. When she sank into the kiss he had to force himself to pull back. “Katara… I did some horrible things to make him happy. To make him _love and want_ me again.” He still held Katara’s face in his hands and he could tell she wanted to say something but thankfully she kept her mouth shut so he could continue. “I became his… executioner. Anyone who wronged the Empire or the royal family and was sentenced to death. I killed them. I killed so many people for him.” He said to her and could see the horror in her eyes.

“Some of the people truly deserved it. One man raped his stepdaughter every night. But others were just too poor to afford their basic needs and stole to survive. Some were soldiers who abandoned their posts because they didn’t believe in the war anymore. Some were interracial couples. A firebender and an earthbender found hiding in the earth kingdom. Some were just kids being really dumb.” He explained, but he couldn’t look her in the eyes. He could feel her eyes on his face but he kept his on her thighs waiting for her to cringe away from him. One day of peace. That was all he wanted but even now miles away from his father he couldn’t escape him. “And the worst part is that I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing those people because it made him proud. He never used to watch me train. But after my first few executions, he started to come. He would give me pointers and train with me. He felt like a dad so I continued to kill for him because in a twisted way it was how we bonded.”

Now he glanced a look at her and saw nothing but sympathy. No disgust. No fear of him. “Katara?” He felt her scoot closer to him and rewrap her arms around his neck. “You aren’t... I did horrible things to people who didn’t deserve it.”

“And that’s why I’m not scared of you or what you did. You know it was wrong and you knew then too. Zuko, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be close to your dad. It’s his own fault for not trying to be close to you.” Their foreheads were resting against each other and he ran his hands up and down her back as she relaxed in his arms. “But now that you’ve told me all of this, I really don’t want you to go back there Zuko.” He groaned and felt her hold in a laugh. He pulled back to see the amusement dancing in her eyes. “He burned you and made you kill people all because you embarrassed him and your grandfather. Think of everything you’ve done in the last month, Zuko. You’ve joined up with a bunch of teenagers who destroyed the arena and fled, you’ve openly supported the rebellion, and you saved Toph and I while we took out an air fleet. Obviously, you learned nothing from the last lesson so why would he even bother teaching you another?”

Zuko dropped his head to her chest and let her hold him. She was right. His father would never accept him back now. Not that he wanted anything to do with him, but he knew going back would mean his death or worse. He was sure his father could cook up some horrible style of torture for him. “You’ve been through so much and didn’t deserve to go through any of it.” She whispered to him and it made him tighten his arms around her.

Instead of continuing the conversation he let her hold him. He would’ve fallen asleep if not for the position he was in. The feeling of her nails on his scalp and the back of his neck was impossibly relaxing. He couldn’t tell how long they sat there with her fingers running through his hair and his thumbs rubbing circles on her back, but it must have been hours. “How about we make a plan. I know you want to go even if I think it’s incredibly stupid. Kai and Aang are going to have their ceremonies in two days. Why don’t you work with Jeong Jeong and your uncle to get your title. You’re almost there. I’ve seen you firebend and it’s amazing. You only need a few more forms right?”

He lifted his head from her chest and offered up a small smile. Of course she would think training would make things better. The girl who spent her life fighting, the prodigy of the south, a master at fourteen. “I can’t bend lightning though. How can I be a master when I can’t master that?”

“How does a firebender bend lightning?”

He thought about what his uncle had said about bending lightning. “It’s the purest form of firebending. Without aggression. It's not fueled by emotions. I have to have peace of mind. I don’t think my mind has ever been at peace though.” He explained and she took in the information.

“Explains how Azula can do it with no problem then.”

“How can you say that?”

“She has no conscience so nothing bad she does bothers her. So she’s always at peace.”

Zuko furrowed his brows and sat back against the headboard. He just assumed Azula hid her troubles better than he did but maybe Katara was right and she didn’t feel anything. No, that couldn’t be completely true. It was Azula’s jealousy that led to Ty Lee and Mai being tossed into the games. And then he realized what both of them had been missing. Love. Their father never loved either one. He only saw two prized komodo rhinos who could get him what he wanted. They were stepping stones for him. But while Zuko had his mother’s love, then his uncle and cousin, and now Katara. Azula was always treated like a weapon that needed to be perfected. “Zuko?”

His eyes locked on hers before he crushed his lips to hers. He was lucky. He was loved. He was loved by his uncle, his cousin, and the amazing woman in his lap. He had friends who truly enjoyed his time and wanted to keep him safe. He was at peace… somewhat. Maybe he could master his firebending and lightning bending. When he pulled back, he ran his thumb along her lower lip before gazing into her cerulean blue eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered to her and she looked confused. She looked adorable when she was confused. “I love you.” To that she smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I love you too.” And he believed it.

______________________________________________________________________________

“THAT FUCKING WATER BITCH!” Flames covered the training arena as the princess screamed in frustration. “The entire fleet, gone! She destroyed the entire fleet! And now we’ll never know what your lackey found out at the Wan Shi Tong’s library!”

Zhao watched as she threw her tantrum. He wondered how someone could go from cold and calculated to a toddler in mere seconds. He even began to question if he should continue his relationship with her. Her golden gaze fell on him and he froze trying to remain calm. “Did he tell you anything? Before he was killed in the explosion that is.” He swallowed and stood from his place on the stone bench.

“No, he thought the radio’s security would’ve been compromised. He didn’t want to give any information away and he destroyed all of the books and documents at the library in case anyone went looking for them.” He stood perfectly still as she walked over to him. Her claw-like fingernails ran along the seam in his jacket on his arms.

“It would’ve been smart if it had worked.” Was all she said before her hand closed around his neck. “I don’t want to kill you because we have fun together but disappoint me again and I won’t hesitate to burn you alive.” She said it far too sweetly for his liking.

He didn’t argue though. He nodded his head and put his hand on her wrist giving it a gentle squeeze. After a moment she loosened her hand and allowed him to pull her close to him. “I won’t disappoint you again my love.” He whispered to her and felt her pulse race at the term of endearment. He leaned forward and wrapped his free arm around her waist lifting to his lips. “I hate seeing you this upset.” She looked utterly confused and he knew when he acted like this. Overly affectionate and direct she didn’t know what to do. His lips brushed against hers before he placed a gentle peck on her lips. “Can I make it up to you? Tonight?”

Zhao thought for sure she would say no. She would push him away, but instead her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him, just as gently as he kissed her. He moved back to the bench and sat down, cradling her in his lap and arms. “I’ll come to your room after dinner.” Her voice was small and warm. He smiled against her lips and brushed her bangs back and out of her face as he began to kiss her once more.

The princess was putty in his hands when he was like this and he reveled in the fact that he was her source of comfort and her true confidant. He should feel guilty for using her to forward his own career but it was easy. She was so starved for love, for attention, for affection, that it made his pursuit too easy. And then she was so… flexible, kinky, insatiable. Sex with any other woman after her would pale in comparison.

When he heard footsteps making their way towards them he pulled away and kissed her forehead. “Someones coming. I’ll see you tonight.” He put her down on the bench and stole one last glance at her flushed face and kissed swollen lips before sneaking out of the arena.

“Your brother continues to disappoint me. Our sources in Omashu have said that he is in a relationship with the water tribe princess. And if she gathered any information from the airship our sources have no clue about it. My brother is keeping their mission a complete secret only trusted generals and the other members of the White Lotus are being told information.” Azula watched as her father sat beside her ranting.

“He was supposed to like you… like us! How could he turn out like your worthless mother? She was weak. She was too loving. She made him weak! SHE RUINED HIM!” He roared and Azula flinched as fire escaped his throat. “He would’ve been perfect. He would’ve led this world with me. We could’ve brought the other nations to their knees, but now he’s bedding that… savage.” Azula smirked at the term and fixed her hair so that he wouldn’t have a reason to point out her flaws.

“What would you like me to do father? How can I make this better for you?” She asked and he turned to look down at his little girl. She was just a girl. She was strong and gifted but still just a girl.

“Keep working with our guests. Break them to pieces. If and when they come to rescue them I want two more spies on the inside. And check out our patient. If he’s doing well. I may have use for him once more.” He ordered and Azula nodded and stood when he did. He looked over her once more and noticed her lips were swollen and her tunic was skewed. “And fix your clothes. You look like you just rolled out of bed.”

Azula didn’t know if she could wait til that evening to see Zhao. She wanted to feel the comfort she did whenever he was around. Instead of heading to the contestant center she went to room to shower and change before her midafternoon visit with Zhao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own or claim to own ATLA or The Hunger Games


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super, super sorry for the late post. I've been swamped at work. Thanks for all the continued love and support. Your comments truly make my day and encourage me to keep writing so please comment with your thoughts on the chapter :)

The war room was packed with old men who spoke over one another, called each other names, and ignored the youth that sat at the head of the table. Jun watched as her fiance looked over the journal pages that the southern princess retrieved from the airship. She watched his brows furrow as he read through the journal entries over and over again. His fingers were tracing the ink as he took in the words. “Zhao is a monster. He wants to kill ancient spirits just to put an end to the waterbenders. So while we’re here arguing, the North is unprotected and mourning the loss of their princess, two warriors, and that poor girl who never had a chance.” Jun looked over his shoulder at the page he had been reading.

“But Zhao doesn’t know this information? He was supposed to know but never learned it. The waterbenders are safe...for now.” Jun offered and once more glanced in the direction of the arguing men. The masters stood tall, watching as generals from each nation argued about how to best rescue the other two contestants. She knew that any idea they came up with would be incredibly risky, and she also knew that Ozai would be waiting for them. He would be preparing, but still, she sat quietly, taking in all of their ideas. Her gaze flickering between the masters and the generals.

“We can’t use the kids! Those girls… they are all too important to our future. If we send them in and we lose any. They represent hope, and we can’t afford to lose them now,” Luientent Jee dismissed the plans that the Earth Kingdom general offered and attempted to share his plan.

“They’re strong! They’re fast! And they work as one! They are the perfect team to send in!” General Pao shouted and reached across the table, grabbing Jee’s plan and ripping it to shreds. “They want to go, and we should let them.”

Teo, Jun, and Lu Ten held their tongues, glancing once more at the masters. Lu Ten hated the idea as much as Jee. He hated the thought of sending his cousin back into the arms of his crazed uncle, who would revel in torturing him. “They are, for the most part, untrained for battle. Sending them in as they are now is… premature.” Jeong Jeong stepped forward and looked over the several plans that were being discussed. “General Poa’s plan is well thought out, efficient, and thorough, except for the kids. Ozai will be expecting Katara, and to the Empire, she is their primary target now. Ozai believes that Zuko is too weak to leave the safety of his uncle’s protection and that Sokka would never leave his sister. Both are strong, take orders well, and can be trained to move in with a different unit. Aang and Kai are both masters in their own right now, and both will have access to their bending during the day of black sun. The boys should go, but all of them should start training again.” Pakku, Gyatso, Piando, and Bumi all nodded along, agreeing with their friend. Jeong Jeong handed the plan to Iroh whose mouth was set into a tight, fine line.

Lu Ten stood slowly, clutching the journal to his chest before leaving the room. He walked out of the palace to the training grounds, hoping to be alone, but instead found his cousin and the southern princess sitting with each other in the grass. He stood still taking in the rare sight. His cousin was sitting, laughing, tucking stray chocolate locks behind her ear. He watched as his cousin listened to whatever the young woman had to say. Apparently, it was fascinating as his eyes never left hers. They both laughed, she playfully hit his arm, he pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. “They look happy.” Lu Ten smirked and nodded his head.

“He’s never been happy, so it’s strange to see.” Iroh made a sound of disapproval at his son’s word choice-making Lu Ten chuckle. “Good, strange. He deserves to be happy.” Lu Ten explained, and his father smiled warmly, taking in the two lovers.

“We will make sure he stays happy. It will be tough, but as you said, he deserves it.” Iroh walked towards the teens, joyfully clapping his hands. Lu Ten watched as the duo jumped and separated as if struck by lightning. Both were flushed from being caught in a private moment. Zuko was standing out of respect, Katara joined him by his side, her hand gently holding onto his forearm.

Lu Ten knew what was coming next. An explanation of the plan and their part in it. So he watched as Katara’s hand closed around Zuko’s arm, and his cousin stood straighter. His black hair, freshly cut so that it didn’t look like his father’s, blew in the breeze as he nodded along with whatever instructions he was being given. His gaze shifted to the girl clutching onto his cousin’s arm to see that she looked like she was holding her tongue, her ocean blue eyes were filled with worry and defiance. He watched her gaze flicker to his, before loosening her grip on Zuko’s arm. His father patted Zuko on the chest and reached for Katara, who let go of Zuko to hug him tightly. He wished he had gone with his father to hear whatever was being whispered between the two.

Finally, his father began walking back towards him and motioned for him to join him. “I know you disagree with Zuko going back. Katara does as well, but she isn’t going to fight Zuko or us on this decision.” Iroh explained, and Lu Ten took one last look at the couple. Zuko’s hands on her cheeks were wiping away tears, her hands on his forearms nodding her head in understanding before one tender kiss was shared.

“I just don’t want to see them hurt. They’ve been through enough.” Lu Ten replied and walked with his father along the edge of the palace taking in the once-grand city’s sight under the rubble.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Being summoned into the dining room was becoming a ritual. Every day at lunchtime, they were sent for and at their own pace, strolled into the large, vibrant green and gold room. They took their seats at the large, ornate stone table and waited for their food. The table had been fixed after Toph cracked it the day before. Katara sat beside Toph who nudged her, whispered ‘ _what gives_ ’ before turning her attention to their masters standing before them.

“We’ve discussed with the generals and we’ve come to the decision to allow the men to go on the mission. All of you will start your training tomorrow. Zuko and Sokka will work with Master Piando every morning at sunrise. Zuko trains with Lu Ten and Master Jeong Jeong after your session with Sokka and Piando. Kai and Aang you continue your training together with Master Pakku and Monk Gyatso while Sokka and Zuko train. Ladies, you will work with Grandmaster Iroh, King Bumi, and Jun in the mornings. You will have a break for lunch before switching with the boys for the afternoon. Benders will learn techniques from all bending styles. Non-benders will become fluent in all forms of self-defense and weapon skills. You will need to be ready for the comet. Men, you will need to be ready for next week.” Luientent Jee looked as enthusiastic as Katara and Lu Ten did. He grimaced as he looked over at the masters who were ready to explain if they needed to.

“So, then what is the actual plan?” Zuko finally asked after a silence that had stretched for far too long.

“You will learn it the day before you leave. Does the training schedule work for all of you?”

“It feels like we never left doesn’t it?” Toph asked as she started to dig into the food in front of her. And even though it was entirely inappropriate Katara started to laugh. She covered her mouth and shook her head.

“It does. Training, lunch break, training. We even have the same masters. The only thing missing is Sokka’s nap break and the pool.” Suki joked and was met with a disgruntled sound from beside her. “What? You didn’t get the nickname Snoozles for nothing.”

Kai and Ty Lee held in their laughs, while Toph and Aang openly chuckled at her brother’s expense. Katara could feel Zuko holding in his own laugh before he started to eat. “I don’t see how my taking a midday nap has become a joke! Everyone should take naps…” Sokka grumbled while poking at his food. Katara felt a small smile on her lips as she tried to avoid eye contact with her brother who was clearly looking to her for support.

“Don’t look at me. I don’t take naps.” Katara giggled, listening to his groan, and Suki’s comforting whispers as he grumbled into his food.

For the rest of lunch, everyone ate and tried to make light of the situation. They would then learn the plan the following week, train up until the day before, and the girls would be safely hidden away in the control room watching. Lu Ten kept his eyes glued to the young royal couple who couldn’t keep themselves from touching the other. Arm brushes here, hand squeezes there, he was sure their legs brushed along each other as well. They had a glow about them. Happily in love and trying to keep the future plans out of their minds. He felt arms circle around his neck from behind and turned his head just in time to capture a familiar set of lips.

They both heard the gagging sound coming from beside Lu Ten and looked over to see Teo rolling his eyes at the loved up display. “Save it for your alone time. Not all of us need to see you two making out.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The girls sat in the garden replanting some for the flowers that had been destroyed by attacks two days prior. Suki and Katara worked on placing the new flowers into the freshly made holes that Toph created and refilled. “So we never got to talk yesterday,” Toph stated as she sat in the grass, digging her fingers into the fresh dirt.

“And what exactly did you want to discuss Toph?” Katara asked as she sprinkled water over the fresh plants to help keep them hydrated and happy.

“I wanted to discuss whatever you two were going to discuss,” Toph answered and Suki shot a look over to Katara who blushed bright red. “Relax, Sugar Queen, don’t want you to have a heart attack.”

Katara cleaned her hands and took a seat across from the girls trying to calm herself down. “We were going to talk about Suki’s relationship with Sokka.”

“And Katara’s with Zuko. Especially now that she’s positively glowing.” Suki commented and Katara started to blush all over again. She tucked her hair behind her ears and glanced at Toph who also sported a little blush of her own. “So, you and Zuko finally…?”

The blush that covered her cheeks now reached the tips of her ears and covered her neck. “Yes, we have.” Katara bit her lip and played with the ends of her hair.

Suki clapped her hands and was practically bouncing in her spot. “FINALLY! How was it?”

“No, wait how was he?” Toph moved closer and was excited to be a part of the conversation. “Is he- ya know? Big?”

“Minutes or hours?” Suki asked, wide-eyed, and reaching for her friend’s hands.

That was it. She covered her face and let out a quiet scream in embarrassment. She had imagined doing this with Yue. It wouldn’t have felt as uncomfortable with Yue, but she slowly came to realize that she didn’t feel uncomfortable with the two girls questioning her. She was uncomfortable talking about sex with Zuko because it was so new to her. Sex, in general, was new. She didn’t know it would be so amazing or relaxing. She loved the way she felt after, like every muscle in her body was slowly melting into the mattress. She didn't know how complete she would feel after being with him like he was what she was missing. She also didn’t know how to explain that at first it felt awkward and she had expected it to be okay but not as intense as it was.

“It was… he was… La! He was really good,” Katara finally said and looked up at her friends who were both grinning from ear to ear. “I mean, I know I wasn’t his first time but I don’t know- I didn’t expect him to know how to do all of the things he did. Yes, he is very well endowed and he woke me up several times to do it again and again.”

That set off Toph could no longer keep her grin in place. Instead, she started to think about Aang and how he woke her up several times in the night for the same reason. Katara took note of the light pink color covering her cheeks. She decided to wait and grill her about Aang later.

Suki, on the other hand, was beaming at her. Before she could say anything to her brother’s girlfriend she felt her muscular arms come around her neck and pull her in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you, Katara.”

Katara hugged her back but couldn’t understand what she was so happy about. People had sex all the time. Surely it wasn’t something to celebrate unless she knew. She pulled back and looked into her friend’s navy blue eyes before scrunching her nose. “What did Sokka tell you?” Katara asked as Suki flinched and took her arms back.

“He didn’t tell me anything. Mai, Ty Lee, and I overheard him talking about what happened with Jet prior to the games. And I’ve noticed how you act around the men in the palace you don’t know. You flinch away from them, you go down corridors to avoid men you don’t know, you cling to Zuko when someone gets to close.” Katara looked down at her hands and bit her lower lip. “I put two and two together. I don’t know it’s just ever since we found you in the arena you’ve walked around with this dark cloud over you. The last two days though you’ve been genuinely happy around all of us. Lighter.” Suki explained and Toph could feel both girls steady heartbeats. She too had noticed that something was off with the princess since she and Aang found her and Yue, but she never knew what it was. And now she felt like she was putting the pieces together herself.

“Zuko did make things easier. He’s made things better.” Katara told her and smiled again as she settled into the grass more firmly. “He’s been very patient and gentle.”

“Sparky gentle?” Toph asked, raising a brow. “I don’t see it.” Katara rolled her eyes but knew that Toph hadn’t really seen that side of Zuko. Honestly, none of them had except her. To the rest of the group, he’s quiet, controlled, and domineering.

“Well he can be and he has been,” Katara said and smiled warmly at the thought of a gentler Zuko. Suki squeezed her friend’s hand and sighed contently. “Speaking of gentleness. Sokka? Seriously?”

“Yeah, Snoozles? Of all the guys? I seriously thought you and Haru might’ve had something going on.” Toph asked as she picked at the grass.

“Haru and I are friends. Not as close as you two of course but just that. But I’ve always had a little crush on your brother.” Suki lightly punched Toph’s arm and pulled her closer to them. “Besides, I thought you liked Haru until yesterday when Aang told us that you two are sleeping together.”

“YOU AND AANG?” Katara hollered and Toph had to cover her ears. The girls started to pepper her with questions about what it was like, how big he was, how it felt, was he any good. Toph scrunched her nose and fought back the urge to pummel them both into the ground. Instead, like Katara, she started to share what sex with an airbender was like.

______________________________________________________________________________

How the pub had survived the battle was beyond Sokka but it didn’t matter. It was a good place for him to let off some steam with his friends. Aang followed alongside Sokka and Zuko looked out of place. Sokka slid into an open seat and watched as Aang took the spot beside him. “Sokka do you really think this is the place we should be taking Aang?” Zuko asked him and Aang tensed up understanding exactly what was being asked.

“Just water thanks.” Aang smiled warmly to the old barkeep and looked over at Zuko hoping he would relax.

“Fire whiskey for us two though,” Sokka ordered and waved the prince over.

Zuko sat next to Aang and swirled his glass as he looked over at the screen as well. It was a very old game. The winner had long since died and was somewhat forgotten to history.

“So why didn’t Kai come with us?” Aang asked looking up at Sokka.

“Ty Lee asked him to spar and I don’t think he wanted the temptation of being surrounded by alcohol,” Sokka explained and downed his whiskey in one drink.

Zuko thought back to the end of lunch. Ty Lee and Kai laughing and walking out of the room together. Sokka asked him to join them and got turned down. The confusion showed on Sokka’s face as his best friend left the dining room with Ty Lee. Sokka sulked all the way to the pub before he finally settled into the stool and drank his drink.

“So, the girls were especially tight-lipped today. It seems they had no objections to us going.” Aang sipped on his water as he thought back to how the girls didn’t object or argue.

“My uncle came to give Katara and me a heads up before lunch. She just made him promise that we would all come back in one piece.” Zuko explained and Sokka nodded.

“Iroh stopped by my room and talked to Suki and me too. Did he stop by Toph’s room to talk to you guys?” Sokka asked the airbender. Zuko turned his attention to Aang who was blushing and raised an eyebrow at Sokka.

“No, no one came by to talk to us. I think Toph is still going to try and sneak onto the mission. I think that's what Katara and Suki pulled her away to talk to her about. I’m sure the three of them are complaining about not being allowed on the mission.” Aang eyed the rum behind the bartender and dropped his head to his forearms. “Maybe Kai had the right idea,” Aang mumbled as he drank more of his water.

“So you and Toph?” Zuko asked calmly and Aang thought back to the day before, Sokka’s relentless teasing and hoped that Zuko’s cool demeanor would make this conversation less awkward.

“Yep.”

“Hurt her, and I’ll kill you.” Zuko threatened and Aang swallowed nodding his head.

“Same goes for Katara. I may not kill you but I’ll hurt you, really badly too.” Aang said and Zuko felt his lip twitch upward for a second before Sokka’s booming laugh filled the small room.

______________________________________________________________________________

While the girls spoke in the gardens, the boys hung out in the pub, and the generals worked to finalize the plans, Kai and Ty Lee emerged from their rooms fresh, showered, and sore from their spar. Kai walked through the halls to her room to grab her for dinner when he heard a group of maids milling around a small screen. He stopped and stood behind them, all of his attention on the man sharing his nightmare like story with the world.

“She-she was inside of me. I could feel her gripping my heart, lungs, stomach. I had no control over my body.” Kai clenched his fist as he listened to the man who terrorized Katara talk about her like she was a monster. “She enjoyed it too. She could’ve killed me at any time but she kept me alive to continue to torture me. She wanted me to suffer and I do-don’t know what I did to deserve such hatred from her.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“He-he’s alive!” Aang, coughed up his water when he saw the state Jet was in. Clearly, atrophy had caused his once muscular body to wither away. He looked sickly like he had been dead and brought back to life.

“She enjoyed it. I’ll never forget how much she enjoyed it.” Jet murmured with a haunted look in his eye. “Think of all the fun we could have…” Zuko and Sokka both stood at the same time and started to walk out of the pub. Anger radiated off the two of them until they heard the deep, velvet voice of his father.

“The princess that won your hearts is nothing more than a savage who brutalized a boy who had fallen in love with her. She didn’t just bend the water around him, she bent the water within him.” Zuko watched as Sokka paled beside him and grabbed the door frame for support. “The witch from the south can bend blood. When Princess Azula found the young man he was dead on his feet. He couldn’t breathe on his own and all of his internal organs were damaged but not beyond repair.”

Zuko clenched his fist and thought about the fear he saw in Katara’s eyes every time a strange man got to close, the emptiness in her eyes when he had found her, the tension in her body when he pushed her against the cliffside, and the day they moved into the palace when he found her scrubbing her skin raw. His father was going to undo all the hard work he and her friends had done to help put her back together. “We have to get back to the palace,” Zuko said as calmly as he could muster and forced Sokka out of the pub.

“Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, Air Nomads. Is this the monster you choose to follow? Is this who you are entrusting with your families, with your lives? Is she worth it?” Ozai asked the world, but it felt like the message was for him. He wanted to shout at the screen, at his father, that she was worth it, that she was strong, and would protect all of their lives, their family's lives. Instead, he grabbed Aang by the collar of his robes, lifted him from the chair, and carried him out to the street.

He just knew she would need him. He could feel it in his bones. She was going to need him.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Master Katara?” Iroh and Lu Ten stepped into the room where Kai, Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee were comforting the young woman. Lu Ten swallowed as he took in her appearance. She looked like all of the blood in her system had been drained. She was pale, shivering, and terrified. “Katara, my dear?” Iroh stepped towards the bed slowly and took a chance by sitting on the edge.

When Katara felt the shift on the bed she jumped and slid further back against the pillows. Her ocean-blue eyes were wide with fear as she scrambled away from the men coming too close to her. “I think- just give her some space.” Toph nodded towards the men and walked them out to the hall.

“What-what is wrong with her? Why did seeing that young man send her into this state?” Iroh asked her but he had a feeling he knew the answer. He had dealt with the servants and maids who had been asked to stay behind in Ozai’s quarters. Lu Ten stiffened beside his father and looked towards the young earthbender.

“She just talked about it with Suki and me earlier today. She told us what he did to her and what she did to him was well deserved. He knows exactly what he did to deserve everything she did to him.” Toph slammed her fist into the wall and heard it crack. “He touched her… everywhere, had her begging him to stop, and then he forced her to suck on his cock. He’s the monster. He should’ve died. He looks like he’s still just barely clinging to life as it is.”

“That was recording Toph. There was a date at the bottom of the screen. It was dated a week ago. He could be doing better now. He could be gaining his strength back.”

“He also could be dead, but your uncle needed something to sway Empire citizens back to his side.” Toph wrinkled her nose and felt three sets of feet running their way. “Slow down you three! She isn’t doing well and I don’t think all of you running in there is going to help.”

Zuko and Aang slowed down but Sokka ignored his friend and burst into the room and right towards the bed. “Kat?” He lifted her chin and saw the tears that hadn’t fallen yet before crawling into the bed beside her. “I’m here.” He whispered to his sister and felt her small fist cling to his shirt as large, fat tears drenched his shirt.

Zuko stood in the doorway, arms crossed as Kai nodded towards him and joined the five of them out in the hall. Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee stayed close whispering to her and trying to calm her down once more. “She’s doing better than earlier.” He started and Zuko narrowed his gaze at the warrior. “She had a panic attack when she saw him, heard him. She thought she was having a nightmare. She kept trying to wake up.”

Zuko had heard her begging in her sleep to wake up when she was having a nightmare. He would always gently wake her up and remind her she was safe. The nightmare used to come multiple times a night but since the attack on Omashu and their shared feelings they had decreased to one or none at all. Hearing the man who assaulted alive on television telling the world what happened to him. It did sound like a nightmare and he wondered just how bad things were going to get for her again.

“She was coming in to get some tea for her, Toph, and Suki. She couldn’t find anyone I guess. Probably because we were all watching Jet. That's how she saw it. Saw him…” Kai explained to Zuko and Aang.

“She wouldn’t have seen it if someone else had gone to get tea?” Aang asked and Toph huffed in annoyance.

“Are you insinuating something, Twinkletoes?”

“Just clarifying, Toph.” Aang wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He could tell this was affecting her more than she was willing to share with the group. “You couldn’t have known. This was a surprise to everyone.” Aang whispered to her and felt her relax in his hold.

“She watched the entire broadcast. She wouldn’t let us move her from the maids quarters where she was watching until she fainted when it started over again. It’s been on a loop since this afternoon.” Kai turned to look back at the water tribe siblings. Sokka was hugging his sister as tightly as he could, rubbing her back and fighting back his own tears.

Zuko too was watching them and for a moment held Sokka’s gaze. He shook his head and went back to comfort his sister. She was a mess. She was a complete mess. It was Toph who brought everyone out of their own thoughts. “He knows… he knows and he thinks Katara is going to be the one to come.” Toph slipped out of Aang’s hold and walked right up to Lu Ten and Iroh. “I want every guard from the fire nation brought to the dining room,” Toph demanded and Lu Ten started to refuse.

“What are you saying Toph?” Iroh asked in a calm tone as he held his son back by his shoulder.

“Ozai knows we’re coming for Haru and Mai. Katara told the world she was coming for them but he didn’t know when. Today was a targeted attack on her- fragile mental state. He knows exactly what Jet did to her because he allowed it. He has to know that we were planning something so soon and he probably knows that what Jet did is still affecting her. Someone in your guard is feeding him information.” Toph explained and Zuko scowled knowing that Toph was right. It was something his father would be. “I’m happy to question them. Bring all of the guards. Earth and Fire so it doesn’t look like we’re being biased. I can question them, tell if they're lying, and figure out who our rat is.”

Iroh and Lu Ten shared a concerned look before hearing Zuko step up. “I would like to help with that and I want it done tonight. Sokka can take care of his sister tonight.” Zuko stood beside Toph but Toph pushed him back.

“Oh no, she’s going to need you,” Toph smirked and turned to face him. “She’ll need your gentler side later.” Toph snickered and nodded to Kai and Aang. “Let's go, boys, we’ve got a rat to kill… catch.” She corrected herself as Lu Ten, Kai, and Aang followed behind her.

Zuko scowled some more as the group walked off without him. Suki and Ty Lee finally left the room, tear-stained cheeks, and puffy cheeks and eyes. They both seemed as drained as Katara did. Ty Lee hugged Suki and then turned to leave rubbing her eyes free of tears. “I’ll have someone bring you all some food.”

“Have a girl bring the food please,” Zuko mentioned to his uncle as he started to walk down the hall with Ty Lee. Once his uncle and friend were out of sight he turned to Suki. “How is she?”

“What do you think? That half of your family is fucked up.” Suki said and leaned against the wall. Zuko had heard her swear before but it was rare so he knew she meant it. He hated to hear others speak of his family so poorly but he also knew how true it was. “She just told Toph and me what happened. What he did-it’s unforgivable.” Zuko could only nod along. He knew his father had allowed this to happen, had given Jet the opportunity to do this.

“Do you guys want to stay here tonight?” Zuko offered and to his pleasure Suki smiled.

“Do you really think you’re going to be able to separate those two?”

Zuko glanced back into the room where the water tribe siblings were curled into one another. “He’s been worried about her since the games.” He said remembering his conversations with the southern prince.

Suki only nodded and thought of her own late-night conversations with Sokka. “I know you have a horrible relationship with your sister, but those two are thick as thieves. They fight, they scold each other, they get on the other's nerves but they need each other. I think the only other person, besides you, Katara solely trusts in this world is Sokka. They’ve been through a lot together.” Suki explained as she watched her boyfriend smooth his sister’s hair and kiss her forehead.

Zuko remembered how jealous he had been of the siblings. They had their father and their grandmother but in reality, they really only had each other. Their father and grandmother were too busy running the tribe. They raised each other, taught each other how to fight, cook, clean, and kept each other company. “How much time do you think we should give them?”

“I’m sure she’ll want to see you. She feels safe with you.” Suki assured him and gently guided him into the room. He hadn’t seen her look this distraught since they arrived in Omashu. In seconds he was across the room and moving to the place Sokka was occupying. Sokka slipped free from her grasp and sat on her other side still rubbing her back as Zuko settled her into his arms.

He buried his face in her chocolate brown waves and took a deep breath trying to steady himself. She smelled like waterlilies and the ocean. He felt her bury her own face into his neck and curl into a ball in his lap. One of her hands found his and his laced them together bringing hers to his lips. “He can’t get you. I won’t let him.” He whispered to her and kissed her hand once more.

Sokka felt Suki at his side and watched as his sister slowly relaxed in his friend’s arms. He watched a young woman come in and leave a cart with four plates of food for them. An early dinner. He thanked her and looked over at Suki who was looking for some night clothes for Katara and Zuko. Silently, the young couple moved around the room setting up their dinner, getting out clothes, preparing the bathroom for what they hoped would be a relaxing bath.

The four of them ate in silence. Katara ate half of what she usually ate, which was already not much, and Zuko had hardly touched his food as well. Sokka and Suki finished their meals and offered to take back the dishes but as soon as Sokka tried to leave Katara reached for him and he watched the fear creep back into her eyes. “Hey, I’ll be right back. Suki and I will take back the dishes, change, and come back. We’ll stay here with you.” He promised and kissed her forehead. Concern painted on all three of their faces.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Katara felt like her whole world, the one she had been steadily rebuilding had completely fallen apart. He shouldn’t have been alive. She watched him die. She didn’t leave him until she knew he was dead. But there was no cannon. There was no cannon because Toph and Haru blew up the arena and knocked out the power. She shouldn’t have left him. She should’ve stayed, slit his throat, stabbed him, or at least made sure he was truly dead.

He wasn’t dead.

He was alive.

And she was a monster.

But she was a monster surrounded by love. She awoke in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare. Locked in a room with Jet and his hands and his mouth. But when she woke up she was cradled by strong arms, against a solid wall of muscle that was impossibly warm, and smelled like sandalwood and jasmine tea. Instead of alarming the impossibly warm body against she sagged into him more and closed her eyes. She wished for dreams filled with the people she loved more than herself. She wished to dream of Aang’s free and ever-optimistic attitude, Toph’s unrelenting sarcasm, Ty Lee's boundless energy, Kai’s booming laugh, Suki’s patient, Sokka’s never-ending jokes, and Zuko’s love. She hoped that would be enough to keep away her fears and her demons.

She didn’t want to be a monster.

At least to them, she wasn’t a monster.  
___________________________________________________________________________

The next day everyone was still reeling from the message that Jet had sent the world. Toph stood in the dining room arms crossed as she went through the last of the fire nation guards. They had only been told that the princess’s life had been threatened and that she needed a small group of guards with her at all times.

The earth kingdom guards gladly offered their services and Toph was actually touched by how some of the men pledged their lives to protect her. They were genuine in their desire to protect her and even shared that they didn’t see her as the monster described in the broadcast.

The fire nation guards were another story. Many lied about their desire to protect but none lied about being in contact with the royal family. Toph was becoming discouraged. She had questioned at least one hundred men throughout the night. She was ready to call it and try again the next day so that she could rest before their training began.

“State your name, age, rank, and years in service.” Lu Ten ordered and the guard began.

“Ikem, 28, former Imperial guard, currently I guard you and your father and have been for the past year, 10 years,” Ikem stated as he stood at attention. His heart rate was steady. He wasn’t lying.

“Ikem, I’m sure you saw the broadcast from yesterday.” Lu Ten stated and Ikem nodded. “The princess’s life has become compromised. The claims against her have left her open to harm. We are looking for two to four loyal guards who will stand and protect her. They will need to be with her and my cousin at all times.”

Toph took note of his heart's quickening pace almost as if he was excited. “All times? I would be honored but who would be watching your father, Prince Lu Ten?”

Toph heard the change in his tone, he wasn’t upset with the possible change but he wasn’t happy with it either. “Would protecting the princess be too hard for you, Guardsmen Ikem?” Toph asked, stepping forward.

“Of course not, but I don’t see why anyone needs to guard her. We all saw what she did to the boy. She doesn’t need to be protected. She needs to be locked away.” Toph kept her face neutral, while Kai and Aang scowled at the guard.

“The games have always been brutal. I’ve been told that when Admiral Zhao was in the games his thirst for blood was unmatched by any past and future winners.” At the mention of his name the guard’s heart rate spiked. Toph smirked and took another step forward. “Do you _know_ Zhao?” She asked and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

“I trained under Zhao while attending the Fire Nation military academy.” His answer was rehearsed.

“That isn’t what I asked. I asked if you _know_ him.” She repeated herself and Ikem clenched his jaw looking over to Lu Ten for support.

“He trained me at the academy and that’s how I know him.” He repeated and Toph tipped her head, shaking it slowly.

“You’re lying.”

Ikem looked from the small, blind girl to the warrior behind her and the airbender holding his staff in a white knuckle grip. “Why don’t just ask me what you really want to know.”

Toph blew into her bangs and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you still working with the Empire?”

“Of course not.” To Kai and Aang he sounded like he was telling the truth, but Toph knew better. His elevated heart rate, the shifting of his feet, and she could tell he was clenching and unclenching his fist.

“How are you communicating with him?”

Ikem felt his blood boil, “I’m not a traitor.”

“I know you’re not Ikem. That's why you’re still working with the Empire. Now stop lying and take a seat.” With a flick of her wrist, she created a stone stool and manacles for the guard. He felt the manacles circle his wrists pulling him down to the makeshift seat.

Lu Ten watched as Toph stepped closer to the man twelve years her senior. “Start talking and maybe Lu Ten will ask his father for some leniency. You’ve been guarding both Lu Ten and his father for years. I'm sure they would show you more kindness than your boss ever would,” Toph offered as she tightened the manacles around his wrists. The guard groaned but stayed quiet. Growing impatient Toph stepped even closer. “We’ll be right back,” And she enclosed the duo in a stone house leaving Ikem completely at her mercy. “Ty Lee taught me about chi points. The manacles will keep you from bending so please continue to try.”

Ikem froze and tried once again to summon a flame but felt like his inner fire had been put out. “I have nothing more to-”

Toph tightened her grip on the manacles and watched as the guards face twisted in pain. “If you ever want to bend again you’ll start talking.”

Ikem let out a loud yell as she continued to tighten the stone manacles. He could hear the others calling out to them. “Katara is a saint compared to me, so do us both a favor and tell us what you’ve shared and how.”

How did this girl know that he was lying? How did she know how to seal his bending? And how far was she willing to take this? New stone manacles circled around his ankles and neck tightening slowly.

“Fine stay quiet. If I accidentally kill you I have your friends I can question next. That little one who's always following you around, what's his name? Oh yeah, Li? He seems like he would crack like an egg under pressure. Maybe I’ll just do this to him and see what he has to say.”

Ikem gowled, the young guard had wanted nothing to do with Ozai and Zhao’s plan but was forced into it as they all were. His family and Li’s family were both under Zhao’s thumb. Their betrayal would lead to their deaths, but here was this vicious, petite, truth detector threatening his bending and his life. It was a no-win situation.

“Zhao is holding our families hostage. If I tell you anything he’ll kill them.” Ikem felt the stone around his neck loosen.

“I’m not going to run and tell Ozai or Zhao that you’re sharing. I can keep a secret. Would someone else rat on you? Who else Do I need to be worried about?”

Ikem scrunched his nose and listened to the Lu Ten yell for Toph to open the small house. He knew the girl wasn’t going to let him out until she got what she wanted or he was dead. “There are two more guards who haven’t been questioned. They don’t have large families. They each have a sister who is being kept at the Fire Nation Academy for girls. They aren’t being allowed to see them or communicate with them.” Ikem shared and Toph nodded along in understanding.

“Give me their names later. I know you and them have been feeding information to Zhao so I need to know how and why.” Toph’s voice had softened just enough for Ikem to nod along. He took a deep breath and felt the floor shake as she lowered the walls.

Lu Ten was red-faced while the warrior and air bender were both fighting back chuckles. Ikem swallowed his pride and bowed his head apologetically to the prince.

“Ozai has never trusted his brother. About a year ago when Fire Lord Azulon’s health started to fail I was approached by Zhao to protect the crown prince and his son. I was honored to guard them both. They are strong, kind, gracious men. Li was assigned to me straight out of the academy to shadow and learn.” Ikem started to share his story and Toph listened for any lies. “About six months before the games Fire Lord Azulon’s health started to worsen. Prince Ozai had taken up to caring for his father but-“ Ikem lowered his head in shame.

“Ozai had been poisoning his father for the last year. I know because I overheard him and Zhao speaking about it outside of the Firelord's room. The healers were able to detect. the poison for a short time he had been getting better but they must have changed the poison to something the healers couldn’t detect and it is what caused his death.”

Toph thought back to the games when Katara was desperately trying to save Yue’s life and Mai said that the poison used on Longshot’s arrow was undetectable unless known to the healer. She wondered if Ozai had included that poison berry in the game for that exact reason. “Continue, please.”

“After I learned what Ozai and Zhao were doing I had planned to tell Iroh but when I returned home they were already there. They had my wife and newborn. With them holding my family I was told that for their safety I would report back any information about the crown prince and flee with him.

“Li, Wang, and Chey have also been reporting back to Zhao and Zhao reports to Ozai. Since the four of us have been split, Wang and Chey have become more desperate since they were put on duty guarding the palace instead of you or your father. They’ll jump at the chance to watch the princess, solely to get information.”

Toph held up her hand to Kai who she could feel was walking up to them. “Not now,” She warned and nodded for the guard to continue.

“Li is good at morse code. He made a radio that he sends messages through without having to speak. It’s one of the reasons why he was chosen by Zhao. Yesterday he was outside of the meeting with the generals when he heard that next week they would be sending a small group to rescue Lady Mai and Haru. He didn’t hear when just that it was happening next week. He sent the message to Zhao. He’s scared. He’s just a kid like you guys and his mom is all he has left. His father died when his older sister was selected a few years ago. She died on the first day. We didn’t want to do this. We didn’t want to betray Iroh’s trust but-”

“But you did. Lu Ten he’s all yours. Kai, Aang, please go find Li, Wang, Chey. I want to speak all of them together.” Toph ordered and the two boys nodded and walked out of the room to retrieve the others.

Lu Ten stood, shocked and in silence as he listened to Ikem admit to betraying his family. This was a man he trusted. A man who went to school with. “You weren’t chosen by Zhao to guard my father. You were chosen by me because we were friends.” Lu Ten turned to Toph who was leaning against the wall. “Cuff him with metal cuffs Toph. I want him held more securely until we can speak with my father.”

“Yes, sir.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Iroh stood before the four guardsmen pinching the bridge of his nose. “The four of you have been relaying information to my brother to undermine a rebellion that is doing everything in its power to save children, families, our sense of humanity,” His voice grew louder as he eyed each of the men before him. “You were willing to sell out my family!”

“To save our own! We didn’t have a choice!

“My sisters have been locked up at the academy. They aren’t fighters!”

“My mom… she needs me.”

“Zhao has my wife and baby! What was I supposed to do?”

Iroh and Lu Ten shared a look while Toph tightened their restraints and their grunts of pain made her smile as she leaned into the wall. Lu Ten shot her a look before turning back to his father. “I understand the predicament you are all in, but you two seem to be enjoying your role as my brother’s spies.” Wang and Chey started to object but Li hit Wang in his shoulder. “Unfortunately for us we can’t really do much with you or Ozai will kill your families. All we can do is continue your communications but with incorrect information. You will have to continue to share vague misinformation. Right now I only trust Li and Ikem. Wang and Chey will stay in the prison underground until we can find a more suitable punishment for your crimes.”

Wang and Chey started to shout that they didn't have a choice, but Toph could feel the lies. They didn’t have a choice but they also didn’t care for Iroh, Lu Ten, or Zuko. They didn’t entirely mind spying on everyone in the rebellion and parlaying that information. “BOYS!” Toph shouted and two earthbending soldiers ran into the room. “The manacles will continue to prevent them from bending so keep them on at all times.” She warned and watched as the two fire nation guards, who were only a few older than Zuko, shouted obscenities at the old royal while they were dragged away.

“Now, Master Katara doesn’t need a guard. As you stated earlier she is very capable of taking care of herself. But I will not send my loyal men into a trap. What precautions are they taking?”

Li and Ikem bowed their heads before Li answered, “Ozai is planning to capture Katara during the rescue. He’s going to use firebenders to make the air around her so hot that water just evaporates, forcing her to use her bloodbending. He wants her like really wants her. It's becoming an obsession.”

“Ozai’s goal is to capture the contestants. He won’t make it easy for you to rescue Lady Mai and Haru, but the plan is to use Ozai’s most gifted firebenders to guard the contestants,” Ikem explained and Iroh nodded looking to Toph for reassurance. Toph nodded, feeling that he was in fact telling the truth.

“And he doesn’t know what day we’re planning, just that it’s next week?”

“Yes, I wasn’t able to hear a day when I was listening,” Toph had to give it to the kid. He wasn’t lying at all and he sounded genuinely upset for betraying Iroh and Lu Ten’s trust.

“Then I guess we know what information to leak next. You will send a message saying that the rescue is happening midweek. You don’t know what day, just mid-week.”

The two guards nodded in agreement and sank into their stone seats. “And we will continue to speak about what we can do for your families. Ozai will be so preoccupied with protecting Haru and Mai he may be keeping such a close watch on your families.” Iroh graced both men with a small, warm smile before nodding to the earth kingdom soldiers. “Kept in separate cells here in the palace. The manacles stay on.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“I think you should stay here and just rest today. I can stay with you.”

“No, I’d rather train. I need to do something, Zuko. I can’t just lay in bed with my thoughts,” Katara explained as she got dressed in leggings and a short-sleeved tunic. She pulled her back into a braid and slipped on her boots. “And you need to train too so come on.”

Zuko watched the robotic way she moved through her morning routine. The night had been rough. She had woken up several times. Sometimes she fell right back to sleep, other times she woke everyone up with her shouts and kicks. There were dark purple bags under both their eyes, but her face was still puffy from all of the tears shed throughout the evening. He stood already dressed from training and reached for her hand. He tentatively interlocked their fingers and brought her palm to his lips giving her a soft kiss. “Fine, but don’t push yourself too hard. You aren’t going back to the capital, especially now that we know he’s still alive.”

Katara caressed his cheek and nodded her head. “I promise to focus on getting you guys ready,” She felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her against his chest. “I’m okay, Zuko.” She could feel him rolling his eyes. “I’ll be okay. I was moving on before yesterday and I can do it again. I’ve got you to help me.”

Zuko kissed the top of her head. She sounded so hopeful. He wished he could feel as optimistic as she sounded. Instead of responding to her, he started to plan. He was going to kill Jet if he caught him next week. He was going to put an end to the man who terrified, terrorized, and toyed with her. “Zuko, we have to go.”

Reluctantly, he let go of her and followed her out to the training grounds where their friends were waiting for them. His eyes scanned the small group as they made casual conversation to help Katara feel comfortable. His uncle had explained the concept of a chosen family to him before. Men and women who had no one else would establish relationships that were as strong, if not stronger than familial blood ties, to friends. They would consider these people their families. Zuko stood tall watching his chosen family protect and welcome the woman he loved more than anyone in the world. And while he loved Katara he had also grown to form a brotherly bond with Sokka and Aang, Toph felt more like a sister to him than his own, and Suki and Ty Lee were his best friends. He has a week to master his last few katas and prepare for the rescue mission. He was going to keep his new family safe so that one day he could watch it grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own or claim to own ATLA or The Hunger Games.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here it is the chapter before the rescue! It's fluffy, sweet, smutty with a hint of suspense. PS an awesome reader caught a mistake I made with the story concerning Zuko and Katara’s relationship. I’ve fixed the mistake now and the chapter should make more sense? Hopefully? Let me know in the comments :) 
> 
> I just want to apologize for my absence. I'm a relatively new teacher (3 years in) and as much as I pride myself on my ability to organize and plan this year has really thrown me for a loop. So instead of complaining to all of you, I'm only going to ask that if you know a teacher, have school-aged children, or know a college student trying to become a teacher please send them some love in the form of kind words, appreciation, for their hard work, or praise for being brave and embracing an ever-changing year to make sure our nation's kids are still getting the best education we can provide. Whether they are remote, hybrid, or a mix of the two teaching is crazy hard this year and as a teacher, I can say the burnout is real. A little love goes a long way :)

Iroh and Teo watched as Li tapped his message to Zhao. The rescue attempt would happen midweek. Katara, Suki, and Toph would be the ones coming for the rescue attempt. He also shared Katara’s complete breakdown during Jet’s message to the world and how the people of Omashu were turning against her.

“Thank you very much Li,” Iroh clapped the young man’s back and glanced over at Teo who was re-reading everything Li had sent Zhao. “Guard, please escort Li back to his cell-”

“Hold on there’s a message coming back. Do messages often come back this quickly?” Teo asked as he began handing over the papers to Li to read.

“No, and these aren’t from Zhao. They’re from Ozai.” Li grew pale as he sat down and read the messages as they came in. Iroh and Teo watched him as his eyes grew wide and panicked stricken. “He wants her. He wants me to be sure that she’s coming because he wants her. He says her skill and beauty would make her an asset to the Empire… He also wants to know about her relationship with Zuko.”

Teo ripped the messages from Li’s hands and read them over once again. “Let him know that Zuko and Katara aren’t together. That the prince is disgusted with what she did to Jet and that she is going to the capital to rescue Mai as a means to save their relationship. Reinforce the fact that she is a mess right now. Mention a drinking problem.” Teo explained as Li tapped the message back to the Capital.

“He wants to take away the only happiness my nephew has ever known.” Iroh pinched his nose as he thought about Zuko and Katara on the training grounds talking, touching, smiling, and kissing when they thought they were alone. He pictured the smile on his nephew’s face as he tucked her hair back behind her ear. The sparkle in the princess’s eyes as she gazed upon his nephew and blushed as he kissed her cheek.

Li kept his mouth shut about what else was in the message from Ozai about the princess and from the look Teo was giving him, he knew the Guardian wasn’t going to share what he had read either. He replied to the Fire Lord and all three men waited for the reply.

Ten minutes passed and finally, the reply came. “Ensure that she comes. She is everything I need.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Four days into their training and all seven teens were feeling the effects. They each had sore muscles, bruises, and were covered in cuts and scrapes. Each night the couples grumbled and stumbled down the halls to their rooms while Ty Lee and Kai worked with Lu Ten and Iroh to put the finishing touches on the plan.

Tonight, as Zuko showered Katara slipped into the bathroom and anxiously made her way towards the shower. Since her breakdown, Zuko hadn’t made an attempt to touch her more than hugs, holding her at night, and kissing her. Her anxiety was through the roof. All she could think was that he didn’t want her anymore. He had heard what his father had to say about what she did and now he was just comforting her out of duty.

Every night she tried to get him to make a move or to accept her own but he would adjust her nightgowns, cover her, and kiss her forehead before turning out the lights. Well, tonight she was done with that. She missed his touch, she missed his attention, she missed him. She squared her shoulders and stepped into the shower with him. He must have buried in his own thoughts because he hadn’t turned or acknowledged her. She let her hands slide around his waist as she buried her face between his shoulder blades and took comfort in his muscular back.

“Katara?” Zuko heard her hum in response and was about to push her away but felt her arms tighten around his waist. He sighed and placed both his hands on top of hers. He intertwined them and relaxed under the warm water as she held him.

He knew he had been distant and even cold towards her but it wasn’t because he wanted her less it was because he wanted her more. He wanted every night to lose himself in her and comfort her, but he didn’t know if she was really ready or just trying to appease him. He knew he should just ask but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She was reverting back to the girl who escaped the games. She only allowed him, Sokka, Kai, and Aang to get close enough to touch her. She flinched away from the masters, Lu Ten, Iroh, and any other man who got to close.

“I miss you,” Katara whispered against his back and squeezed his hands. She pulled her head back just enough to press a soft kiss to the spot between his shoulder blades. She stood on her tiptoes, kissed the back of his neck, and slipped her hands from his and up his chest. “Please talk to me Zuko, I hate this. I hate how we’ve been since we found out,” She fought back tears and held him tighter. “Do you not want me anymore? I know what I did was… horrible but I thought- We already talked about it. And spirits, I love you so much.”

He put his now free hands on the wall in the shower. He hated that she felt she needed to get him alone and naked for her to be heard. And he hated how this was his fault. He stepped out of her hold and spun around to see the tears already filling her eyes. “I’m sorry Kat. I just don’t want to push into doing something you aren’t ready for or might regret later. We can take this as slowly as you need to. I should’ve said that sooner instead of making you feel like this.”

Slowly, he cupped her cheek and pulled her body flush against his. He heard her gasp and instantly dropped his hand. “No! Zuko, don’t stop, please.”

He took her face in his hands and felt her lean into his touch. “I trust you, Zuko. I know you won’t hurt me,” The faith she had in him almost brought him to tears. She was hurting. The man who had hurt her was alive and probably plotting alongside his father but she trusted him. She still wanted him. She loved him. His thumb wiped the tears from her cheeks as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. His forehead pressed against hers as his hands dropped to her waist. He felt her arms encircle his neck as she nuzzled his nose.

“I love you,” His raspy voice made her heart rate quicken.

A small, sweet smile graced her lips as she replied, “I love you more.”

 _Fuck, she’s everything and she’s mine._ He slowly pressed her back against the wall of the shower and began to kiss her hungrily. He felt her long nails in his hair, running along his scalp as she gave in to the sensation of his lips on hers. He kissed her cheek and her earlobe, eliciting soft moans from her. “I love you, so much more than you’ll ever know,” He whispered in her ear and took her hands raising them above her head. “You’re _mine_ and I promise no one will ever hurt you again. I will always protect what is _mine_.”

Katara felt that fire she was growing accustomed to begin to burn in her lower stomach. His words, his warm breath, his lips, and his tense, well-muscled chest pressing into her made it hard for her to think straight. She tipped her head back as he began to kiss and nip down the length of her neck. He was being so possessive of her and she reveled in it. She wanted to be his and only his. She had already given her maidenhood to him and if he asked right there in the shower to marry her she would eagerly say yes, because she loved him, trusted him, and knew no one would ever make her feel as special as he did.

Her breathy moans and soft whimpers had him hard as a rock. Her back arched and pressed her glorious breasts against his chest, into his free hand. He squeezed and pinched at her hardened nipple. He felt one of her legs wrap around his hip and groaned at how wet she was. Feeling her slowly rub against his throbbing shaft almost sent him over the edge.

Gods, he wanted to be gentle. He wanted it to be slow but he needed her and she needed him. “ _Please Zuko_ ,” That was all the encouragement he needed. He reached down and wrapped her other legs around his hip and helped lift her high against the wall.

“Is this okay?” He asked her and she nodded but tried to wiggle free of his grasp. He let go of her wrists and kissed the inside of them before kissing her. He looked into her endless ocean blue eyes and began to line himself up with her achingly wet entrance. “If it's too much I can stop, just tell me, please.”

Katara felt warm all over despite the fact that water was cooling rather quickly. She saw the concern and the desire flooding his eyes as he waited for her answer. And this was just one of the many reasons she loved him. He always put her first. He just knew what she needed. And after what happened with Jet getting her consent and checking in with her made her feel more comfortable with him. It made sex better for her. “I promise,” She told him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held on tight as he lowered her down onto his shaft.

 _“Fuck…”_ Zuko muttered as he sank back into for the first time in four very long days. He lowered his head to her shoulder and felt her small hands curl around his shoulders as he allowed both of them to readjust. He started slow and he groaned as she started to help. They moved as one, slowly grinding their hips into the other before she began to meet his thrusts. His hands gripped the swell of her hips as he thrust up into her.

What started as slow and gentle thrusts quickly turned into loud pleas of harder, faster, and more as he let out his frustration at Jet, his sister, and his father, on her. His teeth sank into the crook of her neck which elicited a loud cry of pleasure from his partner. He sucked on the spot he had just bit down on and soothed the skin as he continued his powerful thrusts into her. With every thrust, he felt like he was pulled deeper inside of her like her body never wanted him to leave. He growled at the thought of being tangled up in her all day and night.

This was exactly what she needed. She cried out his name over and over and let him set their pace. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he sped up more and tipped her head back against the cool marble, biting her lower lip to hold in another scream. She tightened her grip around his waist and tried her best to keep up with his thrusts but he was moving so quickly. _“Zukoooo!”_ She cried out his name as she felt that fire in her belly consume her. She dragged her nails down his back as she found her release and felt her toes curl as she tensed up.

He was being too rough. He knew he should stop but she was crying out his name and begging him to not stop so he didn’t. He pounded into her over and over, panting against her neck, as his body became covered in a thin layer of sweat. _“Katara!”_ He growled out her name when he felt her inner walls clamp down on him until he found his own release. He braced himself with one hand on the wall as he thrust into her, filling her with his seed.

The two benders were panting against each other. He nuzzled her neck, kissing along its length one more but far more tenderly than earlier. He could feel that she felt like jello in his arms. “I’m sorry. I was too rough with you, Kat.”

“Please, I needed that. I needed you.” Katara told him and lifted his lips to hers. “You can do that to me whenever you want.” She heard him groan in appreciation before he began to kiss her hungrily once more. She smiled into the kiss and gently pushed him back. “Are you at least a little excited about tomorrow?” She asked him and watched as his face twisted before falling back into his stoic mask. She caressed his cheek in hopes to relax the tense lines that his mask drew.

“It’s bittersweet. I had always wanted to show my father that I could be a master but he never believed in me enough to care. I wish he could see but I’m happier that I’m celebrating with you, uncle and Lu Ten instead. And now that I know that this isn’t completely off the table…” Katara started to laugh as he nibbled on the skin behind her ear. “I think our own celebration will be far more entertaining.” She shivered as she felt his hands glide up her back holding her to him. “But right now we have to stop because you’ve gotten me all dirty again.” She rolled her eyes and both sighed as he pulled free from inside of her before placing her back on the ground of the shower.

“I can help with that,” She beamed as she lathered some soap into her hands before bending the soapy water around his body and her own. He watched in amazement as she twirled soapy streams of water around their bodies until they were both feeling fresh and clean. As she bent the water free from her hair, Zuko warmed two towels and wrapped in one before wrapping himself in the other.

As they stepped back into their room he came up behind her and hugged her tightly. He gripped the towel that covered her and breathed in her sweet water lily and lavender scent. He felt her relax in his arms and cover his hands with her own. “In three days I leave.” She swallowed and leaned back further into his arms.

“But you’ll come back with everyone,” She reassured him and sighed as he nuzzled her neck. He caught their reflection in the mirror and kissed the space of her neck where her necklace usually sat.

“I have a lot to come back too.” He whispered to her and smirked when she practically melted in his arms. “Come on we have to get dressed. Everyone wants to head out to celebrate before tomorrow.” Katara eyed their bed and thought about pretending to be too sore to leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone met at the gates of the palace and were dressed in clothes far fancier than their usual clothes. Ty Lee wore a strapless pink dress that ended at her knees and cinched at her waist. Kai and Sokka both wore navy blue button-up shirts, tucked into gray pants, a pair of black boots, and both wearing their hair loose and relaxed. Suki and Toph both stunned in green and gold dresses. Suki’s dress was an off the shoulder, figure-hugging, mostly golden, dress that ended at her calves. Toph’s dress was silk, emerald green, with capped sleeves, hugged her waist, and ended at her knees. It was the most dressed up she had seen the young woman since the gala before the games. Aang was in his monk robes, arm wrapped around Toph’s waist as he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Katara raised an eyebrow at Zuko who shrugged his shoulders.

He took a look at the girl by his side. Katara had her hair down, so that it fell in its natural waves down her back, the barest hint of makeup, and she smelled divine. He knew it was some special lotion and whatever the scent was drove him wild. She was dressed in a traditional qipao dress. It was cerulean blue, with waves stitched in silver across her body. The dress hugged every curve, stopped just above her knees, and she wore silver heels that gave her just enough height that she reached his shoulder while standing. He groaned, pulling her back against him kissing her cheek. He didn’t care that he was being more affectionate than usual. It had only been four days of keeping his hands to himself and respecting her needs, but after being with her, loving her, four days was too much. “Zuko!” She chuckled as he thought about her stepping into the bathroom to get ready instead of in front of him like usual.

“You’re right we can stay here tonight and they can celebrate together,” Zuko whispered to her and Katara patted his hand.

“Stop it. This night is for you too and I want to celebrate. All of my boys are being named masters tomorrow. I’m so proud.” She told him and he splayed his hands over her stomach and nuzzled her neck. She thought about how fitted his button-up was and snuggled into his arms further. She heard him suck in a breath as she wiggled against him and brushed her bottom against his lap.

“Fine but maybe we can ditch everyone early? I want to see what you're hiding under this dress.” Katara shivered in his grasp and nodded in agreement.

Zuko and Katara walked out of the palace hand in hand whispering to each other about sneaking back early. Ty Lee was teasing Kai’s inability to flirt with any of the healers in the bunker much to Sokka and Toph’s amusement. Aang and Suki shook their heads, with Suki covering her face in embarrassment. “I’m just saying! You and Katara looked like you were dating back during training and now you can hardly say two words to a girl!”

“What are you talking about? I talk to you guys all the time!” Kai looked over at Toph who he considered more like one of the guys, then to Suki who was his best friend’s girlfriend, and finally Ty Lee who was starting to feel like a sister.

“You aren’t actively trying to hit on any of us.” Ty Lee looped her arm through his and watched as he rolled his eyes. Sokka wiped his eyes free of the tears from all of his laughing before he saw his sister and Zuko join the group.

“Aww man, you guys missed it. Ty Lee was telling us all about Kai trying to hit on the healers earlier.” Katara looked over at Kai who groaned and lowered his head only have Ty Lee lift his chin and bump her shoulder into his. Again he rolled his eyes but smiled down at her.

“I’m sure we’ll get a front-row seat tonight. There are lots of girls in the city.” Toph mentioned playfully punched Kai as he walked past him with Aang muttering an apology beside her to him. Katara felt Zuko’s arms circle her waist as the group started to walk down into the city below.

“I’m sure your flirting is much better than their saying,” Katara whispered to Kai who smiled down at her and nodded confidently.

“Worked on you enough times.” He whispered back and Katara blushed and let out a small giggle before shoving him playfully as well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The group stepped into the large pub and walked towards the back where a large table was waiting for them. Zuko pulled out Katara’s chair and she thanked him quietly before taking her seat. Sokka watched the two closely. He had noticed how distant both had been in the past few days and it had worried him. Now though he could see the change in both of them. Neither one could keep their hands off of each other once again but it was more subtle now. Quick glances, lingering touches, low whispers. He must have been staring because Suki placed her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“She’s doing better.” He whispered to Suki who nodded and began to watch them as well.

“I think it was just shock Sokka. She’s a lot stronger than you think and honestly, I think that experience only made her stronger,” Suki explained to laced her fingers with his while their group settled into a comfortable conversation. Every now and then Sokka would sneak glances at his sister who was leaning into the Fire prince, rubbing his arm that was wrapped around her waist, whispering into his ear, or hiding her face in his neck. Although he hated that he knew more about his sister’s sex life than he would like to know; seeing her so comfortable, relaxed, and smiling helped him relax into his seat and enjoy the evening.

Suki watched a young man walk up to their table to take their drink and food order. She ordered meat and vegetable dumplings, crab puffs, and steamed vegetables for the table before ordering her drink. They went around the table and Katara lifted her head and smiled at the waiter, “Spiced wine please.”

“Fire whiskey,” Zuko didn’t even make eye contact with the waiter as he gazed into the depthless blue eyes gazing up at him. “Bring the bottle please.” He added and smirked over at Sokka who was already reaching over for a fist bump.

“He’s a keeper, Kat.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The night was going well. The group was drinking and eating, sharing the different types of training they were being put through, and teasing each other about their relationships or lack thereof. Zuko, Kai, and Sokka were on their second bottle of fire whiskey while the girls all started in on their third bottle of wine. Katara was feeling the effects of the wine, her lips were feeling tingly, and her face felt a little numb. As she touched her cheeks Aang began to laugh. “Looks like Sugar Queen is getting drunk.”

Everyone turned to see their sober friend watching Katara. He was never a fan of Toph’s nicknames so to hear him use one made everyone laugh at Katara’s expense. “Aww is my girl getting a little drunk?” Katara’s eyes grew wide as she watched Zuko lean in and kiss the side of her head. He usually kept his hands to himself or was more discreet about their relationship in front of the others. She giggled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap in front of the group. He must have been drunk himself to be getting this handsy. “Do we need to cut you off?” Again she started to laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Nope, but I think you should be cut off. You smell more like whiskey than anything else.” Zuko rolled his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. And they sat like that, much to Kai’s displeasure, giggling and whispering to each other once more. “Seriously maybe you should have some water.” She whispered to him and he grunted his disapproval and handed her the shot glass.

“I’m fine Kat. Here try it. It’s really good,” Zuko threw back another shot and Katara tried it, coughing after it went down.

“That’s so strong…” She complained as Toph, Zuko, and Sokka laughed at her discomfort. “I’ll stick to wine, but first, bathroom break. Who’s with me?” Katara asked and Suki and Ty Lee stood up joining her. “Don’t pass out. I’m not strong enough to carry you out of here and neither is Aang.” She kissed his cheek and walked towards the bathroom with the girls.

“She’s right we’re getting kind of sloppy here guys. How about we buy another few bottles and take them back with us to the palace? Drinking games in the garden?” Sokka offered and Toph nodded in agreement.

“Now, that is a genius idea!” Toph said as she threw back a shot and slid the glass towards Zuko. Sokka waved over a waiter and asked for the bottles.

The girls returned giggling and flipping their hair back. The bottles Sokka had asked for were brought to the table and the group paid thanking the owner and their waiter. Zuko was up on his feet and pulling his girlfriend against him. “They want to play drinking games in the garden. Can you please complain and be sick so we can just go back to our room,” Katara held in her laugh and shook her head.

“I know I agreed to sneak out early with you, but you need more bonding time with everyone, and drinking games sound fun.” She kissed his cheek and he tightened his hold around her waist.

“Fine but when your brother or Aang makes us look like idiots it will be your fault.” Katara wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the palace.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

“Alright, Hotman! Get a fire going!” Sokka exclaimed as he fell into the grass.

Zuko shared a look with Kai who shrugged and sat beside his friend. Suki and Ty Lee took their spots beside their respective boys. Toph dragged Zuko towards the firepit and pointed down at the cold, flameless pit. “Fix this Sparky!”

Aang and Katara stood back watching their friends tease Zuko and shook their heads chuckling. Eventually, he had given in and started the fire for the group. Katara had drunk more than she had planned too and was now feeling the effects. “So how bad do these drinking games get?” Aang asked her clearly, nervous.

“Depends on how drunk Kai and Sokka get and maybe Toph too.” She stole a glance at Toph who had created a pedestal to stand on while she chugged from the fire whiskey bottle. “Maybe it won’t be too bad for you. I mean she’s your girlfriend.”

Aang watched his girlfriend as she pumped her fist in the air, cheering for herself as she finished the bottle of fire whiskey. “Or it will be bad everyone…” Katara shrugged too drunk to really care. While this was the woman he adored and loved she still could scare the shit out of him. Cautiously he walked with Katara to the group taking his seat on the grass. Katara sat between Zuko and Suki stealing the bottle of wine from her friend.

“Alright, the game is strip truth or dare. Take the dare but don’t do it and you lose an item of clothing and have to drink, tell a lie when you pick truth and you lose an item of clothing and you have to drink, and I’ll know if you're lying.” Toph announced the rules of the game to the group only to be met with mixed reviews. “Shut it, ninnies! Play the game right and you’ll stay fully dressed.” The almost sing-song tone of her voice sent a shiver down Katara’s back.

“She just wants to see what we’re all working with,” Sokka proclaimed, going as far as to laugh at his own joke.

“Sokka, she’s blind…” Zuko slapped his face with his palm, Aang groaned, and Kai patted his friend on the back.

“But if you’re that eager Sokka why don’t you go first. Truth or dare?”

Sokka looked over at Toph and wrinkled his nose. This could go one of two ways. Either her dare isn’t too humiliating or her question doesn’t have him reveal too much information. Or he loses his clothes. There was a chance that he could see just how well her lie-detecting skills worked while she was tipsy. Maybe he wouldn’t lose any clothes and could lie? Her skills couldn’t be that great when she was drunk right? “Truth, duh.”

“Wonderful, when you first saw the rest of the female contestants. Who was your backup if things didn’t work out with Yule?” Toph asked, smugly tipping the bottle of fire whiskey to her lips.

Everyone turned to look at Sokka who had frozen. If he lied and said Suki and Toph could tell then he would be in trouble with Suki. If he lied and Toph couldn’t tell he would feel guilty for lying. If he said the truth everyone would laugh at him except Suki who would be pissed. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves and his breathing and his heart rate.

“Won’t work, but nice try. Just answer the damn question, Snoozles.”

“Fine, Suki.” He answered, in a very leveled tone. “If it wasn’t Yule then it was Suki.” He said again, sounding more sure of himself with every word.

“NO, IT WASN’T!” Suki cried, and started to laugh as did Ty Lee. “Ty and I both heard you talk about how flexible she was and how she would be, and I quote ‘amazing in bed.’ Honestly, Sokka why even try to lie?” Suki chastised him, shaking her head as she reached for the fire whisky instead of the wine. Kai held in his growing laugh as he passed the bottle to Aang who tentatively took a drink.

“YOU HEARD THAT! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING?” Sokka looked over at Toph who was already passing him the bottle.

“Time to lose an item of clothing, Snoozles.” Sokka rolled his eyes and lifted up his foot. Ty Lee, Toph, and Kai cheered and yelled for him to take it off, eliciting another round of laughter from the group.

“Relax, relax, it’s just my shoe,” Sokka said as he slipped off his boot and tossed it behind him. He took the bottle from Toph and rolled his eyes as he took a long drink. “My turn right? Great!” Sokka took a quick drink from the bottle of fire whiskey and looked over at Zuko. “Truth or dare, Zuko.”

“Dare, obviously,” Zuko answered with confidence as he scooted closer to Katara. She looked up at him and shook her head. She whispered that he should’ve picked truth but was met with a half shrug and scoff.

A wicked smile crossed her brother's face as he looked past Zuko to an innocent Lu Ten and Jun walking into the palace. “I dare you to kiss Jun for ten seconds with tongue.”

“Sokka, that's my cousin's fiance! I can’t do that!” Katara groaned and took the bottle from him taking a long swig.

“You either do it or take off something and drink,” Sokka answered and motioned for him to get up. “I’m sure my sister would love for everyone to see what she gets to see every night.” Katara blushed bright red and buried her face in her hands.

Zuko looked down at the girl tucked into his side and kissed the side of her head. “You are a terrible brother and friend,” Zuko said and walked over to his cousin and his fiance. “Hey, Lu Ten can I borrow Jun for… 10 seconds?” Zuko asked and Jun and Lu Ten both took in his disheveled state and the fact that he smelled like booze. Jun nodded and walked over to the side with Zuko while everyone in his group watched with wide eyes.

“He’s not gonna do it,” Aang said as he moved from his spot to get a better look.

“He wouldn’t…” Sokka couldn’t believe what he was watching. “He isn’t…”

Katara turned to see Zuko awkwardly grab Jun’s face and start kissing her. Sokka and Kai began to count and made it to five before Jun slapped him across the face and wiped her mouth. “THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” She shouted and Katara leaned into Suki hysterically laughing until tears fell from her eyes. She felt him sit beside her and take the bottle.

“Happy?” He asked Sokka who shook his head and dramatically motioned for him to take off his shirt.

“That was five seconds of tongue action my friend. Drink and lose your shirt!” Sokka cheered and was joined by the rest of the group who also cheered for him to take off his shirt.

“Katara!” Zuko cried out and tried to push her away playfully.

“I’m not even sorry!” Katara continued to laugh as she reached over and started to try and unbutton his shirt while he swatted her hands away. “Take it off Sparky!”

“Someone take away her wine…” Zuko pleaded but no one listened and he ended up with his shirt on the grass and his girlfriend in his lap, snuggled into his chest.

“Ew, I don’t need to see that,” Sokka commented but the girls all awed and cooed at a very drunk Katara who hugged her bottle of wine and was hugged by the firebender sitting behind her.

“My turn, Suki, truth, or dare?” Zuko asked, glancing over the Kyoshi warrior.

“Truth.”

“Would you rather Be the funniest person in the room or the most intelligent?” Zuko asked her and she smiled at him as she thought about her answer.

“Funniest. Sokka can be the most intelligent.” She answered and Toph nodded, indicating that she was telling the truth.

Suki looked over at Katara whose eyes were drooping, “Katara, truth or dare?”

Katara fought the urge to ignore her and fall asleep. She sat up and fixed her dress. “Dare.”

“I dare you to run across the courtyard in your bra and panties.” Katara’s eyes grew wide, Toph and Ty Lee broke into a fit of giggles while all of the guys held their breath. “You can run fast,” Suki added rolling her eyes. She figured she could get Katara to say no, but instead she watched her friend get and walk over a large tree kicking off of her shoes.

“You never said I had to strip in front of everyone!” Katara called back as she stripped out of her dress. She blushed as the cool air hit her skin. “Ok just across the courtyard right?” She called back and heard the loud yes coming from her friends. She took a deep breath and covered her breasts as she started to run. She ran as fast as she could laughing as she started to head back to the tree she had left her dress. Kai, Aang, and Zuko all watched her with wide eyes while the girls cheered her on.

Katara was almost back to the group when she hit something hard. She fell back on her bottom and let go of her breasts to catch herself. She looked up thinking Zuko had tried to stop her, but when she looked up she found herself staring back up at Master Piando and Monk Gyatso. She made the most undignified noise as Master Piando reached out to help her up. “Princess- Is everything alright?” He asked her as she scrambled to her feet. The two masters watched as she covered her breasts nervously started to laugh. Monk Gyatso took a peek behind her seeing the rest of their group all watching what was happening.

“Um- yes! I gotta go-clothes, wine… Bye!” She took off running back towards the tree and got dressed quickly. She walked back over to the group, her cheeks still flushed more from embarrassment than running, and took her spot back between Zuko’s legs.

“Well, Sugar Queen, I didn’t think you had it in you but wow! Go you!” Toph cheered and after the shock started to wear off she looked around at her friends.

“Oh my god, they just- He’s a monk!” She squealed, covering her face. “I feel like I should go and apologize to Monk Gyatso.”

“What about Piando?” Sokka asked her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed and took her wine bottle nursing a healthy-sized gulp.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

“Alright, Sokka truth or dare?” Aang asked as he sat back in the grass in just his pants.

“Truth!” Sokka answered quickly hoping to get an easy question.

“How many people have you slept with?” Aang smirked and looked over at Suki who was now glaring at Sokka. “Oh and remember Toph can tell if you’re lying!”

Sokka thought about his options. He could lie and get called and lose his underwear or he could tell the truth and get kicked out of his own room for the night. He looked over at Suki and then at Toph. “Four girls.” He said as evenly as he could. Toph must have finally started to feel the effects of the fire whiskey because she didn’t call him out right away.

“That's… a… lie!” Toph proclaimed and Aang waggled his eyebrows as he pointed to Sokka’s last item of clothing. Sokka felt Suki’s gaze on him until she rolled her eyes and looked over at Ty Lee who began to cheer.

“TAKE THEM OFF! TAKE THEM OFF!”

“Oh, Sokka you shouldn’t have suggested drinking games…” Toph, who was still fully dressed, teased as she handed him the bottle and Suki tugged at his underwear. He groaned and finished the bottle.

“What if I just give you guys a peek at the goods?” He asked but everyone yelled at him to strip. The only person who wasn’t yelling was his sister who was sitting in Zuko’s shirt and her underwear. His poor sister was already a terrible liar but with Toph’s skill, she couldn’t get away with anything. When she lost her bra lying about if she thought Piando was attractive, Zuko picked up his shirt and slipped it on her while she covered herself as best she could with her long hair.

Sokka looked around as the group sat in their various states of undress before finally giving in and stripping off his underwear. He sat down quickly, trying to conceal himself as best as he could. “Well, I guess the game is over since I’m naked! So time to get dressed and go to bed.”

“Yeah, I second that idea.” Zuko, who sat in just his underwear, nodded along reaching for Katara’s bra behind him. This had not been the way he wanted to see the lacey undergarments she was wearing for him.

“Awe you guys are being party poopers!” Aang and Toph both said in unison.

“You guys are only saying that because you both have most of your clothes on still.” Ty Lee scolded, stood up, and grabbed her dress. Aang blushed and Toph waved her hand dismissively.

Kai stood with her and grabbed his shirt from the ground and tossed Sokka his shoes and pants. “Get dressed man. We’ll see you guys in the morning.” Ty Lee and Kai walked into the palace together leaving the couples out in the gardens.

“They have the right idea. Zuko put on your pants please.” Katara stood and buttoned up his shirt that she was wearing and held her dress, bra, and shoes in her hand. “Go to bed you four. The ceremony is going to be longer than you think.” Katara warned and leaned into Zuko’s side as he guided her back into the palace.

Sokka was already putting his underwear back on and slipping on his pants. He tossed his shirt over to Suki to slip on instead of her dress. It was a small olive branch and Suki took it. She dressed in his shirt and the last four helped pick up the empty bottles before walking back into the palace together.

“We’ll see you lovebirds in the morning.” Sokka hugged Toph goodnight and fist-bumped Aang before walking with Suki to their room. Aang and Toph cleaned up the bottles, picked up some food from the kitchens before stumbling back to their room to eat a late-night snack, and get some sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara woke up feeling too warm. She looked around the room and felt Zuko scoot closer behind her. He was draped around her like ivy. His arms wrapped around her holding her to his body, one hand between her legs, his lips brushing her neck as he adjusted his position in his sleep, and one of his legs between hers keeping them open. They must have been fooling around the night before but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember what they did.  
“ _Mine_ ,” Katara heard him whisper in his sleep and bit her lip as his fingers began to play with the sore, swollen nub between her legs. His other hand squeezing her breast as he moaned into her ear. She let out her own soft moan and pressed her ass further back against him.

Zuko heard her soft whimpers and moans and slowly started to wake up from a wonderful dream. The two of them out in the woods, one tent, one sleeping bag, no one for miles. Her in his arms allowing him to explore her body and tease her most sensitive spots. As he started to come to, he realized he was mirroring his dream as he felt how wet she was all ready for him. “Mmm good morning,” He whispered in her ear, nipping the back of her neck.

As much as she wanted to let him continue she knew they had somewhere to be that morning. “Zuko we can’t…” She put her hand over his and winced a little as he slipped a finger into her slick folds. “Ow Zuko…” Zuko pulled his hand back and watched her face twist in pain as she struggled to sit up. “Spirits what did we do last night?”

They both thought back to the night before and both recalled making it back to their room. Stripping off the few items of clothing they had left and then. “Sorry.” Zuko blushed at the memory of what had made her so sore and Katara twisted in his arms and kissed his cheek.

“It’s not a terrible way to wake up, but I think I should take a nice hot bath before your ceremony. Why don’t you go shower first and wake me up when you're done.” Katara nudged him out of bed before rolling back over and instantly falling back to sleep.

Zuko stepped into the shower cleaning himself quickly and wrapping up in a towel. He began to fill the tub with water and slipped his hand in to heat the water to the temperature she liked. He walked over to her side of the bed and kneeled down gently pushing some of her hair from her face. “Tubs ready and waiting for you,” He whispered to her and kissed her forehead. He listened to her grumble before sliding out of bed and walking into the bathroom.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara was dressed in a light blue, satin, floor-length qipao dress. Her hair was pulled back into an elaborately, braided bun with a few tendrils of hair falling in her face. Zuko was already gone when she finally felt comfortable enough to get out of the bathtub. She walked to the training grounds with the other girls. All of them looked a little worse for wear but beautiful in their fresh dresses. Toph was especially quiet as she took her seat beside Katara. “Do you want me to try and heal some of the headache from your hangover?” She whispered to the groaning, blind girl.

“No, I deserve this.” Toph rubbed her temples and lifted her head towards the sounds of men walking over to the seats. “Keep me updated on what’s happening and keep me awake.” Katara nodded and watched as the seats and stone bleachers filled behind them.

As the masters stood before the large group of observers, Monk Gyatso stepped forward to greet the crowd. “We are celebrating four very talented young men who will be given the title of master. Kai of the Southern Water Tribe will be named a waterbending master, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe will be named a master swordsman, Aang of the Southern Air Temple will be named an airbending master, and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation will be named both a master firebender and swordsman.” The crowd cheered which caused each of the girls to cringe and grimace as their hangovers began to get the best of them. Katara watched their boys walked out and joined their bending masters.

She beamed with pride, the feeling was overwhelming as she took them all in. Her brother and Kai both dressed as water tribe warriors with their marks painted back on their foreheads. Sokka mark of the brave and Kai mark of the trusted. Zuko stood shirtless with golden bands around his biceps, red silk pants, and his hair pulled into a top knot. Aang was covered in a cloak but she could see blue ink peaking just under the cloak and his monk robes. Each looked serious and manly. She caught Zuko’s eye for a second, watching the small smirk graced his lips before his stoic, almost bored, expression covered his face.

“How do they look? Nervous? Hungover?” Toph asked when she sensed the change in Katara’s heart rate.

“No look-”

“Hot!” Ty Lee finished and left Suki, Katara, and Toph laughing quietly in their seats.

“I was going to say mature and prepared.” Katara finished and Toph nodded, feeling Aang’s light footsteps. She turned her attention in his direction and kept her focus on him.

“Each nation has its own way to celebrate welcoming a new master. In the Air Temples, we give the masters their arrow tattoos and fill the temple with the scents from the incense and the gentle sounds from the windchimes. In the Water Tribes, the new masters show their skill by taking part in a dance to Tui and La which demonstrates their connection to the moon and ocean. In the Fire Nation, new masters show their strength by demonstrating their skill against an opponent. This tradition stands with the nonbending skill of swordsmanship as well, but after speaking with our new masters they decided it would be best to combine the ceremonies and show the world that the nations can come together as one once more. They have also asked for some assistance from the masters who pushed them to become masters. Master Katara and Master Toph would you please come and help us welcome four new masters to the world.” Monk Gyatso finished his speech and Katara and Toph both stood slowly and joined Pakku, Bumi, Iroh, Lu Ten, Jeong Jeong, Piando, and Gyatso.

“Stream the water around our new masters and they will do the rest.” Katara and Pakku stood on opposite sides of the training grounds, Lu Ten stood beside her while Iroh stood with Pakku, Toph stood beside Lu Ten, while Bumi joined Iroh and Pakku on the other side. Monk Gyatso stood behind Katara pulled water from the barrels behind her and began to stream the water into the air around four of them. Her water streams were joined with streams of fire and earth from Lu Ten and Toph. Pakku, Iroh, and Bumi followed suit with their own streams to match. Monk Gyatso was the last to join them as he lit the incense and lifted their smoke into the air and showed all four nations wrapping themselves around the four men who stood tall and proud before the crowd.

Aang stripped himself of the cloak and showed off his new tattoos. Blue arrows covered his forehead, hands, and feet all connected by long blue strips that lined his arms, legs, and back. One by one each new master began to show their skill in what looked like a graceful dance. Suki and Ty Lee watched from the crowd as Kai’s water and Zuko’s flames twisted around each other only to be joined by Aang’s bending the smoke from the incense. Katara, Pakku, Iroh, Lu Ten, Toph, Bumi, and Gyatso let the young men demonstrate their skills.

First, Aang stepped forward giving a small demonstration of his skill. Katara watched and explained to Toph what he was doing. “He looks like he’s flying without his glider.” She whispered to Toph who smirked up in his direction. Next, Sokka and Zuko donned masks as they engaged in a heated display of swordsmanship. Sokka’s mask caused Suki and Ty Lee to bust into a fit of giggles in their seats. It looked like an overly dramatic frowning face, painted in bright reds, oranges, and yellows. Zuko’s mask was blue and white and looked to be grinning with fangs. They moved to music only they could hear, the crowd only heard the clash of their swords, as they danced around each other. Their sword fight ended and led to Zuko’s firebending display. Katara had watched him bend during training but watching as he demonstrated the level of control and calm needed to firebend gave her a whole new appreciation for his abilities. Last was Kai, instead of demonstrating on his own like he was supposed to, he walked straight up to Katara reaching his hand out.

“You never got your ceremony because you’re a girl.” Kai smiled at her and Katara shook her head.

“This is your moment.” She scolded him but he grabbed her hands.

“I wouldn’t have this moment without you pushing me. Now come on. You taught me the dance, remember?” Katara blushed as he pulled from the sidelines and dragged her out in front of the crowd. He nodded to her and they started. Streams of water swirled in the air gradually getting larger and larger until they resembled two waves. Zuko watched as Katara and Kai glided through the steps of the dance in tandem, flowing like their streams, demonstrating the push and pull of the water and the moon. The dance ended with Kai and Katara nose to nose smiling, panting, and holding their streams, that had twisted together, above their heads.

“Thanks, Kai.” She whispered to him and dropped his forehead to hers.

“You deserved it, Master Katara.” He whispered back.

Sokka, Aang, and Zuko joined the two of them facing the crowd. She pulled away from Kai and turned her dazzling gaze onto Zuko. He watched as she stepped up to him before noticing the cameras pointed their way. She mouthed that she was proud of him and discreetly squeezed his hand. He felt her fingertips trail over his palm as she stepped back towards Toph leaving him and his friends in the spotlight.

The crowd cheered. Four new, young, talented masters had joined their ranks. The rebellion was only growing stronger. “When we get Haru back we’ll have a ceremony like this for him as well,” Katara promised Toph. The blind earthbender reached for her friend’s hand. Haru deserved this as well. He was an intelligent, crafty, gifted bender.

“Thanks, Sweetness.” Katara heard the tears in her voice and laced her fingers with the usually proud, arrogant earthbender.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

“You did amazing Zuko!” Katara ran into his welcoming arms after they bowed to the crowd. He wrapped his arm around her waist and twirled her in the air. He brought her back down to the ground and finally took in her dress.

“You look beautiful.” He looked her over and tucked her into his side. She happily took her space in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. “And you were incredible with Kai.” He whispered to her, causing her to blush.

“All of you were amazing! I’ve always been happy being a non-bender but damn, you guys made me really jealous. And Sokka! Way to represent, bro.” Everyone listened to Ty Lee and had a questioning look on her.

“Still drunk,” Suki explained as Ty Lee bounced over to Kai begging him to teach her the dance Katara and he performed. “She was hungover and the cure to a hangover is to get drunk again. She may be like this for a while.” Sokka nodded in understanding and rubbed his temple. “And apparently so are you. Still drunk or hungover?”

“I think both? Is that possible?” Sokka asked and Katara motioned for him to sit on the rock. She pulled some water to her hands and began to heal the hangover that was causing her brother’s head to throb.

“Ty Lee is right though. What you and Zuko did with your swords was really impressive Sokka. I didn’t realize they were filming the ceremony though.” Katara scrunched her nose as she remembered seeing Teo and his father directing the cameras.

“Oh, that was my idea! I figured the world should see what our boys can do! Added bonus, it was a test run for tomorrow. Teo and his dad are working on hacking into the capital’s defenses and I thought they could use the ceremony as a distraction.” Again, the group stared openly at Ty Lee.

“That's… genius Ty,” Kai shook his head and Aang bumped her with his shoulder.

“I have my moments.” Ty Lee rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Kai’s. “Now, I’m starving and there’s a feast with our names on it. So, finish with Sokka so we can eat!”

Kai was dragged from his friends as Ty Lee made their way into the dining room. Toph, Aang, Suki, and Zuko followed behind them. Katara sat on the rock beside her brother taking a deep breath. “Proud of you.” She said to her brother.

“Proud of you too.” He said back to her as they watched the crowds leave. The two siblings enjoyed the break from being surrounded by people, nobles, royals, masters, soldiers, guards, and their friends. “I asked Lu Ten about dad.”

Katara whipped her head around to face him. “And?”

“They had to evacuate the Southern Water Tribe. Dad, Gran-Gran, and Bato are being escorted to the Northern Water Tribe along with the rest of the tribe. Ozai was readying a small portion of his navy to attack our home.” Sokka explained and Katara felt her heart wrench. With everything happening around them she hadn’t thought about her home. She figured they were safe because of what Iroh and Lu Ten had shared with them, but why would they be safe? Her bring alive was putting her families and friends lives in danger. “Before you start freaking out Kat, everyone is okay. Chief Arnook is happy to take our tribe and keep them safe behind their walls. And no, Arnook isn’t mad at us for Yue not making it out alive. He had a feeling he would lose her young. That's sad, isn’t it? Once they are safely in the North we can write to him.” Sokka finished and threw an arm over her shoulder. Katara leaned into her brother's side and nodded in understanding.

“Do you think we can go see him?”

“Nope, we’re needed here, Kat. We’ll see him again though. I can feel it in my gut.” Katara rolled her eyes and elbowed his gut.

“Your gut has gotten us into lots of trouble before Sokka.” Her brother laughed and stood lifting his sister and hoisting her over his shoulder. “SOKKA!”

“Blah, blah, blah. Time for food!” He announced as he carried her into the dining room, drawing lots of attention to the two of them as he made his way back inside.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Azula sat beside her father as they watched Zuko perform his stances perfectly. His abilities with his dual board swords proved to be more impressive than either one would ever say out loud. But while Azula tracked her brother’s movements to find any mistakes, Ozai watched the water tribe princess who stood in the back. A master in her own right, she looked gorgeous in the light blue, fitted, floor-length dress. The slits on the side made it easier for her to walk but also easier for him to watch her tone legs peek through as she moved. He had watched her closely looking to see if their relationship was truly over. From what he could see they shared glances but nothing overly romantic. She would be his if it was the last thing he did. She was lethal, powerful, beautiful. She would make the perfect Fire Lady once she was tamed.

“When will they come? Our spies informed us that they would’ve attacked by now, but instead, they are putting on joint nation master ceremonies. It’s pathetic. Have they decided it's too risky?” Azula snapped as her father and her watched Zuko take Katara into his arms. The natural way he held her, smiled in her presence, the ease he exuded. Both scowled at the sight. They had been lied too. Ozai closed his fist and released a low growl. “Our spies cannot be trusted anymore it seems.” Azula commented as she took in the rare public display of affection. It was something her brother was not known for. Even with his past lovers, Mai included, he never showed his affection for another person. Ever since their mother disappeared he had closed off his emotions to the world. This peasant had obviously changed that.

“No they cannot. Any messages that come from them will be disregarded and as for their families.” Ozai scrunched his noise. Senseless killing was not something he was above, but killing babies. Even he couldn’t take the life of an infant. “Hide them. Move them to new villages or the colonies. Some where remote where. They cannot be found.” He explained to Azula who nodded making a mental note to pick some back water towns. “Our plans only matter if she comes. She is how we get him back. If we have the water tribe princess he will come back to us. He will do anything to keep her safe.” Ozai tapped his pointer fingers against each other as he continued to watch his son interact with his girlfriend. Azula didn’t know his desires to have the girl for himself. She only knew of his wish to bring Zuko home. “And think of how he will behave for us when we give her to Long Feng.” Azula smirked at the screen. Her brother was in for surprise.

His relationship with the water tribe peasant would make it easier for them to force Zuko back home and be back under their control. “And if she doesn’t come?”

“You will give up your new toy. Make it easy. Only attack if you see her, but do not harm her Azula. I need her alive and unscarred” Azula turned her attention to her father. Her brother had always taken after their father but there was one thing Ozai and Azula shared. Their devilish smirk. And while Azula usually enjoyed seeing her father eager about his plans, even this made her uneasy. The way he watched the peasant, who he now called a princess, made it seem like he had other more devious plans in store for her. Plans that even Azula was concerned with.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chi blockers came to see him every six hours to strip him of his bending. Long Feng’s hypnosis attempts weren’t working as well on him as they had hoped. Something must have happened today though because no one came to see him and slowly his bending came back.

Haru flexed his fingers, stomped his feet, lifted small stones that he found in the plants in his room. His bathroom shared a stone wall with Mai’s bathroom. Long Feng saw the young noble once a day and every time he caught a glimpse of her she seemed in a daze. She wasn’t herself. She looked like a ghost of the person she used to be. As his bending came back he began to try and chip away at the wall.

It took the better part of an hour but finally, he was able to split open the wall cleanly and stepped into her bathroom. Quietly he made his way towards her bedroom. “Shh Mai, I’m here.” Haru listened from the opposite side of the door as Azula comforted Mai. “They’ll come for you but your mine again aren’t you? You're finally mine again.”

“Yes, princess.” Mai’s usually monotone voice sounded more automatic like it was rehearsed and he wondered if she could even be saved at this point.

“I’ll be back tonight with Zhao-” He heard the sharp intake of breath and the ruffling of sheets. “Oh stop Mai! He loves us. Both of us and he just wants us to be happy.” Azula scolded her. Haru listened to what sounded like a kiss before the door shut.

“Mai?” Haru called out to her conscious that he couldn’t stay long and that she could very well tell the guard on him. When she didn’t answer he stepped into her room and saw her hugging a pillow on the bed. “Mai? It’s me, Haru.”

Fear. It was all he saw in her eyes. Slowly, he inched closer to the bed. “May I-” Before he could finish she began to cry and he slid into the spot beside her. “She’s right they’ll come, Mai. And I’ll make sure they get you far, far away from here.” He promised her and rubbed her back as she cried into the pillow in her lap.

“I don’t think I can go with them, Haru. I don’t think I can be trusted…” Haru had that fear as well, but hearing the person in question admitted to it only worried him further.

Instead of agreeing with her, he decided to lie. “I will make sure you don’t do anything that could hurt our friends and I will get you away from Azula and Zhao.” He promised and glanced down at his friend who had to listen to as she cried, screamed, begged, and pleaded with her tormentors every day. Screams that he had almost become used to because they were so often heard.

“Thank you, Haru.” He nodded hoping this was truly his friend Mai and not the imposter that Long Feng was working tirelessly to create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ATLA or The Hunger Games.  
> I just love them :)


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are 35 new pages! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I think I rewrote it like 10 times. Let me know what you think in the comments. They always make my day!

Ozai watched from the tower at the Fire Nation palace as his citizens boarded their windows and doors. He put out the order to just the capital citizens to expect an attack any day now. He knew the display that was shown the day before was designed by his brother to show the world that the nations could work together and show how strong his warriors are. His own son, who had proven to be a failure most of his life, had shown on a global stage just how strong and formidable he truly was.

It had left a sour taste in his mouth. His son was thriving while on his own, with his love, a love who he was told his son was disgusted with, and with his uncle and cousin. He was not one to question his methods. Azula had proven to be ruthless, fierce, strong, and incredibly gifted. He had done well with his only daughter. It wasn’t his fault that his son was a failure. Now, though, as he reflected on his treatment of the boy, he had to admit had been very hard on the boy from a young age. He felt as if some level of regret should’ve entered his thoughts, but he had been hard on the boy because he needed him to be a leader. His son was too soft, too emotional, too unmotivated to become the next Fire Lord. No, what he had done and put Zuko through was what made Zuko as fierce as he was the day before. 

As the Fire Lord walked through the halls of his palace, passing servants, guards, advisors, and nobles, he thought more about his life. His time with his wife and his time without her. During both of her pregnancies, he had taken mistresses and celebrated her departure from the palace with as many of those mistresses as possible. All of those women were the same. They appeased his sexual appetite, but they never left him feeling truly satisfied, not like his Ursa had. Again he thought the feeling of regret would creep into his mind, but just as with Zuko, he knew on some level the way he treated her was for her own good. Everyone around him was weak. He made them strong. He made them worthy of his family’s name and titles, and they all let him down. 

Long Feng’s hypnotic ‘treatment’ would pave the way for him to have the family he had always dreamed of. Ursa was long gone, but Princess Katara was gifted, strong, intelligent, beautiful. She would make for an excellent replacement, and to punish Zuko, he would have to watch his love, love him instead. She would be everything he wanted, desired, and expected in a partner and wife. Obedient, confident, and utterly devoted to him and only him. 

“Fire Lord Ozai,” Zhao bowed deeply at the waist and waited to be addressed. 

“Ah, Zhao. How are preparations going? Are our guests meeting with Long Feng?” 

Zhao stood and began to walk behind his lord. “Lady Mai is with him now. The boy will be next. Is there anything else you need me to do?” Ozai stole a glance at his most loyal admiral and took in his state. The man who was always in a pristine uniform looked disheveled and overworked. The purple bags under his eyes gave him away. 

“Yes, you need to rest,, Admiral. I need you to be ready when they come. You know the plan as well as Azula. Capture the princess and Zuko but let the rest go. And Zhao, if they do not manage to free their friends, you have it on my authority to kill Haru and Lady Mai. They’ve both betrayed the Empire and do not deserve to live for it. Make it look like an accident, so the citizens have two more children to mourn.” 

Zhao nodded his head and bowed once more before hurrying off to the contestant center. Azula had mentioned her father’s newfound obsession with the water princess to be more than a little disturbing, and Zhao was inclined to agree. He saw the twinkle in the Fire Lord's golden gaze when he spoke about her and wondered just what he had planned for the girl. He did not have time to think about it, though. He was too busy preparing the capital for an attack and preparing his men to defend their home.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko awoke with Katara tangled around him. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Today was the day. He was leaving her. He was going home. And for the first time, he had zero regrets about everything he had done so far. He caressed her cheek and watched as she stirred; her blue eyes flickered up to his, and he smiled, lowering his head down to hers. “I have to get ready to go, but I wanted to say goodbye before I left.” He whispered to her and continued to stroke her cheek.

“I’ll get dressed and come down with you.” Katara started to get up, but Zuko pulled her back into his arms. 

“Ten more minutes.” He pleaded, and she smiled, tucking herself back under his chin.

“Are you nervous?” She asked him as she traced small circles on his bare chest. 

“No, I know I’m going to get our friends back. I know I’m coming back to you. I know I’ll have three masters and friends by my side. I’m not nervous. I'm not scared. I’m just… ready.” He explained to her, and as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. 

Katara relaxed as he spoke. She had never heard him speak so confidently about anything when it came to his family or his home. The only thing he was truly confident in was his feelings for her. Hearing him speak like this put her at ease. “You’ll watch them, right? You four have to watch each other’s backs.” She stated, and he thought about Aang, Kai, and Sokka. 

“Of course, I will. We all will. I promise you we’re all coming home safe and sound. Maybe a little bloody, but nothing you and the other healers won’t be able to fix. And we’re taking Appa instead of traveling on the airship. We’ll arrive right on time for the eclipse and be able to fly out faster. The giant beast is even getting his own armor for the occasion.” Zuko told her and pulled back from her and slid down on the bed so that they were face to face. “Do you trust me?” He asked her, and she scanned his face for any sign that she shouldn’t. Ever since their dance at the gala, she knew, she just knew, this was a man she could and should trust. He wasn’t like his father or his sister at all. He was kind, supportive, attentive, and full of love to give. 

“I trust you, and I trust you to take care of my family.” She finally told him, and he closed the space between them, capturing her lips with his. He wished he had more time. He didn’t want to leave her just yet, and he knew that she would follow him downstairs, but he wanted to wait until the last possible minute to join their friends. 

He rolled Katara onto her back and hovered over her. He felt her arms circle around his neck to bring his lips back down to hers, and he kissed her like he had the day of the judging. He was fierce and dominating as he pushed her into the mattress further. She laced her fingers into his hair and moaned softly as his body pressed into hers. His hands rubbed her sides as he settled between her legs. He felt her flinch and started to sit up but she pulled him back down. 

“You said ten more minutes.” She whined and he settled back in his spot, resting his head on her chest. He felt her relax and began to run her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes letting the soothing feeling of her fingernails on his scalp calm him. 

“You’re still sore from last night.” He answered her and she stopped her fingers before grumbling that she was still a little sore. “That's what I thought.” She rolled her eyes but continued to soothe him with her fingernails. 

His arms circled around her as he held on tight to his woman. He kissed her breasts and nuzzled the valley between them. He knew she was scared but was holding it together for his sake. His beautiful, brave girl who had been through so much, but still found it in her heart to love him and take the time to comfort him. “How long do you think they’ll let us stay down there?” 

Zuko lifted his head to look up at her and thought about Lu Ten and Jun. “As long as you want. I’m sure Jun will be down there all day.” She nodded and started to sit up feeling every muscle from her chest down ache. “I hate that you’re going but I’m so glad I’m not.” She cupped his cheeks and bent forward to peck his lips. “Come on let's shower and get dressed.”   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aang stood in front of Appa brushing his fur and whispering to his oldest friend. “When we get them you have to fly fast, buddy. Straight out of danger. We’re depending on you.” Aang rested his forehead against the sky bison as both took a deep breath. Toph could feel the two of them and wondered just how close they were. Appa was an animal but she knew what those relationships were like. She shared those feelings with her badger moles. They were more like family to her than her parents. It would be a discussion for when he got back. 

She had a list going in her head of all the things she wanted to discuss with him when he got back. It was keeping her sane and keeping her from forcing the girls to steal another sky bison and trail behind the boys. She wasn’t used to the feelings that consumed her when she was with him. He made her feel giddy, light, free and loved. He so effortlessly showed his affection for her all of the time. Even if they were shy about it at first, he had grown very comfortable with kissing her in public, holding her hand, whispering very naughty things in her ear while others were around. 

He was strange, goofy, and immature, but she loved him for all of those reasons. He was perfect for her. He matched her wit, mellowed her out when she grew annoyed or cranky, and was up for all the crazy ideas she had, as long as they were legal. Now she stood off the side while he spoke to his sky bison, his best friend as he so affectionately called the beast, and kicked at the dirt. “Hey! Get over here! He wants to meet you!” Toph groaned but strolled over to the large animal. 

She felt Aang take her hand and guide it to the beast's nose. This was just another reason she loved him. He didn’t think less because of her ‘disability’ but he knew and made up for the fact that she couldn’t always take cues from others. “Here just let him smell you. Don’t worry, he’ll love you because well I’m pretty sure we just smell like each other now.” Toph snorted and jumped when she felt a wet nose pressed against her hand. Shortly after she heard a loud grumble before a large tongue covered her body. “See he loves you!” She wanted to be annoyed but then he added, “Just like me.” How could she be annoyed with him?

“Ah here come the royal love birds.” Toph felt them, hearts racing, walking in tandem, one took long light strides, the other seemed to bounce while they walked. Aang spun around to see Zuko and Katara walking towards the bunker entrance. 

“Hey, Zuko! Katara!” Aang raced over to them and pulled them both into a huge hug. 

“He’s feeling extra affectionate today. Just go with it.” Toph explained and Katara eagerly returned his hug while Zuko went stiff in his friend’s arms. “You take hugs about as well as I do, Sparky.” Katara let go of Zuko’s hand and walked over to Appa with Aang cooing and brushing the beast. 

Toph could hear her and Aang talking about the future. They wanted to travel and see the world on Appa’s back. “Breathe you know you’ll be invited too.” Toph joked and elbowed the prince in his stomach. 

“It’s not that. They’re both so optimistic and full of hope for a better future. I guess I’m just having trouble seeing what they can.” Zuko admitted and Toph understood. Katara and Aang were polar opposites from Toph and Zuko. They could see the good in everyone and hoped to bring it out in them because it would make the world a better place. But Toph and Zuko were realists who saw people for who they were. And they didn’t bother to look for the good in very bad people like his father or sister. 

“It’s why we work so well with them. They give us hope for a better tomorrow and we keep them grounded to the realities of the world.” Toph patted his arm and nudged him towards the bunker. “Let’s go losers! The guys have to get ready!” 

Katara and Aang both hugged Appa before Aang grabbed her waist and closed the distance between them, Toph, and Zuko with a large gust of wind. “That will never get old.” Katara let go of Aang as she joined Zuko, all smiles, and Aang joined Toph draping his arm over her shoulder very casually. Katara rested her head on Zuko’s bicep and held his hand as they descended down the stone stairs and to the armory. 

When they arrived they found Sokka and Suki sparring, Kai and Ty Lee going over the ins and out of his armor, and their teachers standing off to the side talking in hushed tones. Zuko and Aang walked over to the Teo who gave their suits and told them where to go to change. Katara joined Kai and Ty Lee looking over his suit. While Toph strolled over to Sokka and Suki. 

“Teo made some adjustments after watching us use them. So now we have these!” Kai opened his arms to show a sheer material similar to the material on Aang’s glider. “We aren’t airbenders but this will slow and guide our falls if we need them too. It will also make it easier for Appa to catch us. Essentially we’ll be falling in style.” Kai explained and Ty Le rolled her eyes at his antics. 

“Teo thought it would be safer for us to have some control if we fall while in the air. So instead of hitting the earth really hard and fast, we’ll take a scenic route and then hit the earth really hard.” Katara laughed at Ty Lee’s explanation and looked over Kai’s suit once more. She ran her fingers along the material and over the small water capsules on his wrists. Ty Lee excused herself and bounced over to join Suki and Toph who were teasing Sokka. 

“You okay?” Kai asked her and she lifted her head nodding. 

“Yeah, I’ll be better when you guys are all back here.” Kai nodded in agreement and looked around them. 

“Zuko won’t get mad if I hug you will he?” He asked and Katara snorted but thought about it. 

“I don’t really care if he does.” She threw her arms around her friend’s neck and hugged him tightly. “Take care of them for me.”

Kai hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. “That’s always been my job and I haven’t totally failed you yet.” He joked and she swatted his back laughing a little. 

“You’ve never failed me.” She told him and he hugged her tighter. They were about to pull apart from each other when another set of arms encircled them. 

“Group hug!” Sokka shouted and suddenly Katara was being squished between all of her friends. She pressed into Kai’s and Sokka’s chest while Aang, Toph, Ty Lee, and Suki surrounded them all. “Get in here Zuko! You’re a part of this family whether you like it or not!” Katara started to laugh. She could picture the extreme look of discomfort on his face even from her spot between her brother and her best friend. 

Zuko’s face twisted in discomfort at the notion of a group hug. It wasn’t until he felt his uncle’s hands on his back pushing him forward did he realize he was within their reach. “I’m not a group hug person though…” He tried but Ty Lee and Toph grabbed an arm and pulled him into the hug without warning. He turned to look at his uncle and cousin who were both laughing at his expense. Slowly his stiff arms rose and he wrapped them around the group and as the group started to pull apart he smacked Sokka on the back of the head. “Never make me do that again and do not squish your sister next time.”

“That sentence doesn’t make sense. If you don’t want to be a part of the group hug next time then why would it matter if I squish my sister?” Sokka asked him with a very satisfied smirk. “I think you liked being in our group hug Zuko and that is your way of saying you want to be a part of more of them.”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and felt Katara rub his back without anyone noticing. “Let’s just get to the meeting and see the plan.” He huffed and spun away from the group following their teachers, Teo and his father, and the generals to the control room. 

Aang and Toph held in their giggles while Kai, Suki, and Ty Lee all shook their heads and followed Zuko and Katara towards the control room. “What?! He did like it! I can’t believe you are all siding with him! You all wanted him to be in the hug too!” Sokka shouted as he trailed behind the group grumbling about their loyalties. 

The control room had been completely changed in the last week. It was larger now, brighter, and there were screens everywhere. One large screen and several smaller screens where workers sat and watched the ins and outs of Omashu and different areas of the Earth Kingdom. Towards the end of the room was the large screen and a long table surrounded by chairs. “Everyone take a seat please.” Lieutenant Jee stood at the head of the table with Lu Ten and Iroh while everyone else collectively found their seat and sat down. 

“Teo, son, display the map please.” Teo did as he was told and Katara’s eyes grew wide in fascination as the table showed a digital 3D map of the capital down to the very last detail. The golden and red pagodas, the curve of the streets, even the guards patrolling schedule was included and Katara watched as little 3D guards walked in twos down the streets. 

Sokka moved closer to the table and scanned the map. “Here right? This is where you want us to land Appa during the rescue.” He asked and Katara took note of where he was pointing. An empty field by the contestant center that had no cameras or at least didn’t when this map was created. 

Kai and Aang looked over the map in awe while Zuko followed Sokka’s train of thought. “No one would see us. With the eclipse that whole area will be dark, it would be the best place to keep Appa, get in, and get out before time runs out. How long do we have again?”

“Slow down gentlemen. You won’t be landing there. Our airship will be stationed there but in the air. You four will land on the roof of the contestant center. There were never any guards there before all of the doors-“

“Lock automatically. It’s why we always needed a book to prop the door open.” Katara finished Lu Ten’s thought and they shared a look. 

“Teo has already solved that problem. The door will be unlocked and accessible to you four. Appa will be safe on the roof. The door is also closest to the water tribe and earth kingdom apartments. We think they are being held in the earth kingdom rooms, so you’ll start your search there.” Lu Ten explained and Lieutenant Jee watched as the former prince stood tall while explaining the plan. 

“We will be launching an attack on their armories and their garages for the tanks and any other new technology they may have. This should impose enough of a distraction that many of the guards will be drawn away from the center. You will still have plenty of guards in your way and some maybe earthbenders. Make sure you are keeping an eye out for them. The entire building is made of marble and steel. Any metal or earthbenders will still be able to bend. When you find Haru and Mai assess the situation carefully. Long Feng is known for the hypnotic trances he leaves people in. They could try and attack you. If they do, make a small cut on their arm. You may have to do it while they are attacking you. Kai has a small vial of sedative that he can bend into their bodies from the open cut. It should disable them for eight to ten hours.

“Once you have secured them get back on Appa and get out. You do not wait for me, Lieutenant Jee, or the other soldiers. You get in, grab your friends, and leave. Do not start a fight that you won’t have time to finish. You have a grand total of seven minutes. Sokka will be keeping time. You move as one, you work as one and you come home as one. Is that understood?”

All four young men nodded in the affirmative and turned to Teo. “I will be working here with all the men and women you see behind the screens. We created a back door so to say into the Fire Lord's security system. We will be able to unlock doors and turn off cameras for your safety. We will also be monitoring your vitals and watching from your point of view here.” He pointed to the camera on Zuko’s chest. It was so small and looked more like a button. “And you will wear these in your ears so we can talk to you. If we get kicked out of the system and lose video feeds we’ll let you know so you can get out there.” Teo handed out the small earphones to each of the men before testing them by speaking into a small speaker. Katara watched as her friends put a thumbs up to acknowledge that they had heard Teo’s command in their ear. Katara stood on her tiptoes to catch a glance at the earpieces. 

Zuko reached around her and tucked her into his side. She poked the device and felt him squeeze her side. “What?” She whispered to him and he raised his eyebrow and nodded to her hand. 

“This thing is already digging into my ear. I don’t need you pushing it further in.” He scolded and she blushed, taking her hands back. He pulled her close to him and she settled into his side. 

Lu Ten stepped forward once again and tapped his shoulder three times. “In this compartment is a pill. If by some unfortunate circumstance you do get caught this pill will bring death quickly and painlessly. All you need to do is swallow it and within fifteen to twenty-second, you will be dead. My uncle is a cruel man and will take pleasure in torturing you. This is your only escape from that torture. Use it because a chance like this will not come again and we cannot guarantee that we can get you out if you get caught. I’ve already told this to the men and women who will be joining me as well.” 

Zuko’s grip on her waist tightened and Katara felt her stomach drop. Instinctively, her hand gripped the material on his chest as she took in the information. Zuko knew this was just an emergency plan, but all the what if’s from earlier flooded back into his thoughts. “Gentlemen, you need to be on Appa and flying out in twenty minutes. Use this wisely. Ladies, you may stay here in the control room until they return.” Lu Ten nodded to the generals who stood and began discussing in hushed tones about the invasion. Lu Ten had broken off from the group and was huddled in the corner with Jun, hugging her, whispering to her, holding her hand. 

Zuko felt Katara start to walk towards her brother but kept his eyes on the young guard that used to hover behind his cousin. The man was in cuffs and clutching a crumpled piece of paper in his fists. “Who are you and what is in your hand?” Katara followed his line of sight to the guard and immediately started to walk over the young man. 

“Why is he in cuffs? Take these off! Look at his poor wrists!” She ordered and Zuko was by her side nodding to the other guards. 

“He was a spy who we are still wary about trusting,” Iroh answered and held out the key to the cuffs. Katara grabbed the silver and unlocked his cuffs letting them drop to the ground. 

“Water please.” She hissed and Kai took some of the water from his capsules and she coated her hands. As they began to glow she covered his wrists and felt the raw, inflamed skin begin to mend beneath her fingertips.

“I’m Li and your Uncle is being more than fair with me.” The young man explained before taking in the girl before him. “Thank you very much, princess.” She smiled warmly at him and finished her task. She motioned for Kai to refill his capsules and watched him roll his eyes but do as he was silently told. “Your father enlisted me as a spy not too long after I left the military academy. I’ve been sending him messages about you, your uncle and cousin, the rebellion, and…” Katara took pity on the young man and gently placed her hand on his upper arm.

“It’s okay. You’re safe here and I’m sure you didn’t help him because you wanted to.” He hated himself more and more the longer he looked at her. She was no monster. She was just a young woman, who was far too kind for her own good. 

“He had me spying on you as well. You specifically princess.” He lowered his head in shame and winced when he heard the prince make the most animalistic noise he had ever heard a human make. He was just as terrifying as his father. 

“What have you told him about her?” Katara turned to face him and began to gently pat his chest.

“Tone, Zuko. He didn’t exactly have a choice I’m sure.” It was times like these he hated how her kindness was extended to everyone. 

“He shared things about you with my father. A man who had already declared open season on you. What did you tell him?”

“A better question is what did he ask.” Sokka took the space beside her and crossed his arms over his chest. “What does he want to know about my sister?”

“If she is still in a relationship with Zuko, how far along their relationship is if he has taken her…” Li began but stopped when he saw the glares from Iroh and Teo. 

“Ignore them and continue.” The order came from Zuko who looked menacingly down at the former guard. 

“Her maidenhood. But we lied to your father and told him that you were disgusted with the princess after learning what she had done to that earth kingdom boy. He shared his desires to have her captured and returned to him unharmed. He went into graphic detail about what he plans to do with her…” Li’s face twisted as he recalled the messages. “This was sent this morning. He wants to know when the attack is happening and if she will be a part of it. I think he knows we’re lying to him though. You two were caught on camera doing the ceremony looking very happily in love. I think he’s testing me.” 

Everyone looked to the princess who hated being called a princess and waited for her reaction. “You were only doing what was told of you. I don’t hold this against you. Is he still waiting on a reply?” 

Li nodded his head. “We aren’t going to respond but here is what he said.” Katara gently closed both of her hands over his.

“Thank you,” She gave his hands a squeeze and took the paper from him. “Burn it.” She looked over Jeong Jeong, holding tightly to the small piece of paper. “Burn it, please. I don’t want to know what it says and you can’t know.” She was talking to Zuko and Sokka, but mostly the man who was staring daggers into the back of her head. “You both need a clear head.” She felt Zuko’s temperature rising behind her but chose to ignore him. “Please Jeong Jeong.” 

The old master lit a small flame in his palm and Katara placed the paper into it watching as it slowly burned until there was nothing left. She took a deep breath and relaxed once the last of the ash had fallen to the ground. “There, problem solved.” She said cheerfully and faced the young guard once more as well the guards watching him. 

“His wrists need a break. No cuffs. For the rest of the day.” She watched them nod even if the order irked them to no end. “If it’s going to be that much of a problem you can leave him with me. I’ll stay in the control room until the group returns.” The two guards grunted in the negative and she rolled her eyes before turning to her brother and Zuko. “And we only have twenty minutes of free time before you leave, so let's table this discussion for when we all have more time to digest it.” 

Toph had to admit she was impressed her friend was able to sound so sure of herself when her heart felt like it was trying to beat out of her chest. She listened as Katara tried to get her brother and her boyfriend away from the guard. “For the love- YOU TWO HAVE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!” There was her temper. Toph blew her bangs from her face and chuckled as both boys muttered apologies. “I’m going to be here with an entire army watching over me in a secret bunker, underground, with Toph. I’m in the safest space I could ever be.” Toph tried to not let the compliment go to her head but she was always looking to inflate her already enormous ego.   
____________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka was reeling. His sister was the target of some bigger plan the Fire Lord had. He hated how calm she was acting. This was not the news he needed to hear right before leaving. He stood beside her as they all walked back up to where Appa was being dressed in his own armor. 

“Hey, can you give me a few minutes with my sister?” Sokka asked both Suki and Zuko. Suki walked towards Ty Lee while Kai and Zuko both stayed by his sister’s side. Katara sighed and turned to face Zuko.

“Why don’t you and Kai go and talk about the plan over there and then Sokka will tag Kai to switch with him, and then Kai will tag you. Unless you all decide to just stay home and us girls will go and get our friends back.” Kai stepped back knowing that she would call over Toph, Ty, and Suki to get dressed and sneak off into danger if he didn’t listen. Zuko’s protective grip around her waist never let up. “Please Zuko it’s just a few minutes and then I’m all yours again.” 

He was being irrational and possessive and he knew it but just knowing that his father wanted her put him on edge. He felt like he couldn’t leave her side. Not now when there was this new threat on her life. He felt her hands on his cheeks pulling his face down to hers and met her halfway kissing her fiercely. He didn’t care at all that her brother was standing just a few feet from them and he didn’t care when he heard the gagging noise the young man-made.

When she pulled back with slightly swollen lips that were parted just enough for air to pass through, he leaned down and nuzzled his nose to hers. “I don’t want to go now. I want to stay and make sure you’re okay.” He knew he sounded childish and was whining but he loved her. She had completely consumed him and he would do anything to keep her safe. 

“You’ll be leaving me for only a few minutes while Sokka tells me not to be dumb, to stay put, and to run if and when I need to. Casual big brother things. And then Kai will come over and repeat everything but in a much less condescending way and then you will come back and I can tell you all of the things I don’t want to say in front of my brother.” He broke a little and smiled. She always had a way of making things better. 

“Fine but just a few minutes please.” He begged and she nodded, kissed his cheek, and playfully nudged him back. 

“Finally, get over here!” Sokka pulled in for a tight hug and cupped her head as it rested on his shoulder. “You do one stupid and I’ll know. It’s our crazy weird and intense sibling bond.” He listened to her giggle but also heard how she was forcing herself to not cry. “We’re going to come back. You really think Zuko isn’t going to do everything in his power to get back to you sooner rather than later. He may push the moon in front of the sun just to come back to you before nightfall.” Again the giggle and sniffle. He kissed the side of her head and hugged her even tighter. “The world just likes to keep us on our toes huh? I’ll be back. I promise one way or another I’m coming back because we stick together, till the end.” She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. 

Sokka knew he was pushing his time with her but damnit she was his sister, the woman who took care of both of them, who helped him become the man who stood before her. She could take more credit for him than their own father. He pulled back just enough to wipe her eyes and hold her gaze. She smiled up at him and it was enough to put him at ease. They didn’t need words. They just knew each other that well. “Alright Kai last chance to make out with my sister!” Sokka shouted and Katara hit his arm. 

“You make it sound like I’m not coming back.” Kai smacked him on the back of the head and both he and Katara shot her older brother dirty looks. Sokka waved them both off and joined his girlfriend by Appa. Katara checked over every part of his suit and made sure he had enough water in his capsules and packs. Kai let her do her once over and rolled his eyes when she started to check again. “Stop, Kat. I’m fine, my suit is fine, and if you keep checking it I’m just going to leave.”

“You already got your hug.” She smirked and one of his hands cupped her cheek while the other pulled her flush against his body. 

“But not a good luck kiss.” And it was like his sneak attack after their training at the center. “He’s gonna kill me.” He whispered against her lips and kissed her. He knew it would be the last time he got the chance to do this. He was confident he would come back but he wanted one last kiss before he left just in case. He could feel her relax in his hold and rest her hands on his chest.

He was her first kiss and she hated the thought she might be his last. She also hated that Zuko was about two or three feet away and watching them. Gods she hoped he wasn’t watching them. He never truly deepened the kiss. It was gentle and tender just like he was. She reached up and patted his cheek as she pulled away, feeling the slight stubble starting to grow. “You forgot to shave?” 

“I had to wake up really early.” He answered and they both laughed. 

“Mornings suck.” She teased pulling him in for another hug. 

“I believe it was your fault that they sucked though. You complained, begged, pleaded, cried, screamed, and fought every morning for five more minutes, then ten more minutes, then fifteen more minutes from sleep.” They were both shaking from their laughter at the memories. Years of him dragging her out of bed to train, do chores, or play. Penguin sledding was always the most fun when the penguins were at their happiest and that was the morning. “Do you think we’ll ever get to penguin sled again?”

“You would kill the penguins now Kai. You’re too big for that.” They both felt the heat coming towards them and Kai groaned loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“I’d like a minute with my girlfriend now.” Zuko’s tone sent chills down her spine as she snuck a glance up at Kai. 

“I’ll see you tonight. I can practice my flirting skills on you before I try again with Song.” He winked and hugged her once more. 

“I can’t wait to hear every cheesy, corny, eye-roll inducing pick up line you come up with.” He snuck one last kiss to her cheek before spinning on his heel and patting Zuko’s shoulder.

“You can beat me up tomorrow Prince Hot Pants!” Kai shouted back as he pulled Ty Lee and Toph into his sides upon reaching them. 

“NICE ONE!” Sokka shouted and laughed at Zuko's expense. The fire prince scowled and placed his hand on the small of her back. She walked off with him to a more private area in the stables. 

“Why would you kiss him?”

“If you didn’t notice he kissed me.”

“You didn’t even try to stop him.” She winced at the hurt in his voice. 

“All four of you could die, Zuko and you and I spent most of last night trying to not think about that. I believe we forgot four-no five times,” He watched her eyes sparkle as she reminded him of their evening. He was insistent on being with her as many times as his body would allow and if she hadn’t woken up so sore that morning he would’ve made it six times. “And I definitely don’t want to do that with Kai. You’re the only man I want to be with Zuko. The only one that I love completely. I do love him too though. Not in the same way as you but he will always be important to me too. He knows and understands that I love you. Just you.” She told him and he kept his eyes on hers seeing the truth behind her words. He knew he shouldn’t question it but every time she said it a small part of him thought she might be lying. Her hands were on his cheeks and she was smiling up at him. 

“Wait just one minute.” She held up her finger and walked over to the clean water and the mint paste usually left here for the stable hands who worked overnight. She swished the water and paste around her mouth and counted to thirty before spitting it out as lady-like as she could. 

“Okay, all clean.” She announced and he had to chuckle at the sight. She had rinsed her mouth for him. “I know you doubt it sometimes because you didn’t grow up with a very loving family but I love you. I love all of your annoying huffs, when you scowl, how serious you get, how uncomfortable you get, and your very sweet side that is only reserved for me.”

He blushed under the heavy compliments and pulled her back to him smiling very brightly down at her. He would always have his doubts but that was his family's fault, not hers. He knew deep down they were going to be together because they loved each other unconditionally. “High praise coming from you.”

“I only give high praise, especially when it comes to you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms come around her waist. One hand rested on her lower back and the other slid up her body so his fingers could tangle in her hair. 

“I know I sound possessive and… like my father when I say this but your mine. I hate sharing you even with Sokka. You’ve made me a better person and I can’t-I don’t want to go back to a life without you in it.” He finally said and tucked her under his chin and against his chest. He wasn’t scared earlier but now he was inching towards concerned. Concerned over her safety, concerned for his friend's safety, concerned for Lu Ten’s safety. “I love you too damn much.” 

“Just come back. I’ll be waiting, safe and sound and far away from the Fire Nation.” She promised him, nuzzling his chest. He lifted her chin and rested his forehead on hers. She tipped her head back and his lips collided with hers. He felt arms circle around his neck as his own hugged her waist. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko watched as the girls stood in the sun watching Appa disappear into the clouds. His eyes never left his water bender as she hugged herself. It was like he could feel a part of him was being left behind. “We all feel it man and no it won’t feel better until we’re back,” Sokka whispered to him before the young warrior went back to testing the weight of his swords in his hands. 

________________________________________________________________________________

“You are being far too calm for my liking,” Suki whispered to her once the boys were out of sight. “What’s going on?” 

Katara glanced down at Toph who was smiling and nodding them towards the bunker. “I swear it wasn’t a stupid plan until we learned about Ozai’s mild obsession with me.” She answered and swiftly followed Toph down the dark stairs. 

“How stupid was it before and compared to now!” Suki yelled as she and Ty Lee ran down the stairs hearing Toph close the entrance behind them. 

“What's the scale?” Katara asked nonchalantly as she and Toph moved through the hallways past the armory and down several flights of stairs. “Like using the mail system as slides or taking out an entire airship fleet?”

Suki was fuming. She had just watched as the girl promised to stay put and not do anything stupid. They all just heard that Ozai was looking for her and trying to capture her. Did this girl have no common sense? Did she just not care about her life or her death? 

“I’d say this plan is almost genius and not at all stupid but I do stupid things daily to keep from getting bored so what do I know?” Toph responded and nudged Katara who laughed openly in response. 

Suki gaped at the girls before her and ran to catch up with them, Ty Lee running alongside her shocked by the two who were laughing like they weren’t planning on doing something they had just promised they wouldn’t do. 

“Relax warrior princess, Sweetness, and I have been thinking about this all week. The boys need more than eight minutes to get Mai and Haru out.” Toph started as she nodded to some guards standing by a large door. “So we thought we would work on giving them more time.”

Katara and Toph walked through the door and Suki took in the darkened room. The only lights were further ahead in what looked like a pit of rumble. “What is this place?”

“It’s where we put on the show.” Katara walked further in and found Teo already waiting for her and Toph. 

Teo greeted the women with a quick nod and waved them over to the destroyed portion of the room. “Alright, I’m working on jamming the airwaves with whatever message you ladies want to share. I don’t know how long you want it-”

“All day. We want their network all day or as much of the day as you can give us. We want them watching us instead of watching for the guys.” Katara explained again and Teo felt his stomach doing. Their plan was going to be keeping him very busy that day. He got to work on turning on the cameras and getting the lights set up by the rubble. 

Suki watched as Toph and Katara began to shuffle around by the rubble. Toph created more rubble and a little rustic looking bench for them to sit on. She nudged Ty Lee and the duo walked over wordlessly. “Alright, explain.” 

Toph sat back, kicking out her feet and stretching her legs. “We’re going on to be on TV. If the guards, citizens, maids, servants, and Ozai are watching us then they won’t be paying attention to the skies.”

“Teo and his father are working on disabling their defenses so that they can’t stop our soldiers or the guys. By us being on every TV screen in the capital we also keep all of their eyes focused somewhere else.” Katara finished sharing the plan and Ty Lee smirked crossing her arms over her chest. 

“And how were you two planning on keeping their attention?”

“Nobody sensors themselves around a blind girl and maids tend to be very chatty,” Toph smirked and Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. 

“Then put me on too. I’ve been friends with the royal family for years. You want to share secrets. I’ll drop bombs.” Katara stood and pulled her friend in for a tight hug. 

“You know you can’t go home if you do this right?” She asked her and Ty Lee nodded. They all knew Ty Lee would never truly be able to go home even before she decided to join in on this plan. Her only hope was Zuko becoming the Fire Lord which meant she had to make sure he came back alive and well. 

Suki took in all of the information and ran her fingers through her hair. It was a stupid plan. If they ever got caught they would be killed, but she had to admit it was one of Katara’s tamer plans. “Fine, what do we have to do?” Suki finally asked and Ty Lee bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“We should look the part. Teo, we’ll be back in a few hours.” He nodded and watched all three girls trail behind the bouncy girl in pink with worried expressions. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zuko watched as the first of the outlier islands from his home came into view. White sand beaches, crystal clear blue water, large beach houses lining the coast. Memories of learning how to swim, visiting a terrible playhouse, and beachfront picnics filled his mind as Appa flew them over the quiet islands. 

His eyes found his family's beach house. A miniature version of the palace. It was still large, dauntingly large, red and gold, two stories tall, took up most of the its private beach. He could see the courtyard where he used to train with his uncle and cousin, and finally the gardens his mother tended to. From his vantage point in the sky, he could see the gardens were all but dust and the house itself looked like it had long been abandoned. 

“Hey Zuko, can I talk to you for a minute?” Kai asked, sounding incredibly unsure. Zuko turned to face him and saw a small piece of paper in his hands. It looked worn like he had been saving it for a while. He was still angry about the kiss from earlier even if she did more than make it up to him in the stables. 

“What do you need Kai?” He snapped as he leaned back against the saddle. Kai winced at his tone and wished he hadn’t pissed him off earlier. 

“I’m sorry about the kiss earlier.” He started and fiddled with the small piece of paper in his hands. “But I’ve been working on this for you and Katara for a while and if you want I’ll help you with it when we get back.” Zuko sat up and looked out the corner of his eye to see Aang and Sokka both anxiously watching the duo. “She’s our girl. I’m always going to be around and in her life but I won’t interfere with your relationship. I already promised you that, haven't I?” 

Zuko scrunched his nose in a way so much like his father it has all three men flinch. He knew how Katara felt about Kai. It was always going to be a sore spot for him. He knew he would always have to share her with others when all he wanted to do was lock her in a room with him and keep her for himself. The thought made him recoil in disgust. He was looking at his girlfriend the same way his father was looking at her like she was his property. Something to own and not to love. “You did.”

Kai smiled and it reminded him of Katara’s smile. They were so much alike. “Good. Here, I designed this for you to give to her.”

Zuko took the paper and unfolded it. The design was far more intricate than the one that currently hung around her neck. The design called for a cream-colored stone with a cream ribbon. The design painted on the stone in gold with wisps of red and blue intertwined together. The main design included a golden sun and cerulean waves that crashed together to show their nation's colors coming together. The choice of blue made his lips twitch because it was clearly the color of her eyes and the gold seemed to match his. A dark amber color and a crystal clear cerulean. The more he took in the design the more he realized how much thought was put into it. It was hand-drawn and painted. The symbols along the side would be so small but each was special. It was their friend’s initials and the symbols from each of the four nations. 

“It’s- you designed this?” Zuko asked and Kai nodded his head with the small smile he again recognized from Katara and Sokka. “How long did this take you?” 

“Well, it's an adapted design. Most of it was completed before we met you. I changed it after the attack on Omashu.” Kai explained and started to show what changes he had made. 

“You were designing this before you got to the games?” Zuko asked and felt his heart drop. This young man was not only her best friend but the man she would’ve married. It was something he had always known but here was the proof. 

“Yes, I found a stone back at home, and the design just kind of came to me. I figured once she was safe in the swamp I would make my way there if I didn’t get picked and propose. But we don’t have to talk about that. I will teach you how to carve and I can help you find the stone and ribbon to make the necklace but you have to be the one who carves it. And if anything happens to me then ask Master Pakku. He made the one that currently sits on her neck.” Kai explained and Zuko looked over at Sokka who had his arms crossed over his chest. “He’s just mad I told him that he can’t help. He’s a terrible artist and can’t carve for shit.” 

“What was the original design?” Zuko asked and watched Kai’s eyes widen. He swallowed and looked over at Sokka who waved him off. 

“Two koi fish, one in the waves and the other on the moon. I found a speckled stone that was black and white. I was going to braid black and white ribbon together to match the stone. The koi fish were going to be painted silver and gold so they stood out on the stone. I always thought that cream would stand out with her skin tone.” Zuko nodded as he took in the information. Everything was planned and then she got caught, had to enter the games, and she met him. 

“This is beautiful Kai, could we make a few changes to it? After we get back?” He saw that warm smile return and eager nod. 

“Yeah of course! We can change it to whatever you want it to be. This was just an idea.” Zuko tucked the idea into his suit and thanked Kai. This young man was the male version of Katara. Warm, kind, passionate, strong, brave, and deserved far more than what he got. Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and moved up on the saddle as they sailed over the islands quickly closing in on their intended target.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ozai sat in his study waiting for any news about an attack. He had ordered that every general who heard information of an attack be allowed into his study. For days they had waited and now he was at his wit's end. 

“Fire Lord Ozai! Fire Lord Ozai! Turn on your TV!” If it had been earlier in the week he would’ve killed the servant where he stood but obviously, this was something important. He grabbed the sleek remote beside him and turned on his television only to find the woman he had been seeking standing before him. She was radiant. She stood tall and proud in a simple blue wrap tunic that cinched at her waist and her legs were bare. He took in the bronze tone of skin, the light flush of color on her cheeks, and the way her eyes sparkled with determination. She stood in front of rubble in the sun. Omashu was 

“We promised to save our friends and that promise still stands, but since your Fire Lord decided to make me look like a monster I thought I would return the favor.” He could feel his blood boil at her audacity but he loved seeing the fire in her eyes. “I have some friends who know lots of interesting facts about life in the palace, the lords and ladies of the Fire Nation, the treatment of guards and maids, the truth about Lady Ursa and Princess Azula, and of course my truth. Why don’t we start out small? Toph?” 

The camera panned over to Toph sitting on her makeshift bench. She was stretched out on the bench dropping grapes into her mouth. “Yes, let's start out with the secret group orgies the Lords throw every other night with the maids. Those maids had a lot to say about size, girth, likes, dislikes, and their freaky little kinks. Let's start with the Chan family! Admiral Chan is average and likes to have his balls tickled. ”

Ozai raised an eyebrow and looked over at the male servant who was trying very hard to keep from laughing. One by one the young girl shared private information about each of the noble families. She left nothing out. She shared birthmark locations, the men's anatomical sizes, their need to dominate, rather cruelly, and their willingness to submit to some of the younger maids. Ozai was learning a lot about his inner circle of loyalists. He learned General Sato preferred to spend his evenings with men, that Lord Ding had the sexual appetite of a lioness in heat, taking several partners in one evening, Lord Dung loved to dress as a woman and pretend to be one, and Lord San enjoyed only heavier set women. 

“Oazi doesn’t get invited to these events because he tends to burn his lady friends, so if you find yourself a maid with a burn mark on her back, ass, or hips she’s probably been with your Fire Lord. Most likely against her will.” The male servant was long gone when Ozai aimed a fireball toward his previous location.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Haru sat up when his screen flickered on and he saw Toph lounging on a stone bench rattling off disturbing yet intriguing facts about the Lords that served under Ozai. His girl was always listening. Any and all information was important to her and now she was using it to her advantage. He silently cheered for the girl on the screen as she continued to ramble on. 

“Let’s talk about the Ladies! Their spa visits? Not spa visits! They also enjoyed getting together and ogling over those who couldn’t say no. So to all of the Lords, you’re wives found super hot pool boys and masseurs to satisfy them. I’m sorry lets all backtrack. The Lords and Generals who leave their wives for their group orgies can’t satisfy their wives or their mistresses. They don’t know how to please a woman, at least that's what their wives say. These women would rather risk their heads to sleep with twenty-something-year-old man, than sleep with their husbands because at least, Win, the pool boy knows how to get a woman to finish.” 

Haru couldn’t hold in the cackling laughter that erupted from his throat. He heard the guards storm into his room where he was holding his gut on his bed. The guards took one look at him before turning to his screen. “I also learned about the fight club the noble families instilled in each of the villages to find the following years selection. So not only does the Fire Nation train the rich to volunteer they also train the poor. An entire country of liars and cheats.” It was like she knew exactly where the camera was and stared directly into it. “What a horny and useless group of people.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Set your timers now. You’ll land with three extra minutes before the eclipse starts. We’ll set off an explosion in the armory and that will be your cue.” All four of the men answered that they understood and watched from their vantage point in the sky. The navy blue and white airship hovered over the large open field. 

First, the earthbenders dropped from the ship and lifted large stone walls around the drop zone and the bottom of the airship for the others. From Zuko’s view it looked like they had created a small building with no roof. Instead of creating a door they must have all been traveling underground. Zuko knew there were escape tunnels all throughout the capital that they could use to their advantage. He glanced around the saddle as Sokka watched as the moon and sun grew closer together. Kai was testing the small capsules on his wrists and Aang was tucking an Appa shaped toy into his suit's back pocket. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity they heard the explosions, they watched the dark gray smoke fill the air in one, then two large buildings. Aang tugged on the reins sending the beast into a nose dive towards the contest center while hoards of soldiers headed towards the armories. “Sokka set your watch we’re landing!” Aang called out and Sokka set his watch. 

Ten minutes. 

They had three minutes until the eclipse. They had seven minutes of zero firebending. Ten minutes seemed like an impossibly short amount of time. 

Once Zuko heard Sokka's watch click he hopped off Appa and ran towards the door. He flung it open and raced down the stairs with Aang hot on his tail. When they reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the hallway they noticed the first of the guards. Zuko held up his fist and Sokka made his way to the front. “Back up.” He whispered and whipped out his boomerang. 

“There isn’t enough room.” Zuko snapped as Sokka whipped his boomerang and watched as it hit both guards in the back of the head. They heard their groans as they fell to the floor.

“What was that you were bitching about?” Sokka asked and ran out into the hall to catch his boomerang. He dragged one of the guards into a closet while Zuko tossed the other in as well. “Earth Kingdom hallway first.”

They ran down the elaborate marble corridors towards the Earth Kingdom. “Why is there no one here?” Aang asked as they ran through the Earth Kingdom hallway towards the suite. “No guards, maids…” Zuko looked over at Sokka who was eying his watch.

“One minute till showtime. Do we stay here and try the doors or check the Fire Nation hallway?” Sokka asked and that's when they heard her.

“TY!” Kai pushed open a door to see her on the screen.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ty Lee took a deep breath as she stepped up to the camera. Her life back home was officially over. She knew she should feel more upset about her predicament but this calm had come over her. The lights were all on her. Toph, Katara, and Suki were standing just off to the side ready to jump in if she needed them. Her friends. Her true friends were there ready to pull her away from the camera but she could see the tension building in Katara’s shoulder’s as the minutes ticked down for her to tell her side of the story in regards to Jet. 

One last stolen glance at her friends before she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and smirked into the camera. “Fire Lord Ozai you dropped bombs on Omashu, now I’ll drop some bombs about your family.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

“What are they-”

“Buying us some more time!” Sokka answered Kai’s question as he dragged him out of the room. “Fire Nation hallway now.” 

Kai could hear her voice all over the building. Every screen was covered in her face as she spoke to the camera. He listened to her spew off secrets about the princess first as they ran across the building. 

“Princess Azula is looked at as the prime example of what a young fire nation girl should be. She’s a master firebender, elegant, beautiful in that timeless way, strong, ruthless, and incredibly smart. I was raised alongside her and for years envied how everything came so easily to her-”

Kai shot water from his wrist creating a patch of black ice that two guards ran towards when they were spotted. “Eclipse time!” Sokka shouted and Kai fell to his knees skidding across the ice, pulling the two daggers from his thighs, and slicing the guards throats before calling the water back into his capsule. 

Aang and Kai ran ahead as three more guards took their stance, punched out their fists only to find they had lost their bending. Aang twisted his glider in his hands creating a twister that knocked the guards into the walls. Kai covered them with water and froze them to the walls as they made their way to the doors. 

“Azula had my name and Mai's names added to the selection pool after she found Mai and me together in Mai’s room. Mai and I are happily in love. An emotion I’m not sure the princess has the capability of displaying. In her jealous rage, she sentenced her only two friends to death in the games.”

Zuko winced as he listened to Ty Lee shared his sister's deepest secrets. They came up to the first door and watched as Haru jumped back, his fists covered in stone. “You actually came! How stupid are you guys?” He hollered, but Sokka could see the relief fill his green eyes as he released the stones that covered his fists. 

“No time for pleasantries. Where’s Mai? We only have five minutes left.” Sokka explained and nodded to the stone on the ground. “Fists again. Zuko doesn’t have his bending for another five minutes.” 

While still confused he did as he was told and nodded to the other room. “Here,” Haru ran towards the wall and busted clean through to find Mai huddled in the corner wide-eyed, shaking, and staring at the screen. 

“Ozai had Ursa sent away for not poisoning Fire Lord Azulon. She left him with the poison and swore to never tell a soul what he was planning as long as she could live. At least that's what she told my mother while my father prepared a room on one of his trading ships that were heading towards the outer islands.” 

Zuko held his breath as he listened to Ty Lee explain what happened to his mother. The woman he was told was dead. “Mai… Mai it’s me.” He whispered to her and watched as her fearful gaze lifted to meet his determined one. “Come on let's get out of here-”

They all watched as she screamed and backed further into the wall. Zuko sighed and Kai was already making his way forward. “TRAITORS!” She shouted and Kai swallowed as he roughly grabbed her arm, sliced into it while she screamed, and slipped the contents of the vial into her bloodstream. “TRAIT- TRAIT-TRA.." Zuko lifted her into his arms and turned towards Aang and Haru who were already waiting by the door. 

“Three minutes!” Sokka nodded to Zuko and reached out for Mai. “Give her to me. In case we don’t make it up in time you’ll need your hands.” Zuko handed her off to him and joined Kai by his side as Aang and Haru started down the hallway first. Sokka ran behind them and Kai and Zuko took up the rear.   
“Why does this feel too easy?” Zuko murmured and Kai shot him a look before feeling the ground beneath them. 

“You just had to say something!” Kai shouted and motioned for Sokka to keep running. Sokka kept running towards the stairs, staying out of sight as guards started to fill the grand entrance of the contestant center. Aang, Haru, Kai, and Zuko hung back, stepping back towards the empty Water Tribe hallway where Sokka was quickly climbing up the stairs. 

Slowly, like the sun rising, Zuko could feel his inner fire awakening. He looked over at Kai who could feel the heat radiating off of him and nodded in understanding. Aang swallowed but also nodded pushing Haru behind him. “Bring down the hallway once you get the signal,” Aang whispered and Haru nodded. 

Kai, Zuko, and Aang stood tall beside each other. Kai pulled all of the water he had, Aang began to twirl his glider building another powerful twister, and Zuko felt the flames licking the skin of his fists as the eclipse ended. “Ready?” 

Zuko grunted as Kai pushed all of his water forward towards the growing number of guards. Zuko brought the water to a boil, scalding the guards who were near the front. Aang blew them all back with his twister. Haru watched as the three worked together sending at least sixty guards flying back into the opposite wall. As soon as they turned to run he brought down the archway that led to the Water Tribe hallway. He let the three men pass him and as he ran he brought down the rest of the hallway. 

All four climbed the stairs and pushed through the door to find Sokka clutching Mai tightly to his chest with one arm while the other went for his sword. 

“Times up boys.” 

Everything happened so fast. Zuko leaped towards Sokka toppling him and Mai over. Aang and Haru hurled gusts of wind and stone at his sister while Kai ran towards the edge. Zuko watched in disbelief as the warrior fled and jumped over the edge. Was he fleeing? Did Azula scare him? He didn’t know the man to be a coward.

Just as quickly as he disappeared he reappeared riding a massive wave. Zuko forgot that the pool was close to the water tribe rooms. He watched as Kai commanded the wave that was reminiscent of Katara the night of the full moon. He stole a glance at his sister who had snarled as she blocked the onslaught of attacks. 

“Get Appa into the air Aang! Go!” Kai shouted and Zuko watched as guards started to try and climb up the sides of the building. Haru stomped his foot into the cement roof and they heard the men climbing howl in pain. Sokka climbed into the saddle checking over Mai who was still out cold. Zuko watched his sister closely sending his own flames towards her watching as they singed her tunic. “ZUKO GO!” 

Any other time Zuko would have been offended by the command but watching the young man once again he could see why he was tapped to protect Katara. No one could go toe to toe with his sister but Kai was holding his own. Zuko climbed into the saddle checked on Sokka while he watched Kai and Haru continue to work in tandem against his sister. 

Aang was climbing onto Appa’s head gripping the reins. “Appa! Yip Yip!” He shouted and the beast began to take off. Haru launched himself into the air catching Zuko’s outreached hand. Zuko lifted him into the saddle and they watched as Kai hurled a rather large wave at the princess and used a water whip to pull her off her feet. He used the few precious seconds to run towards the end of the building. Aang led Appa in his direction ready to catch him when he jumped. 

“AZULA!” Zuko shouted her name to distract her, to stop her, but it didn’t work. He watched her as the lightning left her fingertips, the sound of crackling against the breeze. It was as if the world had slowed. Seconds became minutes that dragged on as he watched Kai desperately trying to outrun her lightning. He watched as Kai jumped just as the lightning struck his back. The feral scream that left the warrior's throat had them all snapping back to attention. His body twitched and convulsed on the saddle. 

None of them could relax as they watched Azula try to jump on as well, but with a quick flip of his tail, Appa had sent her flying the other way towards a large mound of manure. Zuko turned his attention to his cousin who was retreating to the airship. A noticeable amount of soldiers were now missing but still, the airship rose into the sky and began its journey home. 

Zuko cursed himself for not asking how they could talk to Lu Ten so he just shouted hoping that the earpieces they wore worked like a two-way street. “Lu! LU! Kai was struck with lightning. We need help!” 

One look around the saddle had him worrying. Haru was holding Mai, Sokka was doing something he had only ever seen Katara do once before. Sokka’s hands were pressing into his chest and every thirty seconds or so he would cover the warrior's mouth and breathe air into his lungs. “He’s not breathing!” Sokka cried out, “And his heart…”   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Teo couldn’t take his eyes off Katara as she addressed the world about what had happened to her. The camera was zoomed in on her face only showing her from the shoulders up. No one knew the death grip she had on Suki and Toph’s hands as they stood beside her. He had watched her fall apart, put herself back together, and repeat the process over and over again since she had arrived. She thrived more in survival based situations and this was no exception. 

She was about to explain her bloodbending when the lights cut out, the doors flew open and rocks started to fly. Suki pushed his chair out of the way as Katara pulled water from the glasses on the desks as several Dai Li agents descended upon her and Toph. Jet walked through the group, his wheat stalk between his teeth, and hook swords twirling around his hands. “You should’ve made sure I was dead.”

Katara coated her hands in water while Toph took a defensive stance. “Suki, Ty Lee take Teo and the others and go get General Iroh.” Katara shot Suki a death glare and nodded for her to leave. Suki swallowed down her objections and led the non-benders out of the room along with Teo who looked like he was fighting her all the way out. 

“Ozai nursed you back to health?” Toph asked as she cracked her neck and stretched her arms. “Do you really think these guys are going to be able to take us down?” 

The Dai Li agents circled around them creating stone hands. Katara kept her eyes on Jet while Toph sensed the men around them. “Oh, I don’t want to take you down Toph. I want to bring you back to the Fire Lord. He has big plans for our favorite ice queen and I’m sure Long Feng would love to add you to his elite earthbending force.” Jet swung his hook swords pointing them at the girls who stood back to back. “You can’t win this fight, beautiful.” 

His smirk made her skin crawl and she could feel the anxiety of being around settling in. She tried to swallow down the lump in her throat as they watched the agents move together. 

They could try to fight their way out or they could run, but they would have to run far away to keep everyone else safe. She wouldn’t be able to stay and see her brother or Zuko and Toph wouldn’t be able to see Aang. They wouldn’t get to see Kai, Haru, or Mai. Jet was after her, not her friends, her family, or even the rebels. “How cute! You two are actually thinking about trying to fight all of us. Ozai doesn’t want you injured though so don’t put up too much of a fight? I wouldn’t want to bruise that pretty little face.”

“Toph can you get us out of here?” She whispered and Toph nodded her head understanding the meaning.

The ground below them shook and the agents held their ground even as it cracked and disintegrated underneath them. “Catch us if you can, Jet.” She created clouds of steam around them as Toph created a slide. They disappeared further into the bunker before popping out of the hole created by Toph in the forest outside of Omashu. 

“So where to now, Sugar Queen?” 

She looked down the dirt-covered earthbender and shook out her hair some. “Ba Sing Se. Iroh just secured the city and we’ll be able to contact everyone once we’re there. But first, we need to put as much distance between us and Jet.” Toph nodded and placed Katara’s hands around her narrow waist. 

“Hang on tight!” Katara hugged her friend from behind before feeling her take off down the mountainside. She gasped as she watched two large mounds of dirt propelling them forward like one of her waves.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jet sputtered as the thick steam filled the room, “GET THEM!” He shouted, waving his hands in an attempt to clear the steam. They could hear the earthbending soldiers that Iroh had under his command running towards the room they were in. Jet growled and pushed the group of men forward. “Amos! You and I will go get them. You five stay here and keep the rebels busy and when you get captured keep your damn mouths shut.” 

The Dai Li agent opened the same hole in the ground and Jet jumped in after him and they followed the tunnel that Toph had made. Amos worked to clear the rumble that she had left behind and Jet walked behind him until finally, they were outside with no sign of either girl. 

“They’ll go somewhere they think they’re safe. Toph’s parents are from Gaoling. We’ll start there.” Jet motioned for the agent to follow him as the two began to run in the opposite direction of the girls they were chasing.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aang led Appa towards the airship and landed him safely on the bridge. The group hopped out of the saddle, Sokka took off running towards the healers with Kai’s nearly lifeless body in his arms and Haru followed quickly behind with Mai. Lu Ten pointed them in the right direction before joining Aang and Zuko beside Appa. 

Zuko grabbed his cousin by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug which was swiftly returned. “Thank the gods you guys are safe now.” Lu Ten mumbled into his cousin’s shoulder. Zuko tightened his grip on his cousin as the high from their mission started to fade. 

Once free of their embrace Lu Ten nodded for the two of them to join him in the communications room. “I saw their messages. They just couldn’t sit this out could they?” Lu Ten asked and both boys chuckled at the fact that their girls would never leave them to fight alone. 

Zuko watched as his cousin sat down and started to hit an array of buttons and began to speak into a small microphone. “Dad. Come in, dad. This is Lu Ten. I’ve come to report losses and gains. Dad. Dad, come in.” This repeated for thirty minutes before finally, they heard voices coming through. They weren’t clear though and Lu Ten, Aang, and Zuko had trouble making out what was being said. 

Finally, after several tries, Zuko heard his uncle’s voice, but instead of praising them on a mission well done, they were told the bunker was attacked. “Dai Li agents came. We didn’t even know they were here until Suki and Teo came to get us from the command center…” 

Aang gripped Zuko’s wrist to keep him still. He didn’t know if it was to help Zuko or himself but he needed to hold onto something. He thought about Toph and knew the news they were about to receive was not good. Zuko looked down at the monk’s arrow covered hand before turning his attention back to the speaker. “Teo and Suki said that Jet was with six Dai Li agents and they broke into the room the girls were using. Jet didn’t harm Suki or Ty Lee or any of our soldiers, but when we got to the room to provide assistance Katara, Toph, Jet, and another Dai Li agent were gone. We’re questioning the agents we have in custody now, but they aren’t sharing any information. Zuko, Aang, I’m so sorry. We don’t know if they got away or were captured.”

Aang was his anchor and he was Aang’s. They both stood stock still as they listened to the fates of their girls. They wouldn’t be waiting for them when they landed that evening. They had no idea where they were. They could be in cuffs being dragged back to the capital or running through the Earth Kingdom. “Toph would never willingly get captured Iroh. Did there look to be a struggle? Maybe an escape hatch she created?” 

Zuko looked over at his friend who was clearly trying very hard to keep his emotions to himself. The only sign of his suffering being the death grip on his wrist. “We’re looking now, Master Aang. Come back and we’ll try to figure out our next steps. If they do have them Ozai will make a show of it. We’ll know more in the morning.”   
Once the transmission cut out, Aang and Zuko excused themselves to head to the infirmary. Lu Ten could only send them off with a sympathetic nod. 

They walked in silence to the infirmary to let Sokka and Haru know what had happened and check on Kai and Mai. The hallways were empty as the duo walked slowly through them. Red walls, maps of each floor, empty rooms. The eeriness of the quiet, empty hallways only made both young men feel more broken. 

When they arrived they saw Sokka clutching his friend’s hand in a white knuckle grip. Haru was smoothing Mai’s hair from her face and rubbing his eyes as he looked to finally be relaxing. 

“Zuko. Aang.” Haru bowed to them both and then walked to them and hugged them both before repeatedly thanking them for saving his life. The man was even crying as he thanked his friends. “Kai-kai is stable but he’ll need to be watched very closely. They had to restart his heart twice. Sokka hasn’t moved from his side since they said he was stable fifteen minutes ago. And when I say he hasn’t moved, I mean not an inch. It’s like he’s frozen.” Haru explained and Zuko looked over at Aang who hung his head. 

How were they going to tell him that his sister may have been captured while his best friend lay on a hospital bed clinging to life? “We need to talk to both of you. Something happened back at the bunker while we were gone.” Zuko said calmly and nodded for Haru to head over to Kai’s side of the room. 

Sokka didn’t acknowledge the group as they joined him on either side of Kai’s bed. Aang took in the warriors' appearance. He was pale, sweating, and breathing erratically. He was fighting for his life and there was nothing anyone could do for him. 

“The bunker was attacked.” Zuko started and Haru tore his gaze away from Kai and focused on Zuko. Sokka only tightened his grip on his friend’s hand. “Jet-Jet and six Dai Li agents infiltrated the bunker and attacked the girls' broadcast. Suki and Ty Lee are safe, but Toph and Katara are missing. They don’t know if they were captured or managed to escape.” 

The room was too quiet. Haru broke first, feeling extra emotional now that he was free and safe with Mai also free and safe, only to learn that the girl he considered family was missing and so was Katara. Aang placed a reaffirming hand on his shoulder and wiped the stray tears from his eyes. Zuko walked over to Sokka and watched as the silent stream of tears covered his cheeks. 

“Sokka-” Zuko covered his friend's hand on Kai’s and rubbed his back in slow circles. “We’ll find her. Once we get back we’ll go looking for them. I- know they’re safe. I can feel it. I know she’s okay.” He whispered to him but the tears never stopped and his grip on Kai never let up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own or claim to own ATLA or The Hunger Games


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three weeks between chapters? What is this?! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and leave some comments. They make my day :)

Toph rubbed her feet when the two finally stopped by the edge of a river several miles away from Omashu. She relaxed, dipping her feet into the cool water. She knew Katara was still there because she could hear walking, but it didn’t sound like feet on the ground, and she could no longer sense her heartbeat. She focused more on the new strange sound and determined it to be water. Water that was quickly freezing. “Are you walking on water?” She finally asked and heard Katara stop her motions.

“Yeah, it comes in handy when you're on the run,” Katara responded, and Toph didn’t miss the bite her words held.

“Look, we knew he was alive. We just didn’t know when he was coming. I know you’re stressed; trust me, I do because I’m stressed too, but we need a plan, Sugar Queen.” Katara turned her body in the water, letting her bare feet finally slide into the cool depths.

“I know. That’s what I’ve been thinking about, actually, because if I think about anything else, I’m going to lose it. And I know I can’t. Not now, at least.” She sat down beside Toph and nudged her mouth open, and streamed some freshwater down her throat.

“Well, what have you come up with?”

“We need new clothes, food, canteens, sleeping bags or mats, and a map. We’re on the edge of the desert and I know there’s a town somewhere in there but we can’t travel there without supplies. We’ll die of dehydration before we make it very far.” Katara rattled off the list she had been making in her head before feeling her heart drop. “But we need money to get all of those things and I just don’t see how we’re going to be able to do that. Our faces are so recognizable now. We won’t get far if someone realizes who we are.”

Toph mulled over everything she was saying. She knew her friend was right but the man did it suck having said it out loud. The games didn’t just try to take their lives physically, it also took away their privacy. As she continued to think about a solution to their very large problem it hit her and she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it sooner. “EARTH RUMBLE!” She shouted and started to walk off.

“Earth Rumble?” Katara asked as she grabbed her boots and chased after Toph.

“It’s the underground fighting ring Haru and I was a part of before we got sent to jail for it. They have fought all through the Earth Kingdom. I know a few of the guys there who will be willing to help us.” Katara wanted to object but she didn’t really have a choice in who helped them and if Toph trusted them then she could too.

“Who are these guys?”

“Well, there’s The Boulder, The Gecko, Fire Nation Man, and gods so many more. They’re the best and they’ll help get us to Ba Sing Se.” Toph explained and Katara rubbed her hands along her face, in a very Zuko like way, before picking up the pace to follow her friend. If Toph trusted these men who didn’t share their actual names then so would she if only to get to Ba Sing Se faster.

————————————————————————————————————

They landed late into the evening. The sky had long lost its beautiful pinks, oranges, and purples. Now it was black and starless. Zuko walked with Sokka who still had yet to say anything. He stood tall beside him as they made their way to the infirmary in the bunker. When they finally made it down the flight of the stairs he looked around to see that everything looked exactly the same as that morning. Bright lights lit the hallways and staircases, the earth was still carved into a perfect underground city, and nothing looked a miss until he heard the crashing.

“It’s been happening since they captured the Dai Li agents. They keep trying to bring down the bunker.” Lu Ten informed him quietly. “They won’t though. Toph and Teo were the engineers who built it and that girl is the most talented bender I’ve ever met.” A small, warm, fond smile crossed his cousin's face and Zuko knew he was hurting just as much as everyone else. Toph had been a part of the rebellion longer than any of them and was very well-loved and respected.

The further they walked the more he could smell the antiseptic and hear the groaning. They walked into the all-white sterile infirmary and took a look around before finding Song. “Are you guys here to get checked out?” She asked sweetly before they turned and made room for the gurney carrying Kai. “Room three now please.” She swallowed and turned back to Sokka and Zuko who was watching as the men rushed him down to room three. “What happened?” She asked matter of factly and kept her emotions tamped down so she could get all of the information.

Sokka looked up at her and down at the clipboard in her hands. “That’s it! That’s all you have to say! I thought you liked him! I thought- I thought you had feelings for him and this is how you’re acting?!” Sokka yelled and Song took a deep calming breath.

“I need the facts, Master Sokka. I can’t help him if I don’t know what happened. And I do care, but right now I can’t get emotional or he won’t get the prophet care he needs and deserves. Now, control yourself or get out of my infirmary.” She ordered and all of the men looked over the small woman who usually only blushed and giggled in their presence.

“He was struck by lightning. My sister’s lightning and he took a direct shot to the back.” Zuko explained and Song nodded as she wrote it down.

“And she can just produce this lightning? Nothing man-made correct? Also, did he have any water on him at the time? That could make the injury worse so I need to know.”

“Yeah, she can bend it, and no he didn’t have any water on him but he had gotten some from the pool below. His suit didn’t feel wet when we pulled into the saddle.” Zuko explained while he watched Song jot down everything he was saying before she stepped forward and lifted Sokka’s chin.

“He’s breathing and his heart was beating so whatever the healers did in the airship saved his life. I’ll make sure he wakes up and I’ll give you updates every hour, but Sokka you cannot yell, shout, or demand things from my staff. You are not a healer, you are not a bender, and you know nothing about what happens in here. I am a healer, a bender, and head of this infirmary and I can promise you that he is in the best hands. Now, I have to go check on Lady Mai and Haru. You, Zuko, and Aang take a seat. One of my nurses will be by to take account of your injuries and heal anything that needs to be healed. Understood?”

Sokka nodded slowly and allowed the small woman to walk him to an empty chair. Zuko sat beside him and Aang took the other side and all three hung their heads low. Kai was fighting for his life, the bunker was holding hostile earthbenders who worked for the Empire, and Katara and Toph were just gone.

“Sokka!” Suki burst through the door and into his lap with all the grace of a saber-tooth moose lion. “Oh thank god! The lights cut out here and we couldn’t get messages out to you or anyone. And then the Dai Li agents came and Katara sent me away. She just told me to leave…” Suki rambled and Sokka buried his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. “I’m going to kill her Sokka. I know she’s your sister but I’m going to kill her for making me leave.”

Ty Lee and Teo walked in at a much more comfortable pace. “She’s in room four,” Zuko said and Ty Lee nodded but sat by his side and took his hand.

“You need me more than she does right now.” Ty Lee whispered to him and he was grateful for her calming presence. He squeezed her hand while Teo patted Aang’s shoulder.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Four very long, endless days had passed since The Day of Black Sun since she was forced to run away from the only home she had felt safe in all summer. Ever since Toph’s revelation they had been walking. Katara had no idea where but they were moving at a quick pace, only stopping to eat and sleep. By some miracle, they hadn’t been followed or found by anyone.

They had ripped their clothes apart to make their dresses shorter and sleeveless. They were covered in dirt and sweat, and both had dark purple bags under their eyes. Bruises covered their arms and legs from tripping over overgrown roots, short shrubs, and rocks. Katara hadn’t felt this haggard since her failed trip to the swamp. The only relief was that she was sure that if anyone saw them they wouldn’t be immediately recognized.

Today, Toph had carved tunnels into a mountainside for the better part of the day and by that evening they were hearing nothing but loud chants. Being around people again made Katara anxious and could feel the nerves and fear creeping back up her spine, filling her mind with doubt. What if someone recognized them? What if Jet had been following her? What if someone turned them over to the Empire?

“Cool it, Sweetness, you’re safe here,” Toph whispered to her and in an act of complete kindness grabbed her hand. “Come on we’re heading to the locker rooms.” Toph held her hand the whole time. Gave it a little squeezed as they made their way through a small crowd of people to find a stone door with a large man standing before it.

“Mochi? Is that you? My man!” Toph released her hand and ran over the man who did a double-take and then held out his arms and caught the young woman.

“My, my, my. I was wondering if I’d ever see you again my little badger mole.” Katara smiled at the nickname and walked over slowly. “I saw you on the tv the other day. You just can’t keep out of trouble can you?”

Toph had her arms wrapped around the man’s neck and squeezed tighter. She would never admit it to anyone else, but other than Aang and Haru this was the man she felt the safest with. “Trouble just finds me.” She told him and the man laughed, a loud booming laugh before tucking her into the crook of his arm.

“Well, why don’t we get you cleaned up and th-” He stopped mid-sentence when his gaze landed on Katara. She looked up at him biting her lip with her hands behind her back. “Then get you both some food. Come now we’ve got some spare sparring clothes inside.” He used his free hand to open the door for Katara and walked in behind her.

Katara looked around the large locker room at the group of men laughing and teasing each other. She stumbled back and was caught by the man named Mochi who gently placed Toph down beside her. “Follow Toph, she’ll get you both shower, clothes, and food. I have to get the guys together for their matches. We’ll talk after.” Katara nodded and followed behind Toph as she led them to the back of the room.

“Breathe none of these guys are going to hurt you. They’re my family. You’re safe.” Toph promised and opened a few of the lockers. “Grab what you need. Towels, soap, and clothes. It's nothing fancy but it will get us out of these and make us a little less visible to the public.”

Katara nodded dumbly, forgetting that Toph couldn’t see it. “Thank you, Toph.” She finally answered and then grabbed two towels, some soap, some wrappings, and finally, a pair of loose fitted light green pants and a light green wrapped short-sleeved shirt. She followed Toph to the showers and quickly stripped off her old, soiled, dirty clothes, and turned on the water. She wished she could enjoy the shower but it was open and anyone who stepped back there would see her.

Her nerves got the best of her and she quickly bathed. She made sure to wash off all the grime, sweat, and dirt from her skin and hair. When she finished she wrapped her body in the towel and her hair in the extra towel. She pulled the water from her body and tossed it away from her and tucked the towel more tightly around her before she tried to untangle the wrappings. She hadn’t worn them in months and now she was worried she had forgotten how to put them on.

After several attempts to make them tight enough for her liking, she was finally dressed, hair braided back, hair loops framing her face as she brushed Toph’s hair. “There now you look… well clean.” Katara smiled when Toph pulled her back into its signature bun. For the first time since they arrived Katara took in her surroundings. The entire arena and the room they were currently in was carved out of stone. They were deep inside of a mountain and the only lights came from glowing crystals that lined the walls.

“Thanks.” Toph turned to face her friend and took a deep breath. “There’s food here too. Like actual meat and vegetables. I don’t think Mochi has a radio but he used to smuggle fugitives running from the Empire through tunnels under most of the Earth Kingdom. I’m thinking we use those tunnels to get to something called the Serpent's Pass. The only danger are the canyon crawlers. They thrive in the dark and sometimes use the tunnels too.” Katara rubbed her temples and let out a breath.

“Food first and then we’ll ask your friend about the tunnels and the Serpent’s Pass.” Katara patted Toph’s shoulder and stood up stretching her back. “Lead the way… my little badger mole.”

Katara watched as dark bangs lifted in the girl's haste to turn and stare her down. She fought the urge to laugh as Toph stalked past her pushing her out of the way with her narrow, boney shoulder. “Only Mochi and Haru can call me that and that’s only because those two basically raised me.” Toph clarified as she stormed through the locker room until she found the food for the competitors. She handed Katara a plate and started to fill it up with everything. Katara only watched as Toph took a spoonful of everything there was. She stuck to the grilled fish, rice, and steamed vegetables but still filled her plate with as much food as Toph.

Now that they weren’t in immediate danger, clean, and eating an actual meal Katara finally let herself think about the friends they left behind. Were the boys alright? Did everyone come home safely? Would she get to see Zuko again? Was he captured? If he wasn’t captured how mad at her was he for leaving?

“Eat Katara. Mochi will let us sleep in here for our safety and then get us what we need. We’ll figure it out and we’ll see everyone else soon enough.” Katara couldn’t believe how level headed the girl in front of her was. Usually, she was cracking jokes at everyone's expense or readying herself to jump into battle headfirst, with no plan.

So sensing that her friend was indeed correct she did as she was told and nibbled on her rather large meal hoping it would last her the next few days at least. She didn’t know what was coming next or how long it would take to get Ba Sing Se but she did know that they had to get back in contact with the others.

“Do you think it’s safe enough for us to send a letter? Maybe we can send a letter back to Omashu and let everyone know that we’re okay and what our plan is.” Katara asked as she watched Toph scarf down her food. The action reminded her of her brother.

“Again we’ll have to ask. Maybe? I don’t think these guys really send out mail. This place isn’t even posted on a map. To get in here you have to know someone who runs the fights.” Toph explained, but Katara held out the hope that she would be able to contact her brother, Zuko, and their friends one way or another. She needed them to know that they were okay.  
___________________________________________________________________________

“Is there any way for us to find them, Uncle?” Zuko asked as he walked briskly to keep up with the old man. Lu Ten was on his other side eagerly awaiting his father’s answer.

“If they could get to a radio maybe but they would have to know the channel we’re on or speak onto an open channel where anyone could hear them.” Zuko slowed his pace as they stepped into his uncle’s study.

It was the only room in the whole palace that reminded him of home. The walls were painted a crimson color with paintings of dragons and the sun covering them. The ceiling was high with a large dimly lit chandelier hanging. The only chairs were by his desk that was covered in papers. His uncle pointed them towards the low table as he got to making tea.

Zuko and Lu Ten made their way to the center of the room where the low table was and sat on the crimson and gold satin cushions. Zuko sat impatiently. His fingers drumming on the table before being shushed by his cousin. He couldn’t be stopped though. Four days. Four days without her. Without word that she was safe. Without knowing where she was. Did Jet have her? Were they on their way to the capital? He was on edge and quickly slipping into his old ways.

He had slept maybe a whopping ten to fifteen hours over the last four days and it was all induced by the pills that On Jii, one of the healers, had crushed and slipped into his evening tea. Today, he was purposely avoiding her and any amber colored tea. If he wasn’t looking over maps of the terrain with Lu Ten then he was down in the infirmary with Sokka and Kai or out in the garden with Aang. After learning about Kai’s condition and Mai’s hallucinations, Haru was taken to an isolation room to be observed. He wasn’t granted any guests.

That was two days ago and Zuko felt his knee bouncing as he waited for that news as well. Once Haru was cleared to have guests he would question the man about where he thought Toph would go. He wished he had thought up the idea but it was Aang who was eerily calm during all of this. He was eating regularly, exercising daily, helping out where he could, visiting with Sokka. While Zuko felt his world was falling apart and the little hope that he did have was quickly fading the longer she wasn’t in his arms.

And Sokka.

Zuko had never felt sympathy for anyone before meeting all of these people. Before the games, his life was filled with training, war meetings, and royal academics. Now he had friends and every time he thought of his best friend he felt his heartache. He hated going to visit the almost comatose warrior.

Today Song finally forced an IV into his arm so he could fluids and essential nutrients intravenously. Sokka hadn’t even put up a fight. He gave up his arm easily and kept his eyes on Kai who was put into an actual coma to help with his healing.

As his uncle came over with the blood-red teapot decorated with golden dragons and three matching teacups he spoke up again. “You said it yourself, my father would’ve boasted about their capture which means he doesn’t have them but we have no idea where they are! We need to find them before Jet does. You saw how Katara got just seeing him on the screen. What if she’s reverted back to that state with just Toph to protect her? Or worse she closes herself off like in the arena. She looked so empty…”

Iroh reached over and closed his old, calloused hands over his nephews and gave him a simple squeeze. “That girl is so much stronger than anyone gives her credit for. From what Suki and Teo described she was calm and prepared to fight.” Zuko felt like setting the whole room ablaze but what would that solve.

“I need her, uncle. I need her more and more by the day.” He whispered and Iroh glanced over at his son before both surrounded the young prince.

“We’ll find her my son. We’ll find her.” Iroh whispered and hugged the boy he considered his own. One glance at his other son had tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Both girls held a very special place in all three of their hearts.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aang made his rounds that fifth morning. He started with getting breakfast, then practiced his more difficult forms before heading down to the infirmary. He wasn’t surprised to see Sokka with an IV in his arm. He propped his glider against the wall and sat beside his friend squeezing his hand. Before updating him on what was going on.

“Well, no news is good news I guess. We haven’t heard from the girls… yet. I’m sure it’s just a matter of time. Song feels very strongly that Kai will make a full recovery. Haru is supposed to be allowed visitors today. I’m going to visit him later and ask if he may know where Toph would go. We already eliminated her parents and Gaoling all together. There were sightings of Jet around there so hopefully, the girls went the other direction. We were also able to get in contact with King Keui in Ba Sing Se. He has soldiers watching out for them and will send word if they find anything.”

Nothing. Sokka didn’t blink, flinch, inhale. Aang moved to kneel before his friend, took both his hands into his, and squeezed as tightly, almost painfully as possible. That got his attention. It was the most movement he had seen from the young man. Deep blue eyes focused intently on Aang. “You need to eat, you need to sleep, and you need to go see Suki. You aren’t the only one who is hurting right now. And this behavior is just selfish. Suki lost two friends, was attacked by Mai when she tried to visit her and has been ignored by you. Kai will get better and we’ll find Toph and Katara.” Aang told him just as those deep blue eyes raised back to the man in the hospital bed.

Silence.

Aang stood, bent forward, and hugged Sokka tightly. “I know they’re okay. I can feel it and I know deep down you can too.” He whispered to him and stepped back as a nurse came to check on both water tribe warriors. “So can Zuko. I know he was doing better a few days ago but I know he knows they’re both okay.”

“Master Aang? Haru is asking for you and Prince Zuko.” On Jii's delicate voice filled the small room. Aang pinched the bridge of his nose, picking up on traits that Sokka and Zuko both frequently exhibited, before turning and smiling warmly at the healer.

“Thank you On Jii,” He bowed respectfully, grabbed his glider, and quickly walked down the halls to the isolation rooms where Haru and Mai were being kept.

That was where he found Ty Lee and Suki asleep on thin cots brought down for them. He pushed the hair from their faces and covered them both more with the blankets. He hated that all of his friends were suffering so much. He and Zuko were the only ones holding on to the hope that Toph and Katara were safe. He didn’t know how he knew but he did. He just knew they were okay and that he just needed to find them.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Toph and Katara must have fallen asleep in their food because when they woke up they were both tucked into a small bedroll. Toph groaned and kicked Katara in her sleep. Katara silently cried out in pain before nudging Toph harshly in the back with her elbow as revenge.

Quietly, she took stock of how she felt. She felt infinitely more rested, full, sore but in all the places she should be sore and still fully clothed. She relaxed knowing that they were being well taken care of.

The tears that had been threatening to fall from her eyes over the past four days finally fell. She shook in silence as she let all the pain she felt hit her. She was safe but without her friends. No one knew where they were and they had no idea how they were going to tell their friends they were okay. She wished she could see her brother's face, hear Zuko’s voice, feel one of Aang’s hugs, spar with Suki, gossip with Ty Lee, and laugh with Kai about all of the gossip Ty Lee had just informed her about.

The month and a half they had been living in Omashu was both terrifying and the most fun she had ever had. She was surrounded by love, but also always in constant danger. Her friends kept her mind occupied and made sure she was always laughing, chatting, or just enjoying the day. Zuko kept her safe, sheltered, and filled her with a warmth she had never felt before.

She tugged at the blanket covering them both and closed her eyes as she pictured him chasing her around the training grounds until she was pinned underneath him as he mercilessly tickled her sides until she was gasping for air. She could picture the molten gold of his eyes as he stared at her lips. The way he cradled her in his arms while she caught her breath.

“Damn it! Shin! Get in here!” Katara opened her eyes hearing Mochi curse and call out for another man. “You need to get in contact with your rebellion friends. We need to get these girls to saf-”

Gurgling.

That was all she heard before footsteps made their way towards them. She felt Toph stiffen beside her. “Get ready,” Katara whispered to her and reached for the water in the glasses by their bedroll.

The man lowered the stone walls that made a little tent for them and was lifting the stone floor beneath them up. Katara waited quietly pretending to be asleep until she felt his hands on her wrist. She used her hand to curl a stream of water around his neck. “TOPH!”

“ON IT!” Toph hopped out of the bedroll and bent the metal of the lockers into cuffs. She covered the man's hands in metal and dropped a boulder the size of a small animal onto his head.

As his blood spilled onto the ground Katara lept from the raised ground and covered her hands in water. She could feel that Mochi was clinging to life but had lost a lot of blood. She hated to do this to someone who had no idea what she was about to do, especially after he had taken such good care of them. But that was exactly why she decided to use him as her guinea pig because he didn’t deserve to die.

“Katara, his heart!” Toph was by her side frantically trying to figure how to help.

“Get me more water and stay calm. I need to be calm.” Katara told her as she began to focus on the blood that was escaping the slit in his neck.

Toph created a stone bowl and brought it back to Katara full of water. She set it down and held her breath. She put her hands on the ground and felt for the man’s heartbeat but instead felt more people coming. Instantly, she was on her feet, covered in a stone suit waiting and ready to kill whoever disrupted Katara.

Katara focused on stopping the blood from escaping. Once she felt like had a good handle on that she began to heal him, albeit very slowly. She did her best to tune out what was coming their way and focus on the man in her lap. She could feel his body responding to her healing. The skin on his neck knitted back together slowly. There would be a scar but, again Katara began to think about Sokka and Kai, he would have a very interesting story to share.  
Toph could feel how hard her friend was trying to save the man’s life. When the doors finally burst open she relaxed hearing The Boulder’s booming voice.

“The Boulder heard Shin was back! The Boulder has come to collect the thief!” Whenever he spoke about himself in the third person Toph broke into snickers.

“Oh man, I’ve missed that…” Toph was gasping for air as she bent over laughing more.

“Does The Boulder’s eyes deceive him? Is that our little bandit? Has she finally returned-” Katara could feel his eyes move from Toph to her and Mochi in her arms. “Explain, bandit!”

And so Toph did after she caught her breath. She explained everything that had transpired in the last fifteen minutes or so while Katara continued to work impossibly hard on saving their friend’s life.

Apparently, Toph had been awake for longer than Katara had originally thought as she recounted what Mochi had been asking for before having his throat sliced. “I need help!” Katara called out and instantly Toph was back at her side. “More water. For me to drink and to continue healing.” She rasped and Toph was off moving.

“Are you bending his blood? Are you stopping it from coming out of him?” One of the men asked and she weakly nodded. “That is absolutely the most amazing bending I have ever seen.”

“HEY!” Toph cried out as she brought over freshwater. “I literally use mine to see the entire world around me!”

Katara wanted to laugh but she could feel herself getting dizzy and tired. “Am I almost done? How much left?” She asked shakily.

“About a third left your highness. His artery is still exposed.” A different man explained and she took a deep breath before asking Toph for water. She sipped it slowly and continued to focus on holding his blood back.

The men around them, Toph’s friends, watched as zero blood leaked from the older man’s wound while her small, water covered, glowing hand stitched his skin back together. They all sat silently while they waited for her to finish.

She truly didn’t know how long she had worked Mochi for but she felt his body relax in her arms before she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Toph caught Katara while her Earth Rumble friends lifted Mochi and carried him into his office to lay on the couch. Toph ripped her top and soaked it with cool water and pressed it to Katara’s forehead. “You did good, Sugar Queen. You did fucking good.” She told her unconscious friend.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aang cautiously stepped into the sterile room that Haru had been living in since returning to Omashu. From what he could see this Haru was barely keeping it together. He looked strung out and antsy. His once glossy, chestnut locks were now greasy and dull. He hesitantly got closer until Haru finally made eye contact with him. At least his eyes looked clear and focused.

“Aang! Finally, someone who won’t treat me like I’m about to break.” He sat on the bed and ran his hand over his face. “They pumped me full of drugs so I’m going through withdrawal. Today hasn't been too bad but I’m going to look bad for a while. Just ignore it and I’ll let you know when I need space.” Haru explained and Aang nodded, taking a seat in the chair beside his bed.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you’re getting what you need-”

“What I need to figure out how to live without drugs in my system. I’ve never needed them before but now… I feel like I’m barely functioning without them. On Jii said something about it being an addiction. She sees it more with the nobles and royals because those drugs are more readily available for them,” Haru pulled his hair into a ponytail and grabbed the crackers by his bed, and began to eat.

Aang thought back to all of the drinking he had done and how he wanted nothing to do with numbing liquid now. He had been what On Jii had called self-medicating which is why it was a little easier for him to stop. But Haru had been drugged daily and the drugs given to him were strong and highly addictive. Would any of them catch a break anytime soon?

“I know why you’re here. Toph and Katara. Has there been news from the capital about them?”

Aang shook his head and watched as Haru relaxed back into the bed popping more crackers into his mouth. He was about to ask his question when Zuko walked into the room looking as princely as usual. It helped calm him knowing at least one person was still being strong and keeping it together while the rest of their group fell apart.

Haru looked up from his spot and gave a half-hearted wave before going back to eating his crackers. Zuko stood at the foot of his bed, arms crossed over his broad chest as he took in the room and the patient.

“Aang seems to think you’ll have an idea about where Toph might go.” It wasn’t a question and Haru nodded. He ate his last cracker, wiped his salty hands on the blanket, and took a very long drink from his glass of water.

“There’s one place she definitely won’t go and that’s home. She’ll stay as far from Gaoling as possible. They may try to get to Ba Sing Se but they would have to cross through the desert or the Serpent's Pass to get there.” Zuko was growing impatient. The young man in front of him was already listing possibilities he had come up with. Waiting for them to get to Ba Sing Se was out of the question and he couldn’t search the whole desert or the forested terrain that led to the Serpent's Pass fast enough. “My guess is Toph found one of the Earth Rumble arenas.”

Aang perked up and looked to Zuko who looked confused. “Earth Rumble?”

“The underground fighting league you and Toph were a part of before the games? I thought the only arena was in Gaoling.” Aang asked and Haru smirked, shaking his head.

“Nope. Mochi has arenas all over the Earth Kingdom. The only exceptions are the desert and Kyoshi Island for obvious reasons. He also created tunnels connecting them all. He used to sneak Fire Nation soldiers who were deserting or anyone trying to escape the Empire. He would get them as far as the sea leading to the Northern Water Tribe and Northern Air Temple. Both of those places would hide them.” Haru explained further and Aang watched as Zuko’s arm fell from his side and one of his hands slipped into his back pocket.

“Mark the arena’s on here. We can narrow it down from there. We already figured they wouldn’t go near Gaoling.” Haru sat up and took the marker from Zuko’s hand and looked over the map.

Steadily, Haru marked up the map. Five large x’s showing the arena’s on the western half of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko and Aang watched on as he dragged his fingers along the map starting from Omashu and towards Ba Sing Se. “Here is my best guess. The mountain range that leads to The Great Divide. Once they get through the Great Divide it’s a straight shot to the Serpent’s Pass and to Ba Sing Se.”

Aang was already memorizing the trail for him to take when Haru started to speak again. “They can’t come back here. You guys know that right? Omashu isn’t as safe as we thought. That's two attacks here. It’s why they left. I know I don’t know Katara like you both do but I know how to run. Jet knows the Earth Kingdom because it’s his home. She’s putting as much distance as she can between them but he’ll find her and Toph. He’ll find them because this is his home and he may know better than even me.”

Zuko turned to look at Aang who was already standing, glider in hand. “Thank you, Haru. We’ll go talk to my uncle and Lu Ten. We’ll let you know what’s going on but I don’t know if-”

“No, it’s better if I stay here. Keep me in the loop but go get them and find a new hiding place.”

With that Zuko and Aang left and walked through the halls quickly not even hearing Ty Lee and Suki trailing after them. “I’m coming too!” Suki called out and Zuko stopped looking back at her.

“What about Mai?”

Ty Lee wiped her tears, “I’ll stay here with her. She may not want anything to do with me but I can’t leave her.”

“We figure out a plan and then we tell Sokka. We’ll let him choose whether or not he comes.” Aang caught Zuko’s smirk and nodded for Suki to join them. “We’ll keep you updated.” She told Ty Lee and hugged the acrobat before running to join them.

“I can tell you have the very basic beginnings of plan Zuko so spill it,” Suki ordered.

“Find Toph and Katara, we’ll take Appa, just us, and then we find a new hiding place. I have one in mind but I want to run it by my uncle first.” Suki nodded and kept pace with Aang and Zuko. Aang couldn’t help the goofy smile planted on his face. Knowing they had a place to search was enough good news to boost his mood.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Katara woke to Toph’s praises. “Man, Sugar Queen. I mean I knew you were good but you literally stopped his blood from leaving his body. You saved his life and you should hear him. He can’t stop talking about the ‘bloodbending goddess’.”

Katara slowly started to sit up and took in her surroundings. “Oh good, you’re finally awake. It’s lunchtime and everyone wants to talk to the superstar who saved Mochi.”

They were in the underground locker room and she was in fresh sparing clothes. “I changed you. You were covered in blood.” Toph answered her and she knew the girl sensed her heart rate spike. Katara thanked her and rubbed her eyes.  
She felt completely drained and needed food. Bloodbending took everything out of her especially when it wasn’t a full moon. She felt Toph’s hand on her wrist pulling her to her feet and dragging her into another room.

The room fell silent as she watched every set of eyes fall on her and Toph. “Ah, princess! The Boulder would like to thank you for saving his friend Mochi.” Katara raised a brow and looked around this man, The Boulder.

“O-oh okay. Where is he?” She asked and was met with loud laughter. Toph grunted out her own laugh and pointed to the food.

“The Boulder is the man speaking to you now…”

Katara looked to Toph who was smirking as she made her plate. “You refer to yourself in the third person?” She asked and Toph nodded. Katara looked over at the man who looked very serious. She fought the urge to laugh herself. “Well, you’re welcome. How is Mochi doing?”

As she loaded up her plate the man she had saved walked into the room looking a little worse for wear. “I’m doing far better than I would’ve had it not been for you. The guys told me what you did and I don’t think I can say thank you enough. I am in your debt princess.”

Katara blushed and sat beside Toph picking at her food. “It-it was nothing. You don’t owe me anything. I would save anyone who needed it.” She mumbled back but Mochi was having none of it.

He walked right to her and took her small, tan hand in his large one and gave it a little squeeze. “I know you would save anyone but you saved me and you used all of your energy to do so. I will make sure you and Toph make it safely to Ba Sing Se or figure out a way to get your friends here to get your safety. You and Toph deserve everything I have to give.”

Katara blinked in surprise. Usually, when she healed people they thanked her, told her it was cool that she could do that, but this was too much. Her cheeks went from pink to red as he patted her shoulder and turned to the men in the room. “Wow, I know I couldn’t see what you did but it must have been something for all of them to just like you as much as they do. They take a while to warm up to new people.” Toph whispered to her as she continued to scarf down her food.

She smiled down at her food and began to eat instead of picking at it like she had been doing. She ate quietly as she listened to the group of men coming up with a plan to get them passports, clothes, supplies, and safe passage up to the Serpent’s Pass. It was safer than them going through towns because of how recognizable they both were. “I have a few friends who are soldiers in the rebel army. I’ll reach out to see if I can get their radio channel before you ladies leave tomorrow. If anything we’ll keep trying to contact your friends and share the route we sent you on.”

It was more than either one could’ve asked for. Safety, some security, and a plan that got them to Ba Sing Se. Again she was rendered speechless as she watched the men working hard to figure out their route and supplies. She didn’t know how she would ever repay these men for their kindness but she vowed to figure it out.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Zuko couldn’t move fast enough as he ran through the halls towards his uncle’s study. He barged in finding all of the masters sitting at the low table, pai sho board littered with pieces, teacups in each of their hands. “Haru has an idea where they might be.”

Iroh moved his last piece and watched as Pakku mumbled an undignified response under his breath. “Well let’s see it,” Iroh said and moved the board off the table.

Zuko, Aang, and Suki stepped into the study. Suki shut the door behind her and watched as Zuko laid the map down on the table. The map was covered in red x’s, but one was circled with a path that led directly to the Serpent’s Pass. “We have to beat them to the pass. It’s too dangerous for them to cross.”

Pakku looked over the map and scoffed. “Are you seriously underestimating Katara’s bending? Or Toph’s?” He asked and Suki fought back the urge to snap at him. She was running on little to no sleep, fear, and a healthy dose of rage. She was mad at Katara, mad at Toph and mad at Sokka. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. “No I’m not, but Toph’s blind and can’t swim. What happens when the serpents that inhabit that pass knock her off the rocks? Katara can’t save her, protect herself, and swim back to the rocks that she will have to climb up. That’s even if the pass is even passable. It’s this thin sliver of land. There have to be parts that are uncrossable even for two masters.”

Bumi nodded in agreement, hushing his friend. “She speaks the truth, Pakku. They will need to get to them before they reach the pass. What will you do once you find them? Come back here?”

Zuko swallowed and looked to his uncle. “She needs to hide and I just can’t picture the Earth Kingdom is safe enough for her anymore and the Northern Water Tribe is too far. You know she wants to fight regardless if any of us want her to. I know you’ve already spoken to the tribe about moving south to get ready for the comet.”

Lu Ten, Jun, and Teo all shared a look as Zuko swallowed and glanced over to Aang and Suki. They both gave him a reassuring nod. He didn’t know what he had done to earn so much respect but he was eternally grateful. “I was thinking about the beach house. No one-“

“Absolutely not! You can’t think that hiding in the Fire Nation is an acceptable plan.” Iroh shook his head and looked around the room. He knew his brother would be watching every corner of their home country just waiting for them to land on the plush white sands of one of the islands. He could see the grim determination set on his nephew's face though and he understood the young man’s need to protect the woman he loved.

“He may have a point, dad. Omashu has been attacked twice. This second-time Katrara was targeted specifically and Ozai didn’t even know if she would be here or with the invasion. It was like he was guessing or just covering his bases and stretching himself thin. He’s slipping…” Lu Ten stepped up beside his cousin and the image of both of them together, standing tall and proud was something Iroh never thought he would see.

“Ozai has made it very clear that he wants her and Jet is out there searching for her. He knows this land better than we do and he has friends, more freedom fighters that he can contact to help him. We don’t know where he is but we have to assume it’s not far from Katara.”

Bumi, Gyatso, Piando, and Pakku stood joining Iroh at his sides. They all had their own concerns. Living in the Fire Nation for almost a month before joining in the fight when the comet came? It wasn’t a terrible idea. They would be able to easily move between the Earth Kingdom and outer islands of the Fire Nation with Appa, train on a private beach, and make a quick escape if they needed to.

“The beach house has been empty and abandoned since Princess Ursa left. There’s a small enough town close by that if Aang grew out his hair and covered his arrows he would be unrecognizable. The beach house is the perfect hiding place.” Lu Ten continued as he watched his father’s shoulder beginning to fall in defeat.

“We would be right under my father’s nose and he would have no clue,” Zuko added and hoped that they had convinced his uncle. They would be safer far away from the rebellion. “You need to hold Omashu because of its proximity to the sea. I know you plan to start your push soon. Think about how much easier it will be without him constantly attacking here. The more forces he sends out the less control he has back home. The fewer people he has there to protect him and the capital the harder it will be for him to defend.”

Iroh saw the logic. It would be smart to have a talented force on the inside. A force that was ready to attack. A force that knew the layout of the land. And since Katara was the object of his brother’s obsession it wouldn’t do well to have her anywhere near rebel forces. He couldn’t lose the ground that he had just won.

So finally he nodded and stepped forward to both of his boys. “You two are becoming too smart for your own good. Soon you won’t need my wise words or advice.” Lu Ten gave his father a half-smile while Zuko grasped his uncle’s forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Aang and Suki watched the scene before Suki finally asked, “So when do we leave?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka felt a twitch in his hand and looked up at Kai to see him still resting peacefully. Finally, he wasn’t sweating, he wasn’t pale, he didn’t look to be in any pain. He just looked like he was asleep. Song had explained to him that he would occasionally twitch or move but that he was not awake.

He was also told that they would wake up his friend later that day. Four and half days of watching his heart and they finally felt that he would be strong enough to withstand the pain without the strong painkillers they had been pumping into his body.

As much as he wanted to talk to his brother and tell him all about how he saved them. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Katara was missing. How they both had failed her. He was at constant war within himself at his failure to protect his baby sister. He wanted so desperately to prove himself that he left her alone and Jet found her again.

_You wanted to be a hero and now the only family you have here are both hurt. You failed them both. You should’ve stayed put. You didn’t even do anything! You were unnecessary. You risked your life for nothing! Now she’s gone, she’s probably been captured and everyone is being too kind to tell you, Kai is fighting for his life and what do you have to show for it? Nothing..._

As the thoughts swirled around in his head he began to feel the tightening in his chest and the lack of air to his lungs. This was happening to him more often now. He did what On Jii had told him and focused on one point in the room. He counted to fifty and then picked another point in the room before beginning to count again. He remembered Aang struggled with these as well. What were they called again? Panic attacks?

“SOKKA! WE HAVE A PLAN!”

He forced the tears back and felt the hand grasp his shoulder. “We think we know where they are and where they’re going. Suki and Zuko are getting things together now. We want to leave tonight before the sun goes down so we can catch up to them. Suki swears we have to get to them before they attempt to cross the Serpent’s Pass. She’s packing your things so you can come with us. We aren’t coming back here though after. We’re heading straight to Zuko’s family beach house. He thinks it will be safer for everyone if Katara is nowhere near the rebel army.”

Aang was talking so fast and with so much energy that it exhausted Sokka. But hearing how excited the young man was and how optimistic he was about finding them made him wish he could go. But he couldn’t possibly leave Kai behind. Not when he was to be awoken later that evening. Now he knew how Katara felt when she said she couldn’t lose anyone else.

He felt lost without his sister and there was still a chance that they wouldn’t find her, but Kai was here and safe and about to wake up. “I-“ Sokka’s voice was raw and scratchy from little use. He then realized he hadn’t spoken since the rescue. “I- I ca-can’t leave Kai.”

Aang got down to his friend’s level and looked over at Kai. “Are they still planning on waking him up today?”

“Yes, tonight.”

“I’ll talk to Zuko and Suki. We can wait until morning so you can tell Kai what’s been going on. And if by chance he’s strong enough to join then he will.”

Sokka finally turned his head toward his friend and broke. He cried quietly into his friend’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the monk's torso. “Thank you.”

___________________________________________________________________________

Zuko wanted to be mad like Suki currently was but he just didn’t have it in him. Sokka spoke. Sokka cried. Sokka couldn’t leave without telling Kai what was happening. Zuko knew how much Katara and Sokka meant to each other. They had a connection and bond that he would never understand. It killed him to not leave after dinner like they had planned but he understood that Sokka couldn’t leave without at least telling Kai everything.

That’s where they all were now. Ty Lee, Suki, Aang, and Zuko circled around the hospital bed that Sokka had been sitting next to for the past five days. He had finally showered, shaved, and ate an actual meal. Song had worked with one of the doctors to prepare Kai to wake up. His doctors weaned him off all of his medication and monitored his vitals every hour checking for changes.

Now, everyone stood quietly waiting for Kai to come too, and slowly, very slowly, he did. His mouth opened first as he took a deep breath. Next his fingers stretched and wiggled. Then his eyes fluttered open taking in the room which had been darkened to make the transition easier. And finally, he tried to sit up. It was awkward and he fell back several times before accepting help from Sokka.

“Where? What happened?” He asked, his voice hoarse from zero use and zero water. Sokka held up a glass to his mouth and Kai slowly drank from the glass.

“What do you remember?” Song asked as she rubbed his back encouragingly.

“We made it to the roof and Azula was there. She wouldn’t let Sokka pass. Aang, Zuko, and Haru started to fight her. I got water from the pool.” Kai spoke slowly as Song nodded along reading through everyone else's report of what happened. “I was running to catch Appa but something hit my back. It felt like fire, white-hot, but it didn’t burn… Actually, it felt like when I touched a loose wire back home. Remember when they were installing all those lights and I grabbed…” Sokka could see the wheels turning in his head as he figured out what had happened. “She electrocuted me? She can bend lightning?” He asked and Zuko and Aang nodded confirming his suspicions.

They all watched as Kai sank into the pillows holding him up as his mind wrapped around the information. Suki wished Katara had been there. She would’ve known what to say or do to make him feel better, stronger, cared for. Instead, everyone waited as the warrior placed a hand on his heart and then his chest as if retracing the path of the bolt of lightning.

“How am I alive?” He finally asked and everyone in the room looked over to Sokka.

“I performed CPR on you until we got you on Lu Ten’s airship. A healer took over from there.”

Kai nodded and then finally reached for his friend’s forearm giving it a squeeze. He looked around the room taking in everyone's faces and looking for a particular set of blue eyes. Zuko saw the flash of panic when he didn’t see them and watched as the seconds ticked by as he waited for them to turn the corner. Finally, ice-blue eyes focused on molten gold. A silent plea asking where she was.

“We don’t know exactly but we have an idea.” Was all Zuko could offer and felt his shoulders drop as he focused intently on his shoes. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning to look for her and Toph.”

That explained the pained faces. That explained why he wasn’t enveloped in her arms. It explained why Sokka looked as pale as a ghost. “I can’t go with can I Song?”

Song sadly shook her head and sat at the foot of his bed. Her small hand rested on his covered shin. “Ty Lee, Mai, and Haru are also staying behind. Grandmaster Iroh has said that once the three of you are cleared he will have you sent to their location.”

With one last look to Sokka, saying that he wanted to know every detail, he nodded and rested back in the hospital bed. Song patted his leg and sighed as she took her leave. “Please be gentle with him. He is still recovering.” Song made eye contact with everyone in the room before leaving to give the group their privacy.

Aang and Ty Lee stepped up and gently nudged him to move over as they slid into the hospital bed with him. Ty Lee gently hugged his middle and kissed his cheek. Kai pulled her in close and relaxed with her on his chest. Aang threw an arm over his shoulders and gave him his brightest smile. When Kai’s eyebrow twitched Aang beamed even more.

“Now no girl will ever be able to turn you down. You literally got struck by lightning to save us.” Aang told him and the warrior’s mood instantly lifted.

Sokka rolled his eyes as Zuko joined him at his side. Suki made no move to get close to Sokka, instead of staying beside Zuko and watching the endearing scene. Ty Lee was curled up on Kai’s chest thanking him, while Aang snuggled into his side like a child. And all Kai could do was soothe the two. Suki watched as he rubbed Ty Lee’s back and leaned against Aang for support.

Zuko watched as Sokka slumped back into his chair. “Do you want some help explaining things?” Zuko asked.

“No, I can do it. I’m sorry I’m making you wait.” Sokka pulled his hair free from its wolf tail and ran his fingers through it. “I’ll talk to him after you guys leave and then I’ll start getting my things ready.”

Zuko nodded and looked over his shoulder at Suki, “Maybe you should talk to Suki as well.”

Sokka took one look at the girl who had been his rock until he pulled away and nodded. He began to stand when she glared at him, said her goodbyes to Kai, and left the room. Kai raised his brow and Sokka just waved him off. An explanation would be given later when he shared what happened and the plan.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Katara and Toph were showered, clothed, fed, and packed by sundown. Toph’s family of underground fighters had supplied them with a map, money, discreet clothing, sleeping bags, and food. They had no way to contact their friends but The Boulder and Fire Nation man had already left for Omashu to join the rebellion. The rest of the fighters would be heading to Omashu as well, all thanks to Toph. Iroh would be receiving some of the best earthbenders the kingdom had to offer.

Now, Mochi walked the girls through several tunnels with a grim look on his face. He stopped just short of a fork and turned to face both of them. “Now, you two will be careful. Stay off the main roads and only head into a village if you absolutely have to. From what we heard on the radios today that man, Jet, and his friend figured out that you’re not in Gaoling and will be heading towards Ba Sing Se next. The Dai Li still has a stronghold there so please only speak to the men I have told you about.”

Katara could see how tense the large, burly man was. Saying goodbye was causing him physical pain. “Come here you two,” He pulled them into a bone-crushing hug and kissed them both on the top of their heads. “Be safe, be quick, and radio once you are safe in the palace. Understood?”

“Yes Mochi,” They said in unison and hugged him back. Katara stepped out of his arms and let him squish his little badger mole more tightly.

“You take care of each other. Don’t give her any trouble Toph. I know you’re smart and can handle a lot but if she sees danger or something that is amiss listen to her. Both of your safety is more important than your pride.”

“Yes, Mochi.”

“Walk through the night until you are tired. Camp for the night, take turns watching over each other, and once you make to The Great Divide there will be a guide to walk you across.” Mochi explained the first half of their trip once more to them before pointing to the left of the fork. They both nodded in understanding and gripped the straps to their packs. “Alright, go,” They began walking when Mochi called out to them. “And kill anyone who recognizes you and isn’t one of my friends. Leave no witnesses. Leave no trail.”

Katara felt her stomach churn at the thought but knew he was right. She nodded in the affirmative and she and Toph continued through the tunnels on their way to Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own ATLA or The Hunger Games


End file.
